Set Up!
by btvscharmedgirl
Summary: When Leroy saw the perfect opportunity to help Rachel come to terms with her condition, he can't pass it up. So he sets her up. G!P Heed the warning.
1. The Set Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Please do not sue me.

A/N: So this is probably rubbish, but you be the judge of that. I have never written smut before, but I could not get this out of my head last night. So I wrote it out. It is a Girl Penis story so if that isn't your thing don't read it. To each her own. Please. Please. Please. Let me know what you think. I live for reviews.

* * *

><p>Set Up<p>

"Hi Dads," Rachel called through the quiet house.

"Hi sweetie," Her Daddy Hiram, said from the top of the steps. He walked down them carrying two suitcases with him. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Rachel replied. "Mr. Schue gave us next weeks assignment today."

"Let me guess," Leroy said, as he came down the steps, also carrying two suitcases. "Duets again."

"Yup, and he chose the partners this time. I'm paired with Brittany," Rachel said, smiling.

Her father's gave each other a knowing look. Rachel had had a crush on the tall dancer since they met at the duck pond five years ago. "I invited her to sleepover this weekend. I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is dear," Hiram said. "It actually takes a load of our minds, knowing somebody else is here with you."

"I agree," Leroy added. "This is the first time you're staying home alone for longer then a day."

"And I told you already. I am more then capable of taking care of myself for a week. So stop worrying. I will call you if there are any problems."

"We will never stop worrying about you. It's our job as parents to worry," Hiram said.

"I'm with him," Leroy agreed, pointing at his husband.

"Try and have a good time," Rachel told them.

"We will," They said in unison.

"What about you dear? Are you going to let that girl in on your condition?" Leroy asked.

"No. There is no way I am telling her about that," Rachel answered.

"Sweetie, I really wish you would tell somebody. It's not good to keep things bottled up, and there is nothing wrong with it. Sure it's a little different, but at the moment there is nothing you can do about it," Hiram said.

"Your father is right," Leroy said. "We just want you to be comfortable with your body. No matter how it looks. If you had somebody else to tell you it's alright then you might feel better about it, and Brittany seems like the perfect person for the job. Plus there's that little known fact that you're in love with her."

"I am not, Daddy," Rachel forcible said. "I do not see where you drew that conclusion from."

"From the duck pond," Leroy said.

"From every single Saturday that you have spent at the duck pond with Brittany, for no reason except that she goes there every week," Hiram explained.

"I do not like Brittany like that," Rachel said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a few things to take care of before Brittany arrives. I hope you have a splendid week. I will call if there are any problems here."

"Alright dear," Hiram said. "We love you, and please think about what we've said. We really think it will help you."

"I will think about, but I have already made up my mind," She replied, and the darted up the stairs to her room.

The men were carrying their suitcases out to their car, when an orange Jeep Wrangler pulled into the driveway, behind Rachel's car. A tall blonde got out of the passenger side, still in her cheerleading outfit, with a book bag, and a red gym duffle. They could only assume that this was Brittany.

"Bye Sanny, Thanks for the ride," Brittany said when she got around to the other side.

"No problem B. Hope ya have fun with the hobbit. Call if you need a ride. I'll be with Quinn getting my mack on," Santana said, and then pulled out of the driveway.

"Have fun," Brittany yelled, and then turn to the two men who were watching her with interest. "Hi, Rachel's daddies. I'm Brittany."

"Hi Brittany, I'm Leroy, and this is my husband Hiram. We really must be going if we want to beat traffic. Rachel's in her room. Go wait for her on her bed. It's up the stairs and to the left. You can't miss it. Don't bother knocking, because she's probably in the shower."

"Okay," Brittany said dreamily. "Bye." She yelled as skipped into the house.

"What the hell was that?" Hiram asked.

"That was me giving our baby girl an opening. She needs this. She needs to have at least one other person besides telling her that there is nothing wrong with her condition," Leroy explained.

"What if were wrong about that girl and she think it's disgusting, or worse tells everybody about it?" Hiram asked.

"Then we'll be here to pick up the pieces, but I really think this will be good," Leroy said.

"I hope you're right about this. Lets go, before we miss our check in time, and have no where to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany entered Rachel's room without knocking, just as she had been told to. The bathroom door was open, and she could here running water and soft moaning coming from the shower. She smiled to herself. There was only one reason a woman moaned like that, and it was because of sexy times. So she sat down to wait for her to finish.<p>

Brittany heard a frustrated groan, followed by a squeal, and then she heard Rachel loudly say damn it, as the water shut off. The curse word through Brittany a little. Rachel never cursed. She always says that it is very un-becoming.

She peeked into the bathroom, just as Rachel pulled back the curtain, giving her a full frontal view of the shorter girl's naked body. Her eyes raked over the delicious skin on show for her. Rachel had a very nice body, full breasts, and curves in all the right places, but what she saw at her bare apex confused her.

A fully erect four inch long penis was nestled where her clit should be. At first site Brittany had though it was very realistic strap-on, but there wasn't a harness. It was really confusing her. It couldn't be real because she didn't have any balls, and she still had a vagina.

Rachel didn't notice Brittany presence until she went to grab a towel off of the rack, and saw her sitting on her bed staring right at her penis. She screeched, grabbed the towel, and hastily covered herself up.

"Brittany," she yelled, scaring poor Brittany. "What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you get in?"

Brittany looked like she was going to cry, because she didn't understand why Rachel was so upset After all she was just doing what she was told to do. "I'm sorry. Your daddies told me to come up and wait on your bed. Are you upset because I saw you naked, and your not so lady part?"

"Yes. I am," Rachel said. "You should have knocked, Brittany."

"Your daddies told me not to, because you probably in the shower," Brittany said.

Rachel's anger toward the blonde dissipated. It wasn't her fault that her fathers had set her up. They were going to be in a world of trouble when that got back for this one.

"It's alright, Brittany. I'm not angry at you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just surprised to see you standing there, is all," Rachel said, as she grabbed a second towel, and then walked out of the bathroom.

"It's alright Rae. I'm sorry if I scared you," Brittany said.

Rachel watched as Brittany's eyes dropped to the tent in the towel, with confusion written on her face. She held the big fluffy towel up with one had, and moved her other hand down to cover her erection. She was irritated that it still hadn't softened, even after being scared to death. She made sure that her towel was covering everything and then sat down on her bed.

Rachel felt like crying. She never wanted anybody to find out about her penis, and now a girl she had been crushing on for years had seen it. To make matters worse her erection wouldn't go down. She tried masturbating which she had been unsuccessful at. She had turned the cold water on at the end of the shower, which didn't work. She was even frightened, and that didn't work. Now she was sitting on her bed with Brittany staring at her crotch, trying very hard to see through the towel.

The confused look on the blonde's face, made Rachel uncomfortable. There was no way she was getting out of this without a lengthy, possibly embarrassing discussion. "Brittany, please stop staring at it."

"But I don't understand," Brittany stated, and cocked her head to the side like it would help her understand it better. "It looked so real, but you're a girl, so it can't be real. So it has to be a strap-on, but I didn't see a harness."

Rachel grabbed her second towel and started to dry her hair. Brittany wasn't going to let it go. She was stuck, and her fathers were in such big trouble for doing this to her.

"It is a real penis, Brittany," she told the taller girl. Brittany looked even more confused, so she elaborated with, "I am not wearing a strap-on."

If Rachel thought that this was going to clear things up for the blonde she had been sadly mistaken, because it just confused her even further. "But I saw your pussy," Brittany stated bluntly, and then asked, "How can you have a vagina and a penis."

Rachel stopped drying her hair and looked up at the dancer. "Come sit down, and I'll explain it to you. Just let me get dressed first."

"Okay," Brittany replied, and did as she asked.

Rachel went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Her first instinct was to grab a pair of boxers that she usually wore when she was at home. Then she changed her mind, and went to grab a pair of her special underwear. Then she realized that it didn't matter that the blonde was here. She already saw the damn thing anyways. Why even bother to try and stuff her erection into the tight suffocating underwear. She pulled the boxers on, grabbed a t-shirt out of her pajama drawer, and pulled it over her head, before dropping the towel.

She took the towel to the bathroom, and returned a second later with a brush. Brittany's eyes immediately latched on the tent in her boxers. Rachel really wanted to cry again. Partly from the situation, but more so because of the painful throbbing she was feeling down there. She didn't know what to do to relieve the pressure. Nothing she had tried worked so far. This had never happened to her before. Most of the time she could just think of something unpleasant to make it go down, and if that didn't work a cold shower usually would. On rare occasions neither of those methods worked, then she is forced to relieve the pressure manually. This time was a first. She was currently wishing she could go back to a year ago when the damn thing was only used as a way to pee.

Brittany's staring was making her uncomfortable. Not that she blamed the girl. She would probably be staring too if the role were flipped, but they weren't. She sat down at the head end of her bed, and placed one of her pillows over her crotch. Successfully averting Brittany's attention away from that area, and back to her face.

"I have a vagina, but I was born with a penis where my clit should be," Rachel explained.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I don't really know," Rachel answered.

"Can you get a girl pregnant with it?" Brittany asked.

"No. I don't have testis…err… balls," Rachel replied.

"So you won't be able to have a baby?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Oh I can. My female reproductive system works normally. The only thing that is abnormal is my penis."

"Do you like having a dick?"

"Not really. Especially at the moment," Rachel answered honestly.

"Because it won't go down?" Brittany asked bluntly.

This was normally a quality that she admired in Brittany, but she was finding it frustrating at the moment. "Yes, because it won't soften, and it's become quite painful."

Brittany crawled up the bed, and laid beside the brunette. "Why don't you just have solo-sexy times to take care of it? That's what I do when I'm horny."

Rachel had to think for a moment to understand what Brittany had meant. Then she realized that the blonde was taking about masturbation. "Um… ah… Well… Um … I did that in the shower, but it didn't work," she said quietly.

"You need to have real sexy times, and then it'll go down," Brittany said. "Can I see it again?"

Rachel looked down at the blonde in shock. Had she really just told her she needed to have sex, and then ask to see it again? "I really don't think that is appropriate."

"I don't know what that means, or what it has to do with me seeing your penis again," Brittany said.

"It means that I think that it is… oh never mind," Rachel said. "It means no."

"But I already saw it. Why can't I see it again? Please."

The look Brittany was giving her was slightly unbearable. This must be the reason nobody could say no to her. It really couldn't hurt her anymore, so why not? Maybe her dads were right.

She moved the pillow away from her lap, laid backwards so that she was leaning against the pillows behind her, and slid her boxers down to her knees. Brittany's lit up when her dick came into view.

Rachel instinctively went to cover herself up, but Brittany stopped her. "I like it," she said. "It's smaller then the guys who I've had not so sexy times with. I bet I can fit it all in my mouth."

Rachel felt her dick twitch, and a gush of wetness come from her vaginal, at the visual Brittan just planted in her head. She really wanted the blonde to do exactly that.

"Can I touch it?" Brittany asked.

"No," Rachel said automatically. It had become second nature to tell the boys she had been with no. That way she could hide it as long as possible. Why the hell was she saying no now though? She literally had the girl of her dreams in her bed asking to touch her. "Yes. No. I don't know," she cried.

"Please?" Brittany asked. "I can make it feel really good." Rachel didn't trust her voice, so she nodded her head yes.

Brittany slowly moved her hand over Rachel's hip, and then grasped the penis in her hand. Rachel moaned, and threw her head back at the contact, and moaned again when the blonde started to move her hand up and down her shaft. It never felt like this when she did it herself.

She groaned when Brittany released her dick, but whimpered when she felt the blonde's fingers running through her slit, and down to her opening. She tried to spread her legs open, but her boxers were preventing her from doing so. Brittany saw her predicament, and moved away briefly to pull them completely off.

Instead of lying back down net to her, Brittany nestled herself between Rachel's now spread legs. Brittany's left hand went back to the shorter girls slit, while her right one wrapped itself around the dick. Brittany slid two fingers slowly into her sopping wet pussy, mindful of Rachel's virginal status.

If Rachel had any protest to her doing this, she would stop. She was spurred on when the petite woman threw her head back once again, and her loud moaning.

Rachel had no complaints or protests at all. In fact she wasn't really thinking anything at all. The dual feeling of her dick being tugged at, and her pussy being filled was overriding her senses. Brittany was doing heavenly things to her body. She hadn't even felt any pain when the blonde pushed her fingers fully into her.

The blonde had set a steady rhythm. When she pushed her fingers into the girl, she pulled the dick upwards. When she pulled her fingers out, she pushed down on the dick. In, out, up, down.

Rachel was in heaven, until she felt the blonde's hand leave her dick, then replaced by her mouth, and her world exploded. Brittany had been right. She could fit her entire dick in her mouth.

The blonde moved her fingers in and out at a faster pace, while sucking hard on the dick in her mouth, and bobbing her head up and down to cause more friction. Rachel's hips where bucking wildly, and her body was beginning to tighten up. She was close. Brittany sped her thrusting fingers up to a frantic pace, while sucking even more firmly on the dick.

Rachel looked down, and the site of her dick in the blonde's mouth threw her over the edge, with a loud, "Oh shit." She came so hard that she blacked out.

Brittany kept her mouth attached to the dick, milking it for all it was worth. When she released the soft member she withdrew her fingers, sucked them clean, and proceeded to lick up all of Rachel's cum that was still spilling out of her pussy.

When she deemed her task completed, she took of her cheerleading outfit leaving her in just a sports bra, and panties. She then grabbed the throw blanket that was on the desk chair, and cuddled up with sleeping diva, covering them both up in the process.

Rachel woke up a few hours later, to a darkened room. The first thing she noticed was the sleeping blonde, who was lying almost completely on top of her. The second thing she noticed was her hard member that was being squished in between there bodies. Despite the uncomfortable throb she felt down there, she made no efforts to move Brittany off of her. In fact she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her closer.

She looked at the clock on her beside table. It showed 9:37 in bright pink numbers. She thought back to four hours ago. She felt like she should be freaking out. After all she did just loose her virginity to the blonde. She wasn't though. This is what she wanted. Brittany was who she had wanted since she was eleven, and met her for the first time at the duck pond. It was the reason she showed up every Saturday, even after Santana, and Quinn came into the picture. Despite how mean the other two were to her, they both were always there, even though they rarely spoke to each other. She had her dream girl sleeping half-naked on top of her. She could think about the repercussions of this night tomorrow. Tonight she just wanted the blonde. She rolled both of them over, nestled her body in between Brittany's legs. She peppered kisses up and down the blonde's neck, while grinding her hips into hers.

Brittany woke form the ministrations a few minutes later. She looked through sleepy, lustful eyes at the brunette, and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck pulled her down so that she was lying on top of her. She grounded her hips upward, causing Rachel's hard member to rub against her clit. She broke the kiss and pulled at the hem of the other girl's shirt. Rachel got the message, and sat up to allow room for the blonde to remove it.

When her shirt was gone, Rachel removed Brittany's sports bra, and then her panties. She couldn't really see the blonde very well, so she leaned over and turned on the lamp next to her bed. Her eyes racked over the beautiful body that was presented before her. She leaned back down and captured the blonde's lips again.

Neither girl said a word as Rachel peppered soft kisses down the blonde's neck and chest. For fear of breaking the spell they had fallen under. She took Brittany's left nipple into her mouth, sucked lightly, and then released it again. She kissed a path over to her right breast, and repeated the process, adding in a nibble or two. She kissed her way back to the center of her chest, before kissing her way down her stomach.

Rachel was beyond nervous, but she didn't let it show. She knew in theory what she had to do to bring the blonde to an orgasm, and felt confident that she could do it. All the confidence in the world wouldn't stop her from being nervous at that moment though.

Her tongue swiped gently through the blonde's wet slit, and moaned at how sweet it tasted. She did it again, and again, gathering up as much sweetness as she could with each swipe.

The taste was intoxicating. She dipped her tongue into Brittany's opening, and then pulled again. She placed two fingers at her opening, and moaned as she plunged them into her. She nipped at her clit a couple of times, before taking it fully into her mouth and sucking firmly. She found a good rhythm, similar to the one Brittany had used earlier. Just with a smaller appendage.

The moaning coming from the blonde drove Rachel wild. Her hips were grinding into her bed, while she sped her thrusting fingers up. Brittany started thrusting her hip in time with the fingers, while chanting 'harder Rae-Rae' over and over again.

Brittany's orgasm hit hard and fast, and she screamed Rachel's name when it hit. She slumped back down to the bed with a grunt, and pulled Rachel up her body. She gave her a searing kiss, and then said. "Put it in."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Brittany didn't respond. Instead she grabbed her hard dick and placed it at her opening, and thrust her hips up to impale herself on it. Rachel moaned at the hot, wet feeling on her dick. God if that wasn't the best feeling ever. She adjusted her position, so that she had a better angle, and started to move in and out. Brittany wrapped her legs around the brunette waist, pulled her down closer to her, and the captured her lips in a passion filled kiss.

The only sounds that filled the room were their moaning, wet skin slapping against wet skin, and the banging of the headboard as Rachel thrusting picked up speed. Rachel was close to coming, but she wanted to get the blonde off again before she did. Judging by her frantic hip movement the blonde was close as well.

The brunette sat up a little, moved her arm in between their bodies, and searched for the other girl's clit. She found the hard nub quickly, and started to frantically rub circles around it. She sped her thrust up even more. Loud moans filled the air, followed by Brittany screaming Rachel's name for the second time in an hour. Rachel kept thrusting into the blonde. She was so close. She just needed a few more to follow.

Years of gymnastics, dance classes, and Sue Sylvester made it so that she could reach around the thrusting girl, and plunge her fingers into her pussy without jostling either of them from their position. Rachel moaned loudly as she came, and then slumped forward on to the blonde.

"I really glad you invite me over," Brittany said tiredly.

"So am I," Rachel mumbled. Just before drifting off to sleep Brittany heard Rachel mumbled into ear, "Gotta make my Dads 'thank you' cookies tomorrow."


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.

A/N: This was going to be just a one-shot but I couldn't get the story out of my head. So I wrote more. All mistakes are mine. Sorry. Please review.

A/N: Just so there is no confusion. This takes place in the beginning of Season 2, but is AU. Quinn, and Santana got together during the summer. Everything will be explained as the story progresses.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Morning After<p>

Rachel woke up the next morning, just before the sun was due to rise, being spooned protectively by Brittany. Having the blonde pressed against her back and arms holding her tight was a comforting feeling, but all of the comfort in the world wouldn't be able to quell the thoughts racing through her mind.

In the past twenty-four hours she had gone from hiding her extra appendage in special underwear to sleeping with the girl she had been crushing on for years. She had lost her virginity. She had never planned on anybody ever finding out about her penis, let alone actually using it. She was going to wait until after the doctors could do the gender realignment surgery before she would be intimate like that with somebody.

She tried to figure out what was going through her head when Brittany touched her. Why she hadn't told her to stop? Why she had initiated the second round? Why she didn't tell Brittany no when she told her to stick it in her?

It felt good. That was the only answer she could come up with. It had felt so good to have somebody else touching her. To have Brittany, the girl of her dreams touching her. She got so caught up in the pleasure that the blonde was giving her that she forgot to think. She realized that she shouldn't be questioning why it happened, or how she had let Brittany get so far with her. There was no use. She couldn't take it back, and she had a great time doing it. The real question is, where do they go from here? What did last night mean to Brittany? What if Brittany tells everybody about her condition?

She was starting to feel overwhelmed with it all, and having Brittany curled against her was not helping. She loosened Brittany's grip and slipped out of bed, placing her pillow where her body was just laying. The sun was starting to rise, letting enough light for Rachel to see Brittany's soft features. She looked so adorable sleeping there. She pulled the fallen blanket over the naked blonde, and then slipped into the bathroom.

She turned the shower on high, went pee, brushed her teeth, and then slipped into the shower. She stood under the hot spray of water, letting it run down her body. Away from the beautiful blonde she let the full impact of the previous night, and all of the emotions she was feeling take over.

Tears were washed away by the spray of water that was hitting her face, and loud sobs broke through the pitter patter of the falling water. She wasn't upset because of the previous night, but what was to come when the blonde awoke. She had wanted to be with the blonde for years, but because of her extra part had stayed far away from her.

Every Saturday at the pond she never said a word to Brittany. Instead she just listened as the girl talk to her about the ducks, or whatever else the blonde felt like saying. When Brittany joined New Directions, it became harder for her to keep those feeling hidden. So she threw herself at Finn, then Puck, and then Finn again to hide them. When Mercedes and Kurt told about Brittany's sex isn't dating slip about her and Santana, she knew that she had a chance of getting the blonde to fall in love with her, but she didn't want to make her move until the doctors could schedule her surgery.

It was a few weeks later her doctor told her that the chances of her having a normal functioning clit after the surgery was unlikely. The doctor encouraged her to experiment with it. To wait until after high school was over, and then decide if she wanted to go through with it. She had been an emotional wreck that day. She saw her dream of being with Brittany die in her mind. There was no way that Brittany would want a freak like her.

Now she was afraid that Brittany wouldn't love her back. That after this weekend everything will go back to the way it was before, or worse. Damn her fathers for doing this to her. She was perfectly content with nobody know about it, nobody judging her for it.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there sobbing, but a sudden breeze brought her back to the present. Brittany slipped into the shower behind her, wrapped her arms around her stomach, and rested her chin on the shorter girls shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rachy?" Brittany asked quietly, and then placed a soft kiss on Rachel's neck.

"I'm fine, Brittany," Rachel answered, her voice betraying her.

"No you're not," Brittany stated. "Please tell me why you're crying. Was it because of last night? I thought you enjoyed it."

"I did," Rachel said. "It was great."

"Then why are you upset? Please Rachy, tell me."

Rachel thought it over. This was her chance, to tell Brittany how she felt about her. "Do you remember the first time we met at the duck pond?"

"Yeah," Brittany said excitedly. "I was upset because my daddy forgot the duck food, and you shared yours with me. I was really happy after that."

"I know," Rachel said, and then turned around. She grabbed her sponge, and oranges and cream body wash. After she lathered it up, she began washing Brittany with it. "You gave me the biggest smile, and all I wanted to do was kiss you."

Brittany's eyes widened, and a smile formed on her lips, "Why didn't you? I wouldn't have minded."

"We were eleven Brittany," Rachel stated.

"So. San and I were twelve the first time she kissed me," Brittany said.

Rachel was a little shocked by that piece of information. She hadn't thought that the two had been friends that long.

"Is that why you're upset, because you didn't kiss me that day?" Brittany asked, confused as to why the brunette was bring it up.

"Partly, I guess, but not really," Rachel said, confusing the blonde further. She was quiet for a few minute while she washed the rest of Brittany's body. The intimacy of what she was doing was not lost of her. In fact she was enjoying it. If Brittany didn't want to be with her then at least she had this, on top of last night, to remember.

Brittany took the sponge from Rachel when she was all clean, re-lathered it up, and then proceeded to do the same to Rachel's body. While Rachel was still new to the sexy times, she was not. She knew how to play a woman's body, and the fastest way to make anybody forget their pain was to give them a happy. She made sure to touch all of Rachel sensitive spots with her fingers, and spent an extra long time touching the girl's now hard dick, under the guise of cleaning it.

Rachel wasn't complaining, but was confused as to why the blonde like it at all.

"Why did you tell me about that day?" Brittany asked, giving the girl's member an extra long tug.

Rachel moaned and then answered, "Because I wanted you to know how long I've liked you."

"If you liked me so much then why didn't you ever talk to me when we were at the pond? You always just listened to me talking," Brittany said, and then dropped the sponge, while continuing to move her soapy hand up and down the dick that her hand was wrapped around.

Rachel moaned again, this time louder. Her brain was having a hard time processing her thoughts fast enough. Yup, this was why she hadn't stopped her last night. Damn it, talking could wait, she wanted this now. "Britt," she moaned. "Can we take this to my bed?"

"Sure," Brittany replied, and then pulled the shower head down to rinse them off.

Rachel grabbed two towels out of the cabinet, one for each of them, and then moved into her bedroom, drying off as she went. Rachel sat down on the end of the bed and started to dry her hair, but was interrupted by Brittany's mouth wrapping around her dick. She moaned loudly, and fell backwards.

Brittany sucked hard, and then moved her mouth up the shaft until she had just the tip left. She swirled her tongue around the tip, and then moved back down the length. She was really enjoying how small it was compared to how big some of the boy she did this to. It was the perfect size in her book.

She replaced her mouth with her hand, and moved her tongue down to the brunette's slit gathering up as much of Rachel juices as possible. She had loved how Santana tasted, but it was nothing compared to how Rachel tasted. She tasted exactly how Brittany saw her. Sweet.

Rachel moaned loudly, as Brittany slid two fingers into her wet channel, and even louder when she wrapped her mouth around her dick again. "Britt, stop," she said suddenly.

Brittany released Rachel member with a loud pop, stilled her fingers, but didn't pull them out. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I want to come together," Rachel grunted.

"Okay," Brittany said, and then pulled out of her. She straddled Rachel's waist, and brought herself down quickly onto Rachel's dick, before the brunette even had a chance to elaborate on what she wanted.

"Mmm, Rachy," Brittany moaned, as she started moving up and down. "I love the feeling of you inside me."

"Do you really mean that?" Rachel asked. "You're not… ah… not just saying that?"

"Of course I'm saying it silly, and yes I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Brittany answered, and then leaned down and captured Rachel lips.

God the girl could kiss. Finn, Puck, and Jessie had nothing on Brittany.

Rachel brought her feet onto the bed so that her knees were bent, and start thrust her hips upwards. Brittany moaned loudly in her ear, nearly sending her over the edge. Nearly. If she had been a guy she already would have.

Brittany sat back up, and started grinding her pelvis against Rachel's, causing friction on her clit. She moved her right hand to Rachel's breast and squeezed the mound.

Rachel brought her hand down to Brittany's clit and glided her fingers over it, causing the blonde to throw her head back as she came. Loudly screaming her name. The sight above her, as well as the blonde inner muscles squeezing her dick pushed her over the edge.

Brittany kept riding Rachel until the brunette's member was completely soft, and then collapsed off to the side of her. "Holy duckies," she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

The girls laid there in silent bliss until Brittany's stomach rumbled, bring them both back to earth. "I guess somebody is hungry," Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah. All I've had to eat since lunch yesterday was you," Brittany said, and then gave Rachel a chaste kiss.

"How about we go downstairs, and I'll make us breakfast," Rachel said, and then tried to get off the bed, but Brittany stopped her.

"Not yet," She said. "You still haven't told me why you were so upset."

Rachel looked sad again. She quietly said, "I just don't want this to end."

"This?" Brittany questioned. "You mean us having sexy times. It don't have to, if you don't want it to."

She felt a glimmer of hope, because of the blonde's words, but there was still a shadow cast upon them. "What does this mean to you? Is this just sex, because it's not for me. I've been falling in love with you since that first day at the duck pond."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? We've been seeing each other there every Saturday for years."

"Because I have a stupid penis," Rachel said. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I didn't think you would want me if you knew the truth. I was just going to wait until I had the surgery to have it removed, and then I was going to tell you how I feel. Until then I just wanted to keep some distance between us."

"So you let me talk your ear off every week so that you could get to know me, but never said anything because you didn't want me to get to know you," Brittany clarified, grasping what the brunette un-spoken meaning was. "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard, and it was all because you have a penis."

"I hate it, Brittany. It screws everything up," Rachel cried.

"You didn't seem to hate it when it was in my mouth, getting sucked off, and you didn't seem to hate it when I was riding it a little while ago," Brittany said bluntly. "I think you don't like it because you think it makes you less of a woman, but it doesn't. The rest of you are all lady parts. You talk and act like a girl, so that makes you one, just because you have a penis doesn't mean a thing. I like it, and I think you could really like it if you gave it a chance. An honest one."

Despite of how upset she was, Rachel smiled at Brittany's wisdom. It was one of the things she loved most about the blonde. She was very smart in her own way, people just didn't get what she was saying sometimes.

"As for this just being sexy time, it doesn't have to be. I like you a lot. You are the only one who comes to the duck pond with me. You even came when you were sick last year. You have never once made me feel stupid, and even though you never talked, I got to know you too. You show it on your face. When you laugh or get upset, or when you sing. Your plan didn't work very well, Rachy."

"I guess not," Rachel said quietly.

"I am more then willing to be your girlfriend if that's what you want. Not so lady parts be damned," Brittany said, with a grin.

Rachel heart swelled. This is exactly what she wanted, and there was no way she was going to lose it. "I would love nothing more then to be your girlfriend."

"Good," Brittany said, and gave Rachel a heated kiss. When they broke apart she said, "I'm hungry. I'll show you how much I like little Rachy again later."

She got off the bed, leaving behind Rachel's flabbergasted form.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were standing on the edge of the pond feeding the ducks. It was still warm for late September, so there were a lot of people there. They managed to get a spot by the pond that was heavily shaded, so they could have a little privacy. Saturdays have always been Brittany's favorite day. She loved coming to feed the ducks and talk to Rachel, but this Saturday seemed special to her some how. It might be because Rachel was actually talking to her this time, or the fact that Rachel was her girlfriend now.<p>

Rachel was still in kind of a daze. Her dream had come true, and now she was standing next to her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She loved that word. She was always happy when she was at the pond with Brittany, but today she was so much happier.

"What song do you want to sing for Glee?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, shocking the blonde. "Something happy."

"Because you're happy?" Brittany asked, throwing a handful of bread pieces into the water.

"Yes, because I am very happy," Rachel answered. "Is there a song you want to sing?"

Rachel loved how Brittany bit on her lower lip when she was thinking. Is always made her want to kiss the girl. There was nothing stopping her from doing just that. She looked around the park to make sure nobody was watching and then leaned in and captured the blonde's lip. It was a chaste kiss, but Rachel loved it none the less.

A slightly stunned Brittany gasped out, "Hot."

"Yes it was," Rachel agreed.

"No… well yes the kiss was very hot, but I meant the song 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne," Brittany said.

Rachel thought it over, and then said, "I could turn it into a duet, but it might raise suspicions with over fellow Glee mates."

"You don't want to tell them?" Brittany asked sadly.

"I would rather not hide our relationship, but I assumed that you would rather keep it quiet for awhile. Was I wrong?"

"Yes. Why would you think that?" Brittany demanded. Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Is this about your thingy again? I thought we put that to rest already."

"We did. I'm feeling much better about it," Rachel assured her. "It's just that I don't want to cause problem for you at school, or with your friends."

"Everybody else will just have to get used to us, because I don't want to hide. I don't care what they think," Brittany amended, earning a soft smile from the brunette. "How about we do 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril instead. Still upbeat by not as sexy."

"I think that's a great idea. Lets go home, and we can work on it," Rachel suggested.

"Okay," Brittany replied, and then dumped the rest of the duck food into the pond.

As the walked back to Rachel's car Brittany asked, "What about Finn?"

"What about him?" Rachel asked confused as to why she was asking about the boy.

"When are you going to tell him about us?" Brittany asked.

Then it clicked. The thing she had completely forgot about. She froze and a look of horror appeared on her face. "Oh my Barbara. I forgot about Finn. I cheated on Finn," She exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Oh god. First I use him, and then I cheat on him. I am such a horrible person."

"No you're not Rachy," Brittany soothed. "Finn will understand. He might be mad about you cheating but he'll come around."

"Not after I tell him that I've never loved him, and have only been seeing him to hide my… you know."

"You don't have to tell him about little Rachy. Just tell him that you don't love him, and that you don't see your relationship going anywhere."

"He's still going to be mad that I cheated on him," Rachel said.

"Maybe, but he'll get over it eventually. Let go home. You said we can make cookies," Brittany said.

"I did? When?" Rachel asked confused, as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Last night. Right before we fell asleep. You said we have to make thank you cookies for your daddies."

"Oh yeah," Rachel said. "Okay, let's go bake cookies. She pulled out of her parking spot and headed home. The inevitably uncomfortable conversation with Finn, weighing heavily on her mind. She really couldn't believe she had forgotten about him. Just before they reached her house she decided to bake I'm sorry cookies for Finn as well.


	3. Love, Annoyance, and Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did I would change a lot of shit.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Brittany were lazily lying on Rachel's bed naked from their most recent round of sex, which had taken place during their second shower of the day. They had gotten a little crazy in making the cookies, and it ended up in a dough war. Once the flour had settled, they finished baking the cookies, and then proceeded to cleaning the entire battle field known as the kitchen, singing 'The Best Damn Thing' as they worked.<p>

Now they were just lying, quietly talking about absolutely nothing. Simple enjoying the company each other provided. Brittany had snuggled into Rachel's side, and laid her head on her breast. She was lightly dragging her fingertips along her girlfriend's abdomen, and watching how Rachel's dick twitched every now and again.

Rachel found what her girlfriend was doing, amusing. Brittany was helping her accept her penis, with ever passing moment. She guessed that this is what her fathers had wanted. Well maybe not the sex part, but definitely the acceptance part. However she was now feeling insecure about the size of it. Brittany had said that she liked it, but from what she had heard and read, her member was way below average.

"You don't think it too small, do you," Rachel asked.

Brittany slid her fingertips down until she reach the semi-hard appendage, and then cupped it in her hand. "No. It's smaller then the boys that I've been with, but I like yours so much better."

"Why?" Rachel asked, stifling a moan.

"It looks nicer then the boys. I can fit the whole thing in my mouth without choking on it, and you don't hurt me when it's in my pussy. It feels so much nicer in me because it's small. It hits all the right spots," Brittany told her, while still fondling her dick.

That made Rachel feel a lot better.

"Quinn and San's are going to be mad," Brittany said from out of nowhere.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because they lost the bet, so now they're going to have to do whatever I say," Brittany said.

"What bet?"

"We made a bet on when you would lose you virginity," Brittany answered, and then slid her fingers back up Rachel's body. "I said that you would lose it within the first month of school."

"You are making bets about me?" Rachel asked, a little offended by it.

"Yes, we have bets on every body in Glee club."

That caught Rachel's interest. "Like what?"

"We have a bet going on weather or not Puck is going to knock somebody up this year. On how many times Mr. Schue is late to class. Who hooks up with who. There are too many for me to remember at the moment. Sanny has a book with all of them written down. I'll get it from her when I see her tonight."

"You're going to tell her about us tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and Quinn too. Why? Do you not want me to?" Brittany asked.

"No it's alright. I guess I'm still getting used to you wanting me, but you're not going to tell them about my thing, are you," Rachel asked hesitantly, because she felt like she would hurt her girlfriends feeling by asking it.

Brittany shifted her weight on to her arm and looked into Rachel's eyes. "I would only tell them if you wanted me to," she told her, and ten gave her a searing kiss, before shifting back into her previous position.

"Thank you," Rachel said, and then planted a loving kiss on her hair. "You have helped me so much in such a short amount of time. I'm having a hard time believing that this is all real."

"It is. I'm really glad that you invite me over," Brittany said. "Hey, why did you invite me over if you were trying to keep your distance?"

"Um… I just wanted to spend time with you. I didn't even think about my condition or the possibility that you would find out about it, until after I had invited you."

"I made your brain go wonky," Brittany giggled. Her fingertips resumed tracing along Rachel's abdomen.

"Yeah. I guess you did," Rachel said, feeling so content. This was the first time since she learned about the facts about her condition that she felt at ease with it. She didn't have a care in the world at the moment, and it was all because of the women lying with her. If this wasn't love then she didn't know was.

Brittany cupped her hand on Rachel erection, again. She was enjoying what they were doing. She could never just lay with somebody, and enjoy simple touches. It was always fast, and impersonal. Even Santana would only let her cuddle while they slept or watched TV.

Brittany wrapped her hand around Rachel cock, and started moving her hand up and down. She loved the sounds Rachel made when she touched her. A loud moan when she tugged here. A soft whimper when she rubbed there. A shaky sigh when she kisses her anywhere. Brittany liked them all, but the sound she like the best was when Rachel practically sung her name in the shower as she came. She really wanted to hear that again.

Pre-cum dribbled onto her hand, reminding Brittany of something she wanted to ask Rachel. While continuing her hand movements, she asked, "Rachy, if you can't get me pregnant then how comes cum still comes out of your lady dick?"

"Ugh," Rachel grunted. "Um… Because I… a… I don't have testicles, but I do… I do have some male ooorr… organs. Seminal vesicles being one, and I have a prostate as well."

"It sounds confusing," Brittany said, and then placed a kiss on Rachel's breast.

"It is," Rachel said. "Please go faster."

Brittany complied with Rachel's plea, and sped her hand up. She wanted to wrap her mouth around the dick and put her fingers inside of the brunette, but she didn't want to move from her comfy spot. She was enjoying the vibrations under her head, which were being caused by her lover's moaning.

The rapid rising and falling of Rachel's chest, bucking hips, and tense leg told the blonde that Rachel was close, but she wasn't ready to let that happen yet. She wanted to drag this out for as long as possible, so she slowed her movement down.

"No. Please, I was so close," Rachel whined, franticly bucking her hips, trying to cause enough friction again. "Brittany please, go faster."

"Not yet," Brittany said, keeping a steady, but slow rhythm going.

Rachel attempted to move her hand down to her pussy, but Brittany let her member go and slapped her hand away. "Bad. Don't make me tie them to the bedpost," Brittany threatened, and then resumed her previous position, but speeding her rhythm up.

Joan Jett's song 'Bad Reputation' suddenly filled the nearly silent room. "That's Sanny," Brittany said, but attempt to answer the ringing cell phone, which was laying on the night stand next to Rachel's head.

The ringing stopped, and Brittany picked up speed again. Rachel was really close now. A few more thrusts and she would become undone. She started thrusting her hips in time with Brittany's hand, and then the phone rang again. She tried to ignore it, but it was annoying her. She grabbed Brittany's cell on the table, pressed the answer key and then growled, "This is not a good time, Santana."

Brittany chose that moment to move out of her comfortable position and take the tip of Rachel's dick into her mouth, while still beating on it with her hand. Rachel, ignoring Santana's rant coming fro the other end on the call, moaned, "Oh god. Call back later." Rachel came just before hitting the end button, singing out Brittany's name as she did.

Hot ropes of cum shot into Brittany's mouth. She moaned at the sweet taste of it, as she swallowed it down. She sucked Rachel's dick milking it dry, and then moved down to lick up the cum that was leaking out of her lover's vagina.

"You taste really good, Rachy," Brittany said, as she returned to cuddle into Rachel's side again.

* * *

><p>A few blocks away, Santana was sitting on Quinn's bed staring at her cell phone with a mixture of anger, confusion, pride, and if her girlfriend was correct lust. "What's up, babe?" Quinn asked.<p>

"I have to fucking be hearing things," Santana replied, not bothering to look up at her.

"What do you think you heard?" Quinn asked.

"For starters, Rachel freaking Berry telling me it's not a good time, and to call back later," Santana growled.

"What is Berry doing answering B's phone?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't know, but I think her and B were having sex."

"What! You must have heard wrong," Quinn exclaimed.

Santana gave Quinn a look that clearly said 'duh', and then explained what she heard. "Rachel fucking moaned, and I swear I think I heard her fucking cum right before she hung up. She was half moaning, half singing Brittany's name."

"Yeah right. There's no way Brittany managed to unlock those knees in less then twenty-four hours. This is Berry we're talking about."

"I manage to get you to sleep with me, didn't I," Santana pointed out.

"Shit. You have to call Britt back. Find out if you heard right or not," Quinn said.

* * *

><p>Rachel flipped them around so that she was hovering above the blonde, and gave her a long, deep, loving kiss. She glided her right hand down to Brittany's left breast and started massaging it. She rolled her thumb around the erect nipple, before pinching it lightly.<p>

Brittany's cell starting ringing again. Rachel pulled out of the kiss with a groan. "She's not going to stop is she?"

"Nope," Brittany said, as she picked up the cell, which was lying next to her hip. "Hi Sanny."

"_B," Santana said. "What the fuck? Why did Rachel answer your phone?"_

"Because I was busy, and you were annoying her," Brittany said.

"_Ha that's funny Britt," Santana said sarcastically said. "Why was the hobbit fucking moaning?"_

"Because we were having sexy time S," Brittany stated. Rachel gave her a horrified look. "Why else would she moan like that?"

"_B. I'm coming to get you," Santana said, and then hung up._

"Sanny's said she coming to get me," Brittany said and then noticed Rachel's horrified look. "What's wrong Baby?"

"You told Santana about us having sex," Rachel said.

"Yeah, she asked why you were moaning so I told her. Was I not supposed to?"

The sad look on Brittany's face made Rachel soften. "No it is alright. I guess I was just shocked is all. You should get dress to go. Santana should be here soon."

"You don't mind?" Brittany asked.

"Nope. I am going to go over to Finn's house, and inform him that we are over," Rachel said, as she rolled off of the blonde. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Like a date?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded her head yes. "Yes. This is going to be so much fun. What time?"

Rachel looked at her clock. It was already after four o'clock. "I'll pick you up from Santana's at eight."

"San staying at Quinn's house this weekend," Brittany said, as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Okay, Quinn's house at eight," Rachel said.

A car horn honked outside. "That's Sanny. Bye baby," Brittany said. She gave Rachel a kiss and then out the door she went.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't say anything for the entire ride to Quinn's house, and it was kind of freaking Brittany out. The only time when Santana ignored her was when she was mad.<p>

Quinn was sitting in the living room when they walked into the house. Brittany was starting to get scared, because she couldn't read the look on the shorter blonde's face.

Once Brittany had sat down on the couch, Quinn said, "You cheated." Santana busted up laughing at Quinn poor attempt at saying that strictly, and the confused look on Brittany's face.

"I didn't cheat," Brittany said. "The only person I'm dating is Rachy, and she's the one I was having sexy times with."

"She's talking about the bet, B," Santana said. "You cheated on the bet by sleeping with Rachel."

"No I didn't. I didn't even remember the bet until an hour ago," Brittany said.

"Britt, how the hell did you get her to sleep with you?" Santana asked.

"She was really horny," Brittany answered, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"B, this is Berry were talking about. It had to have taken more then that," Quinn said.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders again, and then said, "She was horny and I asked to touch her and she said yes. I really like Rachel, and she's my girlfriend, now. I hope your okay with that."

"What about Finn, Britt," Quinn asked. "The last time I check he was Rachel's boyfriend."

"He is. Rae's going over to tell him about us, and then she taking me out on a date," Brittany said.

"Great," Santana scoffed. "Now Finnessa is going to try and get back with you Q. There ain't no way this is going to end well."

"It will, if you keep your cool, San," Quinn said. "I love you, and I'll set him straight if he does. I doubt he will though. We've been broken up for a while."

"That don't mean a damn thing Quinn. I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes. Like he wants to gobble you up. It gross. Somebody should put the over grown man child out of our misery."

"Eww," Quinn grimaced. "You never told me that."

Santana just shrugged her shoulders at her girlfriend.

"So you are okay with me and Rachy?" Brittany asked. She never really knew why her best friends had such a problem wit the petite diva, but she needed to know if they were okay with it.

"If the midget makes you happy then I won't cause problems for you. Just don't expect me to be nice to her," Santana said.

"Thank you San," Brittany said and then leaped up from the couch and gave her friend a giant hug. "What about you Quinn. Are you okay with me and Rae?"

Quinn smiled at her friends. "Yeah B. I'm cool with it, but I'm with Santana. Don't expect me to be nice to her."

"Yes you do," Brittany said, smiling evilly. "I won the bet, and you guys lost. That means you have to do whatever I say for a whole week, and I want you to be nice to my girlfriend."

Santana looked at Quinn with a surprised, and shock written on her face. She couldn't believe Brittany had just played that card. It was cunning and smart, and so not Brittany. Damn she really must like Rachel.

"Fine," Santana huffed to the girl in her lap. "For a week and then things go back to normal."

"It won't, but I'll take the week," Brittany said.

"Britt," Quinn said. "How did all of this happen? Until yesterday you've never really talk to Berry. How did you go from acquaintances to Girlfriends in a day?"

"Screw how it got started," Santana said. "I wanna know how the hobbit is in bed."

"Santana," Quinn warned, giving her a stern look.

"What? I just wanna know. It doesn't mean I'm gonna go jump her bones if she's any good," Santana said, and then added, "I love you."

Brittany leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Rachy's great in bed and in the shower too." She then leaped off of Santana's lap, and tugged Quinn out of the room, "Come on Quinnie, Help me find something to wear and I'll tell you all about Rae-Rae, and our weekend."

* * *

><p>Rachel stood outside the Finn's house for nearly twenty minutes before gathering up enough courage to knock. She really did like Finn, but he wasn't who she wanted. He never was. She had only started dating the boy to squash the rumors about her extra appendage. She felt bad for stringing him along, but it was the only thing she felt would work at the time. It had. Even though he didn't stand up for her all the time he did manage to get everybody believing she didn't have a penis.<p>

Rachel was surprised to see Kurt answering the door. Though she didn't know why. His father was still in the hospital recovering from his heart attack, so it was only logical that the boy would be staying with Carol until he was released.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt glumly said. "Are you here to see Finn?"

"Yes I am," Rachel said. "How are you today? How is you father?"

"We're okay. Dad gets to come home tomorrow," Kurt answered looking happier.

"That's great Kurt. I'm really happy for you, and your dad."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "Finn's in his room. Carol and I are going to pick up a few things for my dad. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay," Rachel said, and then went up the stairs.

Finn's door was open, and he was lying on his bed playing Halo. Rachel silently gave herself a quick pep-talk before walking into the room.

"Hey babe," Finn said, looking slightly confused. "Did I forget about another date?"

"No. We did not have any plans for tonight, but I have something I need to discuss with you," Rachel said.

"Okay," he replied, and put his controller down. "You sound kinda serious."

"That's because it is serious," Rachel said, as she took a seat on the bed setting the plate of cookie's down beside her. "Something happened last night that I feel you should know about." She took a deep breath. This was a lot harder then she thought it would be. "I cheated on you," she finally whispered.

Rachel couldn't look up at him. She was so afraid pf how he was going to react. He hadn't taken Quinn's indiscretion very well. What she heard though is not how she thought he would react. Laughter. He was fucking laughing at her. Rachel snapped her head up to see of she heard right.

"What is so funny," She demanded to know. "I just told you I cheated on you, and you're laughing at me."

"Yeah, because it's funny. That was a good joke, babe," Finn said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Finn, I wasn't joking. I came to tell you that I want to break up with you, and I felt that you deserved to know why. I slept with somebody else last night," Rachel said.

"What?" Finn said, and then snapped, "Who the hell would want to sleep with you?"

"Brittany, that's who," Rachel snapped back. She was hurt that he thought so little of her, but she did deserve some backlash from this. After all she did string him along to help cover up her secret.

"You never let me touch you, but you let that slut fuck you. She's slept with half the school," Finn spat angrily. "She doesn't even have a fucking dick, so she can't even fuck you properly. She's just a retarded blonde bitch, who can't give you what I can."

Rachel tried really hard not to blow up at him, but when the words retarded blonde bitch came out of his mouth she snapped, and punched him square in the face. Hard. She usually wasn't one for violence, but she felt that in this situation it was warranted.

She knew he would be upset, angry even, but he hadn't even let her finish telling him everything before he insulted the girl she loved.

"Love," Rachel said, over Finn's cries. "I love her, not you. That is what she gives me. I came here with every intention on coming clean about everything. I am truly sorry that I cheated on you, and that I strung you along knowing that I could never love you. I am sorry, but you have no right to say those things about Brittany. I created this situation not her."

She paused for a moment to see if Finn had anything to say. He was still holing his bloody nose and crying, so she continued, "I am going to go now, and I hope you know how sorry I am that it has turned out this way. When you calm down I will explain it to you, but if you ever insult Brittany again I will do a lot worse then punching you."

She turned and left the room, before Finn could say anything. She was still angry at him, and her only though was Brittany. She still had two hours before she was supposed to pick the girl up, but she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to throw this out there. The end kinda wrote itself. I had every intention on a nice civil conversation between Finn and Rachel. Not what I wrote, but I like it so much better this way. I guess I'm just not Finn friendly at the moment. Oh well. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	4. In Big Trouble

AN: I want to thank you for your reviews. More people have added this story to their favorites, then any of my other stories, and comes in second directly after Carpe Diem for alert. Thank you.

I hope you like this chapter. No sexy-time this time, but definitely next chapter.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into Quinn's driveway, and parked her car behind Santana's jeep. During the short drive the anger she had been radiating towards Finn had dissipated, and replace by sadness. That is not how she wanted to tell Finn. She knew he would be upset because she cheated on him, but she never thought he would be so malicious. She had never felt so angry that she thought physical violence would make her feel better, but it had. She felt sick because of it. She had broken Finn's nose, and hurt her own hand in the process.<p>

She wanted her girlfriend, but didn't want to upset her. Instead she stayed in her car. Uncontrollable tears sprang from her eyes accompanied by loud sobs. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but it felt good to let all of her feeling out with the tears so she didn't try and rein them in. Yet.

There was a knock on the passenger side window, and then the door opened and Santana slipped into the seat. Rachel wiped her eyes roughly. The last thing she need was for Santana to tease her for crying.

"You've been sitting out here for half an hour," Santana said. "What's the deal? Having second thought's already."

"What? No," Rachel said. "I love Brittany. I've been waiting five years for this. I am not going to throw away our relationship after only twenty-four hours.

"Wow. Okay you really need to chill, Berry. I was just joking, but I am glad to here that," Santana said and then gave Rachel a hard stare. "If you hurt her, I will make you wish your daddies had never paid to have you. Got it?"

"Yes Santana. I understand you perfectly," Rachel said.

"Good," Santana said. "Now that we have that cleared up, why don't you tell me why you're out here crying instead of in there with Brittany?"

"I didn't want to upset her," Rachel said.

"Well that's an okay reason. She's in there talking Quinn's ear off about you and your weekend. You were together for a fucking day, but she's managed to go on about it for the last damn hour."

Rachel smiled. Hearing about Brittany's antics helped clear some of the bad feeling up. "Why did you come out here?" Rachel asked.

Santana couldn't believe she was sitting here with Berry, attempting to make her feel better. She blamed it on Quinn. Her girlfriend was making her soft. "Because I saw you crying, and I can't have you looking like crap for your date with B," She joked, and the sheepishly said, "Plus ya know, I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I will be okay. Thank you for your concern," Rachel said.

"I take it Finn took the break up badly?" Santana asked.

"You could say that," Rachel said, and then absent mindedly cradled her right hand to her chest. It was starting to hurt her. "He laughed at me when I told him I cheated on him, and then asked you would want to sleep with me."

"Ouch," Santana said. "That's pretty harsh, even for me."

"That wasn't the worst part. I lost my cool for a moment and blurted out Brittany's name, and then he said some mean thing about her. So I punched him."

"No way! You fucking punched Finnept. Aye dios mio. I wish I could have seen that," Santana exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"He said that she was a slut who had slept with half the school, and then he said something about her not having a penis. Then he called her a retarded slut bitch, and asked what she had that he could not give me. So I punched him."

"The fucking little prick. I can't believe he called her that. Fuck. I hope you messed him up bad."

"I think I broke his nose. It was bleeding profusely and he seemed to be a great deal of pain," Rachel said, feeling slightly proud.

"Damn, Midget. I didn't think you had it in you. I hope that wasn't the reason you were crying."

"I think it kind of was. I've never gotten that angry at somebody before," Rachel said.

"Well I can't fault you for that. Natural response after anger is crying. Been there myself a few times," Santana said.

"Santana," Rachel said.

"Yeah Midget? Santana asked.

"My hand really hurts," Rachel said shyly.

Santana laughed at her, and then said, "Come on. We'll put some ice on it, and then go tell our girls about your escapades."

"Wait. Our girls? What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked confused.

"Since you're with Brittany now, and since you're actually not that bad, I'll let you in on our secret. Quinn and I are together. Have been for a couple of months."

"Wow," Rachel said stunned. "You hide it very well. I never even suspected."

"That's the points, goof," Santana chuckled, and got out of the car.

Rachel followed Santana into the house, and then into the kitchen. Santana pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and motioned for her to sit. She pulled a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer, and then sat down next to her.

"Let me see your hand," Santana said, holding her own hand out.

"Why?" Rachel asked, and pulled her injured hand closer to her chest. "What are you going to do?"

"Relax, Midget. I need to make sure you didn't break anything," Santana said.

"Do you really think that is a possibility?" Rachel asked.

"If you hit him hard enough, yes. Now give me your hand so I can see it," Santana said.

Rachel gently placed her hand in to Santana's out-stretched one. "Damn. You apparently hit him hard," Santana said. Rachel's hand was swollen, and was already a deep purple. She flinched when Santana touched her knuckles.

"Santana? Where did you go," Quinn called from the top of the stairs.

"We're in the kitchen," Santana called back.

"Who's we?" Quinn asked as she came bounding down the stairs, with Brittany following closely behind her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Brittany asked when she saw Rachel's hand, and then rushed to her girlfriend's side.

Rachel sheepishly replied, "I punched Finn in the face."

"Holy crap! Quinn exclaimed. "What did the pin-head say?"

"He called Brittany several bad names, which made me very angry," Rachel replied.

"Awe, that's so sweet," Brittany gushed, and then gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek. "Are you okay baby?"

"My hand really hurts," Rachel said.

"Yeah, that's because it's broken," Santana said, as she placed the bag of peas over the broken hand. "I can't believe you were able to drive over here with it like that."

"I did not notice it hurting until I was talking to you in the car," Rachel said, and then started crying.

"Please don't cry Rachy. We'll get your hand fixed up, Won't we, S," Brittany said, attempting to calm her girlfriend down.

"My dads are going to kill me," Rachel cried out.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think, Midget," Santana said. "Come on, we have to go to the hospital. Q you're going to have to drive. Berry's car is blocking me in."

"Okay, let me get my keys," Quinn said, and then dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Berry, when your hand is healed up, remind me to teach you how to hit properly," Santana said.

"I can assure you, that was the last time I will be hitting somebody ever again," Rachel said.

"Even still, it's a good skill to have just incase you need it. You better call your dads and have them to meet us at the hospital."

"I can't. They are in Kentucky. Daddy has a business meeting in Lexington on Tuesday, so they went down for an extra long weekend. The drive down there is over three hours."

"Okay. No problem," Santana said. "I'll call my Papi on the way there. He'll know what to do.

"Okay got them," Quinn said dangling her keys in there faces.

* * *

><p>On the way to the hospital Santana called her Papi, who was working in the hospital until ten. He told her to sing Rachel in normally and then he would be down after his shift ended. Since Rachel's dad Leroy worked in the ER a couple times a month, Erin the nurse at the front desk took Rachel right back.<p>

On the way back they saw Finn waiting in one of the exam rooms with his mom. His nose was swollen twice its normal size, and he had two black eyes. Carol was talking on her phone with somebody, and she didn't look happy.

"Damn, Midget. You really fucked him up," Santana said, once they had gotten Rachel settled, and Erin had left.

"I hope he is alright. I didn't mean to hurt him. He just made me so angry," Rachel said.

"Screw him. He fucking deserved it for what he said to you," Santana said.

"What did he say exactly?" Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't have a chance to answer because Santana beat her to it. "The dumb prick asked who would want to sleep with her, and then called Britt a retarded slut bitch."

"You mean he didn't think anybody but him would want Rachy?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah B, that's what he thought," Quinn said.

"Don't forget about him insinuating that Brittany couldn't please me because she doesn't have a penis," Rachel reminded.

"Oh yeah," Santana said. "Ya know. I'm starting to get the feeling that Frankenteen is homophobic."

"No, he's fine with gay people as long as they don't hit on him, or bruises his ego," Quinn said, and then said quietly to Santana, "He really isn't going to react good when he finds out about us."

"Is okay babe. I told Rachel about us," Santana said. "I hope that's alright."

"Yeah it fine," Quinn said, and then directed her attention back to the girls in the bed. "Finn isn't going to react well to finding out about Santana and I."

"Nope. It'll be a terrible bruise to his ego, babe. Especially now that Rachel dumped his sorry ass for Britt. Both of his ex-girlfriends and the chick he lost his v-card to turning out to be lesbians. Ass-wipe will be conceded enough to think it was because of him."

"I'm sorry, what did you say about his virginity?" Rachel asked, dumbfonded.

Santana's eyes widened in shock. "No freaking way," She gasped. "He never told you he slept with me?"

"No," Rachel said. "He never said anything; in fact he let me believe that he was still a virgin. He flat out lied to me when I told him I did not have sex with Jessie."

"Asshole," Santana said.

"Perhaps it is poetic justice," Rachel sighed. "I have been lying to him since I meet him last year."

"Don't do that Rae. You had a good reason for doing that," Brittany comforted.

"Yeah, but if I had just stayed away from him in the first place then he would not be hurt right now."

"Yeah, but then my insanely jealous girlfriend wouldn't have forced us to join Glee club to keep you away from her boyfriend at the time, and look how well that turned out," Santana said. She felt like there was something she was missing, but for some reason she also felt then need to help.

"You don't understand what I did, or why I did it," Rachel said.

"So explain it to us," Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Brittany. She didn't want to tell them about her penis, but they were being nice to her and she didn't want to offend them. "I used Finn for his popularity. I was hoping that if I was with him then other people would stop tormenting me so much." It was a vague explanation, and as truthful as she was willing to get for the moment. Maybe down the road, she would fill them in on her condition.

Dr. Travis came in, saving Rachel from further explanations. She looked over Rachel's hand, and then personally took her up for x-rays.

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana had to stay in the exam room while Rachel went to have her hand x-rayed. As soon as she was sure Rachel was gone, Santana asked, "What are we missing something?"

"I'd like to know the same thing. There has to be more then her using him," Quinn said.

"If there is, Rae will tell you when she's ready," Brittany said. "I'm glad you're being nice to Rachy. She really wants some more friends. She hasn't said it, but I can tell. You guys are good friends."

Quinn and Santana understood the subtle indication that Brittany gave them. They gave each other a guilty look, and then Quinn asked, "Do you think she'll forgive us?"

"She will if you apologize, and make it up to her," Brittany said. "I would really like it if you could get along with Rachy. It would mean a lot to me."

"She's not that bad, and hey she fucking punched Finnessa, so she gets major points for that," Santana said.

"She does keep offering me her friendship," Quinn said. "I'm not sure why I kept turning it down."

"Because you were a closeted lesbian, and she has two gay dads," Santana threw out there.

"Do you really think that was it?" Quinn asked.

"Who the hell knows? We were both unnecessarily mean to her for years. It seems like the most obvious conclusion," Santana said.

"That's kinda messed up," Quinn stated.

"Yeah it really is," Santana said. "God we are such bitches."

Brittany watched as her best-friends finally come to the same conclusion that she had over a year ago. People thought she was an idiot, but she often find other people just plan dumb. Her friends included, and this was one of those moments. She had always known that they loved each other and where hiding those feeling deep inside of themselves. She had propositioned each of them to help them, but only Santana took her up on the offer. Err well kissed her back really, since that was the proposition. Quinn had pushed her away and told her that she don't swing that way. Santana on the other hand had let her go all the way. Of course it had taken a year for her to realize that she was gay and totally in love with Quinn, but Brittany hadn't minded.

Rachel returned twenty minutes later, with Dr. Travis, and a new nurse. The nurse gave her a small cup with pills in it and a glass of water, and then she and Dr. Travis left the room.

Nobody said anything, each lost in their own heads. As the pills started to kick in, Rachel fell backwards on the bed, pulling her girlfriend with her. A giant goofy smile over took her face. As Brittany cuddled into the brunette's side she noted that the girl was really high, and wondered what the nurse had given her.

Santana gave Quinn a loving smile a the display the girls in the bed where putting o for them. It really was a sweet sight.

Dr. Travis returned with Rachel's developed x-rays, and informed them that her hand was indeed broken. By the time Dr. Travis was done putting a bright pink cast on Rachel's hand and was ready to check them out, Mr. Lopez was already waiting for them.

"Hello Mija," He said as they approached the check out desk.

"Hi Papi," Santana said, and then gave him a hug. "Thanks for doing this."

"Don't thank me yet," He said, quietly. Thankfully her friends had taken a seat a little ways away.

"Why not?" Santana asked, and then realized that there was only one way they could have treated Rachel. Parental consent. "You didn't Papi. That's why I called you. To give Rachel time before she had to explain her arm," She snapped.

"I am sorry, Mija," he said. "She needed their consent to be treated, and they had to inform the hospital that I would be in charge of her care. Besides, Leroy is a good friend of mine. I wouldn't have felt right not calling them."

"So how much is she in is she in?" She asked.

"I'm starving," he said evading the question. "We have to stop and get Rachel prescription, and then we'll go eat."

Santana hated when her father didn't give her a straight answer. It usually meant that she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "Papi," she said.

"No, Santana. We'll talk over food. I promise," Mr. Lopez assured.

"Fine," Santana said, and then walked over to warn her new found friend about her upcoming doom.

* * *

><p>After getting Rachel's medicine, the small group settled into the twenty-four hour dinner across from the hospital. Rachel barely had a chance to settle in next to Brittany, before her newly awoken cell phone started ringing. She checked the caller id, and it said 'Daddy'. She answered it thinking that she was about to talk to her much more level head dad Leroy, but instead she heard her sometime hot-headed, panicky Dad Hiram sternly say, <em>"Rachel Barbara Berry. What the hell where you thinking punching that boy? Have we not instilled in you the importance of our violence free lifestyle? You do not punch so body because you get angry?"<em>

Rachel had to hold the phone away from her ear a few inches, because his voice reached a high frequency pitch. The rest of the table could hear what Hiram was saying to his daughter. "Dad, I know you're upset, but could we wait until you get home to discuss this?"

"_No Rachel," _Hiram said slipping into disappointed father mode. "_We trusted you to stay out of trouble while we were gone. You just got off of restriction for the Sunshine incident last week, not to mention the camp incident over the summer. I don't know what has gotten into you lately. This is not like you sweetheart. You punched Finn Hudson, and broke his nose. Your father and I are not happy about this and neither is Carol Hudson."_

"But Dad," Rachel whined. "I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to be honest with him about why I was breaking up with him. He deserved to know that I was leaving him for Brittany, and he called her a retarded slut bitch, because of it. She didn't deserve that, and I just lost it. I really am sorry."

"_Well I will be talking to Carol about that, but regardless of the situation we expect you to handle yourself calmly, and non-violently. Violence is never the answer. You are lucky a broken hand is what you sustained from this encounter. It could have been a lot worse, young lady. He could have hit you back, or Carol could have pressed charges."_

"I know. I am sorry," Rachel said, defeated.

"_Not yet your not, but you will be," _Hiram warned. _"Mr. Lopez has agreed to look after you until we return home. You're grounded. That means no cell phone, no car, and you have to apologize to Finn in Glee on Monday. We've already discussed what your punishment is until we get back with Juan, so he'll explain how this week is going to go. Give him your cell phone when you hang up. Understand?"_

"Yes Dad. I understand," Rachel said.

"_We'll discuss your full punishment when we get home," _Hiram said.

"Yes sir," Rachel said.

"_I love you, sweetie,"_ He said.

"I love you too Dad," Rachel said.

"_Your Daddy wants to talk to you. I will see you a Thursday, and please try and behave yourself." _

"I will Dad."

"_Hi baby girl," _Leroy said. _"While I totally agree with your father on this, I want to say how proud I am of you."_

"You are? For what?" Rachel asked surprised.

"_For trying to be honest with Finn, and for sticking up for your friend,"_ Leroy said. _"How are things going with Brittany?"_

"Great Daddy," Rachel said, happily. "You were right. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"_Your welcome, sweetie. I'm going to go," _Leroy said. _"Please try and behave yourself."_

"I will Daddy," Rachel said. "Goodnight. I love you."

"_I love you, too. Goodnight."_

Rachel hung up the phone, and slid it across the table to Mr. Lopez, who picked it up and pocketed it. "Dad said that you would explain how this week would go."

"I am to inform you that this is only because of Brittany staying the weekend, but you can return home for the night. Your dads don't want to disturb her parents. Tomorrow Santana will pick you up, and bring you home with her," Mr. Lopez said.

"So she's staying with us for the week?" Santana asked. She had only heard the first half of her conversation with her dad.

"Yes Mija. Is that alright with you?" Mr. Lopez asked. It was a genuine question, but Santana didn't miss the 'you don't have a choice' tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it's cool with me," Santana answered honestly. A few months ago she would have been freaking out about Rachel staying for even a night, but she had mellowed out a bit since being with Quinn. Truth be told she was looking forward to it. It would give her a chance to apologize to her, and try and make up for the bull-shit that she had done to her.

"Are your daddies really mad, Rachy?" Brittany asked.

"More disappointed I think," Rachel said. "Either way I'm in big trouble."

"Yeah I'll say. What did I hear about a camp incident?" Santana asked.

Rachel shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Um, well my Dad's made me go off to camp over the summer. One of the girls I shared a cabin with was homophobic, and every time she opened her mouth it was one homophobic slur after another. After a week of listening to her incessant gay bashings I could not take it any more, so I sort of super glued her hand over her mouth while she slept."

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana's mouths dropped open in shock, while Mr. Lopez chuckled. Leroy had filled him in all about the incident.

"Aye dios mio," Santana finally spoke, and regained her cool. "Damn Berry. You're turning out to be a total bad-ass. How come you don't show this side of you at school?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders at the Latina. She didn't want to explain that she purposely pushes people away so that no one could find out about her secret. The waitress finally appeared to take their orders, saving Rachel from further inquiries for a moment.

Mr. Lopez watched the couples with interest. He was a little confused by Rachel and Brittany's apparent coupling, because he had always thought Santana was with Brittany. He watched his daughter whisperer something into Quinn's ear and he got even more confused. If he wasn't mistaken, Santana had her hand on Quinn's thigh under the table. How could he have missed the couple shift? Sure Santana never told him about her love life, but he knew what went on in his home. He heard his daughter with Brittany late at night, as he passed her door on the way to the kitchen. He never said anything because he had hoped that she would feel comfortable coming to him herself, but it seemed that the time had come to talk to her about it.

They ate their dinner in relative silence, and then parted ways. Mr. Lopez went home, and the girls decided to go back to Rachel's to crash for the night.


	5. That Was Hot

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. This chapter had a mind of it's own, but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: That Was Hot<p>

"You got a nice place, Midget," Santana said as the four of them walked into Rachel's living room. It had been her idea for all of them to spend the night at Rachel's. She figured if they were going to be spending the week together, then they might as well have human buffers for the first night, just in case they didn't get along.

Mr. Lopez had given Rachel another pill while they were at the diner, so she had been too relaxed to think it completely through. In fact all she could think about was getting her gorgeous blonde girlfriend home to ravage her.

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said. Santana smiled at how calm the other brunette was, and the goofy grin she currently had plastered on her face. "Kitchen is that way. Feel free to help yourself," Rachel said, and then flopped down on the love seat, pulling Brittany along with her.

"How's your hand feeling, Berry?" Quinn asked as she and Santana sat down on the couch across from the new couple. She was amused by the clearly high diva, and also impressed at how she was still able to use full sentences.

"It feels like I punched somebody in the face," Rachel stated matter-of-factly, and then raised her hand to her face. "No wait, it feels great actually. I really like that pill Mr. Lopez gave me. Hey why do we call him Mr. Lopez instead of Dr. Lopez? We should be calling him Dr. Lopez because he is a doctor."

Quinn and Santana were staring at Rachel with amused expressions on their faces, and each of them were trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to spill out. Brittany on the other hand was softly chuckling into Rachel's boob.

Santana decided to answer Rachel's impromptu question, "My Papi is a very modest man. He always tells me that he became a doctor to help people, not for the title."

"That is incredible wise of him," Rachel said.

Brittany was trying really hard not to kiss the adorable girl underneath her because she wasn't sure how Rachel would feel about doing it in front of other people, but she couldn't resist anymore. She captured Rachel's goofy smiled lips in between her own, earning her a very loud sexual charged moan from her girlfriend.

Quinn and Santana were shocked, and slightly turned on by the moan Rachel released, and the show that she and Brittany were putting on for them. Quinn averted her eyes from the sexual charged kiss, and looked at Santana, who looked as if she was enjoying the scene in front of her a little too much for the blonde's liking.

Quinn slapped Santana on the back of her head, and Santana gave a 'what was that for' look as she rubbed her head.

Brittany pulled away from Rachel and said, "You're all kinds of adorable when you're high Rachy."

Rachel looked like Brittany had just told her Barbara Streisand died. "I am not high," she screeched.

"Sure you're not Midget," Santana said, as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and then she turned the camera on. "You just keep telling yourself that, and then maybe it'll be true." She took a couple of pictures as proof.

"I am not high," Rachel grumbled, and then looked to at the clock. It was already half past eleven. "I'm really tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Sure, come on," Brittany said, and then got off the couch, pulling Rachel along with her.

"Where are we sleeping?" Quinn asked.

"You can sleep in the guest room. Come on I'll show you where it is," Rachel said, and then started walking up the stairs, with new friends trailing closely behind her.

Rachel opened the first door at the top of the steps, and pointed to the dresser that was in there. "There's old t-shirts in the bottom drawer in you want to sleep in them. You have your own bathroom, and my room's right next door."

"Thanks Berry," Quinn said, and then slipped into the room.

"Have fun," Santana said slyly, and then slipped into the room after her girlfriend, closing the door behind her.

"We will," Brittany said happily, and then dragged Rachel into her room.

Rachel collapsed onto her bed and then said, "I am really tired all of a sudden."

"Well we've been up since…" Brittany started to say but had to stop and think about what time they woke up. "Since forever and it is getting late," Brittany said. She went over to Rachel and started pulling of her shoes. She made quick work of the rest of Rachel's clothing, until Rachel was lying there with just her special white underwear on.

"Wow, you really can't tell you have a penis with those on," Brittany said.

"That's the point" Rachel said. "Although if it isn't hard I probably could get away with out wearing them, but I don't want to take that chance."

"Are you hard now?" Brittany asked; letting her hand hover over Rachel's covered crotch.

"Yes. That kiss was amazing," Rachel gushed.

"Was it?" Brittany feigned innocence. "Do you want another one?"

"Mmm hmm, yes please," Rachel moaned in anticipation.

"Please what?" Brittany asked.

"Please kiss me again," Rachel pleaded.

"But I thought you were tired?" Brittany teased.

"Brittany please," Rachel whined.

Brittany got on the bed and straddled Rachel's hips, leaned forward and then captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss. She grinded her hips forward, and could feel her lover's erection through her special underwear.

Brittany broke the kiss and started peppering soft kisses along Rachel's jaw line. She found Rachel's pulse and sucked on it lightly. Her left hand slipped down to Rachel's breast and she rolled her thumb over her erect nipple, before pinching it and tugged lightly on it.

The drugs in Rachel's system made every touch and kiss feel like it was amplified a thousand times over. It was an amazing feeling; one that she didn't ever what to stop.

Brittany started tracing soft circles over Rachel's toned stomach, basking in the feeling of the girlfriend's abs rippling under her finger tips. She slowly dragged her fingers down to the waistband on Rachel's underwear and dipped them in.

Rachel grabbed the hand and pulled it away from her, and flipped them over so that she was straddling Brittany. "I'm sorry I ruined our date," she said.

"It's alright Rachy. It wasn't your fault," Brittany said.

Rachel gave Brittany a soft kiss, and then pulled away. "Yes it was, and I want to make up for it."

"Mmm. How?" Brittany moaned.

"By doing what I didn't get to do this afternoon," Rachel purred, and then gave Brittany a searing kiss.

An irritating knocking on the bedroom door interrupted them.

Rachel groaned, and then called out, "Yeah, hold on a minute." She got off of the bed and moved to the bathroom, hoping that Brittany would take the hint.

She did. Brittany opened the door to reveal Santana standing there wearing a sheepish looking grin. "Sorry, B. Papi gave me Rachel pills before we left the diner, and I figured she'd probably want them for in the morning. Ya know because she gets up at the ass crack of dawn."

"Thanks Sanny," Brittany said, and took the offered pill bottle.

"Papi said that there not they same thing that he gave her. So she won't be high tomorrow," Santana said with a chuckle. "I'm going back to bed. Night B."

"Night S," Brittany said and then closed the door. She went and sat down on the side of the bed, and placed the pill bottle on the bedside table. She heard the toilet flush, then the water running in the sink. A minute later Rachel came out stark naked, and Brittany growled in frustration at the now limp dick.

"Did you just growl?" Rachel asked amused.

"Yes, your not so lady part is soft again," Brittany whined.

"Awe I'm sorry babe. I really had to go to the bathroom," Rachel said.

"It's okay," Brittany said and the huffed. "Maybe we should just go to bed."

"Sure if that's what you want," Rachel said sounding disappointed, even though she was very tired, and crawled into bed. "Who was at the door?"

"It was Sanny," Brittany said, as she started to undress. "Mr. L gave Sanny your pills, and she wanted to give them to you."

"Why didn't she just give them to me in the morning?" Rachel asked; feeling slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Because you get up at the ass crack of dawn," Brittany repeated what Santana had said to her.

Rachel chuckled. It was just like Santana not to want to be woken up early.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Brittany said, and then slipped into the bathroom. She returned a minute later to find Rachel fast asleep. A smile graced her lips at the sight of her peacefully sleeping girlfriend. She slipped into bed and cuddled up with her equally naked lover, feeling completely content. As much as she liked sex, she was starting to like this part even better.

* * *

><p>Santana slipped back into the room to find her beautiful girlfriend lying on the bed in just a pair of panties.<p>

"Mmm. I will never get tired of that sight," Santana said, as she hastily stripped down to her own panties.

"Did you really have to interrupt them?" Quinn asked.

"Did you want her waking us up at an insane hour because I have her pills, and her hand hurts?" Santana rhetorically asked, but Quinn shook her head no anyway. "I didn't think so."

"Would you zip it and get into bed already," Quinn demanded, playfully.

"Mmm. Yes ma'am," Santana said, and then crawled up the bed and hovered over Quinn. "I love it when you go all dominatrix on me. It's so damn hot," She said and then gave Quinn a fiery kiss, which turned into a heated make-out session.

Quinn pushed her away after a few minutes, and said, "I love you, San, but there is no way that I am having sex with you in Rachel Berry's guest room."

"But Quinn," Santana whined. "I want you so bad."

"No. It is not going to happen," Quinn said firmly.

"Fine," Santana said defeated, and then slipped under the covers. "This is kind of weird."

"Why because were sleeping in Rachel 'man-hands' Berry guest bedroom, because Rachel is apparently sleeping with our best friend, or the fact that she's actually pretty cool?" Quinn asked, as she crawled under the covers with Santana.

"All of the above," Santana said. "We really screwed up with Rachel didn't we?"

"Yeah we did," Quinn said, cuddling into Santana side, and resting her head on her bare breast.

"You know what the most fucked up part of what we did to Rachel was?" Santana stated more than asked. "The fact that I have no clue why? I don't know why we targeted her, or even when we did it for the first time."

"I do," Quinn said. "It was the first day of our freshmen year. We were sitting in the quad drinking slushy's with Britt, when Britt got really excited. You turned to see what she was staring at, and it was Rachel. So you got up with your slushy and went and threw it at her. You were jealous at how Brittany reacted to just seeing her, and I was jealous over the fact that you were jealous so I jumped on your 'We hate Berry' bandwagon."

"Aye dios mio, your right. I was such a bitch that day," Santana said sadly. "The slushy wars started after that. Britt didn't talk to me for a week, and everybody else in the school jumped onto my bandwagon. How could I have forgotten that?"

Quinn looked up at her girlfriend when she heard the choked sob that accompanied question. Tears were welling rapidly in her Santana's eyes, which made tears well in her own.

"We were so horrible to her for no damn reason," Santana cried. "The daily slushy facials, all the rumours we started about her, and all of the names. All because I thought Britt might like her more then me. Dios, how can she even stand to be around us? We treated her like shit."

Santana started to sob uncontrollably. She had always been a bitch to everybody at school, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized how screwed up she had been. Rachel was turning out to be a great person who made her best friend happy, and she had never even given her a chance. She truly hated herself for all the crap she had pulled before she got together with Quinn.

Quinn was crying as well. Before they realized over the summer how they truly felt, they had made everybody's lives miserable. Even there own. Both of them were trying so hard to bury un-wanted feeling deep inside of them that they couldn't see what was right in front of them. They couldn't see how it was affecting them, or the people around them.

"It's alright baby," Quinn whispered in Santana's ear. Her voice laced with sadness and the unmistakable sound of crying. "We'll make it up to her. She's the most forgiving person I know next to Brittany."

They laid there, curled up together and just cried until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up just as the dawn was starting to take over the dark sky. It was a little later then when she normally woke up, but still early considering how groggy she felt from the after effects of the pills. She probably could have slept longer if it wasn't for the pain in her hand. She went to grab the bottle of the bedside table, only to realize that they were on the other side.<p>

She crawled slowly out of bed so she wouldn't wake Brittany up, and crept into the bathroom to get a glass of water. Good thing she always kept a glass in there in case she needed it.

She returned to her side of the bed, after retrieving the pills from Brittany's side. Then she hit another snag. The damn bottle was child proof, and because of her cast she couldn't get it open. She let out a frustrated groan as she tried in vain to get the cap off of the small bottle.

A slim arm wrapped around her waist, as the owner asked, "Are you okay Rachy?"

"No," Rachel cried. "My hand hurts, and I can't get this idiotic pill bottle opened, with this equally idiotic cast on."

"Awe, it's alright Rachy. I'll open the bottle for you," Brittany said as she sat up. She took the pill bottle out of her cranky girlfriend's hand and opened it for her. "Here you go. How many do you have to take?"

"I don't know. I forgot to read the label," Rachel replied sheepishly.

Brittany leaded over Rachel and turned the lamp on, and then read the bottle. "It says to take one pill every four to six hours as needed for pain," She told her, and then handed her a pill.

"Thank you," Rachel said, and then swallowed the pill down along with half the cup of water. Once the glass, and the pills were place back on the night stand, Rachel laid back down.

"Tired yet?" Brittany asked snuggling into Rachel's side again.

"Yeah I am," Rachel replied, and then smiled down at her girlfriend. "I'm feeling much better now though."

"Good," Brittany said before giving Rachel a chaste kiss. "I don't like it when you're hurting. I hated it every time I saw Sanny, or Quinn throw a slushy at you, or heard them call you a mean name. I'm really sorry I never stopped them."

"Don't be Brittany. As much as it sucked, it just helped me keep my secret," Rachel said. "I always knew that you didn't feel that way, because you made up for it all every Saturday. When you would pick me a flower, or bring me a picture you drew. Our Saturdays made it all worth it."

"Ya know," Brittany started to say. "I thought that you couldn't talk until we got to high school. I was passing by the choir room the first time I heard your voice. You were singing 'Colors of the Wind' at the end of our first day. I cried because I finally got to hear your voice, and at how beautiful it sounded."

The topic of school made Rachel realize that their little bubble was about to burst. In just a brief weekend her entire life had taken a complete turn and they needed to figure out how they were going to deal with their new found relationship at school. "Brittany, what is going to happen tomorrow when we go back to school?" she asked.

"What do you mean Rachy?" Brittany asked, very confused by what Rachel was had asked her.

"I mean are we going to talk at school, are we going to be out at school, or are we going to go back to the way things were last week?" Rachel clarified.

Brittany sat up and faced Rachel, because she wanted to be able to properly see her girlfriend's face. "I don't want to go back to the way we were last week, and I want to talk to you at school," she told Rachel, who's face visible betrayed her relief. "Rachy, why did you think I wouldn't want to talk to you at school?"

Rachel nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before answering honestly, "I guess I'm still adjusting to all of this. Some insecurities are slipping through."

"This is real. I want to be with you, and going back to school tomorrow won't change that," Brittany said and then leaned forward and gave Rachel a loving kiss. She broke the kiss and said, "I want to tell the Glee club, but if you want to keep us a secret from the rest of the school for a while, I'm fine with that."

"I'm not ashamed of us, but I think it would be best to keep this to just us and our team-mates. Our classmates aren't the most opened minded, and I don't want you to get hurt by there stupidity," Rachel said.

Brittany nodded her head at her, and then asked, "How is your hand feeling now?"

"Better. I think the pill is kicking in," Rachel replied.

"Sanny said it won't make you high like the ones last night did," Brittany said.

"I was not high," Rachel said.

"Yes you were, and you were so adorable. You had this goofy grin on your face on night," Brittany said with a giggle.

"Fine, so maybe I was a little high," Rachel said, and then carefully rolled them over so that she was leaning on her broken arm, halfway over Brittany. "Guess what. I am feeling so much better," She said with a full out grin, and then kissed Brittany deeply.

Rachel swiped her tongue across Brittany's lips, asking for entrance. Brittany granted her access immediately, and Rachel proceeded to swirl her tongue around Brittany's before sucking it into her own mouth.

Rachel broke the kiss and started peppering kisses along her jaw line, and brought her good hand down to Brittany's right breasts and started to softly knead it, before switching to the other one. She trailed her kisses down Brittany's neck, and over her chest, capturing her left nipple into her mouth and tugged lightly on it. Brittany let a loud moan when Rachel sucked hard on the opposite nipple, before swirling her tongue around it.

Rachel continued her descent down Brittany's body, and placed wet kisses every inch of the way down. She placed one final kiss on the small patch of trimmed blonde hair, before moving down to her bare wet slit. The sight alone made Rachel's mouth salivate, but the sweet musky smell sent her sent her senses into overdrive.

"Mmm, you smell so good, baby," Rachel moaned, and then swiped her tongue through the wetness, gathering up as much as she could. She moaned again, "God, you taste even better."

She dipped her tongue backed into the wetness and swirled it around Brittany's tight opening before moving it up and around her clit. She ever so lightly grazed the swollen nub with the tip over her tongue, before moving down to the blonde's entrance again.

"Stop teasing Rachy, please," Brittany panted. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to be humming in arousal. "Oh god," She cried out when Rachel sucked her clit into her mouth, and slid two fingers into her, curling them upwards so that she hit her g-shot with every thrust. "Mmm, that feels so good, Rachy."

Rachel sped her finger thrusts up, and released her lover's clit, swirled her tongue around it and then captured it again.

Brittany was quickly reduced to heavy panting, and load moans. Her hip movements started to become erratic, and every muscle in her body started to tighten up, in anticipation for the final release.

With a final thrust of Rachel's fingers sent Brittany over the edge, yelling Rachel's name loudly as she came. A gush of sweet wetness flowed into Rachel's mouth, making the brunette moan at the taste of it. She made a mental note that she definitely had to do that again.

Rachel pulled out of Brittany, and sucked her sweet nectar off of her fingers before proceeding to lick her swollen pussy clean. Once she was sure that Brittany had nothing left to give her, she moved back up the bed and cuddled into Brittany's side.

"You're really good at that," Brittany said after a few minutes, sounding sated.

"Thank you," Rachel said proudly. "I strive for perfection."

"Lucky for me then," Brittany said, getting a second wind. She rolled them over, and straddled Rachel's hips. She kissed Rachel as she grinded her moist center against the hard dick beneath her.

"What do you want, baby?" She whispered into Rachel's ear. "Do you want your dick in my pussy, while I ride you like a cowgirl, or do you want me to suck your dick it to my mouth, while I stuff my fingers into your pussy and fuck you?"

"Oh god," Rachel whimpered. That had to be the hottest thing she had ever heard. "I don't care, just please fuck me," she pleaded desperately loud.

Rachel had barely gotten the words out before Brittany impaled herself onto Rachel's hard dick. Both girls moaned loudly at the new sensation that overtook them. "God I love the feel of your dick in my pussy," Brittany moaned into Rachel's ear.

Rachel wasn't sure where the dirty talk had come from, but she really liked it. A lot. She sat up, pushing Brittany along with her, and then skillfully flipped them over. A feat that was made difficult by the cast on her hand, but she managed to do it with out pulling out of Brittany, and then started pounding into Brittany.

Hard and fast.

Her movements were spurred on the loud moaning, and panted pleas coming form her lover. "Oh god, mmm harder Rae, please, ooh, faster," Brittany called out.

Rachel pushed her self up and sat on her feet. She threw Brittany's left leg over her shoulder and wrapped her hurt arm around the slim thigh holding it firmly in place. She grabbed Brittany's hip with her un-injured hand for leverage and started thrusting again. Harder and faster then before, her wet pussy slapping off of Brittany's ass with each thrust.

The headboard was banging against the wall with every thrust.

Bang

Thump

Bang

Thump

Sweat was pouring down Rachel's red face, beading down in between her gorgeous breasts. Her breath was coming and going in pants. She was close, and judging by the loud moans coming from Brittany, so was she.

Each moan and whimper that Brittany made sent a jolt of electricity straight down to her clit. She was in heaven, which was the only way to describe how Rachel was making her feel. She was really close, too. She just needed a few more thrusts. She moved her hand down her body, and moved her fingers over her clit. Desperately rubbing it for release.

The sight of Brittany rubbing her clit, threw Rachel into the ether along with Brittany. Both of them came, moaning each others name loudly.

"Oh Barbara," Rachel moaned as she collapsed on top of Brittany. She let go of her leg before she fell, but she didn't bother pulling out of her. She liked the feeling of her soft dick getting squeezed by the blonde's after shocks.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Brittany gushed, tiredly.

"I am ready for a nap," Rachel said.

"Me too," Brittany said. Rachel tried to move off of her, but Brittany stopped her. "No. stay. I like you where you are."

Rachel was too tired and quite comfortable where she was to argue. She simple drifted off to sleep, along with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up long before the sun was due to rise, feeling refreshed, as only she was after a good cry. She had a new determination for her life. To make up for all of the crappy things she had ever done to Rachel, as well as the rest of the Gleeks. Except of course for Finn, who had secured the top spot on her enemy list with the stunt he pulled the previous night. Fucking bastard.<p>

She wasn't going to be nice to everybody all the time because that just wasn't who she was, but she was going to let them in. Get to know them instead of judging them like she had in the past. As for Rachel, she vowed to do everything in her power to make it up to the petite diva, starting with an apology.

She thought about what she was going to say in the apology. There were so many things that she had done to Rachel, a lot of which she didn't even remember doing. How was she supposed to apologize for something she didn't even remember? She couldn't. She needed to remember it all.

Santana started to nudge her sleeping girlfriend awake. "Quinn, wake up," she whispered. "I need to talk to you."

Nothing.

"Quinn," she said louder, and started shaking the sleeping blonde. "Wake up."

"Santana, you better have a good reason for waking me up," Quinn grumbled.

"I do," Santana said quietly. "I want to talk about Rachel."

"Really?" Quinn asked and then sleepily looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning. "You're waking me up at six because you want to talk to me about Rachel?"

"Yes. You remember things better then I do, and I need to know everything that I did to her," Santana explained.

Quinn propped herself up onto her left arm and looked down at her girlfriend. "Why," She asked.

"So that I can make up for it all," Santana said.

"Babe, you don't need to remember each and every little thing we've ever done to her to make up for it," Quinn said. "Trying to remember it all will just drive us both crazy, and it won't help the situation."

"How are we going to make it up to her?" Santana asked, realizing that Quinn was right. There was entirely too much to remember, and it wouldn't do any good to bring it all back up.

Quinn was thinking about way to make it up to Rachel. "Well, you'll just have to be you," she told Santana.

Santana looked at Quinn with a mixture of irritation, confusion, and dumb fondness written on her face. Quinn caught the look for what is was and elaborated, "You're a mean bitch, who is fiercely protective of the ones you care about. Nobody in that school dares to tease Brittany, because of you. After what you did to that Jason kid during our freshmen year for teasing her, everybody is scared of what you'll do to them."

"Be Berry's protectors. I could be down with that," Santana said. "It's the least we could do after starting it all."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"No. I wants to get my mack on," Santana said with an evil grin. She pushed Quinn onto her back, nestled her left leg in between the blonde's, and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

"I love you," Santana said, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too," Quinn said.

Santana brought their lips together again, only to have Quinn break it again to ask, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Santana asked.

"Running water," Quinn answered, and then listened closely. "Yeah there it is. Hear it?"

"Yeah I hear it now," Santana said. "Rachel's probably awake."

"Yeah we should get up," Quinn said, and tried to crawl out of the bed.

"No," Santana said, and pulled her girlfriend back towards her. "I wasn't done getting my make on." She planted her lips firmly onto Quinn's, who responded immediately by opening her lips and capturing Santana's.

Their simple loving kisses turned into a full make-out session. At least until Santana's hand venture too far down for Quinn's liking and she pulled away. "Santana I said we are not having sex in Rachel's house, and I meant it."

Santana was about to say something when they heard a muffled 'Oh god' coming from next door. "But they are apparently," Santana said with a grin. She kissed Quinn again, hoping to turn her girlfriend on enough so that she'll say yes.

When she heard a muffled 'feels so good' come from next door, Quinn pushed Santana away and said, "This is so wrong. We can not listen to our friends having sex."

Brittany's muffled moans were filtering through the room now. Santana grin got impossibly wider, and she huskily said, "You can't tell me that it isn't turning you on."

"It's not," Quinn said, unconvincingly.

Santana moved her hand done and cupped Quinn's panty covered mound, feeling the wetness that had already saturated her panties. "Liar, I can feel it. You're so turned on right now."

"I'm turned on because we've been making out for the last fifteen minutes," Quinn argued, but busted a hole in her argument by moaning loudly when she heard Brittany cum.

"Damn, Midget is good. I've only ever gotten Britt to scream like that once," Santana huskily said.

"This is so wrong Santana," Quinn repeated. "I don't care how turned on I may or may not be getting, we shouldn't be listening to them having sex."

"There being loud, Q. We can't help but hear them," Santana said logically.

"It's still wrong," Quinn stated.

"No, you're just embarrassed by how turned on you're getting by hearing that," Santana said, and then brought her lips to Quinn's neck, and sucked lightly on the sensitive spot behind her ear, earning a half-whimper, half-moan from her girlfriend.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Santana asked quietly.

Quinn was going to yes, until she heard Rachel begging Brittany to fuck her. "Screw it. Do as she said," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Santana said and then planted a searing kiss onto Quinn's lips, and thrust her fingers into Quinn's panties. Santana by passing her clit, and slammed her fingers home curling them upwards, while grinding her own panty clad pussy on Quinn's thigh.

Santana set up a quick paced rhythm of in and out, hitting Quinn's clit with the palm of her hand, and her g-spot with each thrust. Whimpers and moans were masked by the feverous kiss they were sharing.

Quinn broke the kiss when they heard Brittany yell, 'Oh god, mmm harder Rae, please, ooh, faster'.

"Oh god, do what she said," Quinn moaned.

Santana complied with the overheard request. She slammed her fingers in and out of Quinn at a fast rate, while grinding her pussy on the rocky hard thigh even faster.

Soft pants, moans, and whimpers where joined by a loud banging on the wall, followed by a mantra of soft 'oh god's' from Quinn.

Bang. "Oh god."

Thump. "Oh god."

Bang. "Oh god."

Thump. "Oh god."

The mantra repeated until they heard their friends cum loudly, which was enough to push them both over the edge together. Santana captured Quinn's lips again to muffle their moans as they road out their orgasms together.

Santana collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to pull her hand out of Quinn, and said, "Damn that was hot."

"That was so wrong," Quinn repeated again, but her voice said the entire opposite.

"Yeah maybe, but it was still hot," Santana said. "I'm tired again. I'm going back to sleep."

"Sure now you want to go back to sleep. Are you at least going to remove your hand from me?" Quinn asked sounding annoyed even though she wasn't. She really loved to fall asleep with Santana still in her, but she always asked anyways.

"Yup," Santana said, popping the 'p'. "I'm happy just like this."

Quinn smiled and said, "So am I," before drifting back into slumber.


	6. New Friends

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee.

AN: Thank you for all of your reviews. They all mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think of this one. I'm sorry if there are any mitakes and for where I ended it.

_Thought and flashbacks are like this._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: New Friends<p>

It was after ten when Santana was awoken by the sound of running water, and soft giggling. '_Damn, they're at it again. Midget's got game,_' she though, and then groggily tried to roll out of bed, but was stopped due to her fingers still being trapped inside of Quinn, by the blonde's panties.

A mischievous look crossed her face as she wiggled the trapped fingers until Quinn started to wake up, and then she slowly pulled them out. She made sure to swipe her fingers over the blondes erect clit as she did. In her sleepy state, Quinn moaned and bucked her hips instinctively.

Santana gently kissed Quinn, and then said, "Morning baby. It's time to get up."

"Don't wanna. Go away," Quinn grumbled, and attempted to bury her self further under the blankets.

A loving smile graced the Latina's face. Four months ago she would have been annoyed as shit about Quinn refusing to wake up, but in that moment she found it to be endearing. In a soft, almost cooing voice reserve solely for Quinn, Santana replied, "We have to baby. It's already after ten, and the midget and B, are already awake."

"You're a pain in my ass today S," Quinn grumbled, and tried to hid the soft smile that had formed on her face. Santana never stopped amazing her. She would put up her 'Lima Heights Adjacent' persona when around other people, but when alone together or around Brittany she would allow her to see this much softer side. "Let me sleep."

Santana rolled out of bed, and then said, "Nope. Sorry Q, I'm starving and we have a lot to do today."

And there she was again. The softer cuddly side of Santana only ever stayed to play for a few moments, before she slipped back into 'bitch' mode. From an outside perspective it would seem that there are two completely different sides of the Santana coin, but in all reality there was no coin. Both sides blended together equally to make up Santana. It just happened that she only ever let her inner softy out sometimes.

"Like what?" Quinn asked, as she sat up. The blanket pooled into her lap leaving her bare breasts exposed to her girlfriend.

"Like we have to take the midget back to your house to get our cars, and then we have to come back here to drop her car off," Santana said. Her gaze was solely on the tantalizing site on display for her. She was unable to stop herself from getting back onto the bed to pinched Quinn's nipple.

"Stop that," Quinn said, slapping the offending hand away. "We have plenty of time to do that before you have to be home for dinner."

Santana knew what Quinn was talking about, but had to tease the blonde for the double meaning in those words. "Mmm does that mean we can have a quickie, because I'm sure I can spare a few minutes later for one."

"San, I wasn't talking about having sex and you know it," Quinn said annoyed; partly at herself because she set herself up for that one. She loved her girlfriend, but sometimes she could be worse then the boys when it came to sex. "I was talking about the car," She clarified.

"I know but we also have to stop and get the teams new uniforms from the dry cleaners, pick up a months supply of protein mix for Coach's master cleanse, and for some un-known reason pick up twenty giant bottles of hair jell. All of which are at several different spots thanks to Sue's insane list." Santana reminded her.

"Shit I forgot about that," Quinn said irritated. "You know. When we devised the plan to get me back on top, we really didn't think everything through."

"Hey, it's cool. The plan worked and you're back on top. That's want we wanted, and I can deal with the downfalls of it," Santana said. Yes there plan had flaws, but they were small and easily dealt with.

"I just wish there had been another way," Quinn said.

"There wasn't, and so what. Coach thinks I had a boob job done. I'll have my dad go in and tell Coach that it was just an exaggerated rumor, and then I'll become second in command and then things will go back to the way it was before. No matter what, it was worth it," Santana said, and then gave Quinn another kiss.

"You're right. I love you so much," Quinn said.

"I love you, too," Santana replied. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Quinn watched Santana walk into the bathroom. Silently wondering once again how she had gotten so lucky to have her beautiful girlfriend like Santana.

Twenty minutes later the couple entered the living room to discover the source of the giggling. Brittany was sitting Indian style on the floor with a jar of vegan peanut butter and spoon, watching SpongeBob.

"Morning Britt," Quinn said, startling the giggling blonde.

Brittany recovered quickly from the freight and bubbly said, "Morning. Did you guys sleep good? Rachy and I did."

"I bet you did," Santana slyly said.

Quinn blushed at the memory that Santana was hinting at. Despite how hot it was, it was also a little embarrassing. She quickly interrupted before her girlfriend could elaborate on the hidden meaning. "We slept great Britts. Where's Berry?"

"Rae's upstairs getting dressed yet. She said that she would be down in a few minutes," Brittany replied, and returned her attention back to the television. She shoved a spoonful of peanut butter into her mouth, and then giggled at SpongeBob, who had just ripped his pants.

Brittany loved that episode. Santana had been with Brittany the first time the young blonde had seen it, and had watched in amusement as an eleven year old Brittany attempted to rip her own pants for nearly an hour after that.

Quinn realized that it was a perfect opportunity to apologize to Rachel privately. She really wouldn't have a good chance to do it again for awhile, unlike Santana who would have an unlimited amount of time to do it.

"San," she whispered quietly into her girlfriend's ear. "I'm going to go apologize to Berry."

"Okay babe. I'll watch SpongeBob with B," Santana said.

After Quinn gave her a quick kiss and then disappeared up the stairs, Santana sat down and finished watch SpongeBob with Brittany.

Once the episode was over Santana decided that they should probably eat something before they all had to venture out for the day. "B, let's go make our girls some food."

"But S, SpongeBob is on," Brittany whined, not taking her eye's off of the television.

"No, B. We need to eat," Santana said.

"But I already ate," Brittany whined even more.

"Peanut butter and Rachel doesn't make for a filling breakfast," Santana smirked.

Brittany whipped around with an amazed but fearful look on her face, and asked," How did you know I ate Rachy?" She amazed that Santana knew, but was fearful that Santana also knew about Rachel's penis.

"Relax B," Santana said. She was curious as to why Brittany was afraid that she knew that. "You and the midget aren't exactly quiet. We heard you this morning going at it like horny rabbits, and then I heard giggling in the shower barely an hour ago. Knowing what I do about you, I can only assume that you ate her out."

"Oh okay," Brittany said. Santana could see that she had relaxed. "I guess you're right. Rachy tastes good, but she isn't very filling, but we have to make something vegan."

"I know, I know B. Chill girly," Santana said as they made their way to the kitchen. "I gotta say it. I'm impressed with the midget's skills B. I've only ever got you to scream like that a few times."

"Yeah Rae's great in bed," Brittany mused. "I liked our sexy times Sanny, but sexy times with Rachy are so much better."

"I know what you mean, B," Santana replied with a smile as she rifled through the Berry's kitchen for something to make. "I liked our sexy times too, but when I'm with Quinn it's like I'm giving her something special, and she giving me the same in return."

Silence overtook the kitchen as Santana pulled out several vegan friendly things to make spaghetti for lunch.

Santana started to think about all of the crap she pulled with Rachel, and if it would have been different if she had always known about the petite diva. "Why didn't you ever tell me about meeting Rachel at the duck pond every Saturday?" Santana asked.

"I guess I want to keep Rae all to myself. I would have shared her with you if you had ever come with me, but you never did," Brittany replied.

"I'm sorry if my teasing Rachel hurt you," Santana said.

"It okay, as long as you apologize to Rachy," Brittany said with determination.

"I will. I promise," Santana said. "So, how about we have some vegan friendly spaghetti?"

"Mmm, that sounds almost as good as Rae," Brittany said, making Santana snort before laughing.

* * *

><p>Quinn made her way back up the stairs and came to a stop out side of Rachel's door.<p>

Rachel opened her door a few moments after Quinn knocked on it looking a little disheveled. Seeing that it was Quinn she attempted to close her opened, button up shirt closed with her good, hand while she held her un-zipped skirt up with her injured hand.

"Can I help you Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing Berry, because you look like you could use it," Quinn said, and then stepped into the room without an invitation.

"I've got it thank you," Rachel said. Her hand was starting to hurt from holding her skirt up so she dropped her hand from her shirt, letting it fall open to reveal smooth tan skin and swells of her breast that were hidden beneath a baby blue bra, and then attempted to zip her skirt up. It was nearly impossible for her to do so with the cast on her hand, and the odd zipper placement.

Quinn was momentary brought back to what she had over heard this morning, but quickly shook off the memory. "Here let me help you," She said and moved forward to zip up the skirt.

"Thank you," Rachel said softly, as she attempted in vein to button up her shirt. "I did not foresee myself having this much trouble getting dressed when I sent Brittany downstairs to watch her show."

"You'll get used to the cast," Quinn said, as she moved Rachel's hands to finish buttoning up the shirt. "Listen Rachel I wanted to apologize for all of the crappy things I've done to you."

"It is quite alright Quinn," Rachel replied, and then picked at her fully buttoned up shirt. "Thank you again for your help," she said and then looked down at her un-tucked shirt. "I think I'm going to leave my shirt un-tucked today." She looked up and gave Quinn a shy smile.

"That's probably a good idea," Quinn said blushing, and then added, "It looks good that way."

"Yeah I guess it does," Rachel said with a smile. "Thank you for your apology. It means a lot to me, but I forgave you for it all a long time ago."

"Don't thank me for apologizing. There never should have been anything for me to apologize for," Quinn said.

"You are right about that, but we can not change the past," Rachel said wisely. "I forgave you for it all for reasons I am not willing to divulge at the moment. Maybe I will tell you one day down the road, but not right now.

That peeked Quinn's interest, but knew well enough that people need to keep some things to themselves for a reason. "I can accept that, but I would like to accept your offer of friendship, if it is still available."

"It is, and I would like that very much," Rachel said, and then it dawned on her again just how much her life really had changed in just a few short days. "I feel like I've been thrown into an alternative universe."

Quinn laughed, "I felt like that when Santana and I got together. I kept pinching myself to see if I was awake."

"I've felt like doing that a few time myself this weekend," Rachel said, and then walked over to the closet to retrieve her duffle bag out of it.

"What are you having the hardest time believing?" Quinn asked. She figured it would be a good way to start a normal conversation with.

"As odd as it is, I believe that it is you and Santana that I'm having the hardest time grasping the concept of. I had always hoped that Brittany and I would be able to be together, but I never envisioned the two of you together," Rachel said, as she started riffle through the clothing that was hanging up.

"Neither did I until it happened," Quinn said, and then asked, "Do you want some help?"

This whole situation was new for her, but she realized that Quinn just wanted to be a friend and friends helped you pack for a week long sleepover. "Sure, I would like that," she replied. "If I may ask, how did the two of you get together?"

"You may," Quinn replied happily as she pulled put a skirt. "It's actually kind of cool to have somebody other than Brittany to talk about it."

"I know what you mean," Rachel replied quietly. She knew exactly what Quinn meant. It may only be one other person who knew about her condition, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders by not having to hide it for just a little bit of the time. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let anybody else know yet, but she was happy that Brittany knew. "So how did it happen?"

"Well it happened on the Fourth of July," Quinn started her tale. "San's parents were out of town for the week and she was staying with me and my mom. Mom went to a party with a few of her friends, and Brittany went out of town with her family so it was just the two of us. I was upset because of the baby, and San tried to cheer me up with alcohol." Quinn smiled at the memory.

"_Come on Q," Santana whined. "It's the Fourth of July. Stop thinking about the demon spawn and let's party."_

"_Stop calling my baby a demon spawn," Quinn snapped._

"_Hey I just call em like I see em," Santana casually said, and then grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her off of her bed. "Come on. I got just the thing to cheer you up."_

_Santana dragged Quinn down the staircase and into the large family room. Quinn hated that room. It was a constant reminder of her father. She had so many good memories of him in that room, and they all turned out to be a big fat lie. He wasn't the man, or father she had once thought he was. _

_Santana let go of Quinn's arm and strutted over to her parent's liquor cabinet, which they never bothered to lock. She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and then turned back to Quinn. "It's time to get our Fourth of July on Q."_

"_I really don't think that is such a good idea S. That last time I drank I got pregnant," Quinn said skeptical._

"_Well then it's a good thing I don't gots a dick," Santana joked, and then pouted. "Come on Q, let's just let loose a little. I miss being able to drink with you."_

_Quinn found her self powerless to the pout. "Fine, but I'm holding you responsible if anything happens."_

_A giant smile replaced the pout on Santana face, "Deal. Let's go."_

"_Where are we going?" Quinn asked as she allowed Santana to pull her along with her again._

"_The kitchen, Duh. We need soda, ice, and cups," Santana said. _

"_Of course we do," Quinn grumbled to herself._

_An hour later they were sitting in beanbag chairs in Quinn's room with an abandon deck of cards spread across the floor between them and their cell phones in their hands. They both had already drunk several mixed drinks, and were feeling pretty good. Quinn had indeed stopped thinking about Beth, but it had more to do with Santana's game, then the alcohol._

_Some how Santana had roped Quinn into playing a risky game of cell phone truth or dare. She blamed it on the alcohol._

"_So it's really simple Q," Santana slurred. "I'm going to pick somebody to text, okay. Then I'm going to ask you truth or dare, and then I'm going to text that person for a question or a dare. You ain't allowed to know who I text though until I get a response, and then you'll do the some for me. We have to answer or do whatever is the response. Okay?"_

"_I don't know about this S," Quinn slurred back. This had the potential to get them in a lot of trouble. _

"_Come on Q, this will be tons of fun. B and I played while you were knocked up," Santana said, and then downed the rest of her drink. "Please."_

"_Fine, but can we limit the people to just the Glee club?" Quinn asked, almost pleadingly. She was hoping that it would cut down on the 'I don't want to do that' dares._

"_That's fine," Santana beamed. Quinn was slightly taken aback by how happy Santana got over a simple yes to a game. "No the rules, if at any time you think we're not being honest, like changing the person after asking truth or dare or lying about a truth question we have to take a shot. Also if you don't want to do a dare then you have to take a shot plus one more for every dare after that."_

_Quinn looked a little afraid of what she had just agreed to but nodded her head in understanding._

"I can't believe you actually said yes to that," Rachel interrupted.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either when I woke up the next morning," Quinn said as she pulled out a particularly ugly sweater, and wrinkled her nose at it. "Do you even like wearing some of these things?"

"Um, I guess," Rachel said. In all honesty she really didn't. She much preferred to wear nice t-shirts and jeans or shorts. She wore the skirts because they made her feel girly, and because she was afraid that if she had an erection that somebody would be able to see a bulge in her pants. It was unlikely because of smallness of it and the special underwear she wore. Her biggest fear was that the rumors of her extra part would be confirmed. The sweaters were presents from her grandparents on Hiram's side of the family, and she wore them just to have something to keep people's attention away from her crouch.

"You don't sound very convinced about that," Quinn said. "Does this have to do with that thing you're not ready to tell me?"

"Yes it does," Rachel said quietly, suddenly afraid that Quinn would take back what she had just said, and start to pry.

The fear in Rachel's voice didn't go unheard by Quinn. "Hey, it's alright," She said comforting. "I said that I accepted that you didn't want to tell me, and I haven't changed my mind. Whatever it is can stay a secret until your ready. I just wanted to know if the clothing had anything to do with it, that's all."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. She wasn't entirely sure why she was apologizing, but felt the strong urge to do so anyway.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Rachel gave Quinn a soft comforting smile, and then asked, "So what were some of the dares you had to do?"

Quinn chuckled at the memory. Instead of giving her play-by-play this time she opted for the simply version. "Well I went first and since I knew San would think that I would pick truth and pick an easy person, I chose dare. Finn wanted me to bark like a dog."

Rachel got the mental picture of Quinn barking like a dog, and started laughing.

"Yeah, that was my reaction as well," Quinn chucked.

"So who did you text for Santana?" Rachel asked, as she pulled out bras, boxers and her special underwear from her drawer.

"I chose Brittany and Santana chose truth," Quinn got a devilish grin on her face as she said that. "Brittany asked if she liked sex with girls or boys more. She said girls, and then proceeded to down her full cup Jack and cherry coke."

Rachel shoved the underwear into the bag as she said, "I'm learning that my beautiful girlfriend is very perceptive at times."

"Yes she is, and it's usually when you least expect it," Quinn said.

"So, is that what lead to you two getting together?" Rachel asked.

"No. Actually it was your dare that did it," Quinn said, as she placed a few shirts on Rachel's bed from the closet.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at Quinn in confusion. She remembered Santana texting that day for a dare but she couldn't connect her dare to them getting together. She un-characteristically asked, "Huh?"

"You don't remember?" Quinn asked. "I said dare and Santana texted you. You dared me to kiss somebody else in the room. We were both really drunk by then, and I had already skip a few disgusting dares from the boys and I really didn't want to take four shots in a row so I kissed her. One thing lead to another, and the next thing I knew I was removing her clothing on our way to my bed."

"I remember Santana texting me that day, but that isn't what I texted back. I dared you to run up and down the stairs a hundred times," Rachel said, as she took her cell phone off of her desk, and scrolled through her texts. "Here see."

Quinn gave her a weird look, and Rachel meekly said, "I don't get very many texts so I keep them for awhile."

Quinn took the offered phone and looked at the screen. Sure enough there was the response to Santana that said about the stairs. Quinn wasn't sure if she was angry, upset, or disappointed.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that.

"No I'm not alright. I'm not sure what I'm feeling at the moment. I mean she lied about the kissing dare, but I'm the one who imitated everything else," Quinn said.

"Well what happened afterwards?" Rachel asked.

"We fell asleep, and then talked after we recovered the next morning," Quinn said.

_Quinn was sitting on the living room couch, lost in the memory of the previous night. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't enjoy it, but she was feeling very confused about how she feeling. If that made any sense. _

_Before she kissed Santana, she had been sure that she was straight. Hell she had a baby for crying out loud, but now all she could think about was how good last night had been. Her mind was racing with possible things that could explain her sudden attraction to Santana. Maybe that was it. Her hormones were still out of sorts, or maybe it was just the alcohol playing tricks on her. Yep it had to be one of those two. _

_Or not. She had to be serious about this. She had to be honest with herself. Santana was always on her mind. At first she had thought that it was just because she was one of her best friends, but quickly thwarted that notion when she realized that she didn't think about Brittany nearly as much. _

_Brittany was another confusing factor. When Brittany had kissed her the summer before, she had turned her down. Yes she had enjoyed the kiss, but had pushed Brittany away anyway._

_Quinn suddenly realized something. She had let Puck come over later that day, and had slept with him. She always said that she was drunk on wine coolers, but she could hold her own when it came to alcohol. That realization left only one question. Did she agree to sleep with Punk to prove she was straight?_

_As she thought about it she realized that she had slept with him to prove to herself that she didn't like girls. So why was this time different? She had pushed Brittany away, but had initiated sex with Santana when they kissed. Why was Santana different?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Santana sat down next to her on the couch and said, "Q, we should probably talk about what happened."_

_Quinn sat there in complete shock. There was no way she had heard Santana right. She actually wanted to talk about it. When she woke up, she had been sure that she would have to pull teeth and nails out in order to get her to talk. _

_Santana must have sensed what was going through Quinn's mind because she said, "Look it's not that big of a deal Quinn. Brittany said that if I didn't talk to you about this then she won't talk to me for a month, and you know damn well she means it."_

"_You called Brittany?" Quinn asked. She wasn't sure if she was happy, angry, or jealous over that fact._

"_Yeah, I ah, I hope that's okay. I just needed someone to bounce last night off of," Santana stuttered nervously._

_Quinn felt like she had fallen through the rabbit hole. First she initiates sex with Santana, one of her female best friends, then said best friend initiates the 'talk' and then she is nervous and making sure it's alright that she called their other best friend._

"_Yeah that's fine. I hope I didn't mess things up between the two of you," Quinn replied._

"_No. What B and I have is purely sex. I love her, but not like that," Santana said._

"_What about me? Was last night just sex to you as well?" Quinn asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer._

"_No, it wasn't just sex to me" Santana replied confidently. "I've been having a lot of feelings lately. A lot of feelings for you, and I can't make them stop. You're all I can think of. When I'm with Puck, or Brittany you're who I'm imagining I'm with. I'm sorry if this freaking you out, but I can't keep this in any more. I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I do."_

_Yep. Quinn really felt like she'd gone down the rabbit hole after that confession. She felt like pinching herself to see if she was awake. She didn't know how to reply to that. _

_Santana started to worry that she had just stepped in it. "Please, say last night meant more to you then just sex. Please tell me I'm not alone in this," Santana said pleadingly. Tears started to run down her face at Quinn silence. "Please."_

"_I don't know what I'm feeling right now Santana," Quinn replied softly. "I do know that last night was great, and I think that I would be open to doing it again with you. I don't want to give you any false hope, but I think I need a little time to process how I'm feeling before I can answer you."_

"_I guess I can live with that for now, as long as you promise me last night wasn't a mistake," Santana said._

"_I promise you it wasn't," Quinn assured her._

As soon as Quinn finished telling her about the 'morning after' Rachel asked, "How much time did she give you?"

"She didn't pester me at all," Quinn said fondly. "She was at my house for five days after that, and during the entire time she just acted like her normal self. It took me two weeks to figure out how I was feeling, and to realize that I was falling hard for her. We were playing Halo in her basement, when I paused the game and said…"

"_San, I think I'm in love with you."_

_Santana looked at Quinn with a shocked look on her face, which quickly turned into a smile. "Really?" she asked._

"_Yeah. I've thought a lot over the last two weeks, and I realized that you were different, and why. When Brittany kissed me last summer I immediately pushed her away, and then ran straight into Puck open pants, but when I kissed you that night, it just felt so right. Like I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I realized that I have feeling for you, and that why you were different than Brittany, Puck, and even Finn."_

_Santana tossed her controller to the side, leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I think I love you too," She said when they broke apart._

"_Where do we go from here," Quinn asked._

"_I'm not gonna lie. This terrifies the ever living shit out of me, but I would love it if you would be my girl," Santana said cheekily._

"_I'd like that," Quinn said with a soft smile. _

"_I'm not ready for the labels, or the gawking and shit though," Santana said hesitantly. She didn't want Quinn to feel like she didn't want this after all._

"_Good, because neither am I. It's best if we just keep this between us," Quinn said._

"_And Britt. Even if we wanted to hide it she'd figure it out anyways," Santana said._

"_And B," Quinn said, and then quietly demanded, "Kiss me again."_

_Santana complied by softly brushing her soft lips against Quinn's, before capturing the bottom one in between her own._

"Well if you ask me, it sounds like Santana just wanted to open up the topic of you two, but didn't know how," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but she still lied to me about it," Quinn said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked.

A devilish grin formed on Quinn's face, and then she replied, "I love her to death and I really don't care how she got me to kiss her, but that doesn't mean we can't mess with her a little for lying to me."

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel asked, suddenly feeling giddy.


	7. Love and Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

AN: I am really sorry for the wait. I was focusing all my attention on finishing chapter 2 of Carpe Diem, then I got sick, and I had a hard time with this chapter. I am really sorry if it is rough around the edges. All mistakes are mine

Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Every single one means a lot to me. To : Feel free to bug me if I take to long to update. It probably means I'm having trouble and need a little encouragement. That goes for everybody.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Love and Fear<p>

Quinn and Rachel brainstormed ideas on how to mess with Santana for a half hour, with no results. They each had come up with some great ideas, but Quinn didn't think any of them fit the crime. Their brainstorming was put on hold when they heard Santana calling them down for lunch.

"Think of some more ideas, and we'll get together later in the week," Quinn said, as she got off of Rachel's bed.

"I can't," Rachel said disappointed, as she got off of the bed too. She was really enjoying spending time with Quinn. "I'm grounded, and I have a feeling that Mr. Lopez won't let me slide on my punishment."

"Damn, I forgot," Quinn said, and then thought it over for a minute. "Well how about we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Really? Rachel asked excited, but then looked down at her feet and asked shyly, "You don't mind if people see us at school?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Quinn responded immediately, briefly forgetting why the brunette would be asking that in the first place. Then it clicked. "Oh right. Sorry. I don't care what those idiots think anymore, and I am really sorry that I ever made you feel like that."

Rachel looked up at Quinn with a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you for the apology, but it is not necessary. I would love to have lunch with you, but what about Santana and Brittany?"

"What about them?" Quinn asked confused.

"Well I have noticed that you, Santana, and Brittany always eat lunch together. It would be nearly impossible to discuss possible tactics with Santana there with us," Rachel explained.

"Oh yeah," Quinn said, and then she got a brilliant idea. A big smile graced her lips as she said, "Santana says that I'm insanely jealous, which is true, however she is even more jealous then I am."

"What does that have to do with us having lunch tomorrow?" Rachel asked confused.

"I'll explain it tomorrow, while we're having lunch in the auditorium with Brittany and Santana," Quinn said, managing to confuse Rachel further. She pulled out her cell phone and waved in front of Rachel. "We're going to text while where having lunch. It will drive Santana crazy. I'll explain what we're going to do to you tomorrow."

Rachel didn't have a chance to remind Quinn that Mr. Lopez had her phone, because her girlfriend walked into the room at that moment. "Sanny said I can't eat until you're both downstairs," She pouted.

"Awe, are you hungry B," Quinn teased.

"Yes. Rachy tastes good but Sanny said she isn't very filling," Brittany said, making her best friend and girlfriend turn bright red. "Come on I'm hungry," she said and then grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her into the hallway.

"Brittany, how much did you tell Santana?" Rachel asked, quietly as they walked down the stairs.

"I didn't tell her anything. She and Q heard us having sexy times this morning and she just knew that I ate you," Brittany replied.

"They heard us?" Rachel asked fearfully, stopping dead in her tracks. Had they heard Brittany talking about her penis? No, that wasn't possible. Brittany had whispered in her ear about it. She had to remember if there was a possibility though, so she started to replay everything that they had said to each other in her head.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked concerned, coming up behind them.

"I don't know. I just told her that you heard us having sexy times this morning, and she just stop," Brittany said, as she waved her hand in front of her girlfriends face.

Rachel didn't ear a word of the conversation going on around her, nor did she see the hand her girlfriend was waving in front of her face. She couldn't remember if her extra appendage had been said a level that would allow Quinn and Santana to hear. One would think that this would calm her down, however it was just making her more upset. All of the possible worse case scenarios were running wild in her mind. What if they did know? She was having such a good time with Quinn. Was that just a ploy to see if what the thought they heard was true? Oh god. She had zipped her skirt, and button up her shirt for her. What if she had seen? No. Her underwear covered her perfectly. There was no way to tell she had a penis with them on.

She was snapped out of her daze by Santana slapping her cheek. "Ow, Santana what was that for?"

"Damn you were really out if it," Santana mused. "I think you need to eat something."

Rachel looked at each of the concerned faces that were staring at her and calmed down a little. She quietly said, "Yes, perhaps you are right."

Santana motioned for Quinn to follow her into the kitchen to give the new couple a chance to speak privately.

"Are you okay Rae? You scared me," Brittany said.

"Did Santana give you any hint that she knew about my… you know what?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No. When she said that peanut butter and you don't make for a filling breakfast, I thought that she might know, but I don't think she does," Brittany said, just as quietly. "Is that why you got lost in her head?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied.

"San and Quinn wouldn't tell anybody about it. They know that if they hurt you, then they hurt me, and neither one of them would do that. Besides, I think they really like you. San was really impressed by you punching Finn, and your camp story. She thinks you're a total badass."

Tears started to well in Rachel's eyes. She was happy to hear Brittany say that, but it didn't quell her fears. If anything it made it worse. Everything was still so new to Rachel. She wanted friends so badly, but was afraid that they would think she was a freak if they found out about it. Afraid that they wouldn't want to be her friends, and then they would tell everybody at school. She was even more afraid that she would lose Brittany. There were so many emotions swirling inside of Rachel overwhelming her that crying was the only was to release them.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her crying girlfriend. She didn't completely understand why she was upset, but she had a feeling that it had to do with her penis. When Rachel started to sob uncontrollably into Brittany's shoulder, the tall blonde pick her up bridal style and carried her into the living room. She sat down on the couch with Rachel sitting in her lap. She didn't like seeing her girlfriend crying. In fact she hated it. She felt horrible because she had no idea how to help her this time. There was only one way to get Rachel to see that Quinn and Santana would be fine with her penis and that was for them to actually tell her themselves. Which her girlfriend was terrified of.

"Rachel, it okay," Brittany whispered in her ear. "I want to help you. Please tell me why you're crying." Rachel did not answer her, but her crying did calm down a bit. "Shush, it's alright. I promise that what ever you're thinking right now won't happen."

"You can't promise me that Brittany," Rachel said, around hiccups.

"Yes I can," Brittany said determinedly. "I know my friends. Yeah they're total bitches most of the time, but they would never do anything to hurt me. Ever. That extends to you now, because when you hurt, then I hurt too. Please tell me why you're sad so that I can fix it."

"You can't fix this Brittany," Rachel said sadly. Brittany gave her a pointed look that clearly expressed 'At least let me try', making Rachel relent. "I spent years pushing people away to hide my secret. I briefly broke away from my self-imposed seclusion to offer my friendship to Quinn when I knew she needed it the most. Only to have it thrown back in my face, several times. It was an offer made out of kindness, but one that I truly did want. I have you and Quinn and Santana by extension now, and I am afraid of losing everything I've gained this weekend if they find out about my secret. I am also afraid that they will tell everybody."

"That won't happen," Brittany stated confidently. "I promise you that you will not lose us, and I can promise you that nobody else will find out about it from us."

Rachel still looked worried. "Do you think they heard us say anything about 'it'?"

"No. I only talked about 'it' into your ear. There is no way they could know about it," Brittany said.

"Good," Rachel said. "I'm sorry I am such a basket case."

"You have baskets in you?" Brittany asked with a mixture of confusion, worry and awe in her tone.

Rachel smile at her girlfriend. "No I mean that I'm sorry for crying. I seem to be doing that a lot this weekend."

"It's okay. You never have to apologize for how you feel," Brittany said. "You don't have to tell them, but I know that if you do they won't be mean about it. Sanny might tease you a little bit, but she wouldn't be Santana if she didn't."

Rachel snorted, and then gave her girlfriend a loving kiss. She wanted to tell Brittany haw she felt about her, but she knew that it was too soon in their relationship to say those words. So for now a kiss would just have to do. Brittany's stomach chose that moment to rumble. Rachel broke the kiss chuckling, "Let go eat something other then each other."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that about?" Santana asked as she sat down at the table.<p>

"I don't know. She whispered something to Brittany and then freaked out," Quinn said as she sat down next to her girlfriend. "Brittany said that she told her that we had heard them this morning. Maybe it has to do with that."

"Why would knowing somebody heard you having sex trigger a reaction like that?" Santana asked confused.

"I don't know," Quinn said again. "Maybe it has to do with whatever she's hiding."

"Okay. That makes sense," Santana said, and then asked, "What do you think she's hiding?"

"Not to sound redundant, but I don't know," Quinn said, and then gave Santana a soft smile. "I want to know, but I don't want to push it. I don't want to potentially ruin things with her over something she clearly isn't ready for us to know."

"I guess you're right," Santana huffed. "Do you think she's okay? Rachel's usually so calm and collective. Well except for anything that doesn't have to do with a solo."

"Yeah. I'm sure she's fine." Quinn said. She was a little worried about Rachel, but knew that Brittany help Rachel would work through whatever was wrong. It did give her an idea on how to start messing with Santana though. "Do you think that they're moving to fast?"

Santana snorted, "Q, you sound like their mother."

"So. It's a valid question," Quinn argued. "Maybe that's why Rachel freaked out, because they moved to fast."

"Did we move to fast? We had sex and then we got together. The same as them," Santana countered.

Quinn kept her cool but on the inside she was doing the happy dance. That was exactly where she hoped Santana would lead the conversation. "Yeah, but we were friends for years before that happened."

"They've been seeing each other every Saturday for years Q. Why the hell are you so worried about them going to fast?"

"I don't know," Quinn sighed.

"Okay now you are starting to sound redundant," Santana retorted, and then looked thoughtful. "Quinn, do you think that we moved to fast? Is that why you're worried about them moving to fast?"

"No, I think that we moved at the perfect pace," Quinn insisted. She wanted to hint at the fact that she knew, but didn't want to make her girlfriend think that she had pressured her of anything else like that. "It's just, them getting together has made me think about how we got together."

"What about it?" Santana asked, suddenly feeling a little worried.

"Don't get me wrong. That night was great, and I am so glad that I got dared to kiss you. I just wish that we had at least talked about our feeling before we had done that. I think it would have made everything so much more… special," Quinn said sounding as sad as she could pull off. She internally smiled at the guilty look that crossed her lovers face. That's what she wanted. Let Santana stew in guilt for a little while.

"Are you regretting having sex with me that night?" Santana asked worried.

"No. God no. I love you, and I don't regret that night. I just wish that we could have had a talk before we had done it. That's all," Quinn said.

Santana was feeling guilty, and slightly confused by her girlfriend's words. She wanted to believe Quinn when she said that she didn't regret that night, but her guilt was over-writing that notion. Maybe she should have just talked to Quinn instead of tricking her into that kiss. It had been a split second decision, to see if she was really attracted to Quinn or if it was just her mind over working during Brittany's absence. _"No damn it," _she thought. _"I can't do that. I can't second guess any of that shit. Quinn loves me. She doesn't care how we got started."_

"Hey guys," Brittany interrupted Santana's thoughts. "Rae-Rae's okay again. Can we eat now Sanny?"

"Sure B," Santana said, and allowed her and Quinn's previous conversation slip from her mind. She dished out spaghetti for everybody, and they settled down to eat.

"What are we going to do today?" Brittany asked.

"We have to bring Midget's car back here, and then Q and I have some shit to do for Coach," Santana said and then took of bite of her food.

"What kind of things," Rachel asked wearily, almost afraid of the answer.

"I have to pick up the teams uniforms from the dry cleaners, get protein mix for Sue's master cleanse, and she freaking wants twenty big bottles of hair jel," Santana said; rolling her eyes as she said it.

"Isn't that something she should be doing?" Rachel asked.

"Probably, but she don't care. It's all part of her never ending punishment," Santana complained.

"Hey I thought you were okay with it?" Quinn asked.

"I am," Santana assured her. "Sorry babe. I really am okay with it, but some of the crazy crap she has me doing, still annoys the hell out of me."

"Awe baby, it alright," Quinn gushed.

"Why is Coach Sylvester punishing you, and why does she want twenty bottles of hair jel," Rachel asked.

"Because Coach thinks I had a boob job done over the summer," Santana said nonchalantly.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, and then elaborated, "I wanted back on the team and coach didn't want to do it. So we came up with a plan to get me back on top. I lied and told Coach that San had a boob job over the summer, which is strictly forbidden in the Cheerios. She got bumped to the bottom, and I got my old spot back. Now however, she is suffering for our miscalculation. We didn't think she would make this big of a deal about it. As for the hair jel, who the hell knows."

"Coach wants it to feed the head mice that live in Mr. Shue's hair," Brittany said, making everybody look at her.

Rachel giggled when she saw all of the pasta sauce that covered her girlfriend's face. She stood up and walked over to the sink and then returned with a wet washrag. "I guess you were really hungry," Rachel chuckled as she sat in Brittany's lap and then gently wiped her face clean.

"Yeah," Brittany said and then gave Rachel a kiss. They quickly forgot that were not alone and got lost in the kiss.

Quinn averted her eyes, and focused on eating her food. When she looked up at her girlfriend she saw her staring at them with lustful eyes. "_It's was like last night all over again,_" Quinn thought, and then slap Santana on the back of the head. Santana just gave her an innocent look, and then resumed eating. Quinn cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to capture the kissing couple's attention.

"Sorry," Rachel said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Quinn said.

"We have to get going soon anyway," Santana said.

"What time are your parents expecting us?" Rachel asked.

"By Four. Sundays are our family dinner night, and it's my turn to help Mami cook," Santana replied.

"Family dinner? Like your whole family?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah my whole family. It's going to be my parents, my older brothers Pablo and Diego, my younger brother Tomas, and my abuela," Santana replied. She saw Rachel grimace and thought it was because of the dinner. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yes I will be fine tonight," Rachel replied.

"Then why did you grimace?" Santana asked.

"My hand is starting to hurt is all. I am looking forward to meeting your family," Rachel said. "I'm going to go upstairs and get my pills. I'll be back in a moment."

They watched as Rachel left the kitchen and then Brittany asked, "S, does Rachy and I have to go with you to move her car and stuff."

"I guess not," Santana replied, and then asked in a very concerned, "Why? Is the midget really alright?"

"Rachy's fine," Brittany assured her. "I want to spend more alone time with her because I don't know when I'll be allowed to see her again outside of school."

Santana took the hint and said, "Alright B. Q and I will move the car for her, and then we'll be back around three to get you guys. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Quinn said, as went to wash her plate in the sink.

"What sounds good?" Rachel asked.

"Ah, Q and I are going to bring your car back here for you. So you and B can spend some more time together," Santana replied.

"That sound like a pleasant idea," Rachel said.

Twenty minutes later after they had finished eating, and had washed all of the dishes, Rachel and Brittany watch as Quinn and Santana walked out of the house, from the comfort of the couch.

Brittany had asked for a few hours alone because she wasn't ready to separate from her new girlfriend just yet. Especially after what had happened when they had separated the night before. As soon as Quinn and Santana walked out of the door, she maneuvered Rachel so that she was lying on top of the brunette, with her head resting on her breast. She loved cuddling with Rachel. It made her feel safe and loved. Almost like when she was little and her mommy would hold her, but so much better. She felt as if her chest would explode if it was filled with any more love and happiness. She knew she was in love with the brunette beneath her. That was no other way to describe how she was feeling but love. When she thought about it, she realized that she had been in love with Rachel for a while, but for reasons that she didn't even understand, she had never made a move.

Rachel didn't say anything to the blonde, but a smile did grace her lips as her heart fill with love and content. She realized that as long as she had Brittany in her arms she would be happy, even if she turned out to be a Lima Loser. The thought scared her a little bit, but she loved it at the same time. She was in love with Brittany. She wanted to tell the blonde that she was in love with her, but didn't want to scare her away by saying it to soon. It had only been two days after all. Two lovely, exciting, almost drama free days, but it was still too early to tell her exactly how she felt. Right?

"I love you Rachel," Brittany said dreamily.

Rachel's heart flooded with love. Had she actually heard those words come from Brittany's mouth? Yes. Did Brittany really mean them?

"I love you," Brittany said again, almost as if she could hear Rachel thought patterns. "I know it's really soon, but I do love you and I thought that you should know."

Tears sprang from Rachel's eyes. She had waited for so long to hear Brittany say those words to her. "I love you, too," Rachel choked out.

Brittany lifted her head and looked into Rachel's eyes when she heard the returned declaration of love. She shifted her body up so that she was half on the couch, and in kissing distance. She gently wiped the tears off of her girlfriend's cheeks, and then brought her lips down to connect with Rachel's.

The kiss wasn't rushed or needy, but rather soft, loving, and passionate. Brittany broke the kiss, whispered, "I love you," and then captured Rachel's lips again.

Their soft loving kisses, quickly became rushed needy kisses. Brittany start un-buttoning Rachel's shirt with her left hand. She dragged her fingers lightly in between each button.

Rachel was limited on what she could do because her good arm was underneath the blonde.

She had just enough room to bring her hand up to her lover ass and squeeze it.

When all of the buttons were un-done, Brittany pushed Rachel's bra up free her breasts. She broke the kiss again, and leaned over and captured her let nipple into her mouth. She dragged her hand teasingly over Rachel's exposed abdomen, down her thigh, and then back up again. She slipped her hand under the skirt and cupped her girlfriend's ass, before moving her hand forward. She cupped Rachel's dick through her special underwear. "Mmm you're hard already. Are you wet too?"

"Always. Just the slightest touch from you turns me on," Rachel moaned. "Mmm, I don't know how I'm going to get through school without it being wet and hard all the time."

Brittany slid her hand into Rachel's panties, and slid her hand down to tease her opening. "What did you do before?"

"Stayed as far away from you as I could," Rachel said. "It has only been...active since January."

Brittany slid two fingers into Rachel, and then pulled her hand out of her panties. "It's really tight in their," She said and then pushed the offending underwear down to her knee's. "So you didn't get horny until then?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I didn't get horny until then," Rachel replied, and then moaned when Brittany slid her fingers back into her.

"When was the first time you got a boner?" Brittany asked, and then slowly started sliding her fingers in and out.

"Britt please move them faster," Rachel pleased.

"Tell me first and then I will," Brittany replied, and then sucked a nipple into her mouth.

"You're evil. You know that?" Rachel said.

"Yep," Brittany said, popping the 'p'. "You love me any way though."

"Yeah I do," Rachel said, and then started recounting the story of her first boner.

* * *

><p><em>The glee girls had just finished there 'Express Yourself' performance. Mr. Schuester stood up and clapped enthusiastically, while the rest of the boys barely praised them.<em>

_The girls started moving around the stage praising each other. Brittany gave Rachel a quick hug, before skipping over to Santana. Normally Brittany wouldn't have even spoken to Rachel, let alone given her a hug, but she had been so excited that she couldn't stop herself._

_It was a brief hug, but Rachel still had a chance to bask in it. She felt an unfamiliar tingling in her private area. She glanced down at her crouch, and then started to panic when she saw a slight bulge in her pants. "I have to go," she said quickly, and then darted off of the stage toward the bathroom._

_She quickly made sure that there was nobody else in the bathroom with her and then locked herself in a stall. She unzipped her pants, and then dropped them along with her panties down to her feet. She looked down in horror at her erect penis. She started thinking of thing to make it go down, but nothing was working. _

_She pulled her pants back up, and pulled her phone out of the pocket, and dialed her Daddy's number. _

"_Hi sweetheart," Leroy answered. "Is Glee over already?"_

"_No, something happened and I had to leave," Rachel said, and started to cry._

"_What happened? What's wrong," Leroy asked worried._

"_Daddy it won't go down. You have to come get me now," Rachel cried._

"_What won't go down, Honey?" Leroy asked._

"_Daddy, my… you know, won't go down," Rachel whispered._

"_Oh," Leroy said, and almost chucked. He thought something really bad happened._

"_Oh? That's all you have to say?" Rachel yelled into the phone._

"_Honey, you need to calm down. It's not the end of the world. What's happening is normal. Just think of disgusting thing and it'll go down," Leroy said. _

"_I already tried that, Daddy," Rachel said._

"_Okay Honey. I'll be there in a few minutes. Meet me out front," Leroy said._

"_But Daddy," Rachel whined. "How am I supposed to get there without anybody noticing?"_

"_Is it really that noticeable," Leroy asked._

"_Yes," Rachel yelled._

"_Alright. Sweetie, just put something in front of your self to hide it and come out," Leroy said._

"_Okay Daddy," Rachel sniffled._

"_I'm almost there so start heading out. I love you. Bye," Leroy said and then hung up._

_Rachel took of her sweater and draped it in front of herself, and then ventured out of the bathroom. She check the bathroom one more time to make sure nobody had come in, and then went to get her things from her locker. She managed to get her things and go outside without bumping into anybody._

_Leroy's car was already idling out side the front doors. She quickly hopped into the front seat. She didn't saw anything as her Daddy drove away from the school._

"_Are you feeling better?" Leroy asked._

"_No," Rachel snapped. She didn't want to deal with this problem. She was a girl not an adolescent boy with a penis that randomly sprung to life._

"_Honey it's alright," Leroy tried to sooth._

"_No it's not Daddy," Rachel said. "I received a hug and my penis sprang to life on it own accord."_

"_Well who hugged you?" Leroy asked._

_Rachel mumbled, "Brittany."_

"_Like I said before, it's completely normal," Leroy chuckled, as he parked the car in the driveway. _

"_Nothing about me is normal, and my penis sure is not normal," Rachel yelled and then stormed out of the car and into the house, slamming every door closed that was in her path._

_Leroy huffed and then followed her irate daughter into the house. His husband had come home during his brief trip, and had started making dinner. _

"_Why is our daughter so upset?" Hiram asked as soon as Leroy had entered the kitchen._

"_Because our daughter got her first surprise erection during Glee today, and is not very happy about it," Leroy said, and then gave him a kiss._

"_Really?" Hiram asked surprised. Rachel had been to the doctor's office a few week before, and there still had not been any activity in that area._

"_Yes, she called me hysterical, saying that it wouldn't go down," Leroy said. "I think I may have made it worse."_

"_I'll go talk to her," Hiram sighed, and then made his way up to Rachel's room. He knocked on her door and waited for a response. _

"_Go away Daddy," Rachel yelled._

"_Rachel, may I come in?" Hiram asked._

"_No. I just want to be left alone," Rachel said._

"_Rachel honey, we need to talk, so I'm coming in," Hiram said, and then slowly opened her bedroom door. Rachel was sitting on her bed leaning against her headboard, with a pillow in her lap. He went over and sat down on her bed. "Your Daddy told me what happened. How are you feeling."_

_Tears started to well in Rachel's eyes, "Why did this have to happen. I was perfectly content with it not working."_

"_Rachel honey, you knew that it was a very real possibility that this would happen. Do you have nay questions?"_

_Now that she had a chance to calm down from the initial shock, she felt embarrassed by the whole situation. "What do I do to make sure this doesn't happen again?"_

"_Oh honey. There isn't anything you can do to prevent this from happening. Sometimes it just happens," Hiram said._

"_How am I suppose to keep my secret if I sporting a tent in my skirt," Rachel asked._

"_Your Daddy and I found special underwear online, that will hide your penis. I'll order some later on," Hiram said._

"_What am I suppose to do until then?" Rachel whined._

"_I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do until then, other then making sure you have something to cover it up with," Hiram said._

"_Great," Rachel replied solemnly._

* * *

><p>"Dad was very little help," Rachel told Brittany, who started moving her fingers faster.<p>

"What happened after that?" Brittany asked.

"Dad ordered my new underwear and a few weeks later they took me back to see my doctor again," Rachel said. "How did we go from confessing our love to me telling about my first erection."

"Because you love me," Brittany said cheekily, and moved her fingers faster.

"Britt, stop," Rachel said suddenly.

Brittany still her fingers, and asked, "Why? Are you not enjoying it?"

"Of course I am," Rachel said quickly. "I just want to be inside of you."

"Oh, Okay," Brittany said, and then stood up, lifted up her black skirt, and then pushed her panties down her legs slowly.

Rachel sat up and watched as her girlfriend straddled her hips. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too Rachy," Brittany said, and then kissed Rachel lovingly. With out breaking the kiss, she shifted Rachel's hips closer to the edge of the couch, and then gripped Rachel's dick, moving it to tease her opening. They both moaned as Brittany slipped down the shaft and bottomed out.

Rachel looked into Brittany's blue eyes as the blonde started moving up and down, and then captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Brittany wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, and brought her upper half as close to Rachel as she could.

Since Brittany had spent ten minutes teasing Rachel while she recounted her story, she was close to cumming. Brittany was moving up and down her faster and faster, but Rachel knew that she wasn't close yet. She brought her left hand up under the blondes skirt and found her lover's clit and started rubbing franticly over it.

Brittany broke the kiss with a loud moan, and then gasped, "I love you."

Heavy pants, moans, and grunts overtook the room. Brittany laid her head on Rachel's shoulder, and kissed the exposed neck in front of her. With a few more swipes over her clit, and her moving up and down, both girls were cumming.

During the throes of passion, neither girl heard the front door open, or the two people that had moved further into the house. That was until they were coming down from their mutual high, and heard "Oh my god," coming from the doorway.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Sorry for the delay with this. When I wrote the last chapter I had different plans on how to handle the cliffhanger, but this is how it turned out. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed<p>

Brittany stayed in her position on Rachel's lap, with the brunette's soft member still buried inside of her. She looked over her shoulder and looked at her best friends. Quinn, who had been the one who alerted the lovers to their presence, was covering her eyes with her hand, while Santana was staring at them with a smirk on her face. She looked back at her frozen girlfriend, who had tears streaming down her face, and then whispered in her ear, "It's okay. No matter what, it will be fine. I promise you." She reached over and grabbed the throw blanket that was on the back of the couch. She covered up Rachel's lap, as she got off of her. Rachel made no move to pull her underwear back up, which were still around her knees, or cover her breasts back up. She just sat there and silently cried.

Brittany was confused by her girlfriend's behavior. When she had seen her penis the brunette had covered every thing up as quickly as she could. She seemed to be having the exact opposite reaction now. Forgoing putting her own panties back on, Brittany moved forward again and shifted her girlfriend's bra back into place, and then started buttoning up her shirt. Brittany slid Rachel's underwear up her legs, and then whispered, "Rachy lift your hips so I can slip them on." As if on auto pilot, Rachel lifted her hips so that her underwear could be put into place.

Rachel was aware of what was going on around her, but was frozen in fear. Every mean name, every slushy facial, and every rumor that had ever been said or done to her or about her was running through her mind. She wanted to believe Brittany when she said that it would be alright. She wanted Quinn and Santana to be fine with it, to not freak out, and to still be her friend, but she knew in her heart that she had just lost everything she had gained over the weekend. To make things worse, she was not going to be able to escape due to her being stuck at Santana's house until Thursday.

"You guys are early," Brittany accused. "You said you won't be back until three."

"B, it's quarter after three," Santana said as she flopped down on the loveseat. "Babe, the midget's covered. You can look again."

Quinn peeked out between her fingers, before dropping her hand completely. She walked into the living room, shocked and confused by what she had seen. She looked at the crying girl, and asked, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Brittany said. Tears started welling in her eyes, as she stared at her catatonic girlfriend. "She is so afraid of you finding out about it."

"About what?" Santana asked confused. "So what we saw you guys fucking with a strap-on. It's not that big of a deal, and it sure isn't a reason to freak out about. Kudos for getting her to use it that fast. I'm still trying to convince Q to let us play with mine."

"Santana," Quinn whispered. "I don't think that was fake."

"Of course it was fake. Berry's not a dude?" Santana said. She glanced over at the new couple. She noticed a milky liquid dribbling down Brittany's inner thigh, and knew that there was only one place that liquid could have come from. Then it hit her, "Aye dios mio, Berry's a dude."

"No she's not. She just has a not so lady part," Brittany snapped, and then turned back to Rachel. "Please say something Rachy."

Quinn followed Santana's eye sight, and freaked out when she saw what Santana saw. "Brittany, you need to go clean up."

"No, I have to stay here with Rachy," Brittany said. "I have to get her to snap out of it."

"Santana," Quinn said, looking at her pointedly.

Santana knew what her girlfriend's line of thought was. "Yeah I know Q. Britt, you have Rachel's little swimmers dripping out of you," Santana said crudely, and then grabbed a hold of Brittany.

Santana's quest to take Brittany upstairs was put on hold, when the tiny brunette darted off of the couch up the stairs.

Brittany tried to follow Rachel, but Santana had a good hold on the blonde. "Santana let me go," she yelled.

"No. You and I are going up to the bathroom, and Quinn will go talk to Rachel," Santana said.

"But she's scared," Brittany said, as tears welled in her eyes.

"I know. Let Quinn talk to her B. She'll get her to not be scared anymore," Santana said softly, and they watched Quinn walk up the stairs a head of them. "Come on, we have to get the rest of Rachel's little swimmers out of you."

"Why are you worried about little swimmers being in me?" Brittany asked as the walked up the stairs.

"Because Q and I really don't want you to get pregnant," Santana said, as the walked into the guest room where Santana had spent the night. "We've talked about this before. When you have sex with a boy you have to make sure he has a condom."

"But Rachy isn't a boy," Brittany said.

Santana got a washrag out of the cabinet, and then moved to the sink. "Maybe not, but she still has a boy part and boy parts get covered."

As Santana handed her the washrag, Brittany said, "But Sanny, Rachy not so lady part can't get me pregnant. She don't have any baby making balls. She has a pussy there."

"Then then why do you have her cum dripping out of you?" Santana asked confused.

"Because she has some boy parts," Brittany said.

"Yeah I know that. She has a dick," Santana said.

"No, she has boy parts inside of her," Brittany said.

"But you said... Oh never mind. You finish cleaning up. I'm going to check on Rachel and Quinn," Santana said.

"No wait. I want to go too," Brittany said, and started to follow Santana.

"No B. You need to get cleaned up," Santana said again.

"But..."

"No buts," Santana said, but knew that Brittany wasn't going to stay without some incentive. "If you stay and get cleaned up, you can both Q and I around for an extra week. Okay."

Brittany looked hesitant, but she was no fool. She loved being able to get Quinn and Santana to do whatever she wanted. An extra week could be fun not only for her but Rachel as well.

"Okay," Brittany smiled.

"Good. I'll be back in a little while," Santana said, and the left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up the steps and made her way to Rachel's bedroom door, which was left open. She peeked into the room, before moving fully into it. She didn't see Rachel at first, but as she walked into the center of the room, she saw her huddled in the corner to the left side of her bed.<p>

There was enough room on the floor next to Rachel, so she sat down next to her. She was quiet for a moment, as she tried to figure out how to start. "So, this is what you were hiding," Quinn said. "Have to say, that it is one hell of a secret. I understand why you didn't want to tell us about it, but there is no reason to be afraid. We won't tell anybody. I promise."

"Why not? You have everything you need to make my life hell," Rachel said bitterly.

Quinn knew that she deserved that, but it didn't make the word sting any less. "I deserve that, but I thought we were becoming friends, Rachel. I would never do that to a friend."

"No offense Quinn, but we've only been friends for a day," Rachel said. She really wanted to believe that Quinn was being honest, but her fear was over taking every cell in her body.

"What can I do to get you to trust us? To trust that we are not going to hurt you," Quinn asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said quietly.

"That phrase has been thrown around a lot today," Quinn muttered. Now she knew how Santana felt earlier. How the hell was she suppose to get her to trust her? By talking to her. "When you offered your friendship to me last year, I wanted to take that offer, but I turned you down because you signified the final nail in my social coffin. I couldn't handle that. I said that if the situations were reversed I would have made your life hell. Well consider the roles reversed, only I'm doing exactly what you did last year. Offering you my friendship."

Rachel wiped the tears off of her face. "I will admit that you sound sincere, however that does not make any less fearful of the repercussions."

"Rachel the only repercussion that you have to be afraid of is if you just knocked your girlfriend up," Quinn stated bluntly. "I never thought that you would have unprotected sex, and I am really disappointed in you. I had hoped that after every thing you saw me go through last year you would have used better judgment."

"Dios Q. What is with the mother act today?" Santana asked as she walked into the room.

"Hush S. I have every right to be concerned for my friends," Quinn stated.

"Sure you do. I was too, that's why I was ready to drag Britts away from her girlfriend kicking and screaming, but do you have to sound so motherly when you are expressing your concerns," Santana retorted, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I do not sound motherly," Quinn stated.

"Yes you do. You can chill though. B says Berry is only half a dude."

Rachel was watching the bickering couple with interest. They didn't seem disgusted by her penis, nor did they seem like they were going to be mean about it either. Maybe it would be okay. However she had to clarify that fact that she is not a man. "I am sitting right here, and I am not a 'dude' at all. I just happen to have an extra part that is normally found on the male gender," Rachel said, offended.

"I'm sorry," Santana hastily said. "What I meant was that your 'not so lady part', as Britt refers to it, can't get anybody knocked up."

"Oh," Quinn said and then looked at Rachel. "Why did you let me ramble on like that?"

"Because I found it to be highly amusing, and endearing," Rachel said, with a smile. She was feeling more confident with the fact that they knew her secret. She still had to make sure that they would keep her secret a secret. "Will you please keep this a secret?"

"Of course we will," Quinn said automatically.

"Hey speak for your self, Babe," Santana said, making Rachel stomach knot up. "I will keep you secret under one condition. I want to see it again."

That got two different reactions from the other two. Rachel's mouth dropped opened, and was hit with a serious case of déjà vu. While Quinn kicked Santana in the shin. Hard.

"Ow. What was that for?" Santana asked. Quinn just gave an irritated look. "What I'm curious to what it looks like. I didn't get a good look because there was a skirt in the way, and B was kinda confusing when she was explaining it."

"Where is Brittany?" Rachel asked, hoping to direct the conversation away from Santana's condition.

"She's in the bathroom cleaning up," Santana said.

Quinn knew damn well Santana had to have done something to make Brittany stay up there. "How did you get her to stay?"

"I bribed her," Santana said nonchalantly.

"Of course you did," Quinn said. "What did you bargain?"

"Another week of bossing us around," Santana said.

"Santana, that better not extend to me," Quinn said sternly.

"If I'm stuck doing what she wants then so are you," Santana said.

Rachel watched as the couple started bickering back and forth between them, and decided to go check on Brittany and clean up herself. She stood up and then made her way out of her bedroom.

"Midget," Santana called out, just as she had reached the door. "Clean up quick, and keep your dick to yourself. Mami will fry our asses if we're not hone in twenty minutes."

Rachel didn't even bother replying to Santana's crude comments. She just darted down the hallway.

"Now look who's sounding motherly," Quinn teased.

"Bite me," Santana grumbled.

"Tell me where," Quinn said sensually, and the moved in for a kiss, only to pull back at the last second.

"Dios you are such a tease," Santana groaned.

"Maybe, but at least I don't make you wait to long for the prize," Quinn smirked.

Santana returned the smirk with a smile. "I can't believe Berry has a freaking dick. I mean when we started that stupid rumor last year I didn't actually think it was true."

"I know. She really afraid that we're going to confirm that rumor," Quinn said.

"Well that ain't happening. B will kill us if we tell anybody," Santana stated.

"Awe, is my badass afraid of the cuddly blonde," Quinn teased.

"Damn straight. B freaking scares the crap out of me when she gets all protective," Santana said, and then looked thoughtful. "You know, I surprised she ever let us get away with any of that crap we pulled."

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing," Quinn said. "We should have seen this coming though. Well not the penis part, but definitely Brittany loving Rachel. She always made us lay off of Rachel when she won one of our bets."

Santana looked at the clock and then growled. They had ten minutes to get home, and she still had to drop Quinn and Brittany off at their houses. "Damn it. Those two better not be doing it, or I'm going to kick their asses," she growled, as she stood up, and then made her way to the guest bedroom, while Quinn made her way down the stairs.

Rachel was lying on the bed in Brittany's arms crying. '_Guess she's still freaking out_,' Santana thought to herself. She was about to alert them to her presence, when she noticed that she could see up Rachel's skirt, giving her a un-obstructive view of the girl's private parts. '_Damn that thing really is real_,' she thought.

Brittany noticed that her friend was standing in the room staring at them. She moved her hand down to her girlfriends crouch and cups her private parts over her skirt, blocking her friend's view.

"Britt, I'm not in the mood," Rachel cried.

"I know. You're not hard or wet. Sanny was looking were only I'm allowed to see," Brittany explained.

"Oh," Rachel squeaked, and then sat up.

"Sorry," Santana said unconvincingly. "Come on, we have to go."

"Okay, we will be down in a minute," Rachel said.

"Just make it a quick minute," Santana griped as she walked back out of the room, and back down the stairs to Quinn.

"Come on sweet pea," Rachel said as she got off the bed. She walked over to her bedroom and pulled a pair of underwear from her suitcase.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, as she pulled out a clean pair of panties from her duffle bag.

"No, but I believe that I will be," Rachel replied honestly. "Quinn and Santana seem like they are fine with it. I would like to believe that they are being honest when they say they will not tell anybody about. However I am still feeling uneasy with them knowing."

"It'll be okay," Brittany said soothingly, and then pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you sleeping with you."

"So am I," Rachel said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>After dropping Quinn and Brittany off at their houses, Santana and Rachel spent the remainder of the ride in silence. Rachel was nervously ringing her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure what had her more frazzled, Santana knowing her secret, meeting Santana's family, or spending the next four days with Santana. Either way she was starting to feel like a basket case. Which just was not her? Well except it was, but that part of her usually didn't extend further then her worrying about people finding out about her secret.<p>

"Chill Midget," Santana said breaking the silence as she parked her Jeep in the driveway. "I thought you said you were fine with having dinner with my family?"

"I thought that I would be fine, however it would seem that my initial thought was false," Rachel said.

"Okay, what happened between lunch and now that changed how your feel?" Santana asked, and then realized what had happened. "Does this have to do with me knowing about your dick?"

"Maybe, yeah," Rachel said.

"So it's not so much meeting them, it's that you don't trust me with your secret," Santana stated. Rachel nodded her head yes. "Look. I get that this is a huge deal. You don't want anybody to know about it. I know how it feels to have a secret your not ready for anybody to know. I don't want anybody to know that I'm gay. The only reason I told you is because of you being with Brittany, and because I knew my secret would be safe with you. If I were to tell everybody that you have a dick where clit should be, then I would be a hypocrite. It would be the same as if somebody outted me. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. Deal?"

Rachel felt better about Santana knowing. She had forgotten that she had a reason to feel exactly what she does. She smiled softly at Santana, and replied, "Deal."

"Good. Now let's go in before I get into trouble too," Santana said.

The two of them had barely stepped through the front door, when they were accosted by Santana's younger brother. Tomas was as tall as Rachel, with short spiky hair, and had a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He didn't give either girl a chance to put down the bags they were holding before he spoke, "You're in trouble San. Mami said you were supposed to be home a half hour ago."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, pipsqueak. Mami will understand," Santana said irritably.

"Not this time. Papi said that the next time you broke curfew, you were going to be grounded," Tomas said.

"How they hell do you even know that?" Santana asked.

"I just do," Tomas replied.

"Whatever, Papi will understand. Now scram before I make you," Santana growled lowly.

"Santana, don't threaten your brother," Juan said, as he walked up behind his youngest son. "And you, young man need to stop antagonizing your sister. You've been told about that before. Apologize and then go help Diego finish mowing the yard."

"But Papi, it only takes one person to do that," Tomas whined.

"Usually yes, but the bag to the mower ripped, and he needs help raking up all of the grass," Juan explained. "Go, before I decide to give you Santana's punishment instead."

Tomas eyes got fear fully wide. He hastily mumbled an apology, and then took of out of the small foyer.

"Am I really in trouble?" Santana asked.

"No Mija. I just like teasing your brother," Juan chuckled. "Hello Rachel. How are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling fine today, sir. Thank you for asking," Rachel said politely

"None of this 'sir' crap, call me Juan," he replied, and then asked, "May I see your hand?"

"Sure," Rachel replied, and then extended her encased hand.

He looked at and felt each of her fingertips for any discoloration, before deeming her hand fine and then released it. He then looked at his daughter and said, "Why don't you go put your's and Rachel's things in your room and then go help you Madre?"

Santana looked at Rachel and then back at her Papi, before taking the hint. "Sure Papi," she replied as she walked towards the staircase that was in front of her.

"Come on my dear," Juan said, motioning for her to follow him into the living room. Once they had both taken a seat on the couch, he spoke again, "I wanted to discuss your punishment quickly. Since your father's have banned you from using your car, Santana will be taking you to school with her, and bring you back home again. You are not allowed to attend you dance classes, or voice lessons." Juan found that to be an odd punishment, but the devastated look that crossed Rachel's features made him realize why they had taken away those things from her. "You are allowed to attend Glee, however you are not allowed to have a solo this week. Leroy said that he was going to be speaking with Mr. Schuester in the morning. He also informed me that you are doing a duet with Brittany that you must practice for. She will be allowed here for an hour after school to practice." He paused for a moment to gage Rachel's reaction, but she seemed to be schooling her features. "I know this is probably not the most ideal situation for you, but I want you to feel at home here. Mi casa es su casa."

Rachel smiled at the last part of his speech. She hoped that she could feel like that, but it was a new place and new people. "Thank you."

"Well that's new. I've never been thanked for handing out a punishment before," Juan joked, earning him another smile from Rachel. "Santana I believe I told you to go help your Mami," he said suddenly.

Santana rounded the corner with a sheepish look on her face, "How the hell did you know I was there?"

"The same way your hermano knows that I threatened to ground you the next time you missed curfew," Juan said cryptically. "Why don't you go introduce Rachel to your Madre.

"Okay Papi," Santana said. "Come on Midget."

Once they were out of ear shot Santana looked to Rachel and said, "Your dad's left you off easy."

"You call that easy. I'm not allowed to attend any of my lessons this week. It a travesty,"

Rachel said dramatically.

"Hey it could have been worse. You could have been banned from Glee, not allowed to see Brittany at all, and you could have been separated from me. Personally I think any grounding were you're allowed to see your friends, is awesome. The last time I was grounded I had my car, phone, and laptop taken away, plus I was grounded to my room, so I couldn't even chill with my goofball brothers."

"Okay, I see your point. I don't think I should be grounded at all. I was just defending Brittany," Rachel said.

"I know. It was totally badass of you too," Santana said.

"Santana stop corrupting Rachel and get in here," Santana's mother called from the kitchen.

"Ugh. We're coming Ma," Santana said back. "Come on, before she has a coronary."

They walked into the kitchen to find that it looked like the refrigerator exploded. There were containers, boxes, bowls and even bags of food on every surface of the kitchen. Santana was used to her kitchen looking like that. Her mother was an amazing cook, and pulling out all of the food in the house was her creative process. Rachel on the other hand was stunned by it all. Her father's idea of cooking sometimes involved reheating the leftovers from the night before, and even when she baked, she never used up that much space.

Santana chuckled at the stunned look on Rachel's face. "Mami, I think your cooking process shocked Rachel into silence. She hasn't spoken a word in over a minute."

That did it. Rachel looked at Santana with a fake death glare and said, "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of not talking when I want to."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Santana teased.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, which made both of the Lopez women laugh. "You're exactly as Leroy and Hiram described you. It nice to meet you dear. I'm Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Lopez," Rachel said politely.

"Please call me Elizabeth. I went to the heath food store and got a bunch of vegan friendly products. I'm just trying to decide what I am going to use," Elizabeth told her.

Santana rolled her eyes at her mother and then asked, "When is Abuelita supposed to get here?"

"She'll be here in an hour," Elizabeth replied. "Can you start shucking the corn please?"

"Sure Mami," Santana replied. She looked around the kitchen for it, but couldn't see the corn husks anywhere. "Where is the corn?"

Elizabeth looked around the kitchen, and then looked in the refrigerator for them with no results. She thought back to her trip to the store earlier and realized that she had forgotten them. "Crap, I forgot to get the corn while I was at the store."

Santana laughed at her mother's air headedness. She leaned over and whispered, "She forgets something at the store every week."

"Mija, can you run to the store and get the corn please?" Elizabeth asked her. That was another thing that happened weekly.

"Yeah, I have to get a few things anyways," Santana said. "Come on Midget."

"No. Rachel can stay here and help me," Elizabeth said. "If that's alright with you?"

"Sure. I'd love to," Rachel replied.

Santana looked at the pair uneasily, but relented. "Okay I'll be back in a bit," she said and then left.

Because of Rachel's broken hand, she was limited in the things she could help Elizabeth with. She mostly was handing the older woman the things that she asked for, while they talked about whatever popped into Elizabeth's head.

It took Santana an hour to return from the store. In that hour Santana's older brother Diego finished mowing the lawn, and came in the kitchen for a drink. In the brief time that he was talking to him she learned three things about him. On he was only a year older then Santana. Two, he went to a private school on the outskirts of town. The third thing was more of a suspension. She got the impression that he was flirting with her. However she was not sure. Santana's oldest brother Pablo showed up. He was polite, but only stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes, before heading off to find his father. It was a few minutes before Santana return home that Rachel met Juan's mother, Alma Lopez. Alma seemed nice enough to Rachel at first, however when Elizabeth mentioned who Rachel's parents were, she got distant.

When Santana entered the kitchen a few minutes later she almost immediately can tell that Rachel was uncomfortable. She was going to ask what was going on, but her mother spoke before she could.

"Oh good your back. Can you and Rachel go shuck the corn please," Elizabeth said pointedly. Santana realized that her mother could tell that Rachel was uncomfortable, and just wanted her to get the tiny diva away from Alma for awhile.

"Okay, Ma," Santana replied. "Come on Midget."

Santana grabbed the large bowl that was sitting on the counter, as they walked towards the back door. As soon as the sat down at the bench at the table, Santana asked, "Are you okay. Mi abuela didn't say anything bad to you, did she."

"No she did not say anything, but she did become stoic towards me when your mother mentioned who my fathers are," Rachel replied.

Rachel watched as tears welled in Santana's eyes, and realized that she and Santana really weren't that different. Their circumstances may be different, but the fear they each felt wasn't. Rachel put her good hand on Santana's back and started rubbing comforting circles. She always felt uncomfortable when somebody was upset, mostly because it didn't happen to her very often, but she did have an overwhelming sensation to make her feel better. "Maybe she will surprise you and she won't be like that towards you."

"I won't get my hopes up," Santana cried bitterly, and then started crying hard.

That overwhelming sensation to comfort the latina multiplied. She wrapped her arms around her new friend, and squeezed her tight. They stayed like that until they heard somebody come up beside them.

When Elizabeth asked Alma to watch the food, so that she could check on the girls, she thought she was going out to make sure Rachel hadn't become so upset by Alma's cold behavior. She didn't think she would find Rachel comforting her crying daughter.

"Santana, are you alright," She asked concerned.

Santana hastily wiped her eyes, and then responded, "Yeah, I'm fine Mami."

"Why are you crying, Mija?" Elizabeth asked, as she sat down next to her on the bench.

"Um... I just... Um..." Santana started, but couldn't come up with an excuse that would seem plausible.

"I just was telling her how many people react badly towards me when they find out that I have two gay fathers. She was very moved by my difficult struggle," Rachel explained to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth seemed to by that explanation. "Oh Mija, that is very empathetic of you," she said and then kissed the side of her daughter's head. "Rachel, I want to apologize for my mother-in-laws behavior. I wish that she would at least get to know you before giving you the cold shoulder."

"While I admit that it still bothers me that people react like that, I don't hold it against them. One day they will realize that they were wrong. My only hope is that they realize their mistake before it is to late to rectify it," Rachel said, looking directly at Santana as she said it, and hoped that she understood the double meaning in her words.

"That is very mature of you Rachel," Elizabeth said. "I need to go check on the food. I'll get your brother's to shuck the corn. You girls just relax, and it might be best to stay away from your abuela until dinner."

"Okay Mami," Santana said. Elizabeth gave Santana another kiss on her head and then walked back into the house with the corn.

"Thanks for lying to her," Santana said once her mother was back in the house.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied. "I really do hope that it was just me that your grandmother does not like, and not because of who my fathers are."

"It's a nice though, well as nice as one could get in this situation, but I highly doubt it. I've known since I started sleeping with Brittany freshman year that I could never share that part of me with her," Santana said sadly.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana again. Santana was surprise by how comforted she felt, by being wrapped in the smaller girls arms. It wasn't quite up there with her lover's hugs, or even Brittany hugs, but it was definitely up there. After a few minutes of soaking up the comfort, Santana said. "Let's go to my room. I need to do something to take my mind off of mi abuela."

They stopped briefly in the kitchen to tell Elizabeth where they would be, before heading towards the staircase. As they reached the base of the staircase, they heard angry voices floating through the living room. Santana stopped and peeked into the large open room. None of her brothers were in there, but she did see that her Papi's office door was open. She could her abuela saying something to who she assumed was her Papi. Her assumption was confirmed when they heard him uncharacteristically yelled at the older woman. She couldn't make out their words so she moved closer to the door, dragging Rachel with her.

"Que hija de esos maricón alrededor de sus hijos? Permitiría a corromper a sus hijos?" Alma asked.

"Corrupt them? How would that innocent girl corrupt MY hijos?" Juan asked angrily.

"By turning my nietos en... maricas," Alma spat disgusted.

"I would watch who you throw that word around to. One of your nietos is very likely gay, and I will not have you spreading your hate around them. Nor will I have you judging an innocent child who is not only the daughter of a close friend and colleague, but a friend of your granddaughter's," Juan eerily calm.

Santana felt her pulse pick up. Did her father know, or was he just informing her abuela that there was a possibility that any of his children could be gay?

Rachel looked at Santana uneasily. She felt like she was intruding, but didn't want to leave Santana alone.

"If you want to associate with homosexuals that is your business. I thought I had taught you better then to befriend sinners, but I will not stand by and watch as you allow those sinners' child to corrupt my nietos," Alma said.

"Then you will not see your grandchildren at all," Juan said. "I will not have your hate, hurting my child. If you can not be civil, and keep your beliefs to yourself, then you will not be welcome in my home."

"You would kick su propia madre out of your home, because of sinners who flaunt their sins everywhere they go?" Alma asked.

"No. I would throw mi madre out, to protect my daughter," Juan said, letting Santana's secret slip.

Rachel looked at Santana closely to gage her reaction. Shock and fear were written all over her face.

"Santana is not like that," Alma argued.

"Then you do not know your granddaughter," Juan said. "She looks up to you. She respects you, and it would kill her to have you turn her away because of who she is. Would you do that to her? Would you crush her?"

"If she chooses to flaunt it in my face, then yes I would," Alma said.

"So you are alright with Santana being gay, as long as she doesn't share that part of herself with you?" Juan asked.

"The sin isn't in the thing, it is when it is spoken allowed. I will not be made uncomfortable by a choice Santana may make," Alma said.

"Not may, Mama. Has. She has already made the decision to act on those feeling, as she should. One day when she is ready she will tell us that she is in love with a girl. When that day comes, will you be able to love her, and treat her as you always have?"

Alma was quiet for a moment, and then answered her son's question with a simple, "No."

Santana let out a strangled sob, when she heard her abuela's nonchalant response. That was her biggest fear, come true. That she won't be loved by her family, simply because of whom she loved. She slid down the wall and cried.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her new friend again, and held her tight as she cried.

Juan heard Santana's cries, and rushed out of his office. His steps were halted by the sight of his daughter being comforted by Rachel. He turned back to his mother and said, "Leave my home, and do not return until you can accept her for who she is."

Alma looked at her granddaughter in disgust, before leaving the house, slamming the front door as she went.

Juan went over to his daughter and bent down next to her. "Mija, it's alright."

"No it's not. She hates me now," Santana cried. Rachel tried to move away from the pair, to allow them some privacy, but Santana had a death gripe on her broken arm. "How did you even know?"

"I'm your padre, Mija. I am all knowing," Juan joked, hoping to make his daughter smile.

"Very funny Papi," Santana said, as she wiped her eyes.

"Alright. I heard you and Brittany late at night," He replied, making Santana blush. "I was waiting for you to come to us yourself. I'm sorry I told your abuela like that, but I wanted her to see the repercussions of her attitude. It was your secret to tell though, not mine."

Rachel knew how Santana was feeling. "Sometimes people knowing your secret is good," Rachel told her.

Santana gave her a knowing smile, and then looked back to her father. "It's okay Papi. I know you were just trying to save me some pain. Are you really okay with me being... Gay?"

"Yes, of course I am," Juan insisted.

"What about Mami," Santana asked.

"What about Mami?" Elizabeth asked, as she came fully into the room, and for the second time in an hour she saw her daughter crying in Rachel's arms. "Why are you crying, Mija. The truth this time would be nice."

Santana shared a sheepish look with Rachel, and then looked at her Papi, who just nodded his head. "Abuelita doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Papi told her that I love girls, and not boys," Santana said quietly.

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "I had hoped that she would be able to except your orientation, but I knew the likely hood of that was slim. Are you okay."

"I think I feel down the rabbit hole, again," Santana said succinctly.

Rachel snorted, "That how I've felt all weekend," she said.

Santana laughed, and then said, "I bet. When Quinn I first got together I felt like that too."

"I think you two are starting to share a brain. That is exactly what she told me earlier," Rachel said.

"Wait," Elizabeth said confused. "Quinn? I thought you were with Brittany."

"We were never serious. I'm with Quinn now, and Britts is with Rachel," Santana said.

This piece of information shocked Elizabeth. She hadn't notice Brittany and Santana acting any differently around her. They still cuddled up, and where attached to the hip when they were around home.

"Mija," Juan said. "I am so sorry that your orientation came out this way."

"It's okay, Papi," Santana said.

"We'll talk more about this later, but right now let's eat," Elizabeth said. "Where are the boys?"

"They're downstairs. I'll call them," Juan said.

* * *

><p>Dinner started out quiet, which was not how their family dinners went. They were always loud and buoyant. Juan informed the boys on their way to the dining room that Alma decided not to spend the evening, which had put a damper on their evening.<p>

Half way through their meal, Pablo finally asked what was on each of his brother's minds. "Why did Abuelita leave?"

Juan looked at his wife, and then his daughter, before he said, "Your Abuela was uncomfortable eating dinner with Rachel."

"Why?" Tomas asked.

"Because Rachel's fathers are gay," Juan told him.

"That's bull Papi," Diego said and looked directly at Santana. "She may have been uncomfortable with Rachel, but that isn't the reason she left. Is it?"

"What are you talking about Diego? Papi just told us why Abuelita left," Tomas asked confused.

"Diego's just being an ass," Pablo said.

"No I'm not. Look I'm not an idiot. I know your lying. You looked at Mami and Santana before you answer Pablo, not Rachel. I just want the truth," Diego said.

Rachel was looking at Diego with a confused, but awe filled look. "Diego is a human lie detector," Santana explained, and then looked to her brothers. "Papi didn't lie about Abuelita being uncomfortable with Rachel, but she left because she was uncomfortable with me." She paused and took a breath. "Because I am a lesbian."

"Ha," Diego yelled, and looked to his older brother. "I told you. Pay up."

Santana looked at her brothers, in shock. "You guys made a bet on whether or not I'm gay?"

"Duh," Diego said. "Pablo didn't believe me when I told him you were fucking Brittany."

"Language Diego," Juan said sharply.

"Sorry Papi," Diego replied sheepishly.

"I can't believe you were betting on me," Santana said in disbelief.

"Says the girl who bet on when I would lose my virginity," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah," Santana said sheepishly, making all of the older Lopez's laugh. "So you guys really are okay with it?"

"If we weren't we would have stopped your sleepovers with Brittany, after the first time we heard the two of you," Elizabeth said, making Santana blush.

Santana wasn't sure how she felt about her parents hearing that. She thought that they were being quiet, but apparently not.

"I have a question," Tomas said. Everybody looked at the thirteen year old with hesitation. "How does two girls have sex?"

Three very different reactions happened when Tomas asked that. Santana and Rachel both blushed and gave Tomas a smile. Diego and Pablo both busted up laughing, While there parents gave each other a horrified look. Each relaying the same silent message, 'You get to handle this one.'

"May Rachel and I be excused," Santana asked quickly. She didn't want to sit through one of her parents sex talks again. Although she did realize that soon or later, one or both of her parent would be coming to talk to her again, now that her father accidentally forced her out of the closet.

"Sure Mija," Elizabeth said. "Your brothers can do the dishes tonight."

"Mami," all three Lopez boys whined in unison.

"Mami nothing. San has had a rough night, so let's cut her some slack," Juan said.

"Fine," they grumbled.

Santana stuck her tongue out at her brothers, and then quickly retreated from the Dinning room, dragging Rachel along with her. Once in the safety of her room, she flopped belly first onto her queen size bed, and kicked her shoes off.

"Are you okay," Rachel asked.

Santana looked over her shoulder to where Rachel was standing awkwardly. "You can come lay on the bed with me. I won't bite, I promise. To answer your question, I don't know. I'm hurt that my abuela couldn't love me enough to accept that part of me, but I'm also really happy that the rest of my family are okay with it. I can't believe they all knew about it though. Quinn's going to have to do the girlfriend thingy now. I don't know how she'll take that."

"Why don't you call her and find out," Rachel suggested.

"That a great idea," Santana said, as she reached into her pocket for her phone. "Damn it. I left it in the car. I'll be right back.

A ringing phone could be heard in the background when Santana opened the door. A few seconds later Juan stood in the doorway with a phone. "Rachel, it's your Daddy," He said as he walked over to the bed.

"Okay. Thank you," she replied as he left the room. "Hi daddy."

"_Hi sweetie_," Leroy said. "_How is the rest of your weekend going_?"

"Bizarrely," Rachel said. "You will never guess what happened to me this afternoon."

"_Your right, I won't. So don't leave me waiting in suspense."_

"Well... Santana and Quinn found out about my secret," Rachel said dramatically.

"_How did they react to it?"_

"They were great about it," Rachel said happily. "I was really freaked out at first, but then Santana made me realized that we're not that different. We both have a secret that we don't want anybody else to know about. You were right Daddy. I feel so much better now that I have people I don't have to hide it around."

"_See, this is why you should listen to your fathers_," Leroy joke. "_So you and Santana are getting along?"_

"Yes. I know I'm supposed to be grounded, but I'm really happy right now. I have a girlfriend, and two new friends, all of whom know my secret. Life is great at the moment."

"_Well I'm glad that you finally got your girl, and that you have friends. However I want to remind you that you have to talk to Finn, tomorrow. That being said, I want you to promise me that no matter what that boy says, you will not resort to violence."_

"I promise Daddy," Rachel said, and then looked up as Santana walked through the door with a grocery bag in one hand, and her cell phone in the other. Santana threw Rachel a questioning look as she closed the door with her foot. 'My daddy,' Rachel mouthed.

"_Rachel, are you listening to me?" _Leroy asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Santana walked into the room and distracted me," Rachel explained.

"_It's alright sweetie. I was saying that your Dad went down to the corner market. He should be back soon. I'll let you go have fun with your new friend, so I'll just tell him that you say hello."_

"Okay. I love you Daddy, and I'll tell you all about my weekend when you get home," Rachel said.

"_Okay sweetie. Please behave yourself."_

"I will. Bye Daddy," She said and then hung up.

"Is you Daddy still mad?" Santana asked from her side of the bed.

"No. Daddy was never mad. It was Dad who is the one who is angry," Rachel replied.

"So it was your Dad who was scolding you last night, and not Daddy?" Santana question.

"Correct," Rachel replied.

"It sound like it could get confusing," Santana commented, and then rolled over to grab the bag she had brought up with her. "I got you and B something," she said, and then tossed a rectangular box onto Rachel's chest.

Rachel Turned a bright shade of red when she read the label. "Condoms," She squeaked, and then gave Santana a questioning look.

"Keep a couple with you. They'll come in handy, trust me," Santana told her.

"But I can't..."

"I know. You can't get B preggo, but there are other reasons to wear them. Like a quickie in the living room or ya know a school closet," Santana said, while wiggling her eye brows suggestively, which made Rachel blush even brighter. "I got the smallest kind they had. I hope they fit. Oh and they taste like grapes."

Santana got off of the bed, and immediately pulled her shirt over her head. She un-hooked her bra as she walked to her dresser.

"What are you doing," Rachel squeaked.

Santana turned around, giving Rachel an un-obstructed view of her chest. She laughed as Rachel threw her hand over her eyes, and the said. "I'm getting ready for bed. Why? Did you see something you like?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," Rachel fumbled.

"Chill, Berry," Santana said, as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. "Britt won't get mad at you if you enjoy the view." She smiled when Rachel peeked out through her fingers. She pulled on a pair of her cheerleading shorts, and then said, "It's safe. Sorry didn't mean to give you a boner, but I had to get changed."

"I can assure you that I do not have an erection, and you could have a least given me a warning," Rachel said.

"I could have, but this way was more fun," Santana chuckled.

Rachel thought back to what Brittany had said earlier about Santana teasing her about her penis. "You're mean," She grumbled, when she realized that was exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah. Don't worry you'll get used to it," Santana said, and then grabbed her phone off of the end table. "The bathroom is across the hall. You can change in there if you don't want me to see your goodies again." She laughed again, when Rachel left the room with her pajamas. She decided that she just want to forget about what had happened with her abuela for the night, so she just texted Quinn the she loved her. She would Tell her girlfriend all about it in the morning.

Rachel came back in a few minutes later, wearing a t-shirt, and a pair of boxers. The clothing she had been wearing was folded up nicely. She laid them on the floor next to her suitcase, and then crawled back onto the bed.

"I didn't take you for a boxer sleeping kind of chick. Thought for sure that you wore girly stuff," Santana commented.

"I do have a few pairs that I was going to bring, but I forgot to get them out," Rachel replied.

Santana looked at Rachel's boxers and could see a small bulge there. "How do you hide it?"

"I have special underwear that hides it," Rachel replied. "I was going to wear them to bed, but since you know about there is no reason to try and hide it. That underwear can be very suffocating sometimes."

"I'm really sorry I treated you like crap. You didn't deserve any of that," Santana said.

Rachel rolled onto her side, and gave Santana a soft smile. Thank you for the apology, but it is not necessary. Like I told Quinn, I forgave you for a long time ago. You actually helped me hide my penis, because of it."

"I'm still sorry either way," Santana said.

"Well I want to thank you for being so great about my secret," Rachel said.

"No problem. Turns out we're not that different Berry," Santana said. "It's still too early to sleep. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Rachel replied.

"Cool. You pick a movie, and I'll go get something for us to drink," Santana said, and then disappeared out of the room.

A few minutes later both girls were snuggled under the covers together, watching Rent. Half way through it both of them had fallen asleep.


	9. Dumbfounded

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee L

AN: I want to thank everybody who has reviewed. They mean the world to me. This story has more reviews then all of my others combined on this site. That, to me, is amazing. :) Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Dumbfounded<p>

Rachel woke up the next morning with Santana spooning her from behind. She felt a little uncomfortable to be wrapped up in the arms of somebody who was not her girlfriend, especially because she was sporting morning wood. She was thankful that their positions were not reversed. She might have died of embarrassment if Santana had woken up with it poking her, but then she realized that she still had three nights before she went home and her thankfulness went out the window.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was just after five. Right about the time she normally woke up. She wasn't sure what time Santana usually woke, nor did she know how the Lopez children usually worked bathroom time in the morning. Because of that, she wanted to give herself plenty of time to do as much of her morning routine as possible. This of course was hindered by the latina, who had her in a vise grip. She was unable to pry Santana away without waking the girl.

"Mmm, not time to get up yet," Santana mumbled sleepily, and tightened her grip on her bed mate.

Rachel giggled at how adorable Santana sounded.

"Not funny Midget. It's too early. Go back to sleep," Santana grumbled.

"I have to take a shower, and get ready for school," Rachel said quietly.

"But it's still early," Santana whined.

Rachel had to hold beck her laugh, as she said, "Yes it is, but I still have to get up."

"Fine," Santana huffed, but didn't let go of the smaller girl.

"Santana, you have to let go of me so that I can get up," Rachel said. She wasn't sure if she was more amused by her behavior, or annoyed by it.

"Fine," Santana sighed. She stretched her legs out, and then rolled over onto her back, finally freeing Rachel from her confinement. She quickly reached over and turned on her bedside table. Rachel had already crawled out of bed by the time she looked back, giving the girl a good side view of the tent in Rachel's boxers. "I knew you had a hard on for me, Berry," Santana said, and then laughed as Rachel hastily covered her crouch with her un-injured hand.

"I'm sorry. I wake up to that every morning. It's not you, I swear," Rachel said quickly.

"Chill Tiny," Santana said. "I'm just teasing."

"Oh. I'm still sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should have just worn my special underwear," Rachel said.

Santana silently berated herself, because she knew that she was part of the reason Rachel so easily slipped back into the timid mode. "You didn't make me uncomfortable, and you definitely shouldn't wear those damn underwear while you sleep, Tiny," she insisted. "You need to relax."

Rachel smiled at the new nickname, and did visibly relax. Although she didn't move her hand from where it was.

"I thought you needed a shower?" Santana asked amused. "You're going to need to use your hand to get your clothing out of your bag. Ya know, right?"

"Yes I know," Rachel said, but still didn't move her hands. "I'm just trying to make it go down."

"Sorry I don't think Quinn, and Brittany will like it too much if I give you a hand," Santana teased.

Rachel squeaked at the mental image that popped into her head, which made Santana laugh again. Rachel finally dropped her hands and gave Santana a death glare before stomping over to her bag, and pulled out an outfit. The clothing in her bag were toned down considerably from what she normally wore, thanks in part to her allowing Quinn to pit most of her clothing out. There were no sweaters, argyle, or knee socks in the bag. Only two skirts, two pairs of jeans, one yellow summer dress, two button up shirts, and three t-shirts. She decided to go with the yellow dress, because it was suppose to be very warm again.

"The towels are in the closet behind the door," Santana said as she made her way toward the door with her clothing and shower things.

Santana laid there for a few minutes, listening to her surroundings. She could hear the shower running, and floor boards squeaking, which meant her parents and older brother were awake. Her cell phone beeped, alerting her that she had a text.

**From Q: Coach called an emergency practice at 6. Come early. B wants to see R**

**To Q: How early? And y r u with B already?**

**From Q: Now and we stayed over at her aunt's house last night.**

**To Q: Why did you stay at B's?**

**From Q: We didn't**

**To Q: But u just said that u were at her Aunts house. She lives with her aunt.**

**From Q: No. We stayed over at her other Aunts house.**

**To Q: Oh. I didn't know she had another aunt**

**From Q: Neither did I. Wait until you find out who it is.**

**To Q: Who?**

**From Q: Not telling. Stop texting me and get ready. Meet us in the locker room. I love you. **

**To Q: Fine. Love u too. **

Santana jumped out of bed, and moved to her closet. She quickly changed into her uniform and then walked across the hall to the bathroom. She heard the water running so she walked in.

"Tiny it's just me," She said as she opened the door. Her mom had a deep red shower curtain hanging, so she couldn't see into the shower. "I just got a text from Q. We have an emergency practice, and B wants to see you before hand so you need to hurry up."

"Okay. I'm almost done," Rachel yelled back.

Santana quickly used the bathroom, and then brushed her teeth, before going back to her room to do her make up. She glanced at the clock as Rachel entered the room, to see how much time they had until practice. "Come on Tiny. It's already five thirty."

"Okay, just let me get my backpack," Rachel said.

Santana grabbed her phone and her own backpack before heading downstairs. They ducked into the kitchen briefly to say goodbye to Elizabeth and Juan, and to grab them each a v-fusion smoothie and an apple before out the door they went.

Ten minutes later they were walking into the Cheerios' locker room, loaded down with bags of hair jel and protein mix as well as their backpacks and the Cheerios' uniforms. How they managed to make it all the way into the locker room without dropping anything was a mystery to both of them. Thankfully all of the doors where propped open, which Sue made a habit of doing on Mondays so that Santana didn't have to struggle with them.

As soon as they passed through the locker room doors their girlfriends were in front of them grabbing the uniforms that were draped over their arms. As Brittany and Quinn hung the teams uniforms on their rack, Santana showed Rachel were they could put the rest of the stuff.

Rachel had barely turned away from the supply closet when she was picked up off of the floor into her girlfriend's arms. She automatically wrapped her legs around the blonde waist, and buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck. It felt so good to be in the arms of the woman she loved.

"Dios," Santana said. "You two have only been apart for twelve hours. Q and I aren't even that clingy."

"I think it's adorable," Quinn said.

"Whatever you say babe," She said, and then asked, "Where's Coach?"

"She's in the gym, setting up," Quinn answered.

"Good," Santana replied and then captured Quinn's lips into a searing kiss. "I missed you," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"I missed you, too," Quinn whispered back.

A thud reverberated through the quiet locker room. Santana and Quinn looked to where the sound originated, and nearly laughed at the sexy sight. Brittany had Rachel pinned to the lockers, and they were frantically sharing kisses.

Santana couldn't help herself. She just had to tease the brunette. "Hey Tiny, now would be a good time to test out the present I got you," She said.

Brittany pulled out of the kiss and asked excitedly, "What present?"

Rachel turned bright red as she said shyly, "I didn't bring any of them."

"Well it's a good thing I put a few in the front pocket of you book bag," Santana said.

With her girlfriend still wrapped around her, Brittany walked over to where Rachel had dropped her backpack, and sat down on the bench. She opened the front pocket and pulled out the only thing in there. "Grape flavored condoms?" Brittany asked confused.

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend. "So that you guys can have a quickie, without a big mess," She explained.

"Oh. That's such a smart idea," Brittany gushed, and then a huge smile formed on her face. "Wanna try one out?"

Rachel didn't get a chance to answer because Quinn interrupted, "No B, you don't have time to do that before practice. Maybe later."

Brittany pouted at her friends. She really wanted to get her lady loving on. Her pout disappeared, when her girlfriend kissed her again.

Quinn pulled Santana away from kissing girls and whispered. "Rachel is not going to give into Brittany's request to do it at school."

Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "Yes she will. Tiny is grounded, but Brittany is allowed over to my house for an hour so they can practice their duet. They barely lasted five minutes in the same room before they started getting their mack on. Plus somebody woke up with a woody this morning. Not being able to do some manual release, plus having a smoking hot girlfriend teasing you is going to drive Tiny crazy."

Quinn realized that Santana had a point. "How long do you think Rachel will hold out for?"

"I bet you that Tiny doesn't make it until Wednesday before she either blows her load while she sleeps, or gives it up to Brittany here at school," Santana said crudely.

"Okay gross, and I think she last until Thursday," Quinn said. "Isn't Rachel sleeping in your bed?"

"Yeah. Why?" Santana asked.

"Because if she 'blows her load' it's going to be in your bed," Quinn stated.

"Crap I hadn't thought of that. Dios, I hope she isn't one of those guys," Santana said. "We need to make sure she gets laid."

"Yeah and let you win the bet. I don't think so," Quinn said.

"Q, Boobs McGee, get in the gym now," Sue's booming voice suddenly sounded through the locker room, making all of the occupants in the room jump. Rachel tired to get off of Brittany's lap, but the blonde wouldn't let her up. Quinn and Santana made a hasty exit into the gym, leaving their friends to deal with the wrath of their Coach.

"Brittany, let Streisand up," Sue said.

Rachel quickly stood up when Brittany dropped her arms. She smoothed her dress down, while Brittany slipped the condoms that she still had in her hand back into her book bag.

"Brittany, get into the gym. The rest of the team is waiting for you," Sue said calmly.

"Okay," Brittany said happily, and the skipped out of the locker room. She knew her girlfriend would be perfectly fine with the coach.

Sue walked over to Rachel and reached into the front pocket of her backpack. She pulled out a few of the condoms that Brittany had just slipped in there. "At least you're being safe. I would really hate for another one of my Cheerios to end up pregnant."

Rachel felt her heart beat quicken. There was no way that the woman could know about her penis, or that she and Brittany were having sex. "I'm not a boy, Ms. Sylvester."

"And yet you have a pee stick, where a nub should be," Sue said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel feigned dumb.

"Don't play dumb, Berry. It doesn't look good on you," Sue said.

Rachel visibly deflated, and choked, "How?"

"I know everything that goes on in this school," Sue replied.

That statement scared Rachel a little, but realized that there was no way out of this. "I can assure you that you don't have to worry about Brittany becoming pregnant."

"Oh and why is that?" Sue asked skeptical.

"Because I can't physically get Brittany pregnant. Not that it is any of your business," Rachel replied.

"Well you're wrong about that. Everything that goes on in my Cheerios lives are my concern," Sue said. "If you can't get my Cheerio pregnant, then why is your backpack loaded with condoms?" Sue asked.

Rachel was starting to because very annoyed by the coach's line of questioning. She didn't feel that any of it was her business.

"Fine, You don't have to answer that, but you do have to tell me what your intentions are with my Cheerio."

"Why is that any of your concern," Rachel snapped. The death glare that Sue gave her made her respond thought. "Fine. I love Brittany. She's my girlfriend."

Sue bent over so that she was eye level with Rachel, and then growled, "If you hurt her, your life here at McKinley with look like heaven, compare to what I will do to you. Understand?"

"I understand," Rachel said feebly.

"Good. Now that we have that nasty business out of the way, get into the gym with the rest of those slackers," Sue said.

"But I'm not a cheerleader," Rachel said confused.

"I know that. My stereo broke last night. I need somebody to sing so my Cheerios can practice. You're here, so you'll do it," Sue said. When Rachel didn't move, Sue yelled, "Get in the gym."

Rachel jumped and darted out of the locker room, and darted into the gym, making every cheerleader in their stop doing their exercises and stare at the intruder.

Quinn and Santana nearly laughed at the disheveled look that the diva wore but reframed. Barely.

"Get back to work you pathetic ingrates," Sue's booming voice sounded from her bull horn.

Rachel sat down on the bleachers and watch in awe as every single Cheerio moved through their warm ups in unison. She wished the New Directions worked like that, but they spent more time arguing over one thing or another to actually get any work done. As the cheerleaders completed their warm ups, she caught her girlfriend's questioning look. She smiled at her, to let her know that she was fine.

Rachel sang the Cheerios through their routine, watching every move they made closely. Years of dance lessons, ballet, and gymnastics gave Rachel a keen eye for imperfection. She made a mental note of who wasn't flowing in time with the rest of the squad, and where she felt a different move might work better. She planned on talking to Sue after practice was over. She was slightly unnerved by the crazy woman, but she wanted the best for her girlfriend. Brittany loved cheerleading, and she hated people who didn't pull their weight on a team. If those slackers caused Brittany to lose something that she loved, she would be very angry.

"Go wash the stench of failure off, before you stink up the rest of this so called school," Sue said, signaling the end of practice. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany all made their way over to Rachel while the rest of the squad walked into the locker room to shower and change.

"Are you okay Rachel? You looked kind of frazzled when you ran in here," Quinn asked concerned.

"I'm fine now. She some how knows about my, you know what," Rachel replied, glancing down at her crouch to get her point across.

"How is that even possible?" Santana questioned

Santana didn't receive a response, because Sue interrupted, "Q, B, S, hit the showers."

The three Cheerios shared a look, before silently walking towards the locker room, giving Rachel the perfect opportunity to speak with the cheerleading coach. Who oddly enough already knew Rachel had something to disscuss with her.

The locker room was loud and bustling like it always was when every Cheerio was in there, but the time the noise made the trio stop in their tracks. In the center of the locker room stood the majority of the squad laughing at something. Upon a closer look they realized that Nikki Brice, a sophomore who Santana felt needed to be put in her place, had pulled all of Rachel's things out of her backpack. Quinn recognized the book she was reading from immediately. It was the journal her English class had been given at the beginning of the year. They were supposed to write anything they wanted into the notebook. How there day was going. How they were feeling. Anything, and the only person who would read it, if they so choose, would be their teacher Ms. Golden.

When Nikki noticed the trio standing in the doorway she yelled out, "Hey Brittany. Guess who has a crush on you. That tranny Berry. It's all written here in her journal, and I bet she uses these condoms to jerk off to it."

Every body who was gathered around Nikki laughed. This only proved to infuriate the three friends further. Before anybody even realized that Brittany had moved form her spot, the book had been ripped out of Nikki's hands and the girl found herself flat on her back, with Brittany startling her stomach. The blonde's hands were on her shoulders effectively pinning her to the floor.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Rachel," Brittany yelled into Nikki's face.

To say the rest of the Cheerio's were surprised by Brittany's outburst would be an understatement. Not only was the normally calm happy blonde yelling at somebody, which was something they had never seen before, but she was also sticking up for the school's bully rag doll. Everybody just stood there in various degrees of shock. Even Quinn and Santana were shocked by the blonde's protective behavior, however they did recover quickly.

Santana looked to her girlfriend wearing her patented smirk, and said quietly, "See. She's scary when she goes into protective mode."

Quinn just snorted at her girlfriends comment. Only she would choose that moment to prove a point.

Brittany's yells had been heard in the gym, prompting both Sue and Rachel to dart into the locker room to inspect why she was upset. Like the rest of the people cluttering the locker room, the pair froze in shock at the still shouting blonde, and her prisoner.

"Alright," Sue yelled, effectively capturing the crowd's attention. "Get your asses into the showers this second or you're all going to be running endless laps until I see fit to let you stop."

Every girl, except of course the Trinity, Rachel, and Brittany's prisoner, ran for the showers. Even the ones who had just come out of there and had no clue what was going on.

"Brittany, get off of her, and start explaining what is going on in here," Sue said.

Brittany did as she was told, and stood up. "She took all of Rachy's things out of her bag, and was reading something out of her book. She told everybody that Rachy has a crush on me, and called her a bad name."

"What bad name would this be?" Sue asked.

"She called her a tranny Coach," Quinn said.

"Brice, hit the showers and then make your way down to Figgins' office," Sue hollered. "You three get in the shower too. You stink. Berry, pick up your things and then meet me in my office so we can finish our discussion."

Each of them did as the woman told them. Thankfully the rest of the team were all to scared to question why the blonde was suddenly sticking up for Rachel. However they knew that wouldn't last very long.

* * *

><p>The morning went pretty smoothly for Rachel. She had yet to run into Finn as they only shared one class together and that didn't happened until after lunch, which unfortunately they also share. She did however share classes with most of her other Glee mates, who each threw questioning looks at her when they saw her cast. News of Rachel's 'crush' didn't seem to have gotten around yet, and she hadn't been hit with a slushy either. What she didn't realize that it was because she shared her first five period with at least one of the Unholy Trinity. Everybody was too afraid to say anything, or toss the inevitable slushy while one of them was around. She did however notice the questioning looks point in her direction from their classmates when they saw Rachel with one of her new friends, which she entirely expected.<p>

Rachel wasn't sure how Brittany managed to do it, but the girl was waiting outside of each of Rachel's classes She wore a big smile that made Rachel want to kiss her, but of course she had to refrain while the rest of the student population was around.

Their fifth period class was English, which all three of them shared. When they walked out of that class, Rachel and Santana were instructed to head to the auditorium. They watched in confusion as the two blonde made there way down the hallway towards the gym. They shrugged their shoulders at each other, and then made their way to the stage door.

"What were you and coach talking about after practice?" Santana asked as the settled backstage, where they could have privacy.

"I noticed a few of the cheerleaders not going through the routine properly," Rachel replied. "I also told her about a few moves that I felt would work better in some places."

Santana just smiled at her friend. Of course the girl would feel the need to discuss this with her coach. Normally this would drive her crazy, but she knew that Rachel was driven, and having her point out what the coach might not see could prove useful.

"You're one of a kind, Tiny. You and B are made for each other," Santana mused.

"I'll take that as a complement," Rachel said. "Did you talk to Quinn about what happened last night?"

"Not yet. Haven't had the chance to," Santana replied. "Are you okay with what happened in the locker room?"

"I guess. I'm really glad that I didn't write about my secret," Rachel said thankfully.

"Yeah, just the fact that you totally had a crush on B," Santana said sarcastically. "Were you going to give that book to Golden?"

"I had not decided yet," Rachel said. "I mostly just write in there during school. I think the entry Nikki read was from three weeks ago. Brittany was looking very sad during English class so I expressed my concern. Then the next day she was all happy again so I expressed my happiness."

"You are very wordy. You know that?" Santana said.

"Yes I have been told that," Rachel said quietly.

"Hey it's cool. Just wanted to know if you were aware that you do that. No big deal," Santana reassured her.

"What's no big deal?" Brittany asked from the stage door.

"Nothing B," Santana replied.

"Okay," Brittany said happily and then skipped over to where Rachel was sitting on the stage. She straddled the diva's outstretched legs, wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and then captured her lips into a searing kiss.

"They can't even go five hours," Quinn commented, as she sat down next to her own girlfriend.

"Yeah, like you're not dying to kiss me right now," Santana said. Silently daring the blonde to kiss her.

"Mmm I guess your right," Quinn said, and then leaned forward to capture Santana lips in a brief loving kiss. They broke apart when a loud moan echoed through the nearly empty auditorium. They looked over to see that Rachel kneading Brittany's skirt covered bottom. "Hey, you too. Break it up, and eat."

Brittany broke the kiss long enough to say, "don't wanna,' before capturing Rachel's lips again.

Santana laughed at her best friend, while Quinn got up and forcefully removed Brittany from Rachel lap.

"Hey," Brittany pouted, as Quinn pulled Brittany down next to her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you and Rachel were five seconds away from having sex on the stage," Quinn said.

"Duh that was the point," Brittany said.

Santana looked over at Rachel to see that she flushed, and looked quite embarrassed at letting in go that far.

Brittany noticed the same thing. "Can I at least go back over to her. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Sure B," Quinn said, and then pulled out two containers from a brown paper bag. "Here eat your food."

"Yes ma'am," Brittany said cheekily, and then sat down next to Rachel.

"Hey Britt-Britt, who is this mystery aunt?" Santana asked, as she opened the container that Quinn had given her.

"Shh, it's a secret," Brittany whispered.

"But I'm your best friend," Santana whined.

"Sorry, not allowed to say," Brittany said.

"Then how comes Quinn got to meet her?" Santana asked.

"Because Quinn was with me when my auntie called, and she heard her," Brittany explained.

"Yeah, I dropped you guys off at your houses. How did you manage to be together again?" Santana inquired.

"I was bored and knew that I couldn't hang with you or Rachy because of your family dinner," Brittany explained.

"Oh yeah," Santana said. That was the second time she was reminded of last night. "I have something I have to tell you Quinn, and I don't know how you'll feel about it."

"Um, okay. Whatever it is I'm sure it will be okay," Quinn said hesitantly. "Unless of course you're about to tell me that you fooled around with Rachel last night."

"NO!" Santana practically yelled. "No, Tiny and I did not do anything last night."

"Except for the cuddling in our sleep," Rachel supplied without thinking.

Quinn and Brittany snorted, and the Quinn asked, "You woke up in a vise grip, didn't ya?"

"Yes, it was a little disconcerting waking up to that. Especially because of her self proclaimed badass status," Rachel said.

"Please bitch, my badass status is a known fact. Besides Puck is an even bigger badass then I am, and his cuddle status is just as big," Santana said.

"It's true," Brittany said matter-of-factly, before she took a bite of a carrot.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way. What did you have to tell me?" Quinn said, bring the conversation back to where it began.

"Well it's not all bad, just something we haven't discussed," Santana said. "My family knows about us."

"And?" Quinn asked.

"And, there okay with it. All except Abuelita," Santana said sadly.

"How?" Quinn asked, and looked over to Rachel.

"They already knew. Apparently me and B weren't as quiet as I thought," Santana said.

"So they just came out and said, 'Santana, we know your in love with Quinn,' over dinner?" Quinn asked.

"No," Rachel said, helping Santana out. "Her Abuela became very cold when she found out who my dads are. So while Santana and I were on the back porch, she was talking to Mr. Lopez about it."

Santana threw Rachel a thank you smile, and the continued, "We were going to my room, when we heard my Papi, and Abuelita talking. She didn't want Rachel corrupting my brothers and I. Papi tried to get her to see reason but she's stubborn. He told her that I'm gay, and then gave her choice. Accept it, or leave. She left."

"I'm sorry Baby," Quinn said, as she gave her girlfriend a hug.

"It's cool, I know she'll come around eventually. At least everybody else is okay with it. Mami already knew too, although I did shock her when I told her that you're my girlfriend and not Britt. I told the boys during dinner. Diego and Pablo had a bet going on whether or not I was gay."

"I'm glad that their okay with it," Quinn said.

"You know what this means right?" Santana asked.

Quinn shook her head, and said, "No. What?"

"It means that you're going to have to do the whole girlfriend thing now," Santana said.

Rachel and Brittany started giggling at the horrified look on the blonde's face.

"Ooh," Brittany said suddenly. "Auntie said that you can come with to see my mommy on Saturday Rachy. Right after we go to the duck pond."

"Britt, seriously who is your aunt," Santana whined.

"Nope. Not telling," Brittany said, and moved her hand across her mouth as if she zipped up her lips.

"You are so evil sometime you know that," Santana told her. "Hey, how comes I've never met your mom before?"

"Because I only go to see her with my auntie on Saturday's, and I wasn't allowed to tell you who she is," Brittany said.

Quinn smirked at the dark look that crossed Santana's features. It was going to drive her crazy until she knew, and it was going to be fun as hell to watch.

They could hear the bell ringing in the distance, and begrudgingly headed to their next class, much to Santana and Brittany's displeasure.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I just want to let you know that there will be more on Santana's feelings toward her Abuela in the next chapter or two. When she is alone with Quinn. I just wanted to get the initial part out.<p>

I also would like your take on something. I got anonymous review, in Spanish no less, that is an interesting idea. If I got the translation right, he/she suggested that because of a lost bet the girls switch partner for a night. Britt with Quinn, and San with Rach. I want to know how you feel about it. Yes or No? If I would write it will not happen for awhile. I'd give Rachel and Brittany move time to build their relationship.

Okay that's it. :)


	10. Developments

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

AN: Sorry for the delay. My week has been very hectic. I want to thank everybody for your reviews. 101 reviews. WOW. That's more then all of my other stories combined. Thank you so much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Developments<p>

Brittany and Rachel were coming out of the Art room forty-five minutes later, when it happened. The attack that the Trinity knew was going come, but was trying to prevent. What they didn't take into account were the balls that the Puck-heads had. Never in a million years did they ever think anyone would be ballsy enough to slushy Brittany.

Brittany was off-limits. Giving Brittany a slushy facial was the equivalent of signing ones death warrant. Every body knew that, but apparently Nikki had two of the hockey player wrapped around her finger.

Neither of the girls even noticed the boys until just before the icy red and blue liquid hit their faces.

As the boys passed they said, "That's for getting Nikki suspended, bitches."

Rachel wiped the red slushy off of her eyes as best she could, and then looked over at her girlfriend. The blue liquid was dripping down Brittany's face, dropping onto her cheerleading uniform. She had her eye shut tight, and Rachel could see that her bottom lip was quivering. It broke her heart to see her girlfriend so traumatized.

Rachel realized that she was going to need help to get them both cleaned up, because she doubt that her girlfriend was going to be able to do it herself. The first one was always the worst. It had taken her the entire lunch period to get her self cleaned up the first time Santana had slushied her. Thankfully at that moment Kurt and Mercedes came through the frozen crowd, and started pulling them towards the Cheerios locker room.

"Tina and Mike went to find Quinn and Santana to help clean up Brittany," Kurt said, as soon as they were through the locker room doors.

Barley five seconds later Quinn and Santana busted through the same door they had just came through. "Oh my god," Quinn said, as soon as she saw the drench couple.

Brittany was sobbing while desperately trying in vain to get the stinging slushy out of her eyes, but she was just making it worse. It was clear to Santana that they both needed a shower to get the offending liquid off of them. "Britt, stop it. You're making it worse. Wheezy, Lady Lips, scram, we got this," Santana said shortly.

"We ain't leaving our girl with you, with Satan. You might drown her in the showers," Kurt said.

The look that Santana gave Kurt made the boys knees buckle in fear. "She ain't your girl. She's ours, and I sure as hell wouldn't hurt her. Now scram before I cut you."

"Yeah right like we're supposed to believe that. You hate Rachel and you have no problem with expressing that fact. You're the one who started these stupid ass slushy attacks in the first place," Mercedes snapped, and then softened visibly by the guilty look that appeared on Santana's face.

Rachel wanted to save her friend from Mercedes and Kurt's scrutiny. "Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary. Santana is my friend and she wouldn't hurt me. Please go on to your next class. I wouldn't want you to fall behind on account of me."

"Are you sure girl?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. We will see you in Glee," Rachel replied.

"Okay, but she kills you it isn't our fault," Kurt said, as they walked out.

Santana looked back to her slushy covered friends, and said, "You two need to take a shower. We'll make sure nobody comes in."

"Okay," Rachel said. "Can one of you go to my locker and get my slushy kit please?"

"Sure I'll go," Quinn said. "What's your combo?"

Rachel gave Quinn her locker combo. Santana helped her wrap up her cast so that it wouldn't get wet, and then pulled her sobbing girlfriend into the showers. She attempted to get them both undressed, but was having difficulty because of her cast, and the fact that her girlfriend was still practically blind thanks to the slushy in her eyes. She briefly wondered how she had managed to even shower and get dressed that morning without calling for Santana to help her. She said screw it in her head and just moved them both into the shower fully clothed, to at least rinse the slushy out of her girlfriend's eyes.

Santana came in a few minutes later with towels, washrags, and her shampoo and body wash. When she saw that they were both still fully clothed, she dropped the pile of stuff onto the half way, and pulled them both out from underneath the spray. She helped Rachel get Brittany's uniform off, as well as her bra and underwear, before putting her back under the spray. The sudden loss of clothing, as well as the spray of water hitting bare skin seemed to jolt the blonde from inside her happy place, and she started to wash her eyes out properly.

"Turn around Rach, and I'll unzip you," Santana said softly. Rachel did as she was told, and then Santana unzipped the dress for her. She then helped to peel the wet dress down Rachel's body, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. Her eyes rested on Rachel's covered crotch and said, "Wow, you really can't tell that you have a dick at all with those things on."

"Yeah, they work wonders," Rachel said, giving her friend a soft smile. "Thank you Santana," she added as she took off her bra and underwear. She was more worried about her girlfriend then the fact that Santana was getting a good look at her naked body.

"No problem," Santana said, and then leaned up against the shower wall facing away from the couple. "Who was it?"

"I did not get a good look at them, but I thing it was two players from the hockey team," Rachel replied, as she lathered Brittany's hair up with shampoo.

"Did they say anything?" Santana asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they did. The attack was ordered by Nikki, who apparently got suspended for her stunt this morning."

"Britt, are you alright?" Santana asked.

"No. I'm sad," Brittany cried, finally speaking for the first time since the attack.

Tears formed in Santana's eyes at her friend cries. "I am so sorry I started this. I am so sorry I slushied you that day Rachel."

"It's okay Santana," Rachel replied. "Tilt your head back, baby, so that I can rinse your head."

Quinn walked into the shower room carrying Rachel's slushy kit, and a clean uniform for Brittany. "Everything okay in here?" she questioned as soon as she walked through the entrance, and then noticed her girlfriend's tears. "San, are you okay?

"I'm fine babe," Santana said reassuring. "Did you lock the doors?"

"Yeah. The only person who could get in here now would be Sue."

As if she had been summoned by Quinn, the she-devil herself stepped into the room, scaring all of the occupants as she barked, "What's going on in here?" She took in the sight before her and then growled, "Brittany, what are you doing in that shower with the midget."

"The mean hockey team slushied us," Brittany cried.

Rage filled Sue's entire being. Nobody slushied Brittany and got away with it. "Who?" she asked sharply.

"Rachel didn't get a good look, Coach, but they did tell her who ordered the hit. It was Nikki. She's mad because she got suspended," Santana said.

"Yes it had taken a lot of arguing on my part to even get her suspended for the day. I'll handle her insubordination when she returns tomorrow," Sue told them. "Q, you and S need to get back to class.

"But Coach," Santana started. She didn't want to leave her friends, and she knew her girlfriend didn't want to leave them either.

"No buts, except the one you sit on Boobs. Get to class, before I make it run laps after school," Sue snapped.

Santana and Quinn knew better then to argue any further. They quickly made their way back out of the locker room and headed for their class, after briefly toying with the idea of skipping it. Sue would know though and then they would be in big trouble.

"Baby B, are you okay?" Sue asked tenderly.

The soft tone in her voice as well as the nickname was a shock to Rachel.

"No, Aunt Sue. Those mean boys made me sad," Brittany said.

Rachel was speechless. The mean crazy ass coach was Brittany's mystery aunt.

"I know sweetie," Sue said. "Finish cleaning up, and then come down to my office. Okay?"

"Okay," Brittany replied sadly.

"You," Sue pointed at Rachel. "Finish cleaning up both of you, but keep that pee stick to yourself. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Rachel squeaked.

"Good. Both of you come straight to my office when you're done," Sue said, and then turned on her heels.

As soon as they heard the locker doors slam shut, Rachel squeaked, "Coach Sylvester is your Aunt?"

Brittany giggled at her girlfriend's expression, which made Rachel smile. Happy looked so much better on Brittany then sad.

"Yeah, but don't tell Sanny. Auntie Sue, and Quinn want to see how long it takes for her to go crazy," Brittany said.

"Okay. I won't," Rachel said. She moved them so that she could wash her own hair.

"How comes you've never mentioned Sue Sylvester in your aunt?" Rachel asked.

"I wasn't allowed to, because Auntie didn't want anybody to be mean to me, or suck up to get to the top just because she's my aunt," Brittany explained, as she helped lather Rachel's hair up with shampoo.

"Is she your mom's sister, or your dad's?" Rachel asked.

"My Mommy's," Brittany replied.

This was a new development. She had already knew that both of Brittany's parents had Down Syndrome, as well as how she came to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Her mother Jean had been put into the assistant living home nearly twenty years ago. She met and fell in love with Brittany's father Mitch Pierce and then they had her, or at least that's how Brittany told the story. Rachel had seen, but never actually met Mitch. When Rachel had first started meeting Brittany at the pond, the blonde was living with her father's parents. About a year later, Brittany's father died because of liver failure. A few months later, both of her grandparents died in a car crash.

The day Brittany had told Rachel that her grandparents were gone, and that she had to move in with her Daddy's sister, broke her heart. Not only because Brittany had lost two of the most important people to her, but also because the blonde told her that she wasn't going to be able to come to the pond anymore. That day she had almost spoken to Brittany. She had wanted to so bad, but no matter how many times she had tried to speak, no words came out. Only tears.

The next Saturday she had her daddies' take her to the pond like normal, just incase the previous Saturday had been a dream. Much to her pleasant surprise, her beautiful blonde goddess was standing there waiting for her. Brittany explained that her Auntie was going to bring her to the pond every week, before she took her to see her Mommy. For the second week in a row, Rachel had almost spoken.

Thinking back on it now, Rachel realized that she had never seen Brittany's aunt. In fact whenever Brittany said anything about the aunt who took her to the pond, she always called her Auntie, not Aunt Mary like she normal called her aunt. She had never really paid attention to that fact, but now she realized that Auntie, and Aunt Mary were two different people. Brittany was in fact telling her all along that she had a second aunt. That meant that Sue was at the park every Saturday for nearly three and a half years.

"Sue is the one who takes you to the park, not your Aunt Mary," Rachel said aloud.

"Yup," Brittany said popping the 'P'. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"So am I," Rachel replied. She looked up at her girlfriend smiling face, and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Aunt Sue will take care of those mean boys. I'm really sorry that this happened to you all the time," Brittany said, as she helped Rachel rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

"It's okay. I'm sorry you got slushied because of me," Rachel said quietly.

"You are not the reason this happened. I got that slushy because Nikki was making fun of you, and I defended you. I will do it again if I need too. Please do not blame yourself for this." Brittany said, as they rinsed Rachel hair.

"I love you," Rachel replied.

Brittany smiled and then gave her a kiss. "I love you too," she said when she pulled away. She ran her hands down her girlfriend's body, slowly, until she reached her desired destination. "We're all alone in here," Brittany said seductively, and then gripped Rachel semi-erect member.

"Mmm, Britt we can't," Rachel panted.

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"Because we're at school, and Coach Sylvester, your aunt, is expecting us in her office," Rachel replied.

"Fine," Brittany sighed, and then pouted.

Rachel shut off the water and then handed a towel to Brittany. They moved out of the showers and went in search of their clean clothing. As they got redressed Rachel said, "Mr. Lopez said that you're allowed to come over for an hour after school, so that we may work on our duet."

"Does that mean we can share sweet lady kisses when nobody is looking?" Brittany asked.

"If we find ourselves alone for a few minutes, I could be persuaded to partake in some sweet lady kisses," Rachel answered.

Brittany started jumping up and down, while clapping her hands in excitement.

It took another five minutes before both girls were fully dressed again, with their hair pulled back into ponytails. Rachel, unfortunately was back into her usual attire of sweater, skirt, and knee high socks.

"Come on, before your Aunt Sue comes back looking for us," Rachel said, and started pulling her girlfriend out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Rachel stopped by Sue's office, before heading to their eighth period class. The meeting was brief, but left Rachel disoriented. Sue only wanted to make sure that Brittany was alright, which Rachel found sweet, however Sue's soft spoken tone is what frazzled her. It was going to take her a little time to get used to that. Sue also stressed to her that it was important for her relationship with Brittany to remain a secret. Which Rachel quickly agreed with. She didn't want anybody hurting, or taking advantage of Brittany either.<p>

As they were making their way to their eight period class, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. They quickly changed their route and made their way to the choir room. Mr. Schue had convinced Principle Figgins that it was in New Directions best interest to have practice everyday during school hours, in addition to their before and after school sessions. Figgins agreed, and gave the Glee Club a full period at the end of the day.

Rachel was nervous as she walked toward the choir room. She had managed to evade Finn all day. She was hoping that Finn had enough time to allow him to see reason. She wasn't trying to hurt him. She just wanted to be happy.

They were the first to arrive, followed closely by Quinn, and Santana. Their friends looked like they had ran there from their previous class.

"Are you guys okay?" Quinn asked, almost immediately after crossing the threshold.

"We are doing much better, Quinn. Thank you very much for your concern," Rachel replied.

Quinn smile and shook her head at Rachel's response. She went to say something, but was interrupted by Kurt and Mercedes coming into the room.

"Girl, I'm glad that they didn't drown you in the showers, but they could have at least let you borrow something else to wear," Mercedes said, upon seeing that Rachel was back in her usual attire.

"Lay off, Wheezy," Santana said.

"Why the hell do you care, Satan?" Kurt sneered. "Two weeks ago you told her that she dressed like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a dark specific fetish.

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and Rachel looked at Kurt like he had grown a second head.

"How the hell did you remember exactly what I said?" Santana asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Sanny. I'm not a perverted Japanese man, and my fantasies aren't dark," Brittany said, while staring intently at Rachel.

Mercedes moved towards Rachel and softly said, "Girl, you better watch yourself around her. She looks like she wants to gobble you up."

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. I am curious as to why you are suddenly concerned by my well being," Rachel replied.

"Because we don't want Satan to hurt you," Kurt interjected.

"Thank you for your concern, but it is not necessary," Rachel insisted. She was glad that they seemed to be concerned with her getting hurt, but she was wondering why now all of a sudden.

"Whatevs," Mercedes said, and then sat down.

Tina and Mike walked in with Artie right behind them.

"What happened to your hand?" Tina asked almost immediately. It had been bugging her all day, but she hadn't had a chance to ask about until now.

"That's a very good question," Kurt said, suddenly remembering that Rachel was sporting a brand new cast on her right hand. "If I am right, it has something to do with my potential step-brother's hospital trip on Saturday."

A sheepish guilty look crossed Rachel's features.

"Wait, you're the one who broke Finn's nose?" Artie asked, surprised.

The rest of the club, minus Mr. Schue and Finn filed into the room as Santana proudly said, "Yeah she did. Finn was being a total prick."

"What did Finn do?" Tina asked.

"I do not want to discuss it at this time," Rachel said. A moment later Finn walked trough the door. She waked over to him and asked, "May I speak with you privately please."

A goofy smile formed on the tall teen's face. "Sure Rach," he said, and then walked back out into the hallway again.

"I wanted to apologize for punching you. I am very sorry that I lost my temper," Rachel said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that stuff about Brittany," Finn said.

Rachel smiled at Finn. This was going much easier then she had originally thought. "I also wanted to say that I am truly sorry for cheating on. It was never my intention to hurt you. We got caught up in a moment and it got carried away."

"It's okay Rachel. I forgive you," Finn said. "Besides it's not like you fooling around with her actually counts. I thought about it all weekend and I realized that you're still a virgin, because Brittany's a girl. So as long as you don't do it again, then I don't see why we still can't still be together."

Rachel was dumb founded. She could not believe that those words had come out of his mouth, or that he sounded like he believed them. She definitely was not a virgin any longer, nor was she going to stay with him.

Finn leaned towards her, and attempted to hug her, but Rachel pushed him away as best as she could. "Finn no. We are no longer together. I am truly sorry if this hurts you, but I want to make it clear that I do love you Finn. You are a sweet boy, but I have never had romantic feeling for you. I used you, in hopes that some of your popularity would rub off on me. I love Brittany. I always have."

Finn's looked more and more confused as Rachel spoke. She really hated that she had let her ruse go on for so long. It was never her intention to hurt Finn. In fact when she first start going after Finn she had hoped that she could fall in love with him, but she never did. Her love for Brittany was just too strong to push aside for somebody else.

"I don't get it," Finn said. "You said that you just got carried away. You sounded like you regretted fooling around with her."

"I regret cheating on you, but I do not regret having sex with Brittany," Rachel said, emphasizing the 'not' and 'sex' parts. "I wish I had waited until I broke up with you before I had slept with her. That's what I regret. You didn't deserve that."

"You didn't sleep with her," Finn snapped. "You fooled around. You need a dude for it to be considered sex. You are both girls, so it doesn't count."

"Yes it does," Rachel yelled irritated, and then realized how loud she had gotten. "Since you don't seem to understand this very well, I'm going to go back into the choir room. We are over Finn. I'm with Brittany now."

Rachel started to walk into the choir room, but was stopped when Finn roughly grabbed her upper arm. "Don't walk away from me. We're not done talking yet," he growled.

"Finn let me go, you're hurting me," Rachel gasped in pain.

"No not until you say that this has all been a joke. You're not really leaving me for that slut, are you? No. Santana put you up to this. Right? Don't you see that she's evil. Don't listen to her," Finn said eerily calm.

Rachel was flabbergasted by Finn. How the hell did he manage to bring Santana into this. He didn't even know that she was staying with Santana.

Finn must have sensed her thought path, because he said, "Yeah, I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I heard the rumors of your new protectors. Following you to all of your classes. Slipping into the auditorium with Satan. She has you so twisted up you can't even see what is right in front of you."

"What the hell Finn. Were you following me?" Rachel asked.

"Duh. You are my girlfriend. I need to protect you from those bitches," Finn said, and tightened his grip on her arm.

"The only person she needs to be protected from is you Frankenteen," Santana said suddenly. Neither of them had heard her come out into the hallway. "Let her go, before I make you do it."

"Stay out of this," Finn sneered. "She isn't any of your business, so stay the hell away from MY girlfriend."

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore. She's Britts," Santana said slowly and clearly. "Let go of her arm, before I break your hand."

Finn looked a little scared, but left his hand right where it was.

Santana looked angry, but calm, and Rachel knew that whatever the girl was going to do wasn't going to be pretty.

Speaking a little louder, so that the club could hear her clearly, Santana said, "It must really hurt your poor ego, having your girlfriend leave you for a chick. I get why she did it though. Britt is so much better in bed then you could ever possible think of being. Britt can really please a girl, while you can barley get it in before you blow your load. God that night was the worst experience I've ever had with a guy. Although I have to thank you. That god awful night made me realize that I am gay. So thank you very much." Santana laughed at the look on Finn's face. She just had to rub it in a little further. "Ya know. I'd be careful if I were you. You're getting gonna get a reputation for turning the girls you're with gay."

Rachel felt Finn loosen his grip allowing her to yank her arm away from him. She stepped over next to Santana, and then addressed Finn again, "Finn, please except this. You'll find somebody who will love you the way you should be."

"Whatever Rachel. If you want to be some stupid dyke then what the hell ever, but don't come crying to me when you realize that they're playing you," Finn spat, and then took off down the hallway.

"Are you okay Tiny?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. My arm hurts, but it could have been worse," Rachel said. "I made a real mess of things."

"No you didn't. You are just doing what makes you happy. Don't feel guilty for that," Santana said.

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said. "Do you think everybody heard what you said to Finn?"

"I know they did," Santana said. "We all heard you when you told him that you are Britt's girlfriend, not his."

"That means that you just outted yourself on purpose," Rachel said.

"Yeah I did," Santana said, and then got very pale. "Aye dios mio, I can't believe I just did that."

"It'll be okay Santana," Rachel said comfortingly and started rubbing circles on the taller girls back. "Come on, let's go face the firing squad."

"That's not funny, Tiny," Santana said.

"The look you got when I said that was though," Rachel chuckled.

"Whatever Tiny. Just remember that I know were you're sleeping," Santana said and then darted into the choir room.

"Santana what does that mean?" Rachel asked as she followed her, but stopped as soon as she was over the threshold. Every person who wasn't Brittany was looking at Rachel and Santana in shock.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Santana snapped after a moment. "You didn't freaking stare at Kurt when he came out, so don't do it to us."

Rachel went over and sat down next to Brittany, who wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Well yeah, we all knew Kurt was gay before he told us," Tina said. "Besides that little comment Brittany let slip last year, this is all kinda out of the blue."

"Yeah, we're just wondering when Rachel and Brittany got together," Artie added.

"Screw the when," Mercedes butted in. "I want to know the how, and why you two were all over Finn and Puck last week and now you're both telling us that you're gay."

"I was not all over Puck. I was just pretending to be all over him. There's a difference," Santana said.

"So Pucks your beard?" Sam asked.

"Yes Trouty Mouth. Puck's my beard," Santana said. "Look none of that shit matters. All you need to know is that Tiny finally ditched the overgrown man child, and got together with Britt-Britt, and that I'm gay. Everything else is none of your damn business. Gots it?" Santana finished her monolog and then sat down in between Rachel and Quinn.

Each of them mutely nodded their head yes. They all knew what the tone in Santana's voice meant back the fuck off or else. The last person who defied the tone got her ass beat. In all honesty they were all trying to figure out whether or not this was all an elaborate joke. However when Brittany placed a quick but gentle kiss onto Rachel's lips it really sunk into their minds that they were not joking.

In the shock of learning that there had been a couple shift over the weekend, and that Santana was gay and was apparently being nice to Rachel, nobody had noticed the proud, but fearful look that Quinn was wearing. She was extremely proud that Santana had been able to push her fears away to help their new friend out, but was fearful that her girlfriend was going to let it slip about them. In just a few short hours ago she had learned that Santana's parents knew about them, and now Santana had outted herself. She felt as if things were progressing to fast for her. They hadn't even discussed coming out to the Glee club let alone their parents, and now she was afraid that Santana would want her to do the same. That was something that she just was not ready for. She needed to talk to Santana after school, and she was hoping that her raven haired beauty wouldn't be too mad at her for not be able to take that next step with her.

"Hey guys," Mr. Schue said as he walked through the choir room door, and to the piano. He faced away from his students, so he didn't notice the still shell shocked looks most of them were wearing. "Sorry I'm late, but I just got the list of our Section competition, as well as what we are expected to perform. That being said I went to talk to Sue and Coach Beiste, and they have agreed to help get everybody into shape. This is our year and we need to do everything we can to get to Nationals."

He finally turned around and saw the varying looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, we've all been dropped into the middle of an alternate dimension," Artie said.

Will looked around the room trying to figure out what that had meant. He immediately noticed that Finn was missing, and then he noticed that Rachel was sitting in between Brittany and Santana, which he found odd, and the bright pink cast that covered her hand.

"Where's Finn, and what happened to your arm Rachel?" Will asked.

"Finnessa, went to nurse his wounded pride," Santana said.

"Santana stop with the name calling," Will said irritated.

"Why?" Brittany asked, and then proceeded to shock the entire room when she said, "Finn had no qualms when he called my girlfriend a dyke ten minutes ago." Brittany noticed the shocked looks on everybody's faces, so she turned to her girlfriend and asked, "Did I not use the word qualms right? I learned it today during my special class."

"No baby, you used it right," Rachel assured her, along with smile. "You just shocked everybody with how smart you are."

"Awe, thanks baby," Brittany said, and then rubbed her nose against Rachel's, and whispered, "I love you."

Will stared at the new couple with a flabbergasted look.

"See," Artie said, as he threw his arms up. "Rachel not only broke up with Finn, but she also broke her hand off of his face. Brittany and Rachel are a couple. Santana outted her self, and is being nice to Rachel, and Brittany is using tough words. We all woke up in an alternative universe."

"I'm with Artie on this one," Mike said. "The hockey team even had the balls to slushy Brittany, and that's just not cool."

"We did not wake up in an alternative universe," Rachel said. "It's just been a shocking day is all."

"You can say that again," Kurt said.

"You punched Finn? What happened to us being a family. You do not punch your family," Will said.

"Normally I would agree with you, but I lost my temper when Finn called Brittany several mean names. I have already apologized to him a little while ago, however he is having a hard time excepting our break-up, so he left," Rachel said.

"Well did anybody go and check on him?" Will asked.

"Why the hell should we?" Santana snapped. "Hudson's being a homophobic asshole right now, and until he cools off he doesn't deserve our sympathy."

"Look can we please not argue," Rachel butted in before Will was able to chasten the latina. "What goes on between Finn and I is none of your concern. Finn will be fine down the road. He just needs a little time to cool off."

"Fine," Will relented. "Starting next week we are going to start on our set list and routines after school. Is anybody ready to perform their duet?"

Nobody raised their hand. "Nobody? Really? All right guys. Start working with your partner and work on them."

* * *

><p>In his hast attempt to get away from his ex-girlfriend, Finn rounded a corner too quickly, and ran right into Dave Karofsky, knocking them both to the ground.<p>

"Watch where you're going homo-lover," Karofsky sneered, as he stood up.

"I ain't a homo-nothing, you ass wipe," Finn spat, and then got what he thought was a brilliant idea. Karofsky was the biggest homophobe in the school. He would make Santana, Brittany, and Rachel's lives hell. Then Rachel would see that being with Brittany was too much hassle, and she would come running back to him. "Stupid dykes are ruining my life, and reputation," Finn spat angrily.

"What dykes?" Karofsky asked.

"Fucking Santana and Brittany. They've managed to convince my girlfriend to take part in their sick game and sleep with Brittany, and then they got her to break up with me."

Karofsky got a dark look, and Finn knew that his plan was working. "Stupid dykes," he mumbled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"There is nothing I can do at the moment," Finn said. "She has her mind made up. If she wants to be a stupid carpet muncher, then so be it. I just want them to know their place. There is no way in hell am I going to let those fucking dykes rule this school. It's time to take it back."

"How?" Karofsky asked eagerly.

"By making their live miserable, the best way we know how," Finn said evilly.


	11. Huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

AN: I am so sorry that it took almost 8 weeks to get this chapter out. I started this chapter so many different times, ugh. I just couldn't get into a good grove. Even now, I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. It kinda feels rushed to me. However, in the time it took me to write this chapter, I came up with an awesome idea. You guys are going to love it, well I hope you're going to love it. You have to wait for it though. It won;t happen for several chapters. Any way, let me know what you think, and I promise not to wait 8 more weeks for the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Huh?<p>

"Oh fuck," Santana grunted out, as Quinn's talented tongue brought her to her fourth orgasm. It had been a glorious hour since she had tentatively walked into Quinn's room, almost afraid of how her girlfriend was going to react to her coming out without her. Much to her pleasant surprise, and confusion, Quinn had attacked her, via lips, as soon as she crossed the thresh hold. Not that she was complaining. It was a rare occurrence for the blonde to take charge in the bedroom, but Santana loved it every time. Sometimes she would even irritate Quinn on purpose, because she always got aggressive and horny when she was irritated.

She wasn't sure what had prompted Quinn's aggressive nature, but she was sure that it wasn't spawned out of irritation. There was special look Quinn normally wore when she got like this, and that look was missing. Replaced instead with a look that Santana couldn't quite place. Sure, she wasn't trying very hard, especially because Quinn had finally brought her mouth away from Santana's pussy.

Santana was beyond spent, and was grateful for the break. However her arousal spiked again when she felt Quinn grind their exposed wet pussies together.

Quinn let out a loud moan as she frantically grinded herself against her girlfriend. Even though she had already brought Santana to four orgasms, she was easily able to bring her to a fifth. Santana collapsed onto the bed, her body twitching with after shocks. Quinn could tell that Santana had reached her limit, so she shift her body to grind against Santana's left leg.

After sitting in Glee for a grueling forty-five minutes, completely horny after her girlfriend proclamation, and another hour manipulating her girlfriend's body, Quinn was desperate for release. Her arousal was leaking out of her rapidly, quickly soaking Santana's tan thigh with her slick juices. Her hips were rapidly grinding down on the thigh, but it wasn't enough. Not this time. She needed more stimulation. She knew the Latina wouldn't be able to help her, because she had practically fucked Santana into oblivion. Due to past experience, Quinn knew that it would take at least another twenty minutes before Santana would regain control over her body.

She could not wait that long. She needed to cum. Now.

In one swift movement, Quinn rolled off of her girlfriend on to her back, stuffed two fingers into her hot, wet channel, and feverously started rubbing circles over her clit. You could almost hear Quinn sigh 'Awe, that's better', in her head.

Santana watched through lust filled eyes, as Quinn started masturbating next to her. This was the first time Quinn had every down that in front of her. Every time Santana asked her to play with her self, the blonde would turn beet red, and say no. Santana found it adorable that she was embarrassed to play with herself, when the blonde had no problem playing with her.

Quinn moaned loudly as her orgasm overtook her body. She continued to pump her fingers into herself, prolonging her orgasm for as long as she could. Once she withdrew them, she rolled onto her stomach and cuddled into Santana's body.

"Aye dios, that was hot," Santana husked out heavily.

Quinn let out a small squeal, and burrowed her face into Santana's neck. "I can't believe I just did that in front of you."

"Me either, but please do it again," Santana practically begged. "You were beyond hot."

Quinn was quiet for a moment. She really was embarrassed by her display, however now that she had done it; it could be used in her favor. "In that case, I hope you take it as an apology," Quinn said, without removing her face from it's hiding spot.

"Well I'll take it however you want me, because it was hot, but what was the 'masturbation apology' for?" Santana asked, and then chuckled at what she had said.

Quinn brought her face out of its hiding spot. She nibbled her lip a little before she hesitantly said, "You remember yesterday, when I kinda implied that I wish our first time had been different?"

"Yeah," Santana said.

"Well I was kinda... messing with you," Quinn said.

"What! Why the hell would you mess with me like that," Santana said, angrily. "I seriously thought that you were regretting getting with me, especially with what I did still kinda fresh."

"I don't regret anything. I promise, and I forgave you for that," Quinn insisted.

"Then why?" Santana asked.

"Because you tricked me into kissing you that night," Quinn said bluntly. She watched as Santana's facial features went from angry, to confused, then to realization, and then finally guilty.

"Oh," Santana replied quietly. "How did you find out?"

"Rachel wanted to know how we got together, so I told her. I was extremely surprised to find out what Rachel's actual dare was. Despite the fact that I am really happy that we did kiss that night, I was upset that you had lied about it. So I decided that I wanted to get you back. We were going to do more, but with what happened with your grandmother last night, I decided that it wasn't a good idea. It was kind of mean for me to make you doubt our relationship, and I am really sorry."

"Your right, it was mean, but I accept your apology. If you accept mine," Santana said.

"Without a doubt," Quinn said cheekily, and then gave Santana a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and just for the record. You can apologize like that all of the time," Santana said.

Quinn dropped her head on Santana's shoulder, and then groaned, "What is it with your fascination with seeing me do... that... in front of you?"

"Because I think you look gorgeous when you do it," Santana said smoothly; hoping that flattery would be enough to get her to do that again in front of her.

"Well thank you for the complement, but don't expect it to happen again, any time soon," Quinn said.

"Fine," Santana grumbled playfully. She would just have to find another way to get her to do it. "So, not that I'm complaining, but what brought on Aggressive Quinn."

Quinn lifted her head off of Santana's shoulder, and gave Santana a searing kiss. "I am so proud of you," she gushed. "Standing up for Rachel like that, and announcing to every one in Glee that you're gay... It was amazing. The bravest thing I've ever seen you do, and I am so proud of you."

"And here I thought you were going to be mad at me when I showed up earlier," Santana sighed dramatically.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's antics. "Why did you think I was mad at you?"

"Because first I kind of out you to my parents, and then I outted myself to Glee club. I thought that you would be mad that I didn't discuss it with you before I did it, especially after my freak-out last month. Plus I was afraid that you feel pressured into doing the same thing," Santana said.

"Well I was afraid that you would want me to tell everybody too, but I had time to think it over. I'm not feeling pressured about anything, and I know that you telling the club was a split decision to help Rachel. Anger is the last thing I am feeling right now. Pride, love, adoring, and lust, totally, but not anger," Quinn said.

"I love you so much," Santana gushed.

"I love you, too," Quinn said, and then kissed Santana tenderly. When she pulled back, she tentatively said, "I think I'm going to tell my mom about us."

Santana looked at her in shock. "Really? Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I don't know if I will ever be one hundred percent ready, but I do know that I don't want to hide away forever either," Quinn replied. "I'm not ready to tell everybody else just yet, but I think telling Mom will be a good start."

"If this is what you want to do then I support you, not matter what," Santana said. "Do you want me to be with you when you tell her?"

Quinn nibbled her lip as she thought it over, and then quietly relayed, "No. I think that this is something I need to do for myself, but I promise I will call you after I tell her."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'm just a phone call or text away."

"I know," Quinn said. "How are you feeling about everything with your grandmother?"

Santana's facial features dropped. She had almost forgotten about her Abuela, but now that Quinn had brought her up, all of her hurt feeling resurfaced. "I don't know," She answered truthfully, as tears welled in her eyes. "I guess I still can't believe that she doesn't love me anymore."

"Of course she loves you. I thought that my parents didn't love me anymore either, when they kicked me out, but their love was just blinded by their beliefs. She'll realize that she made a mistake and she'll come running back. Just like my mom did."

"Your dad didn't. What if she's like him," Santana asked sadly.

"Then it's her loss, not yours," Quinn said.

"That isn't much of a comfort," Santana grumbled.

"Yeah, I guess not," Quinn said. "Then all you have to do when you think you can't handle her rejection, is to think about all of people you have in your life, who support you."

Santana took what Quinn said to heart, and did just that. She envisioned all of the people in her life who were okay with her being gay. No. Not just okay with it, but happy for her. A smile graced her lips, and she felt just a little bit of the hurt she felt towards her abuela melt away. "When did you become so wise?" she asked.

"I'm not. I just have an insanely beautiful girlfriend who told me the same thing a few months ago," Quinn said. "When I doubted giving Beth to Shelby, you told me not to think about what I was missing, but rather what Beth was gaining. It helped me so much, and I think the same advice applies here."

"It does. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Quinn said, and then laid her head back onto Santana's shoulder. She started rubbing circles over her lover's chest. Neither talked for the longest time. Instead opted to soak up the warmth and love by simply cuddling. "I'm really glad that Mr. Schue decided to cancel our after school meeting today, even if it was just so he could go find Finn."

"Mmm me too," Santana sighed happily.

"How did Rachel take you leaving her at your house alone?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to long to find out, but I'm sure she took it fine; seeing as she's there alone with Brittany until 4:30, and I made it very clear that if they wanted to get it on, to change the sheets after," Santana said cheekily.

Quinn threw her upper body away from Santana's shoulder, and gasped at her," Santana that is cheating."

"No it's not. It's not like I had sex with her like Brittany did. I still say that was not fair," Santana said.

"If it had been anybody but Brittany who had done it, I would have immediately called bull, but it is Britt," Quinn stated. "She probably walked in and saw Rachel's penis, and got curious. Being who Britt is, she definitely would want to touch it, which clearly lead to them having sex."

"Okay, I can totes believe that she would be curious when she saw it, and would want to touch it. Hell even I have a strong urge to play doctor with Tiny, but that doesn't mean Britt forgot about the bet when she made her move."

Quinn gave Santana an incredulous look and then asked, "You want to play doctor with Rachel?"

Despite the look Quinn was giving her, Santana heard the playful tone in her voice. "Yeah. She makes me feel like I was five again, playing doctor with the boy from across the street. I got a good look when I went to get them last night, but I still want to know how her parts work."

"Should I be worried that you're sharing your bed with her?" Quinn asked in the same playful voice.

"Nope, I wouldn't do that without your permission," Santana said, and then as an after thought she quietly replied, "again."

"Awe baby. I was just teasing. I know you wouldn't do anything like that again," Quinn said. She honestly believed that. Santana was in a bad place when she slept with Puck in the middle of August. With the new school year coming up, the pressure to be on top started to mount. Not only for her, but she was wanted to get Quinn back on top again too. During that stressful time, Santana had a brief moment of gay panic, and she used Puck like a safety net. She slept with him in a fleeting last chance to prove to herself that she was straight. That her feeling for Quinn where an exaggeration of their friendship.

Quinn was actually quite proud of Santana after she had done it. It may sound strange, but she was. Santana had shown up at her house barely an hour after she had done it with Puck, and confessed. Just like that. Yeah it came as a total shock and yes she had been pissed at first, but she could tell how guilty Santana was about doing it. Plus she couldn't really fault Santana for doing the same thing she had the previous summer. She rationalized that Santana had cheated on her for a good reason, or at least it was a good reason to her. So she shunned her for a week to give herself a chance to calm down and think.

After the dust had settled from Santana gay panic attack, the girls sat down and had a mature adult conversation. They discussed the events that lead up to Santana sleeping with Puck, and realized what had triggered the panic attack. Santana's happy little bubble, that they had been living in since Fourth of July, had been popped by the looming presence of peer pressure. They both knew all too well what school would be like if Quinn wasn't back on top and or they both came out of the closet. During that conversation they came up with the plan to get Quinn back on top, which Santana deemed 'Operation Boob Job'.

In a way Santana's infidelity brought them closer together. Quinn knew without a doubt that Santana loved her. If she didn't, she wouldn't have told her about it barely an hour after doing it. It had also eased her rising 'gay panic' that had slowly been bubbling to the surface since the talks about school started. So yes she trusted Santana not to do something like that again, and even if she did, Quinn knew that they would make it through it.

"I think we should put some rules down for our bets," Quinn said, out of the blue.

"Like?" Santana asked.

"Like we're not allowed to perform the specific act that is required for the bet, in order to win," Quinn said.

"Huh?" Santana asked confused.

"Say for this bet. You are not allowed to have any sexual contact with Rachel to make her cum before Wednesday, or for the bet we have going about Tina. I'm not allowed to kiss Tina to prove that she likes kissing girls."

"Okay, But I say anything else goes," Santana replied, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Fine if you want to play dirty, so will I," Quinn said; her own plan forming in her head. "What are the stakes?"

Santana pretended to think of something, but really she knew exactly what she wanted. "If I win, I want to use my strap-on."

"Another kink of yours," Quinn groaned. However unlike the masturbation, Quinn actually wanted to play with the strap-on. She had just been having too much fun watching Santana beg for it, to give into her request. Until Now. "Fine, but if I win, I get to use it on you. Not the other way around."

"But...but...but...fine, but I think we should add an extra day to the bet. Instead of by Wednesday, I think it should be by Thursday," Santana said.

"Fine, I'll give you an extra day, but it won't change the outcome," Quinn said smugly.

"That's what you think," Santana countered, and then looked at the clock. "Ugh, I gotta go. 'Cedes will be at my place in a few to work on our duet."

"Okay. I'm going to tell my mom when she gets home, so I'll call you later," Quinn said.

Santana pulled her cheerleading top back on and adjusted her skirt. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay, and tell her with you?"

"I'm sure, but all call you if I need you," Quinn said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Santana walked into her bedroom ten minutes later, and was disappointed to find Rachel and Brittany asleep on her bed, fully clothed. Rachel had apparently made the bed upon her return, and it looked like they had just collapsed onto it. This is why she knew they did not have sex. Not to mention she couldn't smell Brittany's arousal.<p>

She sighed away the disappointment, and watched her friends sleep. Brittany was on her back, her legs halfway off the edge on the bed, with Rachel splayed across her left side. The look so peaceful, that Santana didn't want to wake them. She had to though. It was almost 4:30, which meant that her Mami and brother would be home in a few minutes, and Mercedes would be knocking on the door as well.

The only question is how to do it?

This was an opportunity that Santana had rarely been allowed. During sleepovers in the past, Brittany was always the first one awake. A smile graced her lips. She knew exactly how to wake them up.

She gently crawled out the bed, and then straddled both of her friend's hips, trapping them beneath her. She waited for a moment to see any signs of them waking. She didn't wait too long, before bring her hands down, and started tickling them.

Rachel and Brittany jolted awake, nearly tossing Santana off of them, and started giggling. They frantically tried to push the offending hands away, but with little avail. Brittany, being the strongest of the three, chose instead to flip all three of them over. Instead of fleeing from Santana's still tickling hands, Rachel and Brittany straddle one of Santana's thighs, and started tickling her.

Their three-way-tickle-fest could be heard all the way downstairs, and it was the first sound the Mrs. Lopez heard, when she walked through the front door. A smile graced her lips as she followed the sweet sound up the stairs. She stood in the open doorway, and watched the scene inside the room unfold.

"Hello girls," Elizabeth called out, startling them. Santana sat up so quickly that she knocked, an equally startled Rachel, right off the edge of the bed.

"Ow, that hurt," Rachel groaned from the floor.

"Sorry, Tiny," Santana said sheepishly, as Brittany shifted off of her, and onto the bed.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," she replied as Elizabeth helped her off the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry as well," Elizabeth replied.

"It's alright, Mrs. Lopez. I'm sure that you didn't mean to scare us," Rachel replied.

"Even so, I am still sorry, and call me Elizabeth," she said. "Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law, and at the moment I want little to do with her."

"Okay...Elizabeth."

"Good. How long have you girls been home?"

"Almost two hours," Rachel replied, before Santana had a chance to answer.

"Didn't you have Glee club after school today?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"No," Santana replied. "Mr. Schue cancelled our after school meeting, to go look for his precious golden boy."

"Who is his golden boy?" Elizabeth asked, even more confused.

"We believe that Mr. Schue went to find Finn," Rachel elaborated. "He and I shared words before class started, and he did a mediocre diva storm off."

"Shared words, my ass," Santana butted in. "Tiny tried to apologized to him, like she was suppose to, and he assumed that they were getting back together. When she told him that ain't gonna happen, the stupid prick grabbed her, and wouldn't let her go."

"Yeah, he was being a big mean-y, but Sanny stopped him," Brittany added. "It was so cool."

"How did you stop him?" Elizabeth asked wearily.

"I just hit him where it hurt," Santana said cryptically.

"You hit him?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

"No literally, Mami," Santana groaned. "He's being a homophobic ass right now. So I told him that I am gay and that he was going to get a bad reputation for turning the girls he's with gay. Loudly enough for everybody in the choir room to hear me."

"So all of your friends know that you're gay?" Elizabeth question softly.

"Yes, she was quite shell-shocked after she did it, but you would have been very proud of her," Rachel said, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh I am," Elizabeth said with a fond smile. "What about Quinn? Do they know the two of you are together?"

"No, Quinn's not ready for them to know, but she is going to tell her mom about us tonight," Santana said.

Elizabeth nodded her head, and then changed the subject. "I hope that you girls have been doing something constructive."

"Yes ma'am. Brittany and I have been working on our duet," Rachel replied.

"Good," Elizabeth replied. She was a little put off by Rachel calling her ma'am. The only time she had ever been called that was when one of her children was in trouble. She thought about telling her not do call her that, but chose to ignore it. At least for now.

The doorbell rang, before Elizabeth had a chance to question Santana about what she was doing while her friends where practicing. After Santana went to answer the door, she turned back to the girls and said in a slightly stern tone, "I'll give you two five minutes to say goodbye, but not a minute more. You've already had an hour longer then was allowed."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said guiltily.

"Five minutes girls," Elizabeth said as she walked out of the room.

Brittany and Rachel were in the middle of a heated goodbye kiss when Mercedes walked through the door. She froze in the doorway, and stared at the new couple in shock. Sure she had seen them kiss earlier, but that kiss was nothing like the one she was witnessing. "Holy crap," she squeaked.

The couple broke apart, and turned to face their fellow Glee-mate. Brittany gave Mercedes a genuine smile, while Rachel blushed brightly, and wore a sheepish grin.

"Hello Mercedes. Santana didn't mention you were coming today," Rachel said curtly.

"Yeah, well she didn't mention that you were going to be here today either," Mercedes said. "Why are you here?"

"My fathers are out of town, and the Lopez's graciously agreed to look after me until they return," Rachel said.

Mercedes snorted, "Your dads don't trust their precious angel to stay home alone for week?"

"Well, if you must know, they did trust me to stay home alone," Rachel said confidently, and then mumbled, "Until they found out that I punched Finn."

"Yeah, what they hell is with that?" Mercedes demanded more then actually asking.

"He was saying some very derogatory thing, and I lost my temper," Rachel said.

"Yeah, you told us that already, but I want the full story," Mercedes said annoyed.

Rachel went to say something, but was interrupted by Elizabeth yelling that their five minute were up. Rachel's bottom lip jutted out into a pout. She really didn't want Brittany to leave.

"Its okay, Rach. I have to go and get ready for motocross practice anyways," Brittany said, and then kissed Rachel soundly. "I love you. I'll see you at school."

Before Rachel had a chance to fully comprehend what Brittany had just said, the blonde was already half way down the staircase. "Wait," She yelled, and then followed after her girlfriend. "Please tell me you're joking, and that you're not risking your life on one of those death bikes."

It was too late though, Brittany was already out the front door. "Damn it," she said.

"That's not very lady like," Santana from behind her.

"Did you know that Brittany is on a motocross team?" Rachel asked sharply.

"Woo," Santana said, at Rachel's sharp tone. "Ah, yeah. She joined over the summer. She didn't tell you about that?"

"No! I wonder why she never informed me."

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because she knew you would freak," Santana said sardonically.

"I would not have freaked," Rachel said offended, and then realized that it was true. "Okay so that kind of is exactly what I did. I probably would have talk to her if she had told me that. I wonder if she realized that."

"Probably, and that's probably why she didn't tell you. If I were her I wouldn't want to be scolded, the first time girl of my dreams, actually talks to me," Santana said.

"I still don't like her on those death bikes," Rachel grumbled, unwilling to admit that Santana was probably right.

"Once you see her ride, you'll change you mind," Santana said. "Come on lets go back upstairs."

"Um, I think I am going to see if you mom needs help with dinner," Rachel said. She really didn't want to go back up to Mercedes, and her questions.

"Suit yourself," Santana said, and then ran up the stairs.

Rachel sighed to herself, and then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Quinn was waiting on the couch when her mother walked through the front door. "Hi mom," She said almost immediately.<p>

"Hi sweetie," Judy said as she walked into the living room.

"I... ah. I have something that I...ah...need to talk to you about," Quinn stuttered nervously.

"Um...okay dear," Judy replied, and then sat down next to her daughter. It was unusual for Quinn to stutter in her presence. The last time she had, it had turned out that she was pregnant, and the revelation of that had turned out disastrous.

"Um...well... A few months ago... something happened," Quinn started.

"Oh god, are you pregnant again?" Judy asked fearfully. She would never kick Quinn out again, but she had been there to help pulled Quinn back together again after she returned. She didn't want her baby girl going through that again.

"NO!" Quinn exclaimed loudly. "No, I am not pregnant."

"Oh thank goodness," Judy said. "I don't want you to have to go through what you did, when you gave Beth up for adoption."

"Me either mom," Quinn said sadly.

"So if you're not pregnant, then what did you want to tell me?"

"Um...well see...um...I'm in love with Santana," Quinn blurted out quickly.

Judy was silent; she could have sworn her daughter just told her she was in love with one of her best friends. Her best friend who is a girl.

"Mom?" Quinn said quietly. Her brain automatically going to the worst case scenario. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you. Again."

"I'm not disappointed in you," Judy said, confidently. "I'm just shocked, and need a few minutes to wrap my mind around what you said."

"Okay," Quinn said meekly.

"So, you're...gay?" Judy asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"But what about Beth's father, and Finn?" Judy asked confused.

"I was with Finn because he was how I was supposed to be with. Puck was just a way to prove that I wasn't gay," Quinn explained.

"And what about Santana? Does she know about your feelings?"

"Yeah. Santana and I are together. We have been since July," Quinn said.

"Oh, so that's the something that happened?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Quinn asked.

"Okay. I love you. I am not thrilled with this, but I've learned from the mistake I made last year. If this is who you are, then I will accept it. All I ask is for a little time to get used to the idea," Judy explained.

"I can do that. I'm still getting used to it myself," Quinn chuckled.

It was the smile that Quinn wore that made Judy realize why Quinn had been so happy the last few months. "She's the reason why you've been so happy the last couple months, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she has helped me so much, and I love her so much," Quinn gushed.

Judy smiled at her daughter. Once upon a time she had gushed like that about her soon-to-be ex-husband. Back before he started showing her the man he truly was. There were times that she wished she could go back and slap herself, stop herself from marrying him, but then she would look at her daughter and know that it was all worth it. No she didn't regret marrying him anymore; she regretted not getting out sooner. She was grateful that he wasn't physically abusive towards the girls, but the physiological abuse had definitely left it mark on all three of the Fabray women. It looked as though Quinn had been able to escape some of it, or a least she hoped.

"I love you," Judy said.

I love you, too, Mom," Quinn replied, and then she gave her mother a giant hug.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight," Judy said, as Quinn pulled away.

"But we never go out on a Monday," Quinn said shocked.

"That's because your father expected me to cook his meals during the week. It was one of his many rules, that I had to follow," Judy explained.

"Oh," Quinn replied. She was afraid to know what her father would do to her mother if she broke one of his rules.

"He's gone now, and I think it's time for me to stop following all of his rules," Judy said.

"Me too," Quinn said.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Santana fell onto her bed and moaned, "My mom's is freaking physic."<p>

Rachel laid down on the bed next to her, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"She knew that I was at Quinn's, having sex with her," Santana said.

"Are you sure that she knew?"

"Yes. She pulled me aside after 'Cedes got here. She asked what I was while you two were practicing, and I told her that I was having an adult conversation with Quinn, at her house. Then she said, 'was that before or after you had sex?' I tried to deny it, but she just freaking knew."

"Maybe she was guessing," Rachel suggested.

"Not a chance. She has this look she gets when she is guessing, but she was wearing her, 'I know what you did' face," Santana said.

"Was she mad?"

"No, I think she was amused by it," Santana said. "Ugh, enough of that crap. I need a favor from you."

"And that would be?" Rachel asked.

"I need you to blow your load before Thursday," Santana said nonchalantly.

Rachel sat up and stared at her friend in shock. "Huh?" she asked curtly.

"After you refuse to fuck Britt at school, I bet Q that you wouldn't last 'til Wednesday, before you either blow your load while you sleep, or you give it up to her at school. Then I got Quinn to add an extra day, and make it by Thursday. Since I don't really want to wake up covered in your cum, I want you to sleep with Britt at school."

"You're joking right?" Rachel asked.

"Nope," Santana said, popping the 'p'.

"Santana, I do not think that school is the appropriate place for such an activity," Rachel said.

"I think it's the perfect place," Santana insisted.

"If I do this, and that is a big if, what will I get in return?" Rachel asked, more for the knowledge then anything.

Santana thought it over. In order to get Rachel to agree to help her, what Santana offered had to be something big. There was no way in hell, she was going to lose this bet. "Anything you want." Wow that was definitely big, and could potentially blow up in her face.

That was definitely something that Rachel could work with. She could bend her moral code, just once for something that could potentially aid her in the future. "Okay, you have a deal," Rachel said, and then extended her hand out for Rachel.

"Awesome," Santana said, with a giant grin plastered on her face. She totally had this in the bag. Her thought's strayed to what position she wanted to try, when she won the bet, when her phone started ringing.

"Hey, Babe," She said into the receiver. "How did it go?"

"_It went great. She's a little shocked and asked for time to get used to it, but she's not going to throw me out. In fact she took me out to dinner, and she was asking me questions about our relationship. She was really interested in it," _Quinn said. Her excitement evident in her voice.

"That's great Quinn. I'm really glad that she's cool with us, and now that both of our parents knows, we don't have to hide anything. Well except at school, but after what 'Cedes told me, I don't want you to come out," Santana said.

"_Why? What did Mercedes tell you?" _Quinn asked concerned.

"She saw Finnept coming out of an empty classroom after school today, with Karofsky," Santana said, gaining the attention of Rachel, who had moved to Santana's desk to type up a report on her laptop. Santana put her phone on speaker.

"_That's weird. Finn hates Karofsky. Is Mercedes sure?" _Quinn's confused voice echoed through the room.

"I asked the same thing, but she said she was sure. She even said that both of them had weird looks on their faces," Santana relayed into the phone, as she looked at Rachel.

"What do you think they were doing?" Rachel asked.

"_Am I on speakerphone?" _Quinn asked.

"Yeah babe," Santana replied.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said.

"_Hi Rachel," _Quinn replied back. _"I want to know the same thing. What were they doing?"_

"Finn is not happy with us right now and Karofsky is a know homophobe, so if I had to gander a guess, I would say us. Which is why I don't want anybody else at school to know about us. At least until we know what they're up to," Santana said.

"_Did you just say gander?" _Quinn asked teasingly.

"Yes I did" Santana matter-of-factly said, and then teasingly added, "I think I've been spending too much time with Tiny."

"No, I think you're spending just the right amount of time with me," Rachel stated.

Santana rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the soft smile that was on her lips.

"_I have to go," _Quinn said suddenly. _"Mom wants to watch a movie before bed."_

"Okay, I love you," Santana said.

"_I love you, too. Bye Rachel," _Quinn said, and then hung up.

"Do you really think that they are planning on doing something to us?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to take any chances," Santana said.

"Santana, why do you call me Tiny?" Rachel asked.

"Because every part of you is tiny, even your dick," Santana said.

"Hey," Rachel exclaimed, clearly offended.

"What? I'm just calling it like I see it. Besides your tiny body packs a punch, especially that less then average penis. I've only every made Britt scream like she did yesterday morning, twice. You've been having sex for two days and have already accomplished that. "

"I strive for perfection," Rachel said proudly.

Santana snorted, "I know. I call you Tiny because it suits you, and because, like your tiny body, it's misleading."

"I like that nickname Tiny," Rachel smiled.

"Good, because your stuck with it," Santana said.


	12. Leading Into

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

AN: Sorry it took so long, but hopefully I've kicked down my writers block for good. I'm not to sure about a few parts, but you be the judge of it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Leading Into...<p>

Tuesday morning started much like the previous. Rachel was the first one awake again, and found herself, once again trapped as the little spoon by Santana's vice grip arms. Instead of trying to pry a part Santana's arms, like she had the day before, she settled into them, and waited fifteen minutes for Santana's alarm to go off. During this time, she thought of bad disgusting things; in an attempt to make her morning wood go away. She really didn't need Santana teasing her about it again. After all, she was still getting used to the latina knowing about it. She got lucky, but only just. It had gone soft just before the alarm went off.

The girls got ready for school in silence, except for Santana telling Rachel that Sue wanted her at the Cheerios' morning practice. On their way to the high school, the girls threw ideas back and forth about what Finn and Karofsky could possible do to them. At the beginning of the conversation, Rachel had questioned if they were just over reacting. Santana calmly said, "If Frankenteen had been seen with anybody else, I wouldn't have given it a second thought, but it was Karofsky; the biggest homophobe in the school. We have to be, at the very least, aware of a possible attack. If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong. In fact I hope I am wrong."

Rachel had claimed defeat. She didn't want to believe that Finn had befriended Dave in the worst way. If fact she was silently hoping that Finn had just found a friend in Dave, in an innocence, 'I don't want to get back at my ex' way. However, she knew the likelihood of that was slim. So she relented and offered up her own ideas on the possible plots. The number one idea being, a slushy attack.

When they had entered the gym, all of the Cheerios were already assembled, and going through their warm-ups. Barely five seconds later, Sue appeared behind them and barked into her mega-phone, "You're late. Both of you twenty laps now."

"With all do respect Ms. Sylvester, but I am not a Cheerio," Rachel said.

"I don't care. Boob McGee came in late, and you were with her, so you can do twenty laps with her. Now," Sue barked, making Rachel jump, and follow in Santana's footsteps. A barely there smile formed on Sue's face. If you didn't know Sue, you wouldn't have seen it, but it was there. She was planning on making Rachel's week hell. She didn't know it yet, but if Rachel managed to pass the week with Sue worthy results, she was going to be offered something that the scary coach had never offered to anybody before.

Rachel caught up to Santana quickly, and panted, "The woman is crazy sometimes."

Santana snorted, "If you find a time when she's not crazy, let me know, because the last time I checked, she is crazy all of the time."

Rachel just smiled, because she knew full well that the cheerleading coach did indeed have 'sane' moments. A secret that Santana had yet to learn.

They completed the rest of their laps in silence, and then went to their designated spots. Santana joined her teammates, while Rachel went to the bleachers again. Sue had yet to buy a new stereo; apparently it was on Santana's list to pick up over the weekend. So Rachel sang the Cheerios through their routines, again, and just like the previous morning, she noticed every imperfection. When practice ended, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana, went into the lockers rooms, and Rachel stayed with Sue, to discuss the Cheerios performance during practice.

The morning passed smoothly for Rachel. Nobody had tried to slushy her, and she was pleased to see that nobody was staring at her. Well more then normal, which meant that Finn had kept their secret. Something that Santana had been worrying about. The only out of the ordinary thing that happened, was her Glee-mates individually cornering her when she wasn't with one of the Un-holy Trinity. They all had a variation of the same question; How did she and Brittany get together? Not a single one of them would accept the chaste answer she gave them. They all wanted to know the full story. Which none of them would ever get. None of them had earned the right to know about her and Brittany's Saturday meetings at the park, and she was never going to inform them of her penis. She could understand why they were skeptically. Without those two pieces of information, it was easy to question, why all of a sudden this was happening. Sure, them getting together had been sudden, but at the same time it had been long past due.

Then of course was the questions surrounding Rachel's new 'protector', as the Glee club had dubbed her. Mercedes had wasted little time before informing them all about where Rachel was currently staying. On the plus side, she had also informed them about seeing Finn and Karofsky together, and about Santana's suspicions. Before each of them left Rachel, they all said that they had her back, and that they would be watching Finn. Even Kurt.

When Rachel joined Santana and their girlfriends on the stage in the auditorium, each of them had their own Glee mate encounter to tell about. Apparently, since none of them had been able to get the full story out of Rachel, they moved on to her new friends. Each of the club had their own theory for this sudden shift in the club. The most memorable ones being, possession (Artie's), brainwashing (Sam's), Blackmail (Kurt's), and Alien invasion (which is the theory that Brittany had suggested to the three girls).

Half way through lunch, Santana leaned over and whispered something into Rachel's ear, who stood up and proceeded to pull Brittany backstage. Quinn smirked at her girlfriend and then sing-sang, "It's not going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana feigned ignorance.

Backstage, Rachel had attacked Brittany's lips, and was smoothly rubbing her un-injured hand over the taller girls, covered breast. "Mmm, I think now is a good time to try out the present that Santana gave me yesterday."

"Mmm, that sounds great, but we can't do that until Thursday," Brittany said.

"Why do we have to wait until Thursday?" Rachel asked.

"Because Quinn said that if I don't have sex with you until then, she'll give me a giant bag if Haribo gummy bears, every week for the rest of the year," Brittany exclaimed.

"She bribed you with gummy bears," Rachel deadpanned. Her girlfriend was so excite at the prospect, that Rachel didn't have the heart to try and persuade her. At least not yet. She'd have to talk to Santana after school to see what she thought. They decided to make out for a while, before returning to their friends, one of which was wearing a cocky 'I told you so' look, while the other was wearing her patented scowl.

* * *

><p>After lunch Rachel and Brittany were cornered by an irate Nikki. "Look bitches. You may have the Coach behind this sick love fest, but that don't mean shit to me."<p>

"Look we're jus..." Rachel started to say, but was interrupted.

"Don't try and deny it man-hands. The rest of the team may be bumbling idiots, and haven't pieced it together yet, but I sure as hell ain't one of them. Your pathetic dyke asses got me suspended over a harmless joke, and I am going to get back at you for it. Mark my words."

As Nikki started walking down the hallway, the same two hockey players hit Rachel and Brittany with a slushy. Unlike the day before, Brittany did not remain in shock. Unusual anger built up in her chest, and she lunged toward a fleeing Nikki.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist just before she reached the unsuspecting girl. "No, baby B," Sue whispered into Brittany's ear. Out loud she barked, "Brice, take your puck-heads and go to the office. Now."

Nikki's shoulders shook in anger as she walk past her coach and the slushied girls, with her puck-heads following right behind, just as angrily.

"Go shower, and then get back to class. I'll take care of those goons," Sue told them, and then stalked towards Figgins' office, yelling at any student who got in her way.

Rachel sighed as she and Brittany made their way towards the cheerios locker room.

* * *

><p>Nikki walked out of the Figgins' office even more pist off then before she had gone in. For the second day in a row the dumb blonde dyke and her tranny girlfriend had gotten her suspended. The whole school might not have clued into them being together, but she sure as hell did. That knowledge was exactly what she needed to get even with the new couple and possible rise up the ranks in the cheerios. Of course she had to get around Coach Sylvester, but that should be easy enough.<p>

She was just about to reach the front school doors when she found her way blocked. Looking up at the towering teen. "What do you want Hudson?"

"I want to ask you out," Finn said, with his patent goofy grin plastered on his face.

"And why would I want to do that?" Nikki sneered.

"Because I'm the quarterback of the football team, and because I think we have a shared interest in common," Finn said.

That peaked Nikki's curiosity. "What is this shared interest?"

"Bringing Brittany down. The bitch stole my girlfriend, and I want to get even," Finn sneered.

Nikki though over the potential that could come from the offered relationship. She definitely could use someone with a little more authority in the school, and despite being in Glee, Finn still held a decent amount of control. "I'm in. Pick me up tonight."

"Aren't you going to be in trouble with the 'rents?" Finn asked.

"Probably, but that won't stop me from going out tonight. Pick me up a six," Nikki replied, and then walked out of the school.

Finn smiled evilly, and then went off to find Karofsky to fill him in on the lasted development.

During Glee, Rachel and Brittany performed 'The Best Damn Thing' for their duet, which was a big hit among their peer. Except for Finn, who had spent the entire class staring at the couple and Santana, wearing a dangerous smirk. Santana thought to herself how stupid he was, because of the smirk he was wearing, she knew that he was definitely up to something.

The period passed fairly quickly, and before they realized it, the trinity and Rachel were walking into the gym for cheerleading practice. "Barbara, you're here again," Sue bellowed, through her megaphone. "Boobs, take Streisand into the locker room, and get her a gym uniform."

Santana silently took Rachel's arm and pulled her into the locker room. "Why do I have to change? I am perfectly fine in my skirt."

"I don't know Tiny," Santana sighed, as she pulled a small gym uniform out of the cabinet. "I learned a long time again not question, or argue with the crazy bat."

"But..."

"No buts," Santana interrupted. "Just do as she says. Okay?"

"Okay," Rachel replied.

"Here put this on," Santana said, as she shoved the shirt and shorts into Rachel's arms.

Rachel pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a deep red bra, with black lace covering the red. Santana couldn't help but stare at the beautiful site for a few seconds, before going back over to the cabinet, and removing a brand new sports bra.

"Here put this on, too," She said as she handed the bra to Rachel.

Rachel quickly changed into the clothing, with her back to Santana this time, and then asked, "Can you tell that I have a... you know what?"

"No, you're good," Santana said, and then realized that Rachel had obviously never worn the uniform before, otherwise she wouldn't have asked if she could see a bulge. "Don't you have gym class?"

"No, my fathers got the school to exempt me, due to my condition," Rachel explained.

"Oh, okay. Come on Tiny, before the evil witch makes us run laps again," Santana said. They had no sooner re-entered the gym, when Sue bellowed for them to do twenty five laps for taking so long. "Damn it, should have kept my mouth shut," Santana groaned, as they started to run.

After the girls had completed the laps, they were ordered to join the rest team, who were doing suicides. Sue made Rachel and Santana run an extra hundred suicides, making a total of two hundred, while the rest of the team took a break. By the time they had finished the last suicide, they were both desperate for water and a break. Neither of which was granted.

The second they hit the white line, Sue bellowed, "Boobs, get over here. B, go keep Streisand company while she runs more laps."

Brittany bounced over to her girlfriend, happy to be able to spend more time with her. "Come on Rach, let start running."

"Brittany, why am I doing this?" Rachel asked.

"Because Coach told us to," Brittany replied, not fully understanding Rachel's question.

"No, I mean, why she making me do this?" Rachel tried again.

"Oh, because she's testing you," Brittany said.

"Testing me? Why is she testing me?"

"I don't know, but I bet it for a good reason. Auntie never does something unless she has a reason," Brittany said.

They ran, and ran, and ran, until Rachel was sure she was going to pass out, and then they ran some more. Sweat was pouring out of Rachel's body like a running water faucet, drenching her clothing. The grape Gatorade thank Santana had passed to her, was empty. She was working her body harder then she ever had, because every few minute, Sue would bellow "Faster," at them. She wondered why she was so out of shape when she got up every morning and worked out. Despite how exhausted she was, she ran harder and faster. She was determined to pass the 'test', with an A plus.

Finally after two hours of running, (long after the rest of the team had been sent home) Sue bellowed through the nearly empty gym for them to stop. "Mediocre at best, but it'll do for now. You have until Friday to learn all of the Cheerio routines, or I'll have you running twice as long. Now go shower, you stink of failure," She said relatively calm, and then out of the gym she went.

Rachel let out a pathetic whimper, as her leg finally gave out, and she collapsed onto the gym floor, and muttered, "Oh my Barbara. I am so out of shape." Brittany had picked her back up, bridal style, barely a second after her body hit the cold, almost soothing floor. She looked into her girlfriend face in shock. How the hell was she still able to carry her, after doing all those laps?

Santana gave Rachel a sympathetic smile, and said, "You're not out of shape." That was a lot of suicides and laps, even for her, and she was used to them. She remembered how bad her body felt after the first time she had been forced to do that many. "Come on, we need to get her home, re-hydrated, and into the bathtub," she told them.

Brittany carried Rachel, who had fallen asleep on the way home, into the house, and nearly ran into Tomas. He took one look at them and hollered, "Mami, Papi, Santana killed Rachel."

"I did not, you little ass. Don't go screaming shit like that," Santana yelled at him, as Quinn walked through the, still open door, carrying Rachel and Santana's bags with her.

"I'll scream whatever I want, and there's nothing you can do about it," Tomas taunted.

"Tomas that's enough. Santana don't call your brother a little ass," Juan said, sternly. "Now what is going on?"

"Santana killed Rachel," Tomas said, and pointed to Brittany and Rachel, who were behind him and Santana.

Juan quickly moved to take Rachel out of Brittany's arms, and then carried her into the living room. He laid her on the couch and then asked, "What happened?"

"Coach made her run laps with Brittany, as fast as they could, for two hours, after making her do two hundred freaking suicides," Santana said, and then sensing her father's next question said, "She didn't pass out, just feel asleep on the way home."

Juan made a ticking sound, and then started to gently shake Rachel. "Rachel, I need you to wake up." Rachel made no sign of waking, so he tried again.

"Mr. L, that's not how you wake her up," Brittany said, and then gently pushed him aside. She sat down on the edge of the couch, and planted her lips onto Rachel's. After a few second of gently kissing her, Rachel let out a soft moan. Even before she had fully awakened, she deepened the kiss.

"Alright, that enough girls," Juan said, and gently pulled Brittany away from her girlfriend.

"Dad you don't stop two girls when their kissing. Are you loco?" Santana said annoyed, which earned her a slap on the back pf her head from her girlfriend. "What was that for?" She asked Quinn, who responded by raising an eyebrow in amusement. Santana saw the playful glint in Quinn's eyes and decided to play along. "Hey you said I couldn't touch. You never said anything about looking, and besides you were enjoying that just as much as I was." Which earned her another slap. "Owe, stop doing that. You've been watching too much NCIS again."

"I have not," Quinn said defensively.

"Yes you have. You always act like Gibbs when you start overdosing on the show," Santana said.

"Alright you two. That's enough. Am I going to have to separate the four of you?" Juan said exasperated, and then looked at his youngest son, who was staring intently at Brittany and Rachel. "Tomas, can you go get your madre, please?"

"Sure Papi," Tomas said, and then ran towards the kitchen.

Luan turned back to Rachel, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, and I am very parched," Rachel replied.

"Well that's to be expected," Juan said, with a slight chuckle. "You rest for a few minutes, and I will be right back. Please behave girls."

"We will Papi," Juan heard Santana yell, as he walked through the dinning room. When he entered the kitchen, he walked straight to the refrigerator, and pulled out a grape Gatorade, some fruit, and the vegan yogurt Elizabeth bought for Rachel. When Elizabeth came through the back door, he explained what was going on, and then she disappeared into the garage. She returned a minute later carry a large black case and a black bag, and slipped up the stairs with them.

A few minutes later, Juan returned to the living room carrying the grape Gatorade, and a tall fruit smoothie. He sat down on the coffee table across from her and handed the drinks to her. "Here you go. Drink both of them; it'll help rebuild your strength back up."

"Okay," Rachel replied, and eagerly sipped the fruit smoothie through the straw. She was half way through the drink when Brittany got a text from her uncle, telling her that she was needed at home. Since Quinn was Brittany's ride, she had to leave too. Juan slipped out of the room, and went to see how far along his wife was. When he returned a few minutes later, both of the blondes had left, and Santana and Rachel were sitting quietly.

Juan sat down and enjoyed the peacefulness that rarely engulfed his home. Tomas was in his room, doing his homework, and Diego had gone to a friend's home for the evening. The peaceful state was broken however, when Elizabeth informed Rachel that her bath was ready. He was in confusion as a panicked look cross Santana's features.

"Mami, I don't think that is such a good idea," Santana said hastily.

"Santana, you know better then anyone, how much one of my baths and massages are after a grueling practice," Elizabeth said.

"I know. It's just...ah," Santana stuttered, as she tried to come up with a good reason, without revealing Rachel's secret.

Juan, Elizabeth, and Rachel (who had no clued what this bath entailed) were looking at Santana like she was crazy.

Santana huffed, and pulled her mom aside, and whispered, "Look Rachel is really shy when it comes to her body. She really won't like you being able to see her in all her glory. So how about I do the bath part and I'll convince her to do the massage part. Okay?"

"Well if she is that shy, she won't want you to see her either," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I've already seen her naked, and trust me she freaked out the first time. She's okay with it now though," Santana said.

"Okay, If she's that shy, I'll let you do the bath part," Elizabeth said. "I've done it to you enough, so you should know what you are doing."

"Great," Santana said, and then went over to Rachel and helped her stand up. Rachel was a little unsteady on her feet yet, so Santana had to support the shorter girl all the way up the staircase.

As the girls made there way up to the bathroom, Juan and Elizabeth shared a look, which said 'there up to something.' Neither chose to divulge the issue further though. What ever it was would be revealed soon or a later.

As the girls walked into the bathroom, Santana sighed in relief and said, "That was close."

"What was close?" Rachel asked, still confused as to what was going on.

"Mami is a massage therapist. She was going to massage your muscles, while you washed up, and then take you into my room for a full body massage. She was this close to finding out your secret," Santana said, pinching her fingers together to indicate just how close. "Quinn, Britt, and I were in that tub almost every day before our freshman year. Hell Mami had Quinn in there almost every day for two weeks after school started back up again."

"Oh, I understand know, although I must say that you were acting particularly insane downstairs. I do believe your parent will now think that we are up to something," Rachel said.

"Shit! I didn't think about that," Santana said. "I was just thinking about her finding out about your secret."

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful, but I'm sure your mother would have understood my need to wear a pair of shorts," Rachel said.

"A pair of short would not hide a hard-on," Santana snorted, as she put a cast bag over Rachel's broken arm.

"Santana, I assure you that I am entirely too sore for that to happen," Rachel scoffed.

"See you think that know, but trust me it's going to happen. Brittany was always extra feisty after a session with Mami," Santana said, and then started to pull Rachel's shirt up. "Come on, the water is getting cold."

Santana helped Rachel into the oddly deep tub, and then handed her a washrag. She then turned to a knob on the wall, and turned it to the right setting. Several jets started shooting water onto Rachel's sore muscles. Rachel sighed in content and started washing her body. As Rachel scrubbed her body, Santana massaged her left leg, starting with her foot and worked her way up. The warm water felt good against Rachel aching muscles. By the time Santana had finished with her left leg, she had relaxed considerable. By the time Santana had finished massaging her right leg, she was horrified to see that her extra part was semi-erect.

Santana just chuckled at her friend, and said, "Just wait, Britt is usually dripping after the real massage. Come to think about it, so is Quinn. I probably would be too, if it wasn't my mom giving me them. That would be kinda creepy."

"And you don't find it creepy that your mother is turning on your girlfriends, and then they would fuck you afterwards," Rachel crudely said.

Santana looked at Rachel in shock and disgust, "Eww, when you put it that way, I do find it creepy."

"Yeah I figured you were thinking with your clit, and not your head," Rachel said, making Santana stare at her in shock again.

"Who the hell are you, and what did you do with Rachel Berry?" Santana asked.

"She got laid," Rachel said with a straight face.

"Damn, if I knew that's what it took to get you to chill out, I would have fucked your brains out two years ago. Tiny, you're turning into a total badass. I honestly thought that you would try to cover up your junk, with your washrag, not sit there making jokes about it."

"Well I figured you've seen me naked enough the last few days to be bashful about it now. Although I do appreciate you not staring at it," Rachel said.

"Yeah, no problem," Santana said, feeling glad that Rachel hadn't noticed her subtle glances at the unusual anatomy. It wasn't like she was staring at it right out. It was just glances. "Come on, Mami is probably ready for you," she said, and then got a towel out of the closet.

Rachel fell asleep not long after her long, relaxing massage had ended. If she had been coherent, she would have remembered that she had a report due the next day that needed a conclusion, a test to study for, and a science assignment that had been assigned for homework. But she wasn't. Hell she had barely been awake enough to transfer herself from the massage table, into Santana's bed, and she definitely had been too tired and relaxed to remember she was only wearing a pair of boxers.

A few hours later, Santana crawled into bed next to Rachel with a smirk on her face. Quinn and Brittany were going to get a kick out of this one.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana was awoken by Rachel rustling around the room muttering loudly. She hadn't opened her eyes, but she already knew that it was still far too early for either of them to be awake. She cracked one eye opened and looked at her clock. It was only four o'clock in the freaking morning. She opened her other eye and looked around the dimly lit room, in search of her missing bedmate. When her eyes fell on Rachel, she wasn't sure if she wanted to snort or moan.<p>

Rachel was standing in front of Santana's desk, in nothing but her boxers. Her morning wood had yet to subside, and her dusky nipples were just as erect. Now that she was fully awake she could understand what Rachel was muttering about. School work.

"Tiny?" Santana said roughly, making Rachel jump several inches in the air. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up an hour ago, and remembered that I have homework due today," Rachel replied.

"This homework seemed to have distracted you from putting on some more clothing," Santana teased.

Rachel looked down at her body, and then looked back up at Santana, who swore that she could see Rachel blushing brightly through the dimly lit room. "I did not realize I was topless," Rachel said sheepishly.

"Or that you have a raging hard-on apparently," Santana teased again.

"I had not noticed that either," Rachel said, blushing impossible redder.

"Tiny come back to bed. It is way too early for us to be awake," Santana whined.

"I can't, I have work to do," Rachel said, and then turned back to the desk.

"Fine, but can you at least put a shirt on. Your hard nipples are distracting," Santana said.

"Huh, I would have thought that my erection would be more of a distraction," Rachel said as she pulled a t-shirt out of her bag.

"One word. Lesbian," Santana said. "I may be extremely curious about your dick, but your boobs are far more distracting to me."

"Good to know," Rachel replied, as she pulled the shirt over her head. "Better?"

"Much," Santana said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." Unfortunately Santana's phone began ringing barely a second after her head hit the pillow. She groaned, and then reached to grab it. She clicked the talk button without looking to see who it was. "This better be good," she growled.

"_Sandbags shut up and get out of bed," _Sue barked through the phone._ "You and the hobbit better be in the gym in a half an hour or you'll be running laps all day." _The line went dead, before she even realized what her coach had demanded of her.

"Shit," she groaned. "Stop working on that shit, and get dressed."

"Why? It's only quarter after four," Rachel inquired.

"My crazy coach wants us in the gym in half an hour or else," Santana explained as she got out of bed.

Rachel groaned, as she moved to her bag, and started pulling out clean clothing. "Why does she want us there so early? Why does she want me there at all?"

"Don't know. Guess we'll figure it out when we get there," Santana said, from the closet. A minute later she came out and found a stark naked Rachel, with her still hard member standing proud. "How the hell are you still hard?"

"I don't know. It does that sometimes," Rachel said bashfully, as she pulled her underwear up, and attempted to stuff her erection into them. She realized just how painfully her erection was becoming. It amazed her that she hadn't felt it earlier. Her homework must have really distracted her.

"Huh, was a never ending hard on the reason you gave your v-card up to Brittany so easily?" Santana asked.

"Partly, and partly because I've been in love with her since I was twelve," Rachel replied.

"That's a good reason," Santana said.

They finished dressing in silence, and then made their way out the door, after leaving a note for Santana's parents. The gym was still dark when they entered through the side entrance, and Sue was no where to be seen. Santana briefly wondered if they should go and look for her, but she didn't want to get caught out side of the gym when their half hour was up. She knew full well that Sue would make good on her threat, and she really didn't want to run all day.

Through the darkness, she saw Rachel discreetly tugging at the front of her pants, and wondered if the girl was still struggling to mentally relieve the pressure. A discreet rub down the front of her jeans, as well as pinched face told her that she was still hard, and painfully so. It threw her off a little bit, because she had never heard of a guy who could stay hard that long. She kind of felt bad. She knew exactly what would help her friend, but could do nothing about it.

Five minutes after they entered the dark gym, all of the lights were suddenly lit. They both turned around to look at the locker room doors, and were frighten by Sue, who was standing a foot away from them.

"Hobbit, go get changed," Sue barked. "S, start running."

Both girls groaned quietly, as they moved to do what they were ordered. For the next hour and half the girls ran endless laps, and randomly dropped at Sue's order to do a random amount of pushups.

At quarter to six, the rest of the squad started filing into the gym. Each watching the running girls with curiosity. They all knew that their coach was still upset with Santana over the whole boob job scandal. What was really capturing their curiosity was that the school rag doll was once again in their gym. They wanted to know why?

Brittany and Quinn were the last to arrive to the gym, and quickly followed their teammate's example and watched their girlfriends. Although it was more out of lust, then curiosity.

Instead of having Rachel sing the Cheerios through their routines, she had Rachel continue running laps for another 40 minutes, before sending her to take a shower. She silently thanked the coach for allowing her the opportunity to shower before everybody else. If not she would have spent the day, sticky and smelly. So not what she wanted.

Santana came into the locker room just as Rachel exited the showers. Santana dropped her duffle bag onto a bench, opened it up and pulled something out. Rachel recognized it as a pair of her special underwear. "I convinced Coach to let me out early so I could give you this. I figured that you'd need a clean pair, so I grabbed them out of your bag."

"Thanks, my other ones are soaked," Rachel said, as she removed cast bag from her broken arm.

Santana chuckled and said, "It looks like your woody went away."

"Yes, thank Barbara. I don't think I would be able stand walking around with an erection all day," Rachel sighed, as she pulled her underwear on.

"I bet. It was probably getting painful," Santana said.

"Yeah, a bit," Rachel said sheepishly, and then halted her movements. "I can't believe I'm talking about this with somebody other then my fathers so easily.

"That's what having a friend is like. You can talk about thing you would talk about with other people. You get to share your secrets without worrying about it going any further."

"Friends, I've never really had a friend before. Not a true one anyways," Rachel mused sadly.

"Well now you have two, and a girlfriend to boot," Santana said, honestly.

"It still feels like a dream," Rachel said, and then started to change again.

"Well get used to it," Santana replied, and then started to strip. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but no where near as bad as last night," Rachel

"Yeah, it gets easier the more you do it. You lasted a lot longer then most people would have yesterday. Hell the first time she made me run that much, I puked and then passed out," Santana said.

"Well I feel a bit better about yesterday then, but I still want to know why she has me doing this at all," Rachel said.

"She's probably going to invite you to be a Cheerio, but you have to prove to her that you deserve it," Santana said, now standing in front of Rachel stark naked.

"But what if I don't want to be a cheerleader?" Rachel asked.

"Then fake it," Santana said, and then sighed. "Look, if she offers you a spot, take it. Being a Cheerio will open up so many thing to you. Not to mention the instant popularity status that comes with the uniform. Plus you'll get to spend more time with Brittany, and that's always a plus."

"Spending more time with Brittany would be cool, especially because my fathers come home tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be grounded for the next month," Rachel mused.

"Do you really think they will come down that hard on you? I mean you were only defending Brittany's honor," Santana said.

"Dad sounded pretty upset when I spoke with him on Saturday. Hopefully Daddy has been able to calm him down, and get him to see reason. If not I'll be grounded for the next month," Rachel said.

"That bites," Santana said, and then grabbed a towel. "I'm gonna shower."

"I'm going to do my homework while you take a shower," Rachel said, and then walked back into the gym, where her backpack still sat.

Neither girl noticed, Nikki standing in a dark corner watching and listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p>Sue didn't let the rest of the team go until seven, which gave them almost half an hour to shower and change into a clean uniform. Quinn and Brittany hung back after everybody had left, and pulled their perspective girlfriend underneath the open bleachers. Rachel and Santana (who had joined Rachel a few minute before Sue had dismissed the squad) found themselves pushed against the gym wall, and their girlfriends attached to their lips.<p>

"Mmm," Santana moaned. "Not that we're complaining..."

"Because were not..." Rachel added.

"But what was that for?" Santana finished.

"We missed you," both blondes said in unison, making the brunettes chuckle.

"You two have been spending too much time together," Santana commented playfully.

"We could say the same for you two," Quinn said back, and then, in unison, both of the blonde captured their girlfriend's lips again, making them each moan.

Both couples happily made out, until Rachel let a groan of irritation out mid-kiss. Each of the Un-holy Trinity looked at in concern. Santana noticed Rachel's left hand discreetly disappear into her pocket, and she started laughing. "Again?" she asked through chuckles.

Rachel started blushing again, and sheepishly nodded her head yes. Brittany and Quinn looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on. Then Quinn noticed the bulge in Rachel's pocket, and it clicked. She decided to have a little fun with this. "You're not a one minute man, are you Berry?"

Rachel blushed turned even more red, as Santana replied, "Nope. In fact Rachel seems to be having the exact opposite problem today. Once it goes up, it doesn't want to go down."

Realization dawn in Brittany's mind. "Oh, just like the first night we had sexy time together."

Santana looked at Quinn and said, "Well that answers that question."

"Yup," Quinn said popping the 'p'.

The first bell rang, which sent Rachel into a panicked frenzy. "Oh no, I didn't finish any of my homework."

"Hey chill Tiny," Santana said. "We've got first period together. I'll help you finish it."

"But that's cheating Santana," Rachel abashed.

"No it ain't. Its call improvising," Santana said, and then wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Come on, let's get to class."

Once again none of the girls noticed Nikki Standing discreetly in the shadows. Only this time she was holding a digital camera.

* * *

><p>Nikki stalked into the empty classroom that she was supposed to meet Finn in, with a smile on her face. Her little hunting expedition had turned far better then she could have ever dreamed of. Not only did she get an awesome picture of Brittany and Rachel kissing, she had also learned about two other secrets that they could expose. She could not believe that Ms. Christianity was fucking one of her best female friends. That was so going to top the FabrayPuckerman baby-gate scandal. Not to mention that all of the rumors floating around about Berry being a tranny were true. Finn was going to flip when she tells him what she found out.

Finn entered the room with Karofsky a few minutes later, and bent over and gave his 'girlfriend' a kiss on the lips. "Did you have any luck?"

"Boy did I ever," She replied giddily. "You will never guess what I found out."

"Okay. What?" Finn asked.

"Well for starters "Man-hands' Berry has a freaking dick!" Nikki exclaimed.

"No fucking way," Karofsky said.

"I don't believe you," Finn said angrily.

"It's true. Lopez and her were talking about it in the locker room," Nikki insisted.

"No, she doesn't. I would know if she did," Finn sputtered.

"Yeah because you were her boyfriend. Something you want to share with the group, homo," Karofsky joked.

"Fuck you Karofsky. I'm not a homo, and Rachel doesn't have a dick. I would have felt it if she did. So just drop it," Finn spat.

"Fine, I'll just get you proof, and then you'll believe me," Nikki said.

"Whatever," Finn dismissed. "What else to you got?"

"Only pictures of Lopez in a heavy make out session with the Queen Bitch," she replied and the turned her camera to show them. There on the small screen was Quinn and Santana kissing, with Brittany and Rachel right next to them.

Finn's mouth dropped open in shock, and then spat," That fucking bitch. Those stupid dykes are ruining my life." He quickly scrolled through the rest of the pictures, and then looked up at his allies. "Those bitches are going to pay for turning my girls into dykes, and I know just how to do it. Alright, this is what needs to happen...

After first period ended, Santana and Rachel were nearly mauled by a frazzled looking Kurt. "God, I've been looking all over for you," he panted.

"Geeze, chill Lady lips. I'm sure whatever it is, is no reason to kill your self over," Santana told him.

"Yes it is," Kurt exclaimed. "Finn brought his new girlfriend home with him last night, and you'll never guess who it is."

"I don't have time for guessing games, so spill," Santana snapped.

"It's Nikki Brice." Kurt had barely gotten Nikki's name, before Santana took off down the hallway, in search of the girl. It was no coincidence that the chick who kept ordering slushy attacks on her friends, was hooking up the ex of one of those said friends, who just happened to be up to something.

She found Nikki two hallways over, talking to one of her Cheerio friends. Santana pushed the unsuspecting girl into the wall, and growled dangerously low, "What the fuck are you playing at Brice?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nikki baited.

"Fuck you, Brice. Stop whatever it is that you and the giant are planning, or you'll have me to deal with. Got me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen to your pathetic warning."

"You fuckin bitch," Santana snapped, and slammed Nikki's upper body into the wall.

"Everything alright here girls?" Mr. Schuester asked from out of no where.

"Yeah, everything is great Mr. Schue. I was just helping my teammate adjust her uniform top. Coach Sylvester is very picky about us being in perfect competition form. She wouldn't like it if Nikki's top was crooked."

"Well if that's all, you should get to class, before you're late," Mr. Schuster told them.

Nikki smirked as the teacher and latina walked away from her. She whipped out her phone and sent Finn a quick text.

"**S just attacked. She's on to us, but I think we can work this to our advantage. With her temper, she'll be the easiest to break."**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by un-eventful. At lunch Rachel and Santana filled their girlfriends in on Finn's dating status, and Rachel went onto explain that Finn had no clue Burt and Kurt were there when he arrived home. Which ended up working it the girls favor? Each couple made out a little bit backstage. Rachel and Brittany remained slushy free, and Glee went smoothly as well.<p>

After school the girls retreated to the Lope's back yard to complete their home work, and to teach Rachel the Cheerio routines. Rachel even got permission from Mr. Lopez, for Brittany to stay well past her allowed hour. In return the blonde wasn't allowed over the next day. This didn't matter, seeing as she was going home the next day.

By the time Quinn and Brittany had left for the evening, Rachel had mastered half of the routines and was well on her way to mastering the other half. Elizabeth offered to give Rachel another massage, which she gratefully took her up on. She and Santana repeated the same process as the night before, chatting away about Finn and Nikki's new relationship status, and what they could be up to.

Rachel was a little more coherent after the massage was over then the night before. She actually remembered to put a shirt on before climbing into Santana's bed. She also noticed that her special part was alive and ready. This had been a long week, and could not wait to be able to spend a little alone time with Brittany. She fell asleep thinking about what she was going to do with Brittany the next time they have sex.

The next morning Rachel woke up, and almost instantly wished she hadn't. She knew right away that it was going to be a horrible day.


	13. A Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I am simply playing with the characters.

AN: I am so sorry for the wait, but I have had a crazy six weeks, which included losing my glasses and having to go a week without them (I'm as blind as a bat without them). Not one but two parties held at my house within two days, and I moved yet again, which always put me off writing for awhile. With the season premiere tomorrow night (I am SOOOOO Excited for it) I've seem to find my spark again.

I want to give you a heads up that I am hopefully starting work next week. No their could be two result that come from this. One I am beyond tired and just can't write, or I have so much time at work to think and the story just spills out of me. We'll know in a few weeks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13: ...A Bad Day

The first thing that registered in Rachel's mind when she awoke the next morning was the wet stickiness she was feeling in her nether region. It was a few minutes before she realized what it was. Her cum and a lot of it. The next thing that registered in her mind was the position she was laying in. She was on her back, with Santana tucked into her left side. She had one leg thrown across Rachel's thighs, her head resting on her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her waist. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that Santana was going to wake up, just as wet as she is.

Tears welled in Rachel eyes as sadness filled her chest. She had never ejaculated in her sleep before, and the first time that it happened just had to be in somebody else's bed. The situation was made even worse with said somebody on top of her; trapping her to the bed. Santana knew that Santana was not going to appreciate waking up covered in her bodily fluids, no matter how much the Latina had been playfully teasing her.

She tried to roll Santana off of her, but with no avail. Santana had her arms wrapped around her mid-drift. The wetness surrounding her privates and bottom was rapidly turning cold, making her feel even more uncomfortable. She was sure that Santana was going to wake up and be disgusted with her, and she couldn't handle the rejection that was sure to come.

Hot tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks, falling soundlessly to the bed below her. Her breath was hitching, as she attempted to keep her cries silent, which gently shook the sleeping girl awake.

The first thing that registered in Santana sleep fill mind, was that she was laying almost fully on top of her friend. The second thing that registered in her mind was that Rachel was crying. She groggily asked, "What's wrong?" Rachel didn't have to answer, because as she asked the question she moved her left leg a little, and it registered in her mind that her leg was wet. Not too wet, so she knew right away what had happened and why her friend was upset. She was feeling a little disgusted by the cold, wet, sticky feeling on her leg, but she was more worried about Rachel.

When Santana had been nine, she had slept over at Brittany's house for the first time, and had wet the bed. She had felt unbelievably embarrassed about, and she was sure Rachel was feeling the same thing. Brittany had been so comforting to her when that had happened, and she was going to do the same for Rachel.

"It's okay Rachel," Santana said softly, as she unlinked her arms from around Rachel's waist. "Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it."

"I'm sorry," Rachel cried. "I didn't mean to do it. This has never happened to me before. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Santana insisted. "You've never ejaculated in your sleep before?"

Rachel shook her head 'no', and meekly said, "Sorry," again.

"It's no big deal. Like I said, it wasn't your fault," Santana said, and then sat up. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up." She rolled over to the edge of the bed, and looked at the clock. Three-thirteen was shining, mockingly back at her. Missed the bet's cut-off by three hours. She stood up and turned on the light, and then went back to the bed, and forcefully pull Rachel (who was still crying heavily) out of it. There was a big wet spot on her sheets, and she commented, "Damn, you have a lot of cum stored in such a little body."

Rachel started crying even more, and Santana felt like slapping herself on the back of the head for saying something so stupid, when her friend was clearly upset. Sometime she hated how her bitchiness came with so much ease. Half of the time she really didn't mean to say what popped out of her mouth. "Look, you need to calm down. You had no control over this. You were asleep, and couldn't help it. Okay?" Rachel nodded meekly, and started wiping her tears away. "Why don't you go get in the shower, and I bring you some clothing to wear. It's still early so we can go back to sleep, once I put the sheets in the washer."

Santana watched Rachel walk out of room. Half an hour later, both girls had showered, and Santana had finally gotten Rachel to calm down and stop crying. Rachel insisted on helping Santana wash the cum soaked clothing, unfortunately neither girl knew how to work Elizabeth's brand new washing machine. There were so many buttons and knobs, that neither could make heads or tails, nor could they figure out where the soap went. The sheets and clothing was lying on the floor, temporarily forgotten.

Elizabeth was awoken by a running shower, but instead of investigating, she had decided to remain in bed. Then she heard the shower shut off, only to turn back on a few minutes later. Still she decided to remain in bed. When she heard soft talking coming from the laundry room, which was directly below her bedroom, she decided that it was time to see what was going on. As she got closer to the small room, she could hear Rachel and Santana talking more clearly. Neither girl noticed her step into the doorway, which gave her enough time to grasp what was going on. What confused her was why they were attempting to wash Santana's bed set at four in the morning.

"Girls, what are you doing," Elizabeth said, capturing both of the girl attention. They both froze, and looked at her with a 'deer caught in a headlight' look.

"Just trying to figure out how to work this thing," Santana said smoothly, pointing at the washer.

"Yes I see that. What I want to know is why you're trying to figure how to work 'that thing' at four in the morning?"

"Um...I spilled something in the bed," Santana lied.

"At three-thirty in the morning?" Elizabeth asked, not believing Santana's lie. It may have seemed like a likely story, however, Santana always made this face when she was lying to her. She realized that there was a chance that one of them might have wet the bed, but she knew that was un-likely. "Okay," she said, playing along. "Why don't you girls go back to bed? I'll finish this up for you."

She moved towards the discarded pile, but was stopped by Santana practically yelling, "No. We got it. Can you just tell us how to work your new washer?"

"Alright," Elizabeth said, raising her hands in surrender, and then back away from the pile. "Put the sheets and blankets into the washer, and then close the door," she instructed them. She watched as her daughter put each item into the washer one by one until only the fitted sheet was left. That is when she noticed it. It was barely there, but she still saw a dried semi clear liquid shining against Santana's dark blue sheet. The stain, plus both of the girls showering only made Elizabeth think of one thing. "Did you two have sex?" she asked them bluntly.

Santana froze, holding the sheet in her hands, and looked up at her mother in shock and irritation. "No, where the hell did you get that loco idea?"

Elizabeth pointed to the sheet in Santana's hands, and raised one eyebrow, daring her to deny what was on the sheet.

"Look it's not what you think. We did not have sex," Santana told her mother, and then turned around to face her friend.

Rachel was standing there frozen to her spot, holding a small bottle of fabric softener, and silently crying again. The second Santana's eyes connect with Rachel's, the girl dropped the bottle of softener, and ran out of the small room. A few seconds later they heard her running up the stairs.

Santana sighed, quickly pushed the sheet into the washer, and started to walk out of the room. Elizabeth grabbed her arm, halting her steps. "What's going on Mija? I feel like I am missing something important."

"I can't tell you Mami. We did not have sex, and that's all I can tell you. I promised her I would keep this a secret, and that means from you too," Santana said, almost pleadingly.

"Alright Mija," Elizabeth sighed. "I will not force you to betray you friend's confidence, but I will find out about whatever it is that your hiding. I'll finish this, and you go comfort Rachel. She looked upset."

"Gracias Mami," Santana said softly, hoping her mother caught the double meaning behind her thank you.

When she entered her room, Rachel was no where to be seen. However, she could hear the girls soft crying, so she knew Rachel was in there somewhere. She opened the closet door, and there, crouching on the floor, was Rachel. In that moment, Santana couldn't help but think how small Rachel looked.

Instead of trying to pry Rachel out of the closet, she decided to join her in the slightly over sized space. She sat down on the floor in front of Rachel, and closed the door, leaving them in darkness. "I didn't tell her," she stated simply.

"Thank you, but you should have," Rachel sniffled. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me and my condition."

"I made a promise to you, and I don't intentionally break a promise," Santana told her. "She'll find out eventually, but I'm not the one who is going to be the one to spill the beans."

"That means a lot to me, Santana," Rachel cried.

"Eh, ain't no big deal," Santana tried to dismiss, but failed epically.

"Ain't ain't a word, so you ain't gonna use it," Rachel said, repeating a rhyme that had greatly butchered the English language once upon a time. She was still crying, but Santana could hear the teasing tone that shown through the sadness.

"Come on miss proper English. We can get a couple more hours of sleep, providing Coach doesn't call an emergency practice again," Santana said, as she exited her closet.

They crawled into the bed (which already had a clean sheet and blanket on), and got comfortable. Santana fell back to sleep within a few minutes, and almost immediately gravitated toward Rachel's warm body and snuggled into her side. It brought a smile to her face, but couldn't quite quell the foreboding feeling she now had. She was sure that something bad was going to happen. She just wasn't sure if it was her dreading Elizabeth finding out about her secret, or if there was something else that she was feeling. She was leaning toward the latter. Elizabeth was an adult, and would understand her condition better then most of her peers. With Finn and his goons planning something, the latter made more sense.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santana and Rachel trudged tiredly through the front doors of William McKinley High School at exactly five after seven, when their entire world made its first shift off balance. The fleeting feeling of dread that Rachel felt when she awoke the first time, returned full force for the second time.

The doors had no sooner clicked shut, when nearly the entire football team stalked up to them in pairs of two's, and tossed slushy after slushy into their faces They stood there frozen as blue, red, purple, and green icy sludge painted them, the wall, and doors behind them.

To say that the masses had been surprised to see Brittany being slushied would be an understatement, but as the student body watched as their deputy Queen Bee was being slushied, time seem to still. A few students looked around the hallway, half looking for an elusive teacher, while the other half searching for the cameras that signaled the whole spectacle a hoax.

None of the football players said a word as they passed, instead opting for the traditional condescending laughter. Neither slushy victim needed their attacker's to point a finger at their Generals, because two out of three of them were standing at the end of the hallway.

Once the slushy was wiped away from their eyes, they could see Finn and Nikki standing with smirks on their faces. If Santana had been any closer to the evil pair, they would have been flat on their asses, with several broken bones. However, the large amount of space between them, gave Rachel enough time grabbed her arm and pull her towards the locker room, with surprising strength.

"Damn it," Santana screamed, as soon as she was in the safety of the cheerios locker room. "God this shit stings," she cried as she tried to rub the stinging sensation out of her eye. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Yes, well as much as I would like to punch Finn in his nose again, it would only augment the situation for us. We want to keep this growing problem as small as possible," Rachel said wisely. "Stop rubbing. You'll only make it worse."

"The situation has already grown. Hudson is getting even more loco by the day. We need to stop him and his goons before their insanity grows even further," Santana argued, as she continued to rub her eyes.

"I agree with you," Rachel quickly agreed. "However, physical violence will only make things worse. I am merely suggesting that we bide our time, and create a suitable plan of defense."

"Ugh, fine," Santana groaned. "Since you are slightly more level head then I am, we'll bide our time. For now, but the first sign of trouble, we go my way. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Rachel said, and the practically yelled, "Damn it Santana. Stop rubbing your eyes," and then grabbed Santana's arms. "You need to wash it out, not rub it in."

"This shit stings," Santana repeated.

"Yes, you have already made that clear, but you need to stop rubbing into your eyes. Trust me; it will only exacerbate the problem. Do you really want to walk around with bright red eyes all day long?"

"No. Not particularly," Santana said.

"Then stop rubbing, and get into the shower."

"Fine," Santana said, and then started stripping off her clothing. "Do you need help?"

"No thank you. I can handle it this time. You just go wash your face, and no rubbing," Rachel said.

"Okay," Santana said as she pulled her shower kit out of her locker, as well as Rachel slushy kit (which had taken up residency the previous day). Just before entering the showers, she turned back towards Rachel and said, "I am so sorry that I ever did this to you. If I could I would go back to that day, and erase it I would."

Rachel looked touched, "Thank you for the apology. It means the world to me, but it is not necessary. We all make mistakes, and you have made up for them this week."

"You're too kind hearted for your own good Tiny," Santana mused.

"So I've been told," Rachel smiled. "Come on. We have girlfriends waiting in the choir room for us."

With the prospect of seeing their girlfriends before class, Santana and Rachel showered as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, neither of their blonde counterparts were in the choir room when they arrived. When Santana didn't get a response from either of them, she and Rachel decided to go to their homeroom, which they were about to be tardy for.

Half way through second period Santana's boobs started to vibrate. After discreetly pulling her cell phone out of her bra, she was surprised to see that she had a text from Rachel. She never took Rachel for the kind of teen who would text during class. Mr. Glass was notorious for confiscating student cell phone if caught texting, but the temptation of finding out why Rachel of all people was breaking school rules got the best of her.

'**Quinn and Brittany are not in class. I am starting to get worried.'**

Santana knew where Rachel's worries were coming from, but didn't let her own worries overtake her mind. It was not unusual for Sue to take Quinn out of class for Captain Duties, and Brittany frequently skipped the classes she had the hardest time in. She discreetly text Rachel back, telling her to chill, and meet her after class at her locker, and then turned her attention back onto Mr. Glass, who was droning on about single celled organisms.

Rachel's worries were quelled briefly as she approached Santana's locker. Standing in front of it, with wet hair, were the missing blondes.

"Oh thank Barbara," Rachel gushed quietly, when she reached the pair.

"See Tiny. I told you they were fine," Santana said, coming up from behind her. "Where were you two? You had Tiny's knickers in a bunch."

"Knickers? Really?" Quinn teased, quietly, and then smiled at Rachel. "You really are spending too much time with Rach."

"Shut it Q," Santana playfully grumbled. "Put Tiny's mind at ease, and tell her that you were doing something for Coach," Santana coaxed, wanting a little peace of mind as well.

"We weren't with Coach," Brittany said. "Stupid guys slushied us when we left the choir room to go find you."

"Us too. We had barely made it through the doors before they attacked," Rachel said.

"Football guys?" Santana asked sharply.

"A couple of them, mostly guys from other teams though," Quinn said. "All of them were boyfriends of Cheerio's."

"So they've got a following now," Santana said.

"It would seem so," Quinn said.

"Do you think Finn told them about us, or are just black mailing them or something?" Rachel asked.

The bell rang overhead.

"Ugh, we'll discuss this further during lunch," Rachel said, and turned on her heel, without getting a response from her friends.

Third period is one of the few classes the four of them share together, which made it much easier for Finn, Nikki, and Dave to execute phase two of their plan onto the girls. Hit them together.

They had just rounded the corner outside of Ms. Golden's English class when icy sludge hit them square in the face. One large gulp after another. None of the girls got a good look at their attacker, but at this point it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

For the third time that day, their fellow classmate stood and watched the attack take place, in utter confusion. None of them could figure out why the football players were throwing slushies at the three most popular girls in school, nor had any of them figured out why they were hanging out with man-hands Berry.

Mr. Schuester magically appeared after the last of the footballers disappeared, and shooed away the heard of students still gathering around.

"Are you girls okay," Will asked, with genuine concern.

"Peachy," Santana said sarcastically, as she once again tried to rub the stinging sensation from her eyes.

"We will be fine once we get cleaned up, Mr. Schuster. Thank you for your concern," Rachel replied. "Santana stop rubbing."

"Go get yourselves cleaned up, and then come to my office," Will said.

"Okay Mr. Schuster," Rachel replied distractedly, and then pulled Santana (who was still rubbing her eyes) down the hallway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nikki strutted into the previously unused copy room, and gleefully announced to Finn and Dave, "They're in the locker room now."

"Good," Dave said gruffly, but didn't bother turning away from his copier to look at her. "We won't have to worry about them until lunch. By then phase three will be complete."

"Are you sure that they'll hide out until then?" Nikki asked skeptically.

"Dave's right. Santana is a coward. Two slushy facials in a few hours equals ultimate humiliation to her. She will hide behind Coach Sylvester, and one of those all day Cheerio passes."

"Yeah, but how are you so sure Rachel will skip," Nikki asked. "She doesn't seem like the type."

"She's not the type, and that's the point," Finn insisted. "Before those bitches started filling her head with this lesbian bullshit, she would never have done something like this. One would from that stupid blonde dyke, and she'll cave without thinking it over first."

"This gives us the element of surprise. They've probably already figured out that you two are up to something. Getting them out of our way for the next few periods will allow us the time to put the final nail in their social coffin."

"Your right," Finn said. "Where are we?"

"I'm almost down with the flyers," Dave said. "About a hundred more and well have enough to fill everybody's lockers."

"What about the banner? Have you heard back from your brother yet Nikki?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he said that he'd meet me at the kitchen doors in about twenty minutes," Nikki replied.

"I can't believe he was able to get that finished so soon," Dave mused.

"He's good at his job, and he wants to stick it to Santana just as much as we do," Nikki shrugged, and then took back her spot as lead. "Once he gets here we need to get it hung up. Steve said he has it set to unroll at the beginning of second lunch, so I want all of those flyers place in people's lockers during first lunch."

"The team is on notice. They know they have to be ready at the beginning of second lunch to launch the attack.

"I got some of the hockey team to join in as well," Dave said, and pointed to a tall stack of white papers. "I'm done."

"Nikki's phone beeped signaling a new text message. She looked at it, and then looked back up at them with a smirk on her face. "It's show time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"My eyes are still stinging," Santana said, as she walked out of the showers, stark naked, still dripping wet, with her towel practically glued to her face.

"Stop rubbing your eyes Santana," Rachel called from the showers.

"I am not rubbing my eyes," Santana argued.

"Yes you are, so stop it," Rachel yelled back.

"How the hell does she know that?" Santana mumbled.

"Because she's already scolded you five times for doing it, and you're predictable," Quinn chuckled, as she came up behind Santana.

"I am not predictable," Santana grumbled.

"Yes you are," Brittany said as she bond out of the showers stark naked, as she dried her hair with her towel.

"What is this, 'Gang up on Santana' day?" Santana asked rhetorically.

"No," Rachel said, as she walked out of the showers with her towel wrapped firmly around her body. "This is 'Make sure Santana doesn't hurt her eyes further' day."

"Thank you. Your concern is so very touching," Santana said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome," Rachel said, as she pulled her cast bag off of her arm. "I don't know why I am still bothering with this bag. There is so much slushy caked on this stupid cast, that I doubt any water could get through."

"Best to keep using it for now. I'll have Papi take a look at it when we get home. You might have to go back to the hospital and have your arm re-cast," Santana said, as she went to pull Rachel's extra clothing out of her locker.

"Great," Rachel grumbled.

A door slammed shut, and a moment later Brittany returned to the group with clean uniforms in hand. "I don't have any uniforms clean. I'm going to have to wear gym clothing," she pouted.

"Awe B, you look adorable in gym clothing," Quinn said comfortingly.

"Coach is not going to be happy about that," Santana stated.

"She'll get over it," Quinn said. "Ya know what? She hasn't bothered me once today. Where the hell do you think she is?"

"Who the hell knows. Just enjoy the break," Santana said, as she dug through her locker for something. Not finding it she turned and softly said, "Hey Rach."

Rachel's head snapped up at the unusual nickname. "Yes?"

"You... Ah... Don't have any clean clothing left," Santana said, hesitantly. After the emotional morning she had with Rachel, she wasn't sure how the younger girl was going to react.

"Yeah right, Santana. We put two pairs of clothing in there on Tuesday," Rachel said, clearly not believing her.

"Yeah, before you got slushied," Santana replied.

Rachel's stomach dropped. If there was no clean clothing, then she didn't have any clean underwear. She rushed forward to inspect Santana locker herself, just to make sure Santana wasn't messing with her.

"No," she groaned, and then hit her cast off of the lockers with each, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it."

"Chill Berry. It's not the end of the world. Just get a gym uniform out of the closet," Quinn said, not understanding Rachel's dilemma.

"Yea, we get to be matching girlfriends," Brittany said excitedly.

Rachel didn't look enthusiastically about that idea. Not because she didn't like the prospects of wearing a matching outfit with her girlfriend, but the clothing of choice. They would do little to hide her small, but still noticeable bulge.

"Geeze, don't look so happy Berry," Quinn said sardonically, who was looking at Brittany's frown.

"It's not that," she replied. "I am very excited for the prospects of wearing a matching outfit with Brittany."

"Then what's the problem?" Quinn asked.

"She doesn't have any of her clean underwear here," Santana explained for Rachel.

"Oh," Brittany said, understanding her girlfriend's dilemma.

Brittany may have understood now, but Quinn suddenly felt like she was missing something. She didn't know why a simple pair of underwear would be causing Rachel so much distress. "What is so important about a pair of underwear?"

"They are special one's that conceal my penis," Rachel replied.

"Oh," Quinn replied. "Well Santana will just take you back to her house and get a clean pair."

"The pair that I put on this morning was my last clean pair," Rachel said, and then sat down on the bench, and groaned, "I knew something was going to happen when I woke up. We should have just stayed in bed this morning."

"Yeah well, that wasn't really an option. Neither one of us wanted to lay in a sticky mess," Santana snorted, which made Rachel blush and Quinn snort.

"Why did you have a sticky mess in your bed? Did you fall asleep with gummy bears in your bed, too?" Brittany asked.

"No B, your girl is just in dire need of getting laid," Santana said, with a smirk.

"What does Rach having sex have to do with you having a sticky bed?" Brittany asked.

Quinn snorted again, and then leaned over and whispered something into Brittany's ear.

Realization dawned on her features. "Oh. What got you so excited baby?"

"That's a very good question B, but I have an even better one," Quinn said. She decided to lighten the mode a little bit, and mess with the two of them a bit. "What were you two doing after Britt and I left last night?"

Both of the brunettes eye widened comically, and Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Nothing happened," Santana sputtered, not fully believing her girlfriend was asking this after the conversation they had shared a few days ago.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "After you left, Santana rubbed me down while I bathed, and then Elizabeth gave me another massage, which I greatly needed after the last few days. While the massages might have contributed to my nocturnal release, there was absolutely no inappropriate touching from either of them. They were both very professional. Especially San..."

Rachel's longwinded explanation was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing gently into her lips.

"Relax baby. Q's just teasing you," Brittany said, when she pulled back.

"Oh," Rachel said.

"You're really adorable when you babble," Brittany said.

"Quinn that was not cool. I thought that you really thought that we did something," Santana quietly, as her friends talked softly to each other.

"I'm sorry, but I it was there. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with you and Rach."

"Well next time you decide to mess with us, please do not involve sex in it," Santana said.

"Okay I can do that," Quinn said. "So, out of curiosity, when did this nocturnal release happen exactly?" she asked smoothly.

Santana groaned. She had half been hoping that Quinn would just assume that Rachel did it before Thursday officially started, essentially winning her the bet. "A little after three, which means you won."

"That means you are mine for a night," Quinn said seductively.

"I suppose," Santana said, feigning irritation.

"Hey you two," Rachel's voice cut them off. "The period is almost over already. Can we please figure out a solution to my problem?"

"Alright, hold your towel on, Tiny," Santana said.

Quinn beat Santana to a possible solution. "Just find an extra long shirt. One that flows past you crotch."

Rachel thought about it for a moment and then said, "It will work to hide the bulge, but it will do little to hide an erection."

"So don't get an erection," Quinn said, as if it was the easiest thing for Rachel to do.

"I wish I could, but my hormones are still uneven, so I still get them at random," Rachel said.

"Oh, okay. I get why you were freaking out earlier," Quinn said, as she started to get dressed. "You know, I have a new admiration for you. I don't think I would have coped very well if I had been in our situation. I went off the deep end at the thought of people finding out about my pregnancy, but that was nothing compare to what you have to go through."

"Thank you Quinn. That means a lot to me," Rachel said, honestly touched by Quinn's compliment.

"Spanks," Santana suddenly said. She already had her uniform on, and was holding a pair of red spanks in outstretched in her hand, and a gym uniform in the other. "They'll hide the bulge a little bit more then going commando, and might restrict you dick if you get a woody. Just make sure you keep your bag in front of you while you walk, and you should be good."

Rachel took the offered pair of spanks, as well as the gym clothing, unsure if Santana's solution would work as well as the Latina thought, but grateful for the attempt.

For the first time in her life she bared herself in front of a group of people without even think about it. She just did it, as though she was alone at home. She was shocked when she realized she had done it with such ease. Sure Brittany was nothing, and she was getting used to Santana seeing her naked, but Quinn was a different story. The blonde had only gotten glimpses of Rachel over the week. It felt good, really good to not have to hide anymore. Well at least with a few people.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tiny will you stop acting like you're trying to hind something," Santana said. They were on their way to Will's office, and Rachel was acting like a person trying to hide something.

"I am trying to hide something," Rachel whispered loudly.

"Exactly," Santana said. "Which is why you need to look like your not hiding something."

"Easier said then done."

"Just stop looking all shifty," Santana said.

"San's right Berry, you're are already going to draw attention to yourself by wearing a gym uniform, so you really don't need somebody picking up on your shiftiness," Quinn added.

Rachel stopped walking. "Why did you suggest that I wear this then?" Her voiced managed to reach several octaves higher then normal.

"It was either wear your soiled clothing, this, or go naked," Quinn rattled off. "This one is by far the better of the three."

"I suppose," Rachel replied, and then moaned, "How am I suppose to get through the rest of the day?"

"Just try and act as normal as possible," Brittany said, rubbing her girlfriends back comfortingly.

"Hey there you girls are," Will said, from his office door suddenly. "I was just coming to look for you."

"Well you found us," Santana said. "So what's up?"

"Why don't you girls come in and have a seat," Will suggested.

The girls shuffled into the small office. There were only two seats, so Quinn took one with Santana standing next to her leaning against the wall, and Brittany sat down in the other, then pulled Rachel into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist so she couldn't escape.

Will sat behind the desk in his chair. He clasped his hands and then laid them on the desk in front of him. He cleared his throat, and said, "I just wanted to make sure you girls are alright. I noticed that the slushies have been flying your way this week."

"And yet you've done nothing to stop them from happening," Sue said, from behind them. Nobody had heard her come into the office.

"This is a private meeting, Sue," Will said.

"Nothing is private in this school William. Surly you would have figured that out by now," Sue said.

"What do you want Sue?" Will asked irritated.

"Well you see. I came back from having breakfast with the governor, about getting the arts cut from the state, to have Becky tell me that three of my Cheerios were slushied, not once but twice during my absence. She then goes on to inform me that you were witness to the last attack and did nothing to stop it. Well naturally I went to Figgins to make sure the perpetrators are being dealt with. Again to my surprise, you had not even reported the vicious attack to our leader."

"You've never given a damn about slushy attacks before," Will shot back lamely.

"That's besides the point William, and if I must say, that was a weak comeback," Sue said, and then suddenly barked, "You four get to the small gym and stay there until I tell you other wise. You have routines to teach Streisand."

Three out of the four girls scrambled to obey their coach, partly because they wanted to get out of that office. Rachel hadn't had time to scramble seeing as Brittany just picked her up, and carried her out of the office.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the arguing teachers, Santana spat quietly, "The fucking nerve of him. He is so lucky Coach showed up when she did."

"She does have impeccable timing," Rachel agreed.

"Well you definitely owe her this time. She just solved your little problem," Santana said.

"Yes but now I have to miss all of my classes," Rachel whined.

Santana and Quinn groaned as they walked into the small gym.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After meeting her brother, and helping to put up the banner, Nikki went of to find where the girls were hiding. It didn't take her long to find them in the small gym, but it did take her awhile to find a spot to hide so she could watch them undetected. She finally found a small duct that lead from the main gym to the small gym to hide in. With her camera in hand, she spent the next hour watching them.

Her efforts proved futile, as nothing exciting happened. She would have to step up her efforts if she was going to get proof that her boyfriend's ex really was a tranny.

Sighing in defeat, she trudged off toward the copy room. Finn and Dave were already there when she entered.

"Where are they?" Dave asked, knowing that she was watching them.

"Where are who?" Finn asked.

"Your exes and their girlfriends," Nikki said. "They're in the small gym. Appearently Coach has them teaching your tranny ex Cheerio routines."

"Rachel is not a tranny. I told you already that I would know if she was. I would have felt if a dick was there," Finn said angrily.

"You keep on believing that, but I will prove to you that she's a freaking dude," Nikki told him. "Then maybe you'll be able to get over the little freak."

"Whatever," Finn dismissed.

"Bell is gonna ring soon. We need to get ready. We'll have thirty minutes to do this and then get to the cafeteria. Finn did you get Jew-fro?" Dave inquired.

"Yeah. He's going to record them coming into the lunch room, and the slushy attack," Finn said.

"And he knows that he can't get anybody else in the shot?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. He's going to make sure he gets just the girls," Finn replied.

"What do we owe him for this," Nikki asked.

"Nothing. I threatened to kill his ass if he didn't do it," Finn smirked.

The first bell rang over head.

"I folded the flyers so that they'll fit into the lockers easily," Dave said, as he had his fellow schemers a bag stuffed to the rim. "Thirty minutes," he reminded them again.

They waited for a full two minutes after the second bell rang before heading out to complete phase four of their plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-

As first lunch ended, students began opening their lockers to find the flyers placed in their. Some of them are seen, while others float out of the lockers and onto to the floor, unnoticed by the lockers owner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In a moment of rare unity, each of the remaining Gleeks sat at the same table. Well the only people where was an oddity at the table was Sam and Mike as they usually sat with the football team during lunch.

Topic of discussion: Slushy attacks executed on their school's Queen Bees.

They were barely five minute into the lunch period, and they already had seven theories about what was going on. Half the group believed that this was Finn's revenge on Rachel for breaking up with him for Brittany. The other half didn't think that Finn was smart enough to organize an attack that well planned out.

What happened ten minutes into the lunch period threw, not only them, but the entire cafeteria for a loop. At first nobody notice the banner unrolling on the back wall, but then a freshman guy noticed and brought it to the attention of his friends. With a few seconds every head in the cafeteria turned to see what the fuss was about.

At the glee table, every mouth had dropped open in shock.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I think I'm seeing things," Kurt said.

"I think I'm dreaming," Artie said.

"Is that real?" Tina asked.

"It has to be. That's what Rachel was wearing yesterday," Mike said. Everybody at their table looked at him in shock. "What? I notice these things," He shrugged.

"Where the hell are they?" Mercedes asked, looking around to see if they had showed up yet.

"I don't know, but they need to know what is going on," Kurt said.

"Agreed," Tina said, and then pulled her phone out.

Simultaneously the rest of them pulled their phones out of their pockets and started to text the girls. None of them quite believing what they were seeing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls were eating the fruit that Coach had Becky bring them, when their phones started ringing and buzzing.

"Wow, so we have a stalker named A now?" Quinn joked, as they pulled their phones out.

"Q you are such a geek sometimes," Santana chuckled, and then read the first text.

Fear mounted in Santana and Quinn's chest with each text they read.

'**Yo girls. WTF. You r not going to believe what is in the cafe. Get here Now!' - xo Cedes**

'**There is something u need to see in Cafe.' - Mike**

'**I've been dropped into a dream world. Get ur butts to the cafe - Artie**

'**This week is getting weirder every day. Get here now.- Kurt**

'**I don't know where u r but ur world is being blown up as we speak - Tina**

'**I don't know you girls very well, but ur friends r freaking out - Sam**

"What do you think is going on?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is can't be good," Quinn said.

"Should we go see what it is?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. If we have all of the Gleeks texting us at once then it has to be important," Santana replied.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Brittany said.

"So do us, B," Santana replied, as they stood up. "Let's cut through the courtyard. It'll be faster."

With every step they made toward the cafeteria, their anxiety rose. They had already been slushied twice today. They knew that Finn wasn't pulling the string anymore, which left Nikki and Dave. With those two in charge anything could happen when they walked through those doors. Santana placed one hand on the handle and then paused. She was quite terrified of what she would find on the other side, especially since Tina's text said that their world was blowing up in there. Biting the bullet, she swung the door open and the filed through it.

The entire cafeteria seemed to freeze when they noticed them standing there. It was a split second later that they noticed the large banner hanging on the back wall. They were staring at enlarged picture of them kissing underneath the bleachers. The picture said it all. They were officially out now.

Each of the girl's reactions were different. Rachel gasped loudly, tears welled in Quinn's eyes, Santana's mouth became very dry and her throat began to constrict, and Brittany said, "Oh my god."

A split second after they had fully taken in what they were seeing, a slushy each of them in the face. Followed by another, and another, and another, until no a single inch of them was free from slushy.

Laughter sounded from half of the student body, while the other half stood there frozen in shock.

Oddly enough it was Santana who was the first to open her eyes. Fueled by anger, she ignore the stinging in her eyes and searched around the room for the people responsible for this. The jocks had already fled the cafeteria, no doubt going to hide so they could evade punishment, but there by the hall doors stood Nikki and Finn. Both of them were wearing cocky smirks, which just enraged her even further.

Before anybody could stop her this time, she was across the cafeteria, and attacking the pair. A quick punch into Finn's already broken nose dropped the overgrown teen to his knees howling in pain, blood pouring heavily through his hands. She quickly moved onto a shocked Nikki, punched her in the face, and then slammed her back into the door before punching her in the gut.

She got in several more shot's before she was tackled to the ground by Finn. Her head hit the ground and split open.

At that moment the guys in Mike and Sam manage to break through the crowd that had gathered around them. It took both of them to pull Finn off of Santana, and hold him away from her. Unfortunately for Finn, nobody was holding Santana, who despite the dizziness she was feeling and the blood pouring down her face, attacked him again as soon as she got off the floor.

Mike and Sam attempted to push Santana away, while still holding onto a struggling Finn. After Finn nearly got away from them, they gave up on Santana, instead yelling for the rest of their club.

Mercedes pushed through the barrier, and darted for Santana. She wrapped her arms around Santana's upper body, pinning her arms to her side. As a last ditch attempt at causing Finn pain, Santana kick him in his family jewels. Every male in the cafe flinched in sympathetic pain, while Finn groaned and then leaned forward, and cupped his junk.

Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany finally broke through the crowd along with the rest of the Gleeks.

In the commotion everybody had forgotten about Nikki, who chose that moment to attack. She lunged at Santana and Mercedes, knocking them both to the ground, and straddled Santana's hips, and started to punch her a few times in the face before Quinn pulled her off of the Latina.

Quinn threw the smaller girl back into the wall, and then started to advance on her when a booming voice came through a bull horn.

"Enough," Coach Beiste yelled through Sue's bull horn., who was standing next to her. "Everybody who has no part in this fight, has five seconds to sit back down or you'll find your selves in detention with me and Coach Sylvester until Christmas."

Every student that wasn't involved in the fight or in Glee club scrabbled to find their seats. Once everybody was seated they could see Principle Figgins, Ms. Pillsbury, and Mr. Schuester.

"Anybody left standing is to report to Figgins office immediately," Sue yelled, and then looked around the cafeteria. Her eye's feel on Jacob, who was still recording the whole spectacle. "You too," she said, pointing at him. A mixture of surprise and fear crossed his feature before he trudged out of the cafeteria.

Mrs. Splash, Principle Figgins' personal assistant, was surprised when the office door opened and twelve students entered. Some either fully or partially covered in a rainbow of slushy. She knew that some of the more popular kids enjoyed throwing slushies at the social awkward students, but this seemed like over kill to her.

A few seconds after the last student crammed into the small waiting area, three teachers, the guidance councilor, and the principle walked in.

"Watch them Mrs. Splash," Figgins said, in his monotone voice. "Make sure the stay quiet."

"Q, B, S, and R, hit the showers and get changed. You're stinking up this office with red dye number six, and corn glucose. It's making me want to hurl," Sue barked.

"No they stay here until we figure out what's going on," Figgins said.

"Figgins, they're soaking wet. Let them get cleaned up," Will insisted.

"No. I am not having them going around and attacking at random," Figgins said, and then walked into his office.

"Jew-fro, give me that camera," Sue barked. He handed the camcorder over to her with little resistance. "Get out of here." Jacob ran from the room trembling.

"I don't want to her a peep out of any of you," Sue said, and then went into the office, closing the door behind her.

Everything was silent for a brief moment, until a strangle sob broke through.

Quinn collapsed onto the chair behind her, and broke down. The adrenalin that had built in her system when she was trying to get to Santana had evaporated, left with the grief and shock of being oust from the closet.

Santana bent down in front of her heartbroken girlfriend, and couldn't help the tears that started to flow from her already stinging eyes. "It'll be okay," she whispered softly, so that only Quinn could here her. "Well get through this together."

Rachel and Brittany knelt down as well, one on each side of their friends. They whispered comforting words that seem to do little to help, but they didn't stop trying to comfort them.

Finn watch their display with disgust. His anger rose with each softly spoken word. The plan was not working like he had hoped. He wanted Rachel to realize that being with Brittany would only cause trouble for, and then she would come running back to him. It only seemed to be pushing her further away from him, and closer to Brittany.

It was a full ten minutes before Figgins came back out of his office. "Mike Change, Tina Cohan-Change, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, and Sam Evans, and Kurt Hummel. You may go back to class, the rest of you wait here while your parents are contacted." Once the designated students had left he turned to his secretary and asked, "Will you please get some towels for the girls, gauze, and ice for Mr. Hudson's nose, as well as Ms. Lopez's face please."

"Right away sir," Mrs. Splash said, and then left the office.

"Principle Figgins," Rachel said hesitantly. "May my friend and I please go clean up?"

"No, I will not have you roaming the school, attacking my students at random," Figgins dismissed quickly, and then went back into his office.

"What the hell is his problem?" Santana asked angrily.

"You are," Finn spat. "He just wants to protect other innocent un-expecting students from being attacked."

"Please Finn, you are far from innocent. We know that you two are the ones behind the banner, and the slushy attacks," Rachel said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rachel," Finn said feigning innocence. "I've just been spending time with my new girlfriend."

"You're an asshole Finn Hudson," Rachel said.

"Its better then being a dyke," Nikki sneered.

The only thing that saved Nikki from getting attacked by Brittany and Santana was Mrs. Splash walking through the door.

The girls took the offered towels with gratitude. After wiping their face clean as best as they could, they wrapped them around their cold bodies.

Silence elapsed in silence, while Rachel tried to clean the cut on Santana's head as best as she could, but the blood had already started to clot. All they could do was to sit and wait for their fate to be dealt to them.


	14. Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

AN: Yea. two chapters in a week. The Glee premiere was both great and disappointing, but it seems to be helping my writing.

**Snowdrop1026: Thank you for your review. Finn has more coming to him. Figgins is being a prick right now, and Sue Won't stand for it. In the end she will prevail. I will be adding in the swapping girlfriends or possible a foursome down the line. I just haven't decided if it will be in this story or the possible sequal I might write.:)  
><strong>

Thank you again to everybody who reviewed :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14: Parents

As the adrenalin slowly leaked from Santana's blood stream, her fear mounted. Her entire world was crashing down around her. Everything she had worked to build, sacrificed to achieve seemed to disperse with that stupid banner. The school had turned on Quinn when her pregnancy was revealed; using the very thing that Santana had started against her best friend. There was no telling what the school would do to them. Cheerio status or not.

Then there were her parents, who were going to be so angry when they learned about what she did. Fighting was a strict no-no in the Lopez house, which is a rule that Santana had already broken several times. The thought of being slushied for the rest of her high school career seem like a cake walk, when put next to enduring her mother's wrath.

Neither of those were worse then the pain that she was feeling for her girlfriend. It hurt her to be ousted from the closet, but at least she had been taking baby steps toward doing it herself. Quinn had only made one step towards doing that, when she told her mother. Having all of your peers knowing something that personal is different. Kids were mean, and vindictive, and didn't give a damn if they were hurting somebody else. The entire situation was making Santana cry. It was just too much for her to be feeling all at once.

In the fifteen minute that had passed, the girls had shifted their seating arrangements. Quinn was now sitting on Santana's lap, with her head was buried in the crook of her girlfriends neck. She was still sobbing quietly, which made Santana feel even worse.

Rachel was sitting sideways in Brittany's lap with her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Both of them were helplessly watching their distraught friends. The two of them were upset that their personal lives were being displayed in the cafeteria, but neither of them particularly cared if their peers didn't like that fact that they were in love with another girl. They knew that their friends weren't like them. For them it was a step by step process, but now they had been forced to take a flying leap it to something they weren't ready for. It saddened them to watch their friends in so much pain, and in Rachel's case angered.

Every few seconds her eyes would shift over to her ex and his new girlfriend. They both were sitting there with smirks plastered on their faces, which just enraged Rachel further. She wanted nothing more then to get up and punch the smirks off of their faces. She refrained from doing that, because she knew that would only cause more problems for them. Instead she opted to start planning their revenge out. She was not stupid. She knew that there was no way to prove that it was them behind the day's events, but that didn't mean they couldn't be punished for it.

All four of the girls jumped when the office door suddenly opened, and Judy Fabray walked through it. She took a look around the small waiting area, and then her eyes landed on her distraught slushy covered daughter. "Quinnie what happened? What is all over you girls?"

Quinn's head snapped up at her mother's voice. Barely a split second later she was off of Santana's lap on wrapped up in her mother's arms, who ignored the sticky mess that was being transferred onto her own clothing.

"Quinnie what happened?" Judy asked again, but all she received was a sob. She looked down at the three remaining girls with a questioning look.

Rachel was prepared to answer, when the office door opened again, and a blonde couple, who the girls guessed were Nikki's parents, stepped through. "Third time this week Nikki," her father said disapproving.

"It wasn't my fault daddy. We were just standing there when that savaged beast attacked us," Nikki whined, and then pointed at Santana.

"Santana," Judy said shocked.

"Good," Principle Figgins said from his office door. "Mr. and Mrs. Brice, please come in." The couple walked past Figgins without a word. "Mrs. Splash, please send in Ms. Hudson when she arrives."

Just as Figgins closed his door again, Juan and Elizabeth walked in, followed closely by Brittany's Aunt and Uncle.

"What are you girls covered in?" Juan asked, almost immediately.

"It's slushy, Papi," Santana said softly, not daring to look up at him, yet. She was trying to hide her surly bruised face.

"Who did this to you," Elizabeth asked.

"Technically, most of the jocks, but they had a ringleader," Rachel replied.

"Who?" Brittany's aunt, Mary Fredrik, asked.

Brittany and Rachel looked pointedly at Nikki and Finn. Every parent followed their gaze until it landed on the pair, who had the decency to stop smirking.

"Is this why we're here? Because somebody threw an icy drink on you?" Jacob Fredrik asked disbelieving.

"No," Santana said softly, and then looked up at the adults.

"Aye dios mio, Santana. What happened to you face?" Elizabeth said.

"Your delinquent offspring attacked my daughter and her boyfriend," Mr. Brice said. "Come on Nikki, we're taking you to the hospital to make sure nothing has been damaged." He didn't say another word as he followed his family out of the small waiting room.

Elizabeth turned to Santana and asked sharply, "Please tell me he was exaggerating?"

"I'd like to know the same thing myself," Carol Hudson, said from behind them.

"Ms. Hudson," Mrs. Splash said, before the conversation could get out of hand. "Principle Figgins will see you know."

The waiting room remained silent until Carol, returned and took Finn away. They all understood the subtle warning that Mrs. Splash made when she very quickly inform Carol that Figgins was ready to see her.

Five minutes later the group was standing in the already crowded office watching the fight play on a small television.

"As you can see, Mr. Hudson and Ms. Brice were just standing there minding their own business, when Ms. Lopez viscously attacked them," Principle Figgins said.

Both of Santana's parents turned to their daughter. "It's not as bad as it looks," Santana said defensively.

"It looks pretty bad from where we are sitting," Juan said.

"They didn't show it from the beginning," Santana argued. "Play it from the beginning."

"Yeah Figgins, lets play it from the beginning," Sue said, and rewound the tape to the beginning.

The first thing that showed on the screen was a view of the banner, which made Judy gasp. She suddenly understood why her daughter (who still had tears rolling down her cheeks) was so upset.

Then they watched as the girls came through the courtyard doors, the reaction the girls had to seeing the banner, and finally the slushies that flew from the air at them.

"Before we discuss the horrifying events that we just saw," Elizabeth said. "I want to know what prompted you to attack those students."

"They were the ones who planned that entire thing. Nikki was the one who ordered the attacks on Brittany and Rachel Monday and Tuesday. They're the ones who order the slushy attack three freaking times today. They outted all of us. They've been scheming all week with freaking Karofsky."

"David Karofsky was no where near the cafeteria when this happened. What proof do you have?" Figgins demanded.

The girls were silent. "Exactly. None."

"Wrong again, Figgy. You suspended Brice on Tuesday for ordering a slushy attack on Brittany and Berry," Sue said.

"That has nothing to do with this right now," Figgins dismissed. "Santana Lopez is suspended from this school for two weeks, for viciously attacking two students without provocation."

"Two weeks," Santana said in disbelief.

"Yes, two weeks. Mr. Schue was just informing us of the fight that he had to break up at the beginning of the year, as well as the bad attitude you show to your fellow classmates."

Rachel and Santana turned to look at their Glee instructor in shock and anger. "Mr. Schuester, you are such a hypocrite," Rachel spat angrily. "You did nothing last year when Finn was beating the crap out of Noah, and now you're going to turn against one of your own. All because the one on the receiving end happens to be your golden boy. That is such fucking crap!"

The room seemed to freeze when Rachel dropped the F-bomb, but only for a second. "Rachel Barbara Berry," Elizabeth scolded. "That was uncalled for."

"No Mrs. Lopez, I think that it was very called for. Mr. Schuester has been playing favorites with Finn ever since he joined Glee. He has sat by and let every one of my Glee-mates insult me on a daily basis. And now he's sitting there getting my friend in trouble, when I damn well know that if it had been Finn who threw the first punch he would be defending him."

"Tiny's right. You are supposed to be our teacher, and our role model. Let me tell you that you have not been setting a very good example. Tiny's awesome, and maybe if you had stop all the bull shit that we pulled from the beginning then I might have saw that before now."

"And if I heard correct, it was you who threw the very first slushy, at Rachel no less," William said.

"And I've apologized for that. I'm making up for that," Santana said. "What the hell have you done for her, and what the hell are you even doing here, anyways?"

"That's a very good question S," Sue said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure my students are treated fairly," William said.

"No, you're here to make sure Finn doesn't get in trouble," Brittany said. "You're making thing worse for Santana, over something you know nothing about, and now got my Rachy upset. Not cool." Brittany waved her finger in front of her.

"Brittany, stay out of this," Mr. Fredrik said.

"No Uncle Jake, Rachel is my girlfriend, and Santana is my best friend. I am in this," Brittany argued.

"Alright," Beiste hollered. "Now before this starts a bunch of fights, I suggest we get back on to the topic."

"I would like to know why my wife and I are here," Mr. Fredrik said.

"You are here to find out what has happened to your niece, as you are her guardian," Sue said, warningly.

"Well we know now, so if you don't mind, we are leaving. We'll see you at home Brittany," Mr. Fredrik said, and started to walk out.

"Actually Mr. Fredrik, you are still needed," Principle Figgins said. "Your niece is suspended as well, for the graphic foreplay that took place in in the gym."

"Oh, it was hardly foreplay," Rachel scoffed.

"It has also come to my attention that all of the girls have been sneaking off during school hours to fornicate in the Cheerios' showers," Figgins said.

"We were not having sex in the showers. Nor were we sneaking off. The only reason we were in the locker room was because we were slushied," Rachel insisted.

"Yes, and I was in those showers right after the first slushy attack, and no inappropriate touching was taking place. In fact Streisand was helping Britt, because she could not see out of her eyes," Sue said, emphasizing the last part.

"Never the less, the facts are very clear so Ms. Pierce, as well as Ms. Berry are suspended for a week," Figgins said.

"That is not fair," Santana said. "Neither one of them did anything wrong."

"I have to agree with my daughter," Juan said. "A week suspension is seems harsh for such a small infraction. Especially considering you have no proof that they were having sex in the showers."

"My decision is finale," Figgins dismissed, Juan's questioning.

"What about my Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"She is suspended for two weeks as well," Figgins said.

"May I ask for what?" Judy asked irritated.

"You may. Ms. Fabray is suspended for inappropriate foreplay on school grounds, and well as taking place in today's fight."

"It was not foreplay. It is called kissing, and Quinn was not fighting," Santana said.

"If we had not stopped the fight, Ms. Fabray was going to attack Ms. Brice," Figgins said. "Plus it was she who was in the fight with Ms. Lopez at the beginning of the year."

"That makes no sense," Elizabeth said. "The girls have been in a relationship since July. Why would they be fighting?"

"With light of their relationship, I was wondering the same thing," Will said. "And quite frankly it concerns me. It clearly was a domestic fight, and I would hate for Santana to get angry while the two of them are alone."

"I would never hurt Quinn," Santana yelled. "Never. You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Santana calm down," Elizabeth said softly.

"No, he don't know what the hell he's talking about," Santana said, getting upset as well as angrier.

"Then why don't you set us right, because I know what I saw," Will said.

"What you saw was a ploy William. Q and S, were pretending to fight to make the boob job ploy the two of them cooked up more believable," Sue said.

Santana and Quinn looked at Sue in shock. "You knew that it was all a ploy?" Quinn said.

"Of course I did. I know everything that happens in this school," Sue said.

"What boob job ploy," Elizabeth asked.

"We're getting off topic again," Emma interrupted.

"Is there anything that we can do to compromise on the suspension," Judy asked.

"No," Figgins said.

Juan sighed, and then said, "Fine."

"Papi!" Santana exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, not another word out of you," Juan said.

"What about the people who slushied the girls? What is happening to them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Figgy here is doing nothing," Sue said.

"I want those students brought in and given some form of punishment," Juan demanded.

"Once we know who it was, they will be dealt with," Figgins assured.

"Why is my niece and her friends still covered in slushy?" Mrs. Fredrik asked.

"I'd like to know the same? I would also like to know what is being done about that banner." Judy asked.

"Figgy here would not allow them to wash up," Sue said, digging the man deeper into the hole he was sinking in.

"I did not want anymore students being attacked at random," Figgins said.

"I hardly think Santana would attack any of her peers for no reason," Sue said.

"Were you watching the same tape as we were?" Will asked, sarcastically.

"As matter of fact I was, and what I saw was a scared girl who just got outted to the entire school. What you didn't see on that tape was this," Sue said and unfolded one of the flyer and handed it to Brittany's aunt. "These were stuffed into every student's locker. Who ever did this planned it out thoroughly. She believed Finn and Nikki to be responsible. I would have done the very same thing."

"That is very comforting," Will said condescendingly.

"Can we leave please," Rachel yelled. "If I am being suspended over absolutely nothing, then I would rather leave.

"You are dismissed," Figgins said. "Mrs. Splash will send you the date that you are allowed to return."

Rachel started to exit the office, but stop and turned to face Will. "You can be a good teacher if you would pull you head out of your ass, but until you do I don't want you teaching me. I quit Glee club." Then she turned and left the room, leaving her friends standing in shock.

When the shock wore off, they turned to Will and said, almost in unison, "Us too," and then left the office.

"I can't believe I just did that," Rachel said. She was feeling a little shell-shocked.

"Well you're not alone," Santana said.

"You quit too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. He's being an ass right now. Maybe now he will pull his head out of his ass. He can't win without us," Quinn said.

"Are girls sure about this. It seems like a drastic measure to take?" Elizabeth asked.

The girls shared a look and then Rachel and Santana said together, "We're sure."

"Alright, come let's go home."

"Wait," Beiste said. "Girls, who has been tossing those slushies at you?"

"Your team," Santana said. "As well as of some of the Puck-heads."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off," Beiste said. "I'll make sure that they regret doing it."

"Thanks Coach," Rachel said.

"No problem girls," Beiste said, and then walked down the hall.

"I have some pamphlets for you girls," Emma said, and handed several pamphlets to their parents, who didn't have any slushy on them. "If you ever want to talk, my door is always open."

"Thanks Ms. P," Santana said.

"No problem girls. Enjoy your time off," Emma said, and went down the hall to her office.

"Come on girls lets go," Judy said.

"We need to get our things," Rachel said.

"Alright, we'll be waiting outside for you," Juan said. "Don't take too long. There is a lot we need to discuss."

"I'll go with them," Sue said.

Once they were in the little gym, where the girls had left their stuff, Sue said, "What the hell were you thinking? Did I not tell you to stay here and not leave until I told you to?"

"Yeah," Brittany replied.

"Then why did you disobey a direct order?" Sue demanded.

"Because we wanted to know what was going on," Brittany said.

"And you got yourselves into trouble," Sue said. "I was trying to prevent this, but you ended up making thing worse. If you hadn't gone off the deep end Lopez, none of you would be in trouble. Now I'm going to have to pull a lot of strings to get make this right."

"Why are you then?" Santana snapped.

"Because of her," Sue yelled pointing at Brittany, and then stormed out of the gym.

Santana stared at the door that Sue just left through in confusion. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know," Brittany said, feigning ignorance.

"What ever, let just get our stuff and go face the firing squad," Santana said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I think that we should have dinner tonight and discuss what is to be done about this," Juan said, once the parents had left the school.

"What's to discuss? Our children misbehaved and deserve what they got," Mr. Fredrik said.

"Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel did nothing wrong," Elizabeth said.

"If you think that them behaving in such a way at school, or at all is acceptable then you are deluded. Brittany will take her suspension with out complaint, as well as anything else I decide to add." Mr. Fredrik turned and walked away, without another word, leaving behind several very stunned and concerned parents, including his own wife.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Fredrik said. "He's usually not like that. He is usually so good with Brittany, and hates it when I have to punish her. He always is sneaking behind my back and lets her watch TV, or give her phone back to her. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Maybe Brittany shouldn't go home with you until he's had a chance to cool off," Judy suggested.

"I think you may be right. Brittany won't understand why he's acting like this. Hell I don't even understand it, but I don't want to upset her. Would it be alright if she went home with one of you? I'll have her other aunt pick her up later tonight."

"Sure," Elizabeth said readily. "We have Rachel with us until tonight anyways. I'm sure she'll love to spend some more time with her."

"I'm sure she will too," Mrs. Fredrik said, and then paused. "I'm not sure how I feel about their relationship, but this girl, Rachel, is she good for Brittany?"

"You couldn't find a better person for Brittany," Juan insured her.

"Thank you. Tell Brittany that I love her, and I'll come see her on Sunday," Mrs. Fredrik said.

"No problem," Elizabeth replied.

"He's acting like my ex husband did when he kicked Quinnie out for being pregnant," Judy said, when Mrs. Fredrik was in her car. "Before that she was his little girl."

"I hope she can get him to see reason," Elizabeth said.

"For Brittany's sake. I do too, but it's hard to change somebody's opinion about something like this. I tried for months to change Russell's mind, until I finale had it and kicked the bastard out."

"Well we need to make sure that we make it seem like a normal thing for her to be coming with us," Juan said.

"Good idea," Judy said. "I think it would be a good idea for us to have dinner, but where are Rachel's parents? I think they should be here for this too."

"Leroy, and Hiram are in Kentucky, but they will be at our house around six," Juan said.

"I don't think the girls shouldn't be separated for to long today. With everything that happened they're going to need each other to get through this," Elizabeth said.

"I think your right," Judy said. "I am still getting used to the idea of my daughter being in love with another girl. I have no idea how to help her through being outted."

"Neither do we and we've already had experience with this, when I kind of outted Santana to my narrow minded mother," Juan said.

"Well why don't you and Quinn go home and get cleaned up and then come right over to our house," Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Judy said. "Here they come, now."

"Where's Aunt Mary and Uncle Jake?" Brittany asked.

"Well we figure all figured that you girls should spend the rest of the day together," Elizabeth said.

"Me and Quinnie are going to go home so she can clean up, and then we'll be over afterward," Judy said.

"Can I go with you?" Brittany asked, not wanting Quinn to be alone.

"Sure Britt," Judy said. "We'll see you on about an hour."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, and then turned to her daughter. "Give me your car keys Santana."

"I can drive home Mami," Santana said.

"I know you can, but you won't be driving at all for awhile," Elizabeth said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santana and Elizabeth watched as Rachel and Juan walked out of the house. Rachel's hand did need to be re-cast, and they were on there way to the hospital to do it. There was still half an hour before Quinn, Brittany, and Judy were suppose to be there, and nearly an hour before Santana's older brother Diego was supposed to be home. Elizabeth knew that this was the perfect time to talk to Santana alone.

"Mija, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Mami," Santana said. "I thing I'm still in shock, over the whole thing. Tiny was right we should have just stayed in bed this morning."

"But then you wouldn't have been there for Quinn and Brittany."

"Yeah I guess," Santana said, and then started to cry, again. "I can't believe all of this happened. All the work we did to get Quinn back on top, gone. We were supposed to come out on our own."

"Oh Mija," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her daughter up in a hug. "It'll be alright. Do you know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you have several people who are going through the same thing that will help you through this, and I know that you will help them too."

"But what if that isn't enough?"

"It will be. Just trust in the love you feel for Quinn, and everything will be fine," Elizabeth said. "We need to talk about what happened in that cafeteria."

"What about it?"

"Well for starter, what the hell were you thinking attaching them like that?"

"I wasn't. I was just so angry, and they were just being so cocky," Santana said.

"You let the anger get the best of you again," Elizabeth sighed, and then pulled her daughter into the living room. When they both were seated across from each other, she began again, "Your father and I were talking while you girls were showering, and we think it would be best if go talk to somebody."

"You want me to see a shrink?" Santana asked disbelieving.

"Yes, somebody who can help you get your anger under control, and with everything going on, we think it would be best," Elizabeth said.

"Do I have a choice?" Santana asked.

"No you don't," Elizabeth said. "You will have a say in who you want to see though. If you're not comfortable with somebody, then we'll find somebody else."

"Whatever," Santana grumbled. She had been through this before when she was younger, and hated it. She didn't want to have to go through this again.

Both Lopez women jumped when their front door slammed shut violently, but relaxed when Diego walked into the living room.

"Diego, what are you doing home so early?" Elizabeth asked.

"I came to make sure Santana was alright," Diego explained.

Fear settled into Santana's chest. There was no way that Diego could know what had happened today that fast.

"Everybody got a text sending us to this blog," Diego said, and then pulled out his phone. He played with it for a few seconds, and then handed it to Santana.

Diego had brought up Jew-Fro's blog. On the webpage a video was playing. Above the video there was a caption that read: Lesbian's Have Taken Over McKinley, and there was a story posted below it."

Santana and Elizabeth watched the very same video they had seen in Figgins office. "I can't believe this shit. What the hell else can they do to us?" Santana screamed, and then threw Diego's phone onto the couch.

"Hey, don't blame my phone," Diego said, and then pick it up and inspected it for damage.

"Who's webpage is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jacob Ben Israel's. He's the one who took the video," Santana said, and then slumped onto the couch.

"How did he get the tape back from Figgins?" Elizabeth asked.

"He didn't," Santana said. "Every thing that he records also goes to a recorder thing that he keeps in the AV room."

"And you know this how?" Diego asked.

"He told me, when I threatened to smash his camera at the beginning of the year," Santana explained.

"Santana Maria, why would you threaten somebody like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"He insulted Quinn," Santana shrugged. "Mami, this stupid blog is just something else they planned. We're not just making this shit up."

"I know Mija. I believe you," Elizabeth said.

"This is going to destroy Quinn," Santana said, and then started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay sis," Diego said as her sat down, and then he threw his arm around her shoulders. "I'd say that I'll go kick some ass for you but, it looks like you did a pretty good job of that on your own."

Santana snorted and wiped her tears away, as Elizabeth said, "Yes and it earned her a two week suspension."

"Worth it for defending your girls honor," Diego said.

"Except that isn't why I did it," Santana sighed.

"Deep down, that was partly the reason," Elizabeth said. "Mijo, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mami," Diego said.

"When Tomas gets back from school, can you take him over to Nana? With everything going on today I don't want Tomas to be witness to the drama.'

"Sure," Diego said.

They heard the door close again, only this time much softer, and a few seconds later Quinn, Brittany, and Judy walked into the living room. As soon as she saw Quinn, Santana was up off of the couch, and in Quinn's arms.

"Where's Rach," Brittany asked, frantically looking around the room.

"Juan had to take her to the hospital to recast her arm," Elizabeth said.

"Oh," Brittany said as she visibly deflated, and plopped down on the couch.

"Diego, can you go get my laptop, and bring up that website for us please?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure Mami," Diego said, and then went into the office.

"What website?" Judy asked.

"Jew-fro posted the video on his blog, and sent a text out to everybody at Diego's school," Santana said.

"Who is Jew-fro, and why does he have that ridicules nick name?" Judy asked.

"Jacob Ben Israel," Brittany said. "And he has that nick name because he is Jewish, and he has an awesome Jewish Afro."

"Oh, Okay," Judy said, and then joined Brittany on the couch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Juan was half way through putting the new cast onto Rachel's arm when he decided that he would just ask her what he wanted to know. "Rachel," he said, clearing his throat. "I have something that I would like to ask you, but if you don't want to answer me that is fine. It's about this morning."

Rachel's heart beat picked up in anticipation. "What do you want to ask me," She asked hesitantly.

"Are you transgender or intersexed?" He asked just as hesitantly.

"How are you so sure that I am either of those?" Rachel asked smoothly.

"You and my daughter were washing sheets that my wife is sure were stained with bodily fluid, she said you looked very upset at being caught, and I saw your underwear when Elizabeth did the wash today," Juan explained his thinking. "There is only one reason to have that type underwear, and that is to conceal the male genitalia."

Rachel sighed, and shakily said, "I am intersexed."

"And my daughter knows about your condition?" Juan asked, more for clarification.

"Yes. Santana and Quinn interrupted Brittany and I during a... private moment on Sunday, and saw my penis," Rachel said.

"Are you and Brittany being safe?" Juan said.

Rachel smiled softly. That seemed to be the first thing everybody is going to. "I can not get Brittany pregnant. I don't have testicles."

"Well that is a good piece of information to have," Juan smiled. "I am assuming that Brittany is your first sexual partner."

"You assume correctly," Rachel said.

"Do you have any questions, that you would not feel comfortable asking your fathers?"

"Not at the moment, but I will keep you in mind if I do."

"Do you plan on informing your fathers of this development?" Juan asked.

"I don't know. My dads are big with honesty, and I've always shared everything with them. If I don't then I will feel as if I'm lying to them, but it might be awkward. I know that Daddy won't care. He has been pushing me too experiment a little. In fact he was the one who set me and Brittany up. He told her to go into my room without knocking when he knew that I would be in the shower."

"Daddy must be Leroy then," Juan chuckled.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't have to tell them," Rachel mused.

"Perhaps," Juan said. "Elizabeth said that you were quite upset this morning. She was worried about you all day?"

"My hormones are still uneven. I've essentially been going through a second puberty since we took me off of the extra estrogen. That was the first time I had done, ya know, while I slept, and was a little freaked out. Plus being in somebody else's bed, who had me wrapped in a bear hug didn't help," Rachel chuckled.

"Yes my daughter has always been a bear hugger in her sleep. Looks like we're all done," Juan said, and then noticed just how at ease she seemed with what had happened. "You seem at ease with it now."

"Yeah. It took a while, but Santana helped me through it."

"She's very taken with you," Juan mused. "Leroy and I knew that you girls didn't get along very well at school. We didn't know the extent of it, but we did know, and we were worried about you spending the week. Brittany is the only other person I've seen her take to that quickly, including Quinn. It was months before they really started to become friends."

"Santana's been great to me this week," Rachel said.

Juan sensed a but coming. "But?"

Rachel couldn't form the words, but the tears that started streaming down her face, told Juan that something was eating at her. "I know I am not your father, but I can listen just as good."

Rachel sniffled. She didn't know what it was about the man; possible the fatherly feeling he was emitting, but she felt like talking to him. "I feel like I ruined their lives."

"Why do you think that," Juan asked confused.

"This whole thing is my fault," Rachel cried.

"How is any of this your fault?" Juan asked.

"Finn is my ex, and it was my things that Nikki took, which got her suspended. They're taking their anger out on them because of me. If they weren't being nice to me then Finn never would have outted them."

Juan stood up and then wrapped his arms around Rachel. "Do not blame yourself for this. You did not make them do anything. It was their own stupidity."

"But I strung Finn along to hide my condition, and keep distance between Brittany and I. If I hadn't of been such a coward then none of this would have happened," Rachel cried.

"No. You are not a coward. You did what you thought was best," Juan said, and pulled back. He made eye contact with her so that she knew that he was serious. "Do not feel guilty for following your heart. Never. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Good," Juan said, as he wiped away her tears. "Feel better?"

"A little," Rachel said, and then gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Any time you need to talk, feel free to come to me," Juan said. "Let get back. Your dads will be home in a couple of hours, and you look like crap."

"Jeeze, thanks."

"Your welcome."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Finally," Dave said, when Finn walked into her bedroom. "What took so long?"

"Sorry," Finn said. "I had a hard time shaking my mom. She's really hovering right now."

"Whatever," Nikki said. "Did it work?"

"Oh yeah. Mr. Schue called to let us know that Santana and Quinn are suspended for two weeks, Brittany and Rachel are suspended for a week, and that they tried to pin it all on us," Finn said, giddily.

"And?" Nikki asked.

"And that Figgins didn't buy it. Your idea to have Dave away from there worked," Finn said.

"Good," Dave said. "That gives an entire week to plan out our next attack, and without Quinn and Santana there to protect them, Rachel and Brittany will have the worst week of their pathetic lives. They'll be begging their parents to transfer them to another school."

"We need to step it up, though," Nikki said. "I think we should have Jew-fro following them around every where they go, and post the attacks on his blog. Which reminds me, Jew-fro texted me a couple of minutes ago. That video had already got five thousand hits."

"How the hell is that possible? Our school isn't that big." Finn said.

"I text the link to all of my friend from football camp and St. Lucas," Dave said.

"And I text it to all of my friends from cheer camp, who then texted it their friends, and so on."

"But Five thousand, already. Wow."

"I know it's awesome," Nikki said.

"Ya know what," Finn said. "I think Santana's brother goes to St. Lucas."

"Oh that is even better. That means that they will definitely know the video is up already," Dave said.

"Do you think they're going to try and get back at us?" Finn asked.

"Probably, but what ever it is, is going to be pathetic," Nikki said.

"I don't know, Rachel sent a girl to a crack house at the beginning of school," Finn said. "Not to mention, her crazy plus Quinn's crazy equals a lot of crazy."

"So well just have to stamp down the crazy girls before they have a chance to retaliate," Dave said.

"Ooh, Dave you sound like you have a plan forming," Nikki said, giddily.

"I might."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The house was quiet when Juan and Rachel entered it. Too quiet for a house full of distraught girls and their gabby mother's. Rachel seemed to share the same thought that Juan was thinking, because their eyes connected questioningly at the same moment. Both shrugged their shoulders, and the peeked into the living room, but found it empty.

"Hey," Diego said from behind them, causing them to jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is quite alright Diego," Rachel said.

Diego cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a few second, before saying, "You talk far too proper for a teenager."

"Yes, I have been told that a few times," Rachel said.

"Diego, where is everybody?" Juan asked.

"Quinn, Brittany, and San are upstairs, having one big lesbian cuddle fest on San's bed, Tomas is already at Nana's house, and Mami and Mrs. Fabray went to get dinner, since neither felt like cooking."

Rachel smiled and then said, "If you will excuse me. I think I'll go join in on the lesbian cuddle fest."

Juan watched in amusement as Rachel ran up the steps, before either of them had said another word.

"She's a peculiar girl," Diego mused. "Britt is lucky. You don't find a girl like that every dynasty."

"Have you been watching Mulan again?" Juan asked, amused.

"No," Diego said immediately. "Alright, yes. I love that movie. It such a great story."

Juan threw his arm around his son's shoulders, and then chuckle, "One day you will make your daughter very happy, by watching that movie with her."

"Then I'll be one happy man," Diego said. "Mr. Berry called and said that they would be here in a half hour."

"Which one?" Juan asked.

"There are more then one," Diego asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, Rachel said that she had two fathers at dinner on Sunday," Juan reminded him.

"Oh right I knew that," he replied, and then grinned.

When he saw the sly grin on his son's face, Juan realized that he had been played. "Goof," she said, and then ruffed Diego's hair.

"It was Hiram who called. Apparently Leroy is driving because he don't," Diego chuckled. "Rachel's dad sounds just as peculiar as she is."

"I've only met Hiram a few time, but he is very much like Rachel," Juan said. "Come on, let watch some TV before our house is turned into a Zoo filled with drama."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour later, Diego walked into Santana's room with the intent to wake the girls up for dinner, but paused. He smiled as he pulled out his phone, and started snapping pictures of the girls spooning each other. The row started with Rachel as the littlest spoon, then Brittany, then Quinn, and finally Santana.

Despite the beautiful picture that he had just taken, the reason why the girls were clinging to each other saddened him deeply. He loved his sister very much, and they were very close. They usually shared everything with each other. He wished that Santana had talked about her sexuality with him, but he understood why she didn't. Besides he had already suspected that there was more then just friendship going on between Brittany and Santana.

Quinn being Santana's girlfriend threw him for a loop. That is why he was looking forward to the next week. He had given Santana her space this week because of Rachel. He knew all about Santana's school life, and how Santana used to treat the tiny diva. He saw it right away at dinner on Sunday that something had shifted over the weekend, and he wanted to give them time to form a good solid friendship. He missed talking with his sister, but seeing them lying in her bed like that made his sacrifice worth it.

He didn't have the heart to wake them up, so he turned and went back downstairs to recruit one of the parents.

Hiram and Leroy had arrived a few minutes ago, and were in the dinning room with the rest of the adult. They had just finished watching their little girl getting slushied along side her friends, and were disgusted. Sure they had known about that happening to her, nut Rachel had severely downplayed the situation to them.

When Diego entered the dinning room, he went over to the computer where the three men were seated and placed his phone in front of the. "One of you are gonna have to do it. I don't want to be the one to interrupt their peace."

Leroy picked up the phone and held sp they all could get a good look at picture. All three fathers smiled, and then sighed. They too were saddened deeply.

"I'll go do it," Juan said, and started to get off of his chair.

"No let me," Leroy said.

"Sure, up the steps, turn right and Santana's room is the first door on the left," Juan said.

Leroy nodded his head, and then made his way up the stairs, slowly. He wanted to give himself a chance to organize his thoughts. He was not happy about what he just saw, and even more upset about her suspension. He knew that it was not the girl's fault, and he didn't want the girls to sense his anger when he woke them. Especially considering he was the calmer of the two Berry men, and Rachel was bound to pick up on it right away.

Santana's door was wide open, giving Leroy a good look at the girls the second he stepped up to the room. Diego was right. They did look very peaceful. He felt bad about interrupting it, but they needed to eat, and the adults needed answers.

He sat down on the left side of the bed next to Rachel, and looked over the sleeping girls. The peacefulness that he had seen from the door seemed to disappear. He could see the stained tear streaks down all of the girl's eyes, and the sight made his chest hurt.

He wished that he could take all of the hurt and bottle it up, and ship it to the ends of the world. He knew that it was impossible, but he vowed to be there for them. The same way his parent were there for him when he came out in college with his boyfriend.

"Rachel," he said softly, and then tucked her hair behind her ear. He then leaned over again gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead, just like he used to do when she was younger. "It's time to get up sweetie."

"Mr. B, it's too early," Brittany grumbled into Rachel's neck.

"It's not morning Brittany. It's time for dinner," Leroy said.

Brittany suddenly popped up, jostling her sleeping bedmates awake, and said, "Good, I'm starving."

"B, what the hell," Santana groaned sleepily.

"It's time to eat," Brittany said, and then got off of the bed. "And Rachel's daddy is here."

"Daddy," Rachel said. She opened her eyes, and as she moved closer to her father. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, peanut," Leroy said and then wrapped his arms around his daughter, and pulled her closer to him.

"Is Dad still mad?" Rachel asked.

"No, but let's not talk about that now. Everybody is waiting for us to start eating. We'll talk about everything about dinner."

"Alright," Rachel said, but didn't let go of her father.

"Tiny, you might want to let go of him," Santana chuckled.

"Of right." Rachel pulled back bashfully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dinner was a quiet affair. Leroy and Hiram shared a few stories of what happened during their time away, but other then that everybody was silent. The weight of the day's events weighing heavily on every body's mind, but no body wanted to discuss it while they ate.

After everyone had finished eating, they retired to the living room.

"Alright girls. We need you to tell us everything that has happened this week," Juan said.

"Starting with your fight with Finn over the weekend," Hiram said.

"Um... Okay," Rachel said. "I went over to Finn's house to break up with him, and to inform him about Brittany and I. He didn't take it well. He said several degrading this about me, and then started calling Brittany several bad names. In a moment of rage, I punched him."

"What degrading things was he saying to you," Leroy asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel dismissed quickly, not wanting to divulge that night any further at the moment. She did not want her father's finding out that she had slept with Brittany while they were around other people.

"It's not nothing," Santana said angrily; not getting the possible situation Rachel could be in. "He practically implied that nobody would want to be with Tiny. Not to mention the homophobic slur that he made."

"What did he say exactly," Diego asked, who was typing everything done for their parents.

Rachel could picture a red fleshing light in her head which was screaming danger, danger, danger, please proceed to another topic.

"Rachel," Leroy said, getting her attention. "If he said something bad then that could help us convince the school board that it was Finn who set this whole week up."

"In his exact words?" she questioned.

"That would be best," Juan said.

"He said that Brittany didn't even have a dick, so she can't even fuck me properly. Then he said that she was a retarded blonde bitch, who can't give me what he can. That's when I punched him."

"Prick," Diego mumbled.

"You have no idea," Santana said.

"After you punched Finn, what did you do," Elizabeth asked, ignoring her children's comments.

"I told him that Brittany gave me love, and then I apologized for stringing him along. Then I told him that I was leaving and that I would explain everything to him when he calmed down."

"And that's it?" Hiram asked.

"Um... No...I kind of threatened him before I left," Rachel said hesitantly.

"Damn, you didn't tell us that," Santana said, impressed.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you say exactly?" Hiram asked.

"I told him that if he ever insulted Brittany again, that I would do far worse then punching him in his nose."

"Rachel," Leroy sighed. "That is the last thing you should have done."

"I was angry Daddy," Rachel said. "I wasn't thinking when I said it."

"What happened on Monday?" Elizabeth asked quickly. This was supposed to be a simple fact finding mission. Everything else could wait until later.

"Monday we went to school for an early Cheerio practice," Santana started. "Since I was Tiny's ride she had to come with us. Coach broke her stereo, so she made Tiny, sing us through our routines. When Quinn, Britts, and I went into the locker room, Nikki Brice had all of Tiny's things out of her bag, and was reading to most of the squad from her journal."

"I didn't like her calling Rach a tranny, so I tackled Nikki to the ground," Brittany said.

"That's when Coach came in, and broke everybody up, and sent Nikki down to the office," Quinn added.

"After Art class, Brittany and I were slushied by two of the Hockey team's players. As they passed they said that the attack was for getting Nikki suspended. It was Brittany's first time getting slushied so I took her to the Cheerio's locker room to get showered."

"That's when this apparent shower fornication happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"One of them," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry," Hiram interrupted. "But who thinks my baby was having sexual relations in the showers at school?"

"Principle Figgins," Juan said. "It is one of the reason's Rachel and Brittany were suspended."

"But they weren't," Santana insisted. "Tina and Mike came and got us right after it happened. Cedes and Kurt were with them when we got there, and I stayed with them until Coach showed up and made Q and I go back to class. There was no time."

"Besides, Rach won't let us have sexy times at school," Brittany said, without thinking. When she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth and then turned to her girlfriend and said, "I'm sorry Rach."

Hiram was staring at his daughter and her girlfriend for a full minute before the term mad sense to him. He looked to his husband, and glared at him. "This is your fault."

"How is this, my fault?" Leroy asked.

"You are the one who told Brittany to go into Rachel's room without knocking, when you knew that she would be in the shower."

"So. I didn't think they would sleep together," Leroy said.

"We are sitting right here," Rachel said, capturing her fathers attention. "And can we please not discuss this right now."

"Fine, but we are going to be discussing this," Hiram said to his daughter, and then looked at Brittany as he added, "With both of you."

"Okay, what was the next incident?" Judy asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She maybe accepting of her daughter's sexuality, but she was just reminded that she know had another sex talk to give.

"I asked Finn to talk with me before Glee started," Rachel said. "I apologized for punching him. Then he apologized for saying those things about Brittany."

"Okay, what happened to change the situation?" Leroy asked.

"I apologized for cheating on him with Brittany, again, and then I told him that I didn't mean to hurt him. That we got caught up in a moment, and we got carried away."

"You regret having sexy-times with me?" Brittany interrupted sadly.

Rachel turned to face Brittany in shock and confusion. "What?"

"You said that we got carried away, which means that it was something that shouldn't of happened," Brittany said.

"No. That isn't how it sounds Brittany. What I meant is that I regret cheating on Finn, but I do not regret having sex with you. I promise. I love you, and I told Finn that."

Brittany visibly relaxed again. "I love you too," she said, and then place a quick, but loving kiss on her girlfriends lips. "I'm sorry I thought you regretted having sexy-times with me."

"God, I wish all misunderstandings could be solved that quickly," Leroy mused.

"Tell me about it. The last time Elizabeth misunderstood something I said, we ended up fighting for three days over it," Juan said.

"I feel insulted," Elizabeth said to Hiram.

"So do I," Hiram agreed, and then they both sent a glare at their husbands.

Both husbands looked at the kids and said, "Don't ever get married kids."

Elizabeth and Hiram lightly backhanded the husband's chest, and then looked at the kids and gave them a smile.

"I think they're teasing you," Santana said.

"I think so too," Quinn agreed.

"We might have been," Leroy said with a smile. "We're done now, so you can continue now."

As she settled further into Brittany's embrace, she began again. "Finn took my saying that, as us getting back together. He said that me 'fooling' with Brittany didn't count, and that I was still a virgin, because Brittany is a girl. He said that as long as I didn't do it again, that we could still be together, and then he hugged me."

"I pushed him away, and told him that I love Brittany and that we will never be getting back together. That's when he said that I sounded like I regretted 'fooling' around with Brittany. That when I told him that I did nit regret having sex with Brittany, just that I cheated on him. I emphasized the sex part, and he snapped. He said we didn't sleep together, that we just fooled around. The he went on to say that you need a dude for it to be considered sex."

"What happened after that?" Judy asked.

"Then I told him that it did count, and I tried to walk back into the choir room. That's when he grabbed my arm, and he..." She trailed off as she remembered that part of the conversation. "He was following me."

"What!" Hiram, Leroy, and Juan all exclaimed.

"What do you mean he was following you," Elizabeth asked.

"I told him to let me go, and he told me that he wouldn't until I tell him it was all a joke. That I wasn't leaving him for that slut, and then he started going on about Santana putting me up to it, and that she was evil and how I wasn't suppose to listen to her. I hadn't told him about Santana, so I asked if he was following me, and he said yes."

"Yeah, that's when I came out?" Santana said. "We all could hear most of their conversation from in the choir room. He said that she was his girlfriend ant that he had to protect her from us bitches."

"Yeah, he was being very possessive of her. " Quinn added.

"I threatened to break his arm if he didn't let go of Tiny," Santana grinned.

"Which he didn't," Rachel said.

"And then she taunted him," Quinn said, and shot her girlfriend an irritated look.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, starting to feeling irritated.

"Well, I told him that it must really bruise his ego to have Rachel leaving him for a chick, and that I understood why. I said Brittany could really please a girl, where he could barely get it in before blowing his load. Then I thanked him for the worst sexual experience I've ever had, because I realized I was gay."

"Uh huh," Rachel said, "and then she told him that he was going to get a reputation for turning the girls he's with gay.. After that he stormed off."

"And right into Karofsky," Quinn said.

The parents looked at each to see if they understood , but everybody looked just as confused.

"You lost us again," Judy said.

"Monday after school, Mercedes saw Finn and Dave Karofsky coming out of an empty classroom," Rachel explained.

"Dave is one of the biggest homophobes in the school," Santana added.

"Which made us worry, because Finn dislikes him just as much as the rest of us do," Rachel said.

"That was our first clue that something was going to happen," Santana said.

"On Tuesday Nikki cornered Brittany and I after lunch, and threatened us. She knew that we were together, and then she told us that she was going to get back at us for getting her suspended."

"Then she had two of the puck-heads slushy us again," Brittany said. "I tried to attack them, but coached stopped me, and set them to the office."

"Then we went off to shower, where we did not have sex," Rachel said.

"What about yesterday?" Hiram asked.

"Not much. Just that one of them were following us apparently, because that's when the picture was taken, and Kurt told me about Nikki being Finn's new girlfriend. Which is how we know who told Nikki about Britts and Tiny, and that they are working together."

"Okay, quickly take us threw today," Elizabeth said.

"When Tiny and I walked threw the school doors, we were slushied by nearly every football player," Santana started.

"Finn and Nikki were standing at the end of the hallway, watching us," Rachel added.

"Me and Quinn were waiting in the choir room for them but they never came," Brittany said.

"So we left the choir room to look for them, and were slushied by some jocks. All of whom are Cheerio's boyfriend," Quinn said.

"I saw Karofsky watching us," Brittany added

"After third period we were all slushied again, by an arrangement of jocks," Rachel said.

"Mr. Schue saw this attack, and told us to come back to his office when we got cleaned up," Santana said.

"It was a fishing expedition, but Coach stopped it before he could ask anything important," Quinn said. She sent us to the gym to, and told us to stay there until she told us otherwise."

"Which we did, until we all got those texts," Rachel said.

"Then we went to the lunch room," Brittany said.

"And you know the rest," Santana said.

"For this yes, but several questions were raised during that meeting today, and we want some answers," Judy said.

"Like?" Santana asked.

"Like, what is this boob job ploy that had you and Quinn fighting at the beginning of the year?" Judy asked.

"Quinn told Coach that I had a boob job done over the summer, because were not allowed to get plastic surgery done. I would get demoted, and Quinn could slip back into her head spot."

"And it worked, or at least we thought it had worked," Quinn said. "I don't know how she knew that we were lying about that."

"The women know freaking everything," Santana said.

"So the fight was just to make the ploy more real?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup, it was all faked. Q and I worked on that fight for weeks to make sure neither one of us would get hurt," Santana said.

"You put a lot of though into it," Juan said. "But I want to know what prompted you to do it in the first place."

"I had a moment of gay panic over the summer, and did something I shouldn't have," Santana said, softly.

"We sat down and discussed it, and then we came up with the ploy," Quinn said.

Elizabeth wanted to ask Santana about what she had done, but sensed that Santana didn't want everybody to know so she kept quiet.

"Santana," Juan said, capturing his daughter's attention. "Please explain what Mr. Schuester meant when he said that you started the slushy attacks."

"That doesn't matter," Rachel said quickly. "What happened in the past has no bearings on what is happening now. I have already forgiven her for that, and I am sure that she has learned from that mistake."

"That's fine, but I still want to know," Juan said.

"It's okay Tiny," Santana said. "On the first day of high school, I threw a slushy in Rachel's face at lunch. After that day it became the school's new form of bullying."

"Why would you do something like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I was jealous," Santana said softly. "She made Brittany smile by just being there across the courtyard, and I was just jealous. I didn't mean for it to be picked up as a trend, but it did."

"I've already forgiven her for that," Rachel said.

"Quinn," Judy said suddenly. "Did you do this too?" Quinn's silence, as well as the guilty look she was wearing gave Judy her answer. "Oh Quinnie."

"I've forgiven her too, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said.

They were interrupted by the ringing of the door bell.

"I'll get it," Juan said, and then left the room. He returned a few seconds later, and said, "Brittany your other aunt is here."

A few second later one Sue Sylvester walked into the living room.

"Aye Dios Mio! No freaking way!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Across town, in the basement bedroom of Kurt Hummel, the remainder of the Glee club sat. They were all freaking out about their fellow glee clubber, who they could not get a hold of. All six of them had repeatedly tried to call each of the newly outted girls with no results. With each passing missed call, the more frantic the group became. Even Sam was worried, and he was just getting to know them.

Kurt slammed his phone down on his bed, and yelled, "That's it. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're going to find them," Kurt said, as he got his keys. "If we can't get a hold of them here, then we'll go to them. So who first?"

"Santana's," Mercedes said. "Rachel is staying there, and I will put all of my allowance down that their girlfriends will be stuck to them tonight." She paused, and then added, "Wow that is so weird to say."

"What, them being girlfriends?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Mercedes said.

"I know," Artie agreed.

"Well get used to it," Kurt said. "Let's go make sure they're alright."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN 2: First off I want to let you know that everything in this chapter has a point, which you will find out later, but I still want to know what you think. You guys have been so great to me. **

**The biggest thing that I'm having an issue with is the pace of each chapter. I feel like there being rushed, but you tell me. You're the ones reading it after all. **


	15. Relief, annoyance, and shock

AN: Hi guys. I am soooo sorry for the long wait. For those of you who did not already know, my laptop broke on me, and I only got my new one to weeks ago. Plus I started a new job, which has not left me with a lot of time to write the two weeks. It been really hectic.

Thank you for all of your reviews, and pms. For those of you who reviewed my last chapter, and did not hear back from me. I am sorry.

It might take me a few weeks to get the next chapter written so I am asking that you be patient, or simply start hounding me if the wait gets to long. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Relief, annoyance, and shock<p>

"Sorry to burst your bubble Boobs, but yes freaking way," Sue said to Santana, and then she smiled at Brittany (which freaked Santana out even further). "Hi Baby B."

Brittany got off of the couch and then gave her aunt a hug. "Hi Auntie. Am I staying with you tonight?"

"Yep. I couldn't pass up on the opportunity to have you for an extra night," Sue said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it also was not the whole truth. She really was looking forward to spending the night with Brittany. Mary was very vague with her, but she caught the undertones. Jacob was being an ass about Brittany's orientation.

"Do I have to go home when you go to school?" Brittany asked.

"No, you can stay at my house until I get home," Sue said.

"She can come over to our house," Leroy said, quickly. He wants a chance to really get to know his daughter's girlfriend. "Hiram and I will be home all day tomorrow, and I'm sure the girls will like to spend some more time together."

"What do you say Baby B?" Sue asked.

"Totally," Brittany said and then sat back down with the girls.

"Sorry I'm late. My meeting took a year," Sue said, and then sat down on the arm of the couch. "So, what did I miss?"

"The girls were just filling us in on their week," Elizabeth said.

"Hold up," Santana interrupted. "Am I the only one shocked to find out that this insane woman is Britt's aunt?

A collective yeah resounded through the room.

"Girls," Juan said. "I think we know everything that we need for now. Why don't you go upstairs and relax for awhile. Give us a chance to process all of this, and maybe we'll be able to come up with a plan to get your suspensions overturned."

"No need to worry about that," Sue said. "The meeting that took a year was with the school board. I managed to get them to drop, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel suspensions, and they cut Santana's down to a week. However they felt that I would be best for the girls to stay home until next Monday. To give everything a chance to settle down. Which I readily agreed with."

"I think that would be best too," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for doing that," Judy said, gratefully.

"Yeah thanks Coach," Quinn added.

"Don't thank me, just put your time off t good use," Sue said, and then added. "I will be bringing all of your school work to each of you next week, and expect it all to be done. I can't have my leaders slacking off.

"We won't Coach," Quinn assured her.

"Good. Now before you girls go up," Sue said, getting the attention of the girls. She knew that she was going to shock most of them people in the room, especially Santana, and in a way she was feeling giddy about that idea. However, her giddiness doesn't make what she was about do any less sincere. "I would like to extend an apology for snapping at you in the gym, Santana. I was upset that my niece was suspended because of a narrow-minded, egotistical, prick."

If Santana hadn't of been sitting, she would surly have fallen over from shock. Instead her jaw dropped, and a dumfounded look took over her features. She figured that this is how the Glee club felt on Monday, when all of a sudden Rachel and her were coming out of the closet. "I'm sorry," Santana said, once her shock began to wear off. "Can you please repeat that, please? 'Cause I think I am hearing things." She looked around at her friends to see if they were just as shocked as she was.

"You heard me right," Sue said, trying to hide her amusement.

"Santana, I would just except the apology, if I were you," Rachel said. "You might never get another one again."

"Yeah, apology accepted," Santana sputtered. It still felt like a joke to her. "Am I being punked?"

"No Sanny. Aunt Sue is my mommy's sister," Brittany said. "Can we go upstairs now? I want to cuddle with Rae."

"Yeah sure B. Lets go get our cuddle on," Santana said distractedly. She was still a little frazzled by this piece of information. Although with the day she was having she was sure she should have seen this coming. Even though there was little to suggest that Sue was Brittany's aunt.

A comfortable silence fell upon the girls as they settled onto Santana's bed, with Brittany and Quinn in the middle snuggling into their girlfriend's side. For a full ten minutes they remain silent, until Santana couldn't take it anymore.

"She's your freaking aunt Britt!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yes she is. Auntie Sue is awesome," Brittany said, and then turned around to face Santana and Quinn. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about her, but Auntie Sue didn't want anybody to know. Even you."

"But why B? It's not a big deal," Santana said.

"She didn't want somebody taking advantage of Brittany to advance in the Cheerios," Rachel said.

"Oh," Santana said. "I would never have done that though."

"I know that, but Auntie is really cautious. I think it's because she was in the army. She thinks of like ten bad things that could happen for everything," Brittany explained.

"Wait you call her Auntie? So that means that every time you said you were going to be with your Auntie you meant Sue, and not Mary?"

Brittany nodded her head.

Santana sat up, and looked at Rachel. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until Monday, after you and Quinn left us in the showers with Ms. Sylvester," Rachel replied. "It came as quite a shock to me as well. She had been talking about her for years and I never caught on. I always thought she was talking about her Aunt Mary."

Santana groaned and then asked, "What is it like having her for an aunt?"

"Great," Brittany said. "Auntie Sue is so awesome. She's always there if I need her. She takes me to the pond to see Rach every Saturday, and then she takes me to see my mommy."

"A maternal Sue," Santana said skeptically. "I just don't see it."

"Then you'll just have to come over to aunt Sue's house and see for yourself," Brittany said, and then squealed before she darted off of the bed and right through the open bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Santana asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Quinn said, and then pulled Santana close to her. "I'm sure we'll find out in a few minutes."

Santana looked at Quinn with a smile. She loved being this close to Quinn, and it felt even better not to have to hide this because somebody else was in the room. "How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess," Quinn replied. "I still can't believe that it happened. I keep trying to wake up, but it isn't working. What about you Rach?"

"I'm okay. A little worried about how everybody will treat Brittany, but honestly I am relieved," Rachel replied.

"Relieved? How can us getting outted, be relieving?" Quinn asked.

"Because now we don't have to hide," Rachel answered. "Every day I get up, and I make sure that nobody finds out about my condition. I am constantly afraid that someone will see it when I go to the bathroom, or when we get changed for a show. Before I got the special underwear I had to tuck it in between my...ya know, so that nobody would see it through my leotards during my dance classes. That was the best part of this week. I didn't have to hide it from Santana. It gave me just a little bit of time that I felt normal, even when Santana was teasing me about it. I didn't want to have to hide my love for Brittany. I want to be able to go up to her, and hug her, or kiss her, or just hold her hand as we walk down the hall way. So I am relieved that I don't have to hide my relationship with Brittany, because there is nothing wrong with it."

Quinn and Santana absorbed what Rachel was saying to them. They had been hiding their relationship from everybody for nearly two months, and it had been driving them crazy. Neither could imagine going through that their entire life. Always afraid that your biggest secret would be revealed at any moment. Always having to plan several steps ahead of you. They would go insane.

It gave them new insight to Rachel, and why at times she seem so neurotic at times. They could understand the need for a little relief. They craved that same relief also, but that was not what they were feeling. Anxious, scared, and it felt like there stomachs were being twisted. But relief? Maybe once the shock wore off and the dust started to settle, but they were still pretty shook up by the day's events.

Despite her all over the place emotions, Santana had taken notice to how hard Rachel was struggling with her body. To the average person Rachel's last sentence would mean nothing, but Santana heard the true meaning behind the words 'nothing wrong with it'. She was really surprise that she hadn't taken notice to it over the week. She had assumed that Rachel was fine with her extra part, and that she was just afraid of her condition getting out to the student population. Which would lead to her being ridiculed, teased relentlessly, and have even more slushies thrown at her. Never did Rachel seem to hate actually having that part of her. In fact she figured that she enjoyed it, mostly because she was using it to have sex with Brittany.

"Tiny there is nothing wrong with you having a dick," Santana said softly.

Quinn looked at Santana in confusion, as she had missed the tone in Rachel's voice.

"Yes there is. I should not have a penis. It is not normal," Rachel said.

"Well you're right about that," Santana said, and then watched as Rachel's head snap up with a hurtful look on her face. "It's not normal, but who the hell wants to be normal. It is so overrated."

"Well I'd rather be overrated, then a freak," Rachel spat.

A flash of anger passed through Santana, and before she knew it, she was off of the bed and had grabbed the front of Rachel's t-shirt. "You are not a freak," she said very clearly, and emphasized every word. "You're not a freak, Tiny."

Rachel looked up at Santana with tears in her eyes. "Yes I am."

"No you are not," Santana insisted, and briefly wondered how the hell she could have missed this before now. "Where the hell is my Tiny? The Rachel who stands confident, and don't give a damn about what other people think of her? You're a chick with a dick, Tiny. Do you know how cool that is? You're like one in a million. You're special."

"San's right Rach. You are special," Quinn agreed. She may not know how they had suddenly shifted onto this topic, but she did see how much Rachel was struggling with her condition. She knew what it was like to hate what you see when you look in the mirror, but she also knew that Rachel had people around her who will love and support her. That was something she hadn't had when she had her surgery done. Her father was very big on appearance, and although he never put her down for her chubbiness, he never encouraged her to love herself. If fact he had barely given it any thought when she asked to have a nose job done. In a way she hadn't really wanted it done, she just wanted to be accepted by her family and classmates, which did happen after her makeover, but it also left her feeling a little empty.

"See, even Q agrees with me," Santana said smugly. "You gotta believe me now."

"Yeah," Rachel said, and then looked at Santana with a genuine smile on her face. The more she heard them say that she wasn't a freak, the more she felt okay about her penis. Maybe her fathers had been right all along. She just needed friends to talk about it with in order for her to really be comfortable with her condition. She wasn't completely there yet, but she was getting there. Slowly. There was one person who she craved to tell her that she was perfect the way she was, but the likely hood of that even happening was slim. That person wanted nothing to do with her, and in a way she feared that it was because of her condition.

"Good," Santana said. Then wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, and pulled her close. She finally got it. The relief that Rachel said she felt. She got it now. It was like somebody flipped a switch inside of her.

Brittany bounced back into the room happily, and then froze when she saw her girlfriend wrapped up in a hug, with tear stains down her cheeks. "What did I miss?"

"Just knocking some sense into your girl," Santana said, and then let go of Rachel. "Tiny was a having a little problem with accepting her special part."

"Again? I thought we got over that?" Brittany asked.

"We did, but I still have a hard time believing all of this," Rachel said quietly.

"Well believe it, because you're awesome. All of you," Brittany said, and then gave Rachel a tender kiss.

"Yep, and because of that awesomeness. I found my relief," Santana said, and then moved over to the right side of the bed. "If Tiny can go through school everyday, with a secret like that, getting teased, slushied, and laughed at on a daily basis, and still survive it, then we can too."

"I don't know Santana," Quinn said skeptically. She had barely made it through the last year at the bottom of the food chain, she wasn't sure if she could survive it again.

"We can, by doing what we do best. By being the school's biggest bitches. When we get back to school, we're going to walk around that school like we own it, because we do. We're freaking Cheerios. Nothing happens at that school with out it going throw use, and we're going to take back that control from the Finn and the damn football players. Only it's going to be better this time. No more slushy attacks, no more teasing, and no more freaking homophobic slurs. McKinley is about to become a safe haven for the freaks and geeks. We're going to be able to walk down the hallway, holding hands and kissing, without prejudice."

"Hell yeah," Brittany hollered.

Quinn and Rachel looked skeptical at Santana declaration. It sounded amazing, but actually achieving that goal seemed nearly impossible/

"That sound great," Rachel started, "but it seems like a tall order to fill."

"I agree," Quinn said. "I would nothing more then for that to happen baby, but it seems unrealistic. Especially with Finn rallying from the other side."

"It will be a fight, but one I'm willing to fight," Santana said. "I don't want to go through the rest of our high careers, getting slushied every day, because of a few narrow minded homophobes. Not gonna happen, besides, we have something that Finn and goons don't. We have our love for each other, and we have Coach Sylvester. With both of those, we are unstoppable."

That seemed to work. Despite never being able to do anything in the past, they knew that she was going to do anything possible to keep Brittany happy and safe.

"Look, I started this crap, and I am going to put a stop to it. Even if I have to get up in front whole damn school and apologize for it," Santana proclaimed.

"You'd really do that?" Rachel asked in awe. She had never seen this side of Santana before, but she definitely liked it.

"Hell yeah. I'm tired of being scared of what those pin heads think of us. It's time for us to rise above it all, and I'll be damned if anybody is going to get in our way."

Quinn got off of the bed and threw her arms around Santana. "I still not sure about this, but I trust you," She whispered into Santana ear. "I am so turned on right now. I don't know where all of this is coming from, but I really like it."

She place a soft kissed just below Santana's earlobe, and then laid back down on the bed, pulling the latina with her. "So, how are we going to complete this declaration of yours?"

"I don't know, but we have a whole week to figure it out," Santana said, and then snuggled into Quinn more.

After a few minutes of silence Santana realized that Brittany never told them want she got all excited for. "Hey Britts, why did you run out of here like a bat out hell?"

Brittany squealed, and then said, "Auntie Sue said that you can all sleepover this weekend, but not tonight because all of your parents want to talk to you."

Three sets of eyes turned to look at Brittany in terror. For Santana it was because she was spending the weekend with a crazy woman. Rachel was fearful of spending the whole weekend with one of Brittany's family members. That was a scary notion for anybody girlfriend. As for Quinn, she had skipped right over the sleepover part, and settled on the 'all of your parents want to talk to you' part. She had been watching her mother during their talk downstairs, and was pretty sure that she knew what her mother wanted to talk to her about. She also knew that she was not going to enjoy the topic.

"B, I really don't think that is such a good idea," Santana said.

"I think that it is a great idea," Brittany said. "Besides, you can't say no to me. I won the bet remember."

Santana felt like somebody had slapped her. Damn! She had completely forgotten about the damn bet. With everything that had gone on this week, Brittany hadn't been living up to the bet like she usually would. Crap. She had no choice.

* * *

><p>Diego stepped up to his sister's door, prepared to go in, but something stopped him from entering. The words secret, teased, and slushied caught his attention, but it was the passion that he heard in his baby sister's voice that made him stop. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like whatever his sister was saying should be recorded. He pulled out his iphone and quickly started to record the private conversation.<p>

As his sister's speech neared its end, he was sure that he had done the right thing. A plan to help his sister's proclamation come true was already forming in his mind. He just hoped that Santana didn't kill him for what he was about to do. 'Oh well. If it works. I don't care what she does to me,' Diego thought to himself, as he walked into his room, and over to his laptop.

He uploaded the video onto his computer, and then sat back and thought. He knew that the video o would play a big part in helping his sister complete her goal, but wasn't sure how. There were a lot of options, and most of them were likely to get him killed by Santana. He loved his sister, but damn did she have a temper sometimes. Despite their close relationship, he had been on the receiving end of Santana's right hook a few times. Not a place he was willingly ready to be, again.

So what should he do with the video?

Diego decided to do what he always did if he couldn't figure out a problem; he walked away. The answer would come to him eventually. He just needed to not actively think about it. At least for now.

He decided to go spend time with his Santana and her friends. Best way to figure out his answer was to spend time with his problem. Plus he missed his sister.

He had been giving her space this past week to give Santana a chance to 'bond' with Rachel. That friendship had confused him a little bit, but there were times that Santana confused him, so that was nothing new. He was still trying to figure out how Santana ended up with Quinn, when he knew that she had been sleeping with Brittany. Oh well, he'd get those answers soon enough.

Moving into Santana's room had turned out to be the right move. No sooner did he sit down in Santana's recliner the five of them heard several pairs of feet moving up the staircase. None of them had a proper chance to wonder what was going on before Kurt burst through Santana's open door way. The rest of the club (minus Finn and Puck of course) followed Kurt a few seconds later.

"Oh thank Barbara," Kurt exclaimed heavily, and then left a visible sigh of relief out.

Santana sat up quickly, accidentally knocking Quinn into Brittany, and practically growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Chill Satan," Kurt said defensively. "None of you were answering our texts or calls. We were starting to get worried."

"Yeah," Tina interrupted. "We just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Well as you can see, we are fine. So you can go now," Santana snapped, and the waved her hand in dismissal.

"Santana that was rude," Rachel chastened, as she sat up as well. "They are merely here to inquire about our well being."

Santana looked at Rachel briefly, before flopping back down (nearly missing her girlfriend) and then crossed her arms in defiance. Quinn rubbed her hand up and down Santana's arm trying to calm her girlfriend's rage. Now was not the time to have almost all of their technically ex Glee-mates crashing their snuggle-fest. Not after the horrible day they had.

Rachel gave Santana a soft smile, hoping that her new friend wasn't too mad at her for chastening her. She knew exactly how Santana felt. She really didn't want them here either, but there was no reason to be rude to them.

She returned her attention back onto the intruding Glee Club members, to find all of them staring at her and Santana in shock. She could understand their shock as well. A week ago she was far from being Santana's friend, and if she had publicly chastened the Latina like she just had, a few choice names would have been thrown at her, followed by potential bodily harm. She definitely wouldn't have stood down so easily. So yes, she could definitely understand their shock, and knew that there were going to be a lot of these moments over the next few weeks, until they finally get used to the change.

"We are sorry that we worried you," Rachel apologized. "Our phones were destroyed during this afternoon's incident. As you can see, we are doing we are doing quite well considering the crude public outing that we endured. While we appreciate your concern, there really was no need for you to come here."

Though she couldn't see it, Santana shot Rachel a glare. How was that any less rude then what she had said?

What Rachel said apparently made Mercedes aggravated, because she blurted, "The hell there wasn't," quite angrily. "Girl, we came here for some answers too. You four are messing with our damn heads. We want the full story, and damn it, we ain't leaving here until we get it."

Anger floored through Santana's chest. Where the hell does she get off? She sat up again, and growled, "Where the hell do you get off, Weezy?"

Santana attempted to get off the bed, but Quinn slender hand (which had been comfortingly rubbing circles on her arm a few seconds ago) wrapped around her bicep, effectively stopping her attempt. "Don't San," Quinn Whispered into her ear. "They deserve to know."

Santana turned toward Quinn and whispered, "Why do they deserve to know anything? This is between us, not them."

"They were all here for me last year, and they are going to be here helping us get through this," Quinn explained.

Santana understood what Quinn was thinking and even feeling, but she had to be sure that this is what Quinn really wanted. She didn't want Quinn forcing herself to do something that she wasn't ready for. Sure their relationship had been made public, but that didn't mean they had to talk about it. At least not yet. It was nobodies business but her and Quinn's, as far as she was concerned. Well, their's and Rachel and Brittany's.

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this?" she asked quietly. "We can send them away, and save it for another day."

"I am a hell of a lot more ready to explain our relationship to them, then I was to be outted to the whole damn tri-state," Quinn said. "I just want things to go back to normal."

Santana sighed, "Things will never be normal again, but I know what you mean." Santana turned toward the people who she occasionally considered friends. Emphasis on the occasional part, because that time was not right now. Right now she had several other words to describe the group before her. Annoyances, pests, intruders, just to name a few. Except for Tina, who was quietly scolding Mercedes for her crass way to introducing that subject. Mercedes had the most ridicules look on her face. It was a cross between a scowl, and a sheepish look. It was actually pretty funny seeing Mercedes taken down a notch, by the normally shy girl. Santana thought it was pretty bad ass actually.

Maybe explaining things wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all they had been helping them all week with Finn. Quinn was right; they did deserve to know at least the very basics. Especially if they were going to aid in her quest to over take the school. Plus more eyes helping her to protect Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel would be good.

Before she could even start their tale she had to make sure it was okay with Rachel and Brittany. She didn't want to force them to do anything that they didn't want to do. "What about you two? Are you okay with them staying?" She asked them quietly.

Rachel and Brittany shared a look before responding in unison with yeah.

Damn! She was really hoping that they would say no. Despite her earlier speech, and the conclusion she had come to moments ago, all Santana wanted to do was forget all about her horrible day. Plus she was a very stubborn woman, and wasn't quite ready to give up her Quinn. She liked being one of only three people to be able to see this side of her girlfriend. But what Quinn wants, Quinn gets.

"Alright you nit-wits," Santana said loudly, capturing the gleek's attention. "Park your asses somewhere and zip it."

The (no longer intruding) gleeks, did as they were told, and found open spots on the floor and chairs. During the whole ten minutes that they had been in Santana's room, none of the gleeks had noticed Diego sitting in the corner of the room. That was until Kurt sat down onto Santana's desk chair, which happened to be right next to the arm chair that Diego was in.

"Oh hello," Kurt said surprised, and then extended his hand out for Diego to shake. "My name is Kurt Hummel, and you would be…?"

"Down boy," Santana said oddly calm and with a lot less attitude then normal. Actually, the words had a playful touch to them. Partly because Santana heard the flirtatious tone in Kurt's voice, and found it amusing. "This is Diego. My older, very straight brother."

"Damn. all the cute ones are straight," Kurt said, mostly to himself.

"Are you sure about that Santana?" Mercedes asked. "Until last week, Rachel and Quinn were as straight as rulers, and the closest you And Britt came to being gay was Britt's little 'sex isn't dating' slip last year."

"Cedes got you there sis," Diego teased, earning him a dirty look from Santana. "But she is right. I am very much straight." Then he added, "Sorry," in Kurt's direction.

"Ugh. Don't apologize," Kurt groaned. "You did nothing wrong. I just have horrible luck."

"Even still," Diego said, and then turned his attention toward the other gleeks. "Let me see if I have this straight. No pun intended," He chuckled to himself, and then pointed at Tina and Mike. "Mike and Tina, also known as Asian Fusion. You have to be Artie. I don't see a mo-hawk, so that would make you Trouty Mouth. Sorry, my sister hasn't given me your real name yet."

"It's cool," Sam said, and ten extended his hand out. "My name is Sam."

"Good," Mercedes interrupted their handshake. "Now that introductions have been made, will one of you please tell us what the hell is going on?"

"More importantly," Tina butted in, and sent Mercedes a rare glare. "We just want to make sure that you girls are alright."

"Yeah. Today was kind of… intense," Artie said. "And we were just witnessing it."

"As you can see, we are doing quite well considering the day's events," Rachel said. "We are still a little shook up, but I think that we will be fine by the time we return to school."

Santana nodded her head in agreement, and said, "Yeah what Tiny said."

Each of the gleeks were looking at them as though they had lost it, but it was Tina who skeptically asked, "Are you really going to be rearing to go by tomorrow?"

"No. Definitely not, but hopefully we will be in a week, when Britts and I are allowed to return from our suspension," Rachel replied.

"Figgins suspended you!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It was totally bogus," Santana growled. "He freaking suspended them for that stupid banner. He said it was inappropriate displays of affection and foreplay. Plus he accused Britt and Tiny of having sex in the showers after they were slushied. It's complete crap."

"That does sound pretty crap worthy," Artie commented.

"Wait," Mercedes said flabbergasted. "You seriously got suspended for kissing?"

"Yes, although he used words inappropriate foreplay," Rachel said.

"I don't know what he was talking about," Brittany said dreamily. "I thought that it was an appropriate amount of foreplay for the being in the gym. If we had been somewhere more private, I totally would have hit second base."

Rachel blushed, but smiled down at her girlfriend (who had her head in Rachel's lap), none-the-less, along with the rest of the room. Well except Kurt, who looked a little grossed out.

"What about Satan," Kurt quickly asked, desperate to get that horrible visual out of his head. "How much time did you and Quinn get?"

"Two weeks," Santana replied. "One for the foreplay bullshit and one for the fight."

"But Quinn wasn't involved in the fight," Tina said, in disbelief.

"Nope she wasn't, but Figgins insisted that she be suspended for it anyway," Santana said.

"What happened to Hudson and Brice?" Mike asked. "They are the ones who set this up, right?"

"There's no doubt about that," Quinn said, finally joining into the conversation.

"Yeah you should have seen their smug ass faces, while we were waiting to see Figgins," Santana added.

"As far as we know, Figgins is taking no action against them," Rachel said. "Nor is he going to look into today's attack. Especially if Mr. Schuester has anything to say about it."

"What does Mr. Schue have anything to do with this?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"Mr. Schue was being really mean today," Brittany pouted. "He was saying really mean things, and even accused Santana of hurting Quinn."

"You're joking," Mercedes said, truly shocked, and she wasn't the only one. They all knew that Finn was his favorite, but none of them thought that he would turn against four of his students just to save Finn's ass. None of them believed that Santana would hurt Quinn.

"No, she's not joking," Quinn said. "Schue went out of his way to make sure that we got in trouble."

"And Tiny totally went off on his ass, Santana said proudly. "A few bad words even graced her lips."

"Yes. For which am surely in trouble for," Rachel said, remembering the scolding look that Elizabeth had been giving her during the meeting. She was positive that she wasn't going to get away with talking back to the older woman.

"Oh well," Santana said shrugging her shoulders, and then smirked. "It was totally worth seeing the look on Schue's face, especially when you told him that you quit Glee."

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina, all yelled, "What?" Which made the smirk on Santana's face grow into a full blown smile. God she loved doing that.

"Oh yeah," Santana smiled evilly. "Of course it wasn't nearly as good as the one he had when Britt, Q, and I quit too."

Another round of loud 'what's' sounded from the whole group this time.

"But what about Sectionals? They're only eleven weeks away," Kurt asked horrified, and then got a sheer look of terror on his face. "What about Nationals"

"God you are so dramatic," Santana commented, but every body ignored it.

"I don't know Kurt, and quite frankly, I really couldn't care less at the moment. I have something that means so much more to me then Glee," Rachel said, looking fondly at her girlfriend and her new friends. "Mr. Schuester will eventually realize what a big mistake he made, and come begging for us to return. When that day comes I will decide if he can have me back. Until then I will just enjoy getting to be a normal teen for once."

"Wow girl. I never thought I'd see the day that you would seriously quit Glee, let alone for a good reason," Mercedes commented, amazed.

"Well I did, and I hope that you all can accept our decision," Rachel said.

"Of course Rachel," Mike said quickly, hoping to divert the blow up that was sure to come from at least one of their friends.

"Totes yeah," Artie agreed, which caused the rest of the room to agree as well. Although Kurt looked a little reluctant to do so.

"Thanks guys," Brittany said.

"Now that we have the after the kiss," Kurt said, wanting desperate to know how this all started. "Let's hear about the before." He looked to Quinn and Santana before asking, "How did you two end up in a heated lip lock? Are you gay? Bi? Experimenting? Hell, are you two even together? And I want the truth."

Santana looked down at Quinn to make sure that her girlfriend wasn't freaking out. Sure she had been adamant about doing this, but she still had to make sure. She wouldn't be a good girlfriend if she didn't make sure that Quinn was still okay with this conversation. Well at last she didn't feel like she would be.

Oddly enough, Quinn was quite calm. Yes she had pushed for them to tell the gleeks, but she hadn't been stupid. She knew that it wasn't going to be a piece of cake to do this, and that there would be some freaking out going on. She wasn't freaking out though. She was strangely calm, and she was sure that it was because of the gleeks. Maybe it was all of the drama she had endured the previous year, and all of the help they had given her. Or perhaps it was the lack of name calling, derogatory slurs, and disgusted glares, that was doing it.

Oh well. She was just happy to be doing this with no anxiety. She felt that it was a good step forward on her lesbian journey. Even if a few of her steps were forced. She had to hand it to Kurt though. She had been sure that the banner explained it all, but of course Kurt knows that looks can be deceiving. His questions made it o that she actually got to take this step on her own. She was sure that her next sentence was going to be the third most shocking Quinn confessions, right after, 'I'm pregnant', and 'Puck's the father.' "I am gay, and Santana and I have been together since July."

Okay so maybe the words themselves were not that shocking. After all they had all been under that impression. What was shocking the most was how the words were spoken. They were strong and clear, but lacked Quinn's usual HBIC tone. It was just Quinn, putting herself out there for the world to see.

Saying it out loud shocked Quinn a bit too. She couldn't believe how easily the words came, or how strong they came out. There was no panic to take it back like there was when she told her mother. It was kind of freaking her out a bit. If that made any sense. Maybe she was more ready for this then she had originally thought.

While Quinn was contemplating her readiness, Kurt was doing the math, and replaying every moment that he remember where he was in the same vicinity as Quinn and Santana since Independence Day. He was trying to figure out he had missed something this BIG, but there was nothing. Absolutely, freaking nothing. Not a single pinkie hold or side-wards glances. Not even a fond, loving, teasing or tender smile sent in the other partner's direction.

"Two month's, and nothing," Kurt exclaimed while he threw his arms in the air. Each of the room's members turned toward Kurt in concern, and glanced at him questioningly. "You two have to be the world's best actresses. Two freaking months and not a single clue. Not even a speck on my gaydar."

Santana got a confused look on her face, before rhetorically asking, "Has it really only been two month's?"

"Yeah," Quinn said fondly. "It'll be three month's on Monday if we count the fourth as the start of our relationship."

"Are we counting the fourth?"

"It's up to you 'Miss fake dare'," Quinn teased.

"Then no," Santana said, blushing a little. "I would much rather go wit the fifteenth."

"Then that makes our relationship two and a half months old," Quinn said.

Kurt (who was annoyed with the lack of info being given) had finally had enough, and all but yelled, "Will one of you please explain what any of that meant. Why aren't you counting the fourth, and what dare was fake?"

"No," Santana growled dangerously at the male diva; effectively scaring the boy into silence. This of course put a smile on Santana's face. She totally still had it. "There's nothing to tell."

"Nothing?" Mercedes asked skeptically. "You suddenly decide that you want each other, and you're trying to tell us that there ain't a story behind that. Please girl, you ain't fooling anyone here."

"There really isn't much to tell," Quinn insisted. She did not like her friends tone very much. Although the two of them had grown quite close during Quinn's stay at the Jones' home, Quinn and Mercedes had barely spent any real time together since she hooked up with Santana. She didn't intend for that to happen, but thing rarely work out the way you intend them too. Quinn had a very good feeling that their time astray had something to do with Mercedes attitude. Maybe not all the reason, but definitely some of it.

Quinn knew that she was going to give them something to satisfy their gossip quota. If not, they weren't going to let go of this subject. She decided to go for the diluted version of what happened. "I was dared to kiss Santana on the 4th of July, and I did. We really liked it, and realized that we had feeling for each other. We officially got together two weeks later."

It wasn't the whole truth, but Quinn hoped that it would be enough. At least for the night. She knew that she was going to spend some one-on-one time with Mercedes in the near future, but she really didn't want to worry about that for the night.

Just to make sure that they understood that they were not going to get any more information form them at the moment, Quinn said, "There really isn't anything else to tell you, other then the things that we want to share between just us and no one else."

"Okay, Quinn. We will respect you privacy," Tina butted in quickly, hoping to at least stall her busybody friends. But just to make sure they understood what she was trying to do, she looked pointedly at Kurt and Mercedes as she said, "Right guys?"

Kurt plastered on the most convincing smile he could muster, and then said, "Yeah. Sure."

Quinn smiled at them, while silently thanking them.

"I think that it's great that you are together," Mike said, just wanting to throw that out there. "But I want to know what we are going to do to get back at Finn."

"Nothing," Rachel said quickly. This shocked Santana, who had been sure that Bad-ass Rachel was going to rear her scheming head. "We will not stoop to his level. Besides, if anything happens to Finn, David, or Nikki will lead straight back to us."

"They deserve some sort of retribution," Artie argued.

"And they will get what is coming to them, but it will not involve the Glee Club," Rachel insisted.

"Rachel's right," Diego spoke up when it looked like Mercedes was going to argue as well. "Anything that happens to those pricks will lead straight back to them. Even if they didn't do it, they will get in trouble. Do you want them to get expelled?"

Realization dawned on each of the club's faces. That was not something that they wanted to happen. Not at all. "Alright, we'll do it your way," Mike said.

Then Sam added, "Can we at least rough them up a bit during practice?"

"I think that would be agreeable," Rachel said, with a rare smirk in place.

With Rachel's okay, Mike, Artie, and Sam put their heads together and started planning moves to mess up during their next few practices. Not anything too big that would alert Coach Beiste what they were doing to, but enough that Finn and Dave know what was going on.

Kurt and Mercedes had their heads together as well, discussing some un-known thing, but the two couples on Santana's bed were sure that whatever it was had to do with them. Sure enough, after a few minutes, both of them turned toward the couples.

"We have one more question for you," Mercedes said, and then Kurt hastily added, "If that's alright with you."

"Sure," Brittany said.

"We were just wondering if you were planning on returning to Glee before Sectionals?" Kurt asked. We know that you said that you had more important things, but this is Glee that we're talking about."

"Yeah come on Rachel," Mercedes said. "Singing on stage is your dream. You throw a diva fit every time you don't get a solo for crying out loud. And Santana, what happened to Glee being the ext part of your day? Quinn, where would you have been last year without us, and Brittany…Well I have no clue why you like Glee, but aren't you going to miss it?"

"Well yeah," Brittany said, and then pouted. "I totally am going to miss Glee, but Mr. Schue hurt my girlfriend and best friends with his mean words. I don't want to be around him anymore."

"I'm going to miss being in Glee like crazy, but I love Quinn," Santana said. She was well aware that she was showing much more emotions then she normally liked to, but she knew that it would get their point across. In more ways then one. "She's all the happiness that I need. Besides, we didn't quit Glee, we quit Mr. Schue. I can have a jam session any time I want with my girl, Tiny, and Britts."

"So you're just doing this to teach Mr. Schue a lesson?" Mercedes asked.

"In a way," Rachel said. "Mostly, I just don't want to be taught by a hypocrite."

"So you might rejoin Glee if Mr. Schuester was being a good teacher again?" Tina asked.

"Or if we had another Glee instructor?" Kurt added.

"Possibly," Quinn said.

"Quinn," Juan said suddenly from the door way, scaring half of the room's occupants. "Your mother is ready to go. "Britt your aunt says that some guy named Steve keeps calling her phone."

"Oh crap!" Brittany exclaimed, as she rolled over Rachel and off the bed. As she ran out the room she said, "I misses motocross practice."

Rachel turned her head, and glared at Santana when she heard the motocross come out of her girlfriends mouth.

"Hey don't give me that look. It's not my fault that she joined motocross," Santana said. "If somebody had just spoken to her during their weekly park dates, then maybe she would have made you her girl a long time ago, and not joined motocross."

Rachel just huffed, and mumbled something under her breath.

Juan smiled at his daughter and Rachel's antics, before glancing around the room. "I'm sorry to break up the party, but it's starting to get late."

"Okay Mr. Lopez," Tina said, understanding his unspoken words. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Juan said softly, and then left the room.

"Goodbyes were exchanged, along with a few promises to do some 'accidental' damage to Finn and Dave during football practice. It took a few minutes, but soon the only ones who were left in the room, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel. Even Diego, who had an idea about what to do with the video, had left the room too.

"Dios, they are exhausting sometimes," Santana groaned as she snuggled into Quinn's side, letting her head rest on the blonde's breast.

"Yes they are, but they mean well," Rachel said, and then added, "Well mostly."

Quinn and Santana chuckled.

A moment later Brittany walked back into the room, and said, "Q your mom said that if you're not down stairs in two minutes you're walking home."

Quinn groaned, as she gently moved out from underneath Santana. She quietly said, "Bye, I love you," and then place a gentle kiss on Santana's lips.

Brittany gave Rachel a chaste kiss, and then sadly said, "Aunt Sue is ready to go too."

"I love you," Rachel said sweetly.

"I love you, too," Brittany said, smiling brightly. "I love hearing you say that."

"I love hearing those words from you as well," Rachel said, smiling just as brightly.

"Dios, would you two just kiss goodbye already," Santana fake gagged. "You're giving me a cavity."

"Oh hush," Quinn said. "I think that it is sweet."

"Yeah. Sickeningly," Santana said.

"I think that you just want to see them kiss," Quinn teased.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and then said, "Like you don't want to see them kiss too."

"That's beside the point," Quinn said dismissively.

Elizabeth calling up the stairs for them to hurry up, interrupted their teasing, making them miss the chaste kiss Brittany and Rachel shared.

"Come on Q," Brittany said, as she grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand. "Bye San."

"I'm coming," Quinn groaned, as Brittany pulled her out of the room. She had no clue why Brittany was being so impatient. "Bye San, Bye Rach," she called, before disappearing down the stairs.

Santana waited until she was sure their girlfriends were out of hearing range, before she turned to Rachel and asked, "Are we really going to do nothing?" She could not believe that they weren't going to get back at Finn, Dave, and Nikki.

"No," Rachel said, smirking mischievously. "I just didn't want the Glee clubbers, or Britt and Quinn involved in this. At least not yet."

Santana didn't say anything, but a mischievous smirk that matched Rachel's did form on her face. She knew that she was going to get to see badass Rachel.

* * *

><p>AN2: So I am not sure how this chapter turned out. Mostly portraying Quinn's thoughts and feeling. So please tell me what you think. Your reviews mean everything to me. They help me better my writing, and my story, and a lot of you also give me ideas for later on.<p> 


	16. Let's Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 16: Let's Talk

Quinn spent the ride home in deep thoughts. She had so many conflicting thoughts and feelings running through her. Too many. She wanted to believe that Santana will accomplish her 'McKinley Make-Over,' but the shock and fear was still over powering her senses.

For the second September in a row, Quinn found herself facing the unknown. She was thankful that this time she wasn't facing it alone. She had Santana this time, and knew that her girlfriend would protect her at all cost. This comforted her, but didn't quell all of her fears.

Fears. Just thinking that word made chills run down Quinn's spine. She had let her fears run her life for so long. Over and over again. Every time something happened or frightened her she ran and buried those situations deep down, which usually just created an even bigger situation that made her fearful. She had been so afraid of how good kissing Brittany had been, that she slept with Puck to prove to herself that she didn't like girls. Then, because she was too afraid to admit that she slept with Puck, she lied to Finn about the baby's paternity. She created the Glist out of fear f being a no-body

Then of course there was Beth, who she gave away out of fear. Fear that she would be a horrible mother. Fear that she wouldn't be able to provide for Beth. Fear that she would never get out of Lima and Beth would end up having a horrible life with her.

Sometimes good thing happen from fear though. Beth was definitely one of those good things, and giving Beth away had been another. Beth was happy, safe, and well taken care of. Exactly what she had always wanted for her daughter.

That was partly why she had decided to caution to the wind, and take a chance with Santana. If things worked out that well when she was hiding from the thing that frightened her, then actually taking that leap had to work out good. Right? Well it made sense when she had been drinking. Which was why she had lowered her guards and slept with Santana on Independence Day. During those two weeks after really gave her a chance to think over that epiphany. She found one flaw with he drunken reasoning. Those good things that came from he fear, where sheer dumb luck. She had given Beth to Shelby without giving their life together a shot, but she wasn't going to do that with Santana.

Quinn had conquered her fears in that situation, and things were working out great for her. Santana was good to her, and definitely good for her. She had managed to tell her mother that she was gay, even though she had been terrified, and she was pretty sure that was going great too.

This time was different though, and Quinn knew it. Instead of conquering her fears slowly, she was going to have to face them head on. A mere week ago she had been living in a happy little bubble, with only Brittany knowing about her relationship with Santana. Then Rachel was brought into their bubble, and she was happy about that, oddly enough. It was nice being able to be couple-y with more people around. She had even struck up a relationship with the girl, but even after their very good weekend, she had no desire to come out.

She had been so proud of Santana on Monday, for telling everybody in Glee that she was gay. It may have been a little impulsive, but it still took a lot of guts to do it. However proud she had been, she still hadn't been ready to come out. That night she had been so shocked when she actually told her mother, and as happy as she was after she did it, she still had no desire to tell anybody else.

So, while there had been movement towards her coming out party, it had been so slow going that a snail would have reach that goal before her. Her being thrust out of the closet had kind of split her in to two pieces. There was still the girl in the bubble, dodging her peers from knowing her secret, and then there was shocked Quinn. Shocked Quinn usually lead to denial Quinn, and denial Quinn always lead to crazy Quinn, and crazy Quinn was bound to repeat past mistakes. She wasn't going to ignore the problem, and hope that it goes away. She wasn't going to lie about it, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ruin any friendships this time either. So yes, she was going to face this one head on, and not let her crippling fear run her life.

Instead she was put all of her faith and trust into her girlfriend. Who she was sure, was going to get them through this. Plus, she knew that she could do it, because she had managed to survive the Glee club's inquiry earlier. That's step one right? Telling your friends.

"Honey?" Quinn faintly heard her mother ask from the driver's seat, but didn't register it properly. "Honey," Judy repeated, and then placed her hand on her daughter's knee. "Quinnie, we're home."

Quinn looked around, and sure enough they were parked in their driveway. When did that happen? She felt like they had just left the Lopez's house.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Judy asked concerned. "You've barely spoken a word since I picked you up from school."

Quinn wasn't sure of what to say to her mother. She had only just decided to face her forced outing head on. She had no clue had to form those feelings into words.

"Sweetie, you know that you can talk to me, right?" Judy asked hesitantly. "Things are not the same as last year. You can talk to me. You can tell me whatever you want, because I love you, and nothing will change that."

Quinn smiled tenderly at her mother. That was another thing that was different from the previous September. She had her mother on her side is time. Which had been proven true on Monday night. That simple piece of knowledge comforted Quinn.

"I know Mom," Quinn said gratefully. "I don't mean to worry you. I'm just trying to figure out how I feel, ya know, other then shock."

"Honey, I am always worried about you. It's my job to worry about you." Judy said lightly. "You should have seen me last year. I was always fretting about you and the baby you were carrying. I don't think I slept at all that first week."

Quinn was shock to hear that from her mother. They hadn't really talked about what happened last year, but here her mother was telling her something so personal. She had something that she had been dying to ask Judy, but had been afraid to rock the boat, so to speak. "Why did you let him do it?"

Judy let out a puff of air. She knew that Quinn would eventually ask that. "I could give you a million excuses right now, and not a single one of them would come close to being the truth. Honestly, I have no idea. I have asked myself that question over and over, and I have never come up with an answer. All I know is how sorry I am that I allowed him to throw you out and how I would change that damn day if I could. But I can't. All I can do now is to be here for you now. I love you so much, and I hope that you know that."

"I know you do," Quinn said. She was feeling a little bad for asking that question. "You've been so great this past week, which proves just how much you are trying."

"There is very little trying involved," Judy smiled. "Just a bit of adjusting is all, and I think that I am getting used to it. I am much more worried about you. I can not imagine what you must be going through."

"I'm… um… shocked, I guess. Like I still can't believe what happened. I think I will be okay though. I have Santana who would do anything to make me happy, and I have you. Plus Brittany and Rachel are going through this too. So we'll all help each other get through this."

"I hope so, but if you ever need to talk, I am here for you," Judy said. "I never want you to be afraid to tell me something again."

"I will talk to you, but I hope that I never have to tell you anything life altering again," Quinn chuckled.

"I am sure that there will be something else. I just hope that it is something that you don't have to fret about," Judy said. "Come on sweetie, lets go inside, and I will make you something to eat."

"Mom, we already ate," Quinn reminded her apparently forgetful mother.

"No, I already ate," Judy corrected. "Don't think for a second that I missed you pushing your food around your plate, or Brittany swapping her empty plate for your full one."

"You saw that, huh?" Quinn meekly asked. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't very hungry."

"I figured that, but I would really like it if you ate a little," Judy said.

Quinn smiled at the mother. She was happy that she finally had a good relationship with the woman. "Sure Mom."

"Good, and while you eat, we can have a little chat," Judy smirked.

"About what?" Quinn naively asked, missing her mother's smirk.

"About you having sex with your girlfriend," Judy said calmly, and then quickly got out of the car, leaving Quinn sitting there in shock.

Her mother wanted to talk about sex!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the table, sipping on her vegan hot chocolate, watching her father's as they made their own cup. As much as she enjoyed staying with Santana and the Lopez's, she had missed her fathers tremendously. This was the first time she had spent so much time away from them, and not being with other family. Normally, when Leroy and Hiram went out of town, Rachel's grandparents of her Daddy's side would come and stay with her, or if she didn't have school, she would go stay with them in Middletown. Not the most exciting town, grant you, but she loved spending time with her grandparents, and some of her cousins reside there as well. This had been the first time that her grandparents couldn't take the short trip to Liam, as her Pop had to broken his leg in three spots while rollerblading, and had to have pins put in his leg. He couldn't leave the hospital for another two weeks, and her Grammy wanted to stay close to him. She knew that she was in a bit of trouble, but she really didn't care, because she was back home with her daddies.<p>

As she thought, Hiram sat down with a look of pure disappointment plastered on his face. Ugh, she hated that look. It never failed to make her feel just a little guilty about something she had done, which just wasn't cool. Especially when he doesn't say anything for a while, much like he was doing at that moment. He waited until Leroy finally took his seat next to him, before speaking.

The words that came from Hiram's mouth were not ones that Rachel had been expecting, despite her know that they were sure to come from one of her father's. No, what had surprised her was how soon into the conversation they had been spoken. Although she had to give her Dad credit for his dramatic conversation starter.

"You are never staying home alone again," Hiram said stiffly.

Leroy sputtered into his regular NON-vegan hot chocolate, and then looked at his husband in shock. "Really?" Leroy asked sarcastically. "Of all of the things you could have said to get this conversation going, you had to say that? Again, I repeat; really?"

"Yes, really," Hiram said stubbornly. He felt that it was a good way to start the conversation off. He knew that his daughter appreciated a bit of drama, and that she would keep her own dramatic ways to a minimum if he started it off like that. He had no clue why, but it worked out that way.

Leroy looked at Rachel, who was doing her pouty, 'But Daddy', face. Damn, he really hated that face. He swore that it was her superpower. Leroy sighed softly, before saying as sternly as he could muster (which wasn't much), "Sorry sweetie. I am with your father on this one. He just a few skipped over a few conversation topics."

"So I might have skipped over a thing or two," Hiram shrugged. "The point is very clear however. We trusted you to stay out of trouble while we were gone, and you went and broke you head from punching Finn."

"What your father means, is that while we are very proud of you for defending your girlfriend, and finally sticking up for yourself, we do not agree with you methods," Leroy said.

"Yes, it was very reckless, and extremely dangerous," Hiram said.

"Which we have already discussed with you," Leroy interrupted, giving Hiram a pointed glare. "You already know how we feel about that. Now we want make this very clear; this is not a punishment. This is just to put our fears at ease. And please don't think that we have made a hasty decision, because we have been talking about this all week long. We would feel so much better knowing that you were safe, and not out breaking another bone in your body. So from now on, if your Grammy and Pop-Pop can't stay with you, or vice-versa, you will be staying with the Lopez's.

Okay. So that wasn't as bad as she feared it would be. She had thought that her fathers were going to start finding her babysitters for their evening outing, and school holidays. She liked that idea so much better.

"Well I guess I can be agreeable to that," Rachel said. She had heard her Daddy when he said that it wasn't a punishment, and deep down she never want to cause her dads any worry. Well any more worry then was necessary. After all, she did have a plan brewing with Santana that was likely to become necessary to put forth into play. She was wondering what her real punishment was though. "So, if that isn't my punishment, then what is?"

"We feel that your broken hand is punishment enough for your brash actions," Leroy said.

Rachel looked at her fathers skeptically. She couldn't believe that they weren't going to punish her for lashing out with violence. "You're really not going to punish me?" She asked, just to make sure that they weren't pulling a fast one over on her.

"No punishment, and you have your Daddy to thank for that," Hiram said, not looking particularly happy about it either. "I had been all set to come home Saturday night to follow through with the promise I made the last time you got into trouble. However, your daddy calmed me down, and made me see that you were not trying to hurt Finn. You merely got a little impulsive."

Rachel shuddered at the mention of her father's promise. She was really glad that her daddy had talked her Dad out of coming home early to do that. Really Happy! Insanely actually. She had been so sure that she was going to be in much more trouble then just her father's promise. It seemed to her that she was getting away with punching Finn, which she felt was only suitable. After all, she had only been defending Brittany.

"Now I want to make this clear," Leroy said, breaking Rachel from her thoughts.

'_Clear what up?' _Rachel thought. _'Did I miss something.'_

"This is not a punishment," Leroy started again, and Rachel felt like groaning. She just knew that whatever her Daddy was going to say, was not going to be good, and most definitely was going to feel like a punishment. "Your father and I think that it would be best for you to stop going to your dance classes while your hand is healing."

Rachel was flabbergasted for a minute. They wanted her to stop doing her dance classes for two whole months! There was no way she was going to get through two whole months without doing her dancing, she had barely made it through the week without her lessons. Except she had. She realized that she had gone through the whole week without thinking about her lessons once. She had been too busy with her new friends to worry about a missed lesson.

Rachel found that too be extremely ironic. Contrary to popular belief, Rachel didn't pop out of Shelby with a microphone and ballet slippers. Nor did she win her first singing contest at nine months old. Sure she had loves singing and musicals since before she could remember, but she hadn't thrown herself into her dream until the second grade. This is what she found ironic. She had thrown herself into her dream to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about her lack of friends, sleepover invites, and lunch partners.

Maybe a hiatus from dance class would be good for her. She'd get to spend more time with Brittany and their friends, and maybe she could feel like a normal teenager for just a little bit. Plus she could focus more on just her singing, which was her greatest asset, after all. Yeah a hiatus sounded very good to Rachel.

"Okay. That sounds like a fantastic idea," Rachel happily said.

Leroy and Hiram stared at their daughter in shock. Her agreeing so readily and happily was not what they had been expecting. Some whining, foot stomping, and an epic diva storm out, was more of what they had been preparing for. Not her readily agreeing. They weren't sure what to think about it."

"Are you feeling alright?" Leroy sputtered out after a few minutes of silence.

"Daddy," Rachel whined. "I am feeling perfectly well, thank you very much. I merely am excited to be able to spend a little more time with my friends. That's all."

That admission put smile on the Berry men's faces. Oh, how they had longed to here those words come from their daughter's mouth. Friends. It was like music to their ears.

"I'm going upstairs, to get ready for bed. Today has been a very long day, and despite the little nap I shared with the girls his afternoon, I am very tired. Probably because of all the slushy that was thrown into my eyes," Rachel said, and then slid off of her stool.

"Rachel wait," Leroy said as he got off of his own stool, and then he walked over to her. "We're not done talking to you yet."

"But Daddy," Rachel whined. "I really am tired."

"I know honey. Come on, lets go sit on the couch," Leroy said gently, and then started steering her into the living room.

A few minutes later they were settled on the couch, with Rachel sandwiched between her fathers in a group hug. It was a familiar and comforting position for the little family. There had been many days that the Berry family had found themselves cuddling on that couch. Rachel thought that it was the one of her favorite thing to do on that couch. Well at least that she could tell her daddies, because there was no way she was telling them about what she had done with Brittany on Saturday. Thank Moses there had been a blanket underneath them!

"We know that you are tired, but we want to see how you are feeling," Hiram said, hugging Rachel a little tighter. "Today was quite an event."

"I'm doing okay," Rachel said pensively. "I am much more worried about Quinn and Santana. They took what happened quite hard, and rightfully so. They have much more to lose then I do. I'm already at the bottom of the schools food chain, but they are on top. After today, everything is going to be different for them. For all of us, but more for them, and I am worried about us going back to school. I can handle what those imbeciles have to throw at us, but they have been doing crazy thing to prevent this from happening."

"Well I am sure that the girls will be alright, especially with you in their corner, but that doesn't really tell me how you are feeling," Hiram said.

Rachel blew out a puff of air, and the said, "I am relived."

Leroy smiled at Rachel and then said, "Because you didn't want to hide your love for Brittany, like you do with your condition, and now you don't have to."

Rachel smiled at her daddy, and then leaned into him. Despite coming off more like Hiram, Rachel was much more like Leroy in a lot of ways. They even thought like each other sometimes.

Leroy wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulders, and then dropped a tender kiss onto the top of her head.

"Love," Hiram sputtered. "You love this girl?"

"Yes Dad. I love Brittany very much," Rachel said fondly, with a tender smile on her lips.

"But you've only been together for a week," Hiram said skeptically. "That is not enough time to fall in love with somebody."

"Says that man that took his sweet time falling in live with me," Leroy said, pointedly looking at his husband, before turning back to Rachel. "It took your father six months to fall in love with me, while I had been in love with him since the day we met on that cruise."

"Really?" Rachel asked amazed, and then gave her dad a questioning look.

"What?" Hiram asked. "I didn't want to rush into anything too fast, and then it end up being a flop."

"As if I could ever be a flop," Leroy said, offended.

"Well, I know that now, but I didn't know that back then," Hiram stated.

"I guess that I should be happy you didn't take as long as you did to decide to have Rachel," Leroy said.

"How long did it take?" Rachel curiously asked.

"A whole year," Leroy deadpanned.

"It did not take me that long," Hiram said defensively, shrugging his shoulders. "Eleven months tops."

"Eleven long month's of going over our finances, which were great, family histories, and absolute fretting," Leroy said. "I had almost given up on getting my baby, when he had come into our bedroom one night, looking quite disheveled I might add, and said, "Lets have a baby."

"And then we did," Hiram said.

"Yes, after another year, during which we spent six month's looking for the perfect surrogate," Leroy teased. "Although I really couldn't fault him for that, because Shelby turned out to be the perfect woman for the job. She helped us make one hell of a kid."

"That she did," Hiram smiled. "Well worth the wait, if you ask me."

"Definitely worth the wait," Leroy said fondly.

Rachel was a little shocked by Shelby's name being spoken aloud by one of her fathers. They usually went out of their way to refer to Shelby in a very generic way. Even after she met Shelby back in the Spring, they had rarely said the woman's name.

She had so many different feeling about Shelby running through her. So many questions that she wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answers. She wanted to talk to them, but didn't want them to get the wrong idea. She didn't want them thinking that she didn't love them, because she did. Very much, and she told them that every chance she got.

"I love you," Rachel said.

Leroy and Hiram smiled at Rachel (again), and then squished her into a big hug.

"We love you too sweetie," Hiram said.

Leroy was the first to pull away from their. "Rach, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Your father and I will be up in a few minutes with tea and cookies."

"Funny Girl?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Of course we're going to watch Funny Girl," Leroy said. "What else would we watch?

"Yes," Rachel said even more excited. She quickly bounded out of the room and up the stairs.

Once he was sure that Rachel was out of earshot, Hiram leaned over and said, "I though we were going to talk to her about…sex."

"I am no more ready to have that talk with her, then you are," Leroy said.

"We've had the talk with her before," Hiram pointed out.

"Yes, but those were very…. Mechanical," Leroy said. "Strictly a 'this is what is going to happen during sex,' hypothetical talk. Not a 'so you are having sex with your girlfriend,' talk. Besides, I could barely stop snickering long enough to tell her how to get rid of her erection."

"Good point," Hiram said. "So we're going to talk her tomorrow when Brittany is here."

"Yeah. We'll sit them down and make sure they understand sex when it come o Rachel's condition, and then we'll explain the rules."

"I'm still not sure that I am comfortable with that," Hiram said, remembering their earlier conversation with Sue.

"I am a hell of more comfortable with this then them doing it in the park, or in some sleazy motel room," Leroy said abundantly.

"I guess this is going to take some getting used to," Hiram sighed.

"What? Our intersexed daughter having sex, or her having sex with her girlfriend in her bedroom, which is in our house?" Leroy asked sarcastically.

"Both," Hiram grumbled.

"Awe, it's okay sweetie," Leroy gushed. "This is actually a very good thing."

"How can our daughter having sex be a good thing?" Hiram asked, almost hysterically.

"Our intersex daughter is using the thing that she has despised, for pleasurable purposes," Leroy explained, and then smugly said, "My plan is working out quite well."

Hiram sent Leroy a withering glare and then abandoned the conversation by following in his daughter's path.

'_Shit,' _was Leroy's only thought. He probably shouldn't have said that last bit. Oh well, he was still happy how his impromptu plan was working out, despite that fact that is little girl was having sex. Which was not a part of the original plan. God she was growing up so fast. Too fast sometimes.

Leroy sighed as he made his way into the kitchen to make tea for his family. Since there was still hot water left over from their hot chocolates, it was only a few minutes before he was setting a platter of tea and cookies onto Rachel's desk.

Rachel and Hiram were already cuddled up in Rachel's bed, with Rachel actively talking about her week with Santana. His eye was drawn away from the adorable scene by something else though. Something that he couldn't help but notice. A pile of bedding was lying on the floor in front of Rachel's closet doors. He knew which sheets those were right away. They were the ones he had helped put on Rachel's bed last Thursday. He quickly realized why those sheets were lying there, and had a moment of rare Dad panic. His baby girl had sex on those sheets, and had most likely lost her virginity on those sheets. Despite having encouraged Rachel to experiment a little, he was no where ready to face the harsh reality of her baby girl having sex.

He was very thankful for his daughter's ever attentive nature though. He could barely handle the knowledge of what happened on those sheets at the moment, he really didn't want to lie on those sheets.

Leroy sighed again, and turned his attention back onto his family. Rachel was in the middle gushing about how good it felt not having to hide her condition, despite Santana's good natured teasing. She had thought about telling them about her embarrassing morning, but remembering how her daddy reacted to her first erection, she decided against doing that.

Rachel's gushing made this whole situation worth it. That was, after all, the whole point of his plan, but there was one thing that worried him. How did Santana find out about Rachel's condition. Did she tell the Latina, did Brittany, or did the girl just happen across it.

"Speaking of Santana, you never said how she and Quinn found out about your condition," Leroy said. He really was hoping that it was Rachel who had told them, but knew that it was unlikely. An uncharacteristic blush covered Rachel's face, which was answer enough for him. "Never mind," he said quickly. "I don't want to know."

Rachel gave Leroy a meek smile, grateful that she didn't have to answer that question.

Hiram (who was grateful as well), decided to put a stop to all conversing for the night. From what Juan had said, Rachel had a bad morning (although Juan refused to explain why). That, plus her disastrous day, he was sure that Rachel wouldn't make it past the first scene of the movie.

Sure enough, Rachel was out like a light with in five minutes of the movie. A true testament of Rachel's rough day. She had seriously fallen asleep during her favorite movie.

As Hiram and Leroy lied down in their own bed a little while later, they were joking about Rachel's inevitable rant about falling asleep during Funny Girl. It was a soft reminder that despite her sudden thrust into adulthood, Rachel was still their little girl.

* * *

><p>It was just after nine, and Santana was lying on her bed waiting patiently for her Mami to come and talk to her again. Okay, so not patiently. Close though. She was a little worried about what her mother had planned for her punishment, because even she wasn't lucky enough to get off with just counseling, but her mind was perpetually stuck on the week's events.<p>

She kept replaying everything in her head. Desperately trying to remember something that she could use again Finn. Some kind of leverage to get him and his goons to stand down. The plan that Rachel had come up with was good. Very good, but it was risky. She had been right to keep the others out of it, because it was sure to get them in trouble. Which meant that it was a last ditch plan. Only to be used if everything else fails. The problem was, there was nothing else. The only other plans that were in the works were her 'McKinley Makeover', which was just a pipe dream at the moment.

Nikki could be either the easiest to break, or the hardest. She just had to talk to Coach and Quinn. Drive Nikki hard during practice for a few weeks and she was likely to break, or it could back fire and full Nikki's rage. God she wished she had her phone so that she could text Rachel. Text Rachel. Now at was a new concept for her, but one that was oddly comforting. She was happy to have Rachel as a friend.

Finn was sure to be easy to break, but he had a bad temper, which could make his worse for the girls. After all, his temper was what got them into this whole mess in the first place. They would have to tread carefully with Finn.

Dave on the other hand was a wild card. Sure the boys could mess him up in practice, but Dave didn't strike her as somebody who would stand down easily. No, Dave was going to be hard. They were going to have to dig something up in the boy to get him to stand down, and it had to be something good. Really good.

It was quite exhausting to think about it all. A week ago her biggest fear was being outted. Now she had a new unlikely friend, she had been outted, and she had three people who were threatening to destroy her entire life. The worst part of it all, was that none of this was being exaggerated by teenage dramatic mind. It was real, and very adult, and so much to happen in just a few short days. She just wish that Finn and his goons could stop being so… immature. Cause that's the only teenage drama that is escalating the situation. They need to grow up.

Santana was so caught up in her head, that she didn't her mother come into her room. It wasn't until the older woman sat down on the bed that Elizabeth's presence became known. Elizabeth didn't say anything at first, instead she brushed a strand of hair out of Santana's face, and then bent over and place a kiss on the newly revealed skin. "Te amo, mija," she whispered.

"Yo también te quiero, Mami," Santana said softly, and then wrapped her arms around her mother.

They sat there for a few minutes, before Elizabeth pulled away from her daughter, and began to tuck her only baby girl into bed.

"Mami, what are you doing?" Santana questioned confused. Weren't they supposed to be talking?

"I'm tucking you into bed, mija," Elizabeth chuckled slightly.

"But I thought we were going to talk," Santana said.

"Si, and we did. This afternoon. I just want to tuck you in, and tell you how much I love you," Elizabeth said.

"That's it? What about punishing me? Isn't this the time that usually comes into play?" Santana asked confused.

"If you had done something wrong, then yes, but I can't fault you for what you did today. You just reacted," Elizabeth said, and then smirked. "Why? Do you want me to punish you, because I'm sure I can come up with something that you've done wrong."

"No!" Santana practically yelled, and then more calmly said, "No. I just thought that I was in trouble. That's all."

"Well you're not. At least not this time. If you do something like this again there will definitely be some grounding going on, but you've been through enough."

"Thanks Mami," Santana said.

"Your welcome, mariposa," Elizabeth said, and then stood up. She dropped another kiss onto her daughter's head before turning out the bedside lamp. She had moved to walk out of the bedroom, but Santana slipped her hand into her own, halted her steps.

"Mami? Stay with me tonight, por favor?" Santana asked softly, and Elizabeth couldn't help but think how young Santana sounded. How innocent. It had been years since Santana had asked her to stay with her, and it broke her heart to know why she was being asked. She wished she could take away her daughter's pain, and fears, but knew that it was impossible. The best she could do was help ease them, by comforting Santana any way the girl needed.

"Sure mija," Elizabeth said, and then slipped into the bed next to her daughter. The second Elizabeth's body hit the sheets, Santana's body was curled into her side, and soft cries could be heard. All the feeling she had been trying to understand all day came crashing down on her at once. In the comforts of her mother's arms she broke down, and allowed herself to feel everything.

Elizabeth turned herself onto her side, and pulled Santana close. The distraught teen molded her body as close to her mother as she could, and squashed her face in between her mother's breasts, something she had done since she was three and her mother had force her to stop breast feeding. It had always been her comfort spot. It had been a while since Elizabeth had Santana in that position, and honestly, she had just thought that Santana had finally outgrown it. She had been wrong apparently.

She had purposely decided not to talk to Santana before bed, because she knew that this time she couldn't pry. She needed to let Santana come to her, when she was ready. She hadn't expected it to be so soon, but she was glad. Santana held a lot of thing inside, and rarely told Elizabeth the whole truth.

"It'll be okay, mariposa," Elizabeth whispered, and then started singing softly.

A la roro niño  
>A lo roro ya<br>Duérmete mi niño  
>Duérmete mi amor.<p>

Este niño lindo  
>Que nació de mañana,<br>Quiere que lo lleven  
>A pasear en carcacha.<p>

Este niño lindo  
>Que nació de día<br>Quiere que lo lleven  
>A la dulcería<p>

Este niño  
>Que nació de noche<br>Quiere que lo lleven  
>A pasear en coche.<p>

Este niño lindo  
>Se quiere dormir,<br>Y el pícaro sueño  
>No quiere venir.<p>

Este niño lindo  
>Que nació de noche<br>Quiere que lo lleven  
>A pasear en coche.<p>

As Elizabeth expected, Santana was asleep by the time she had sung the lullaby through the third time, just as she had done when she was a small child. Some things never change. Though she did sing the lullaby through once more, just to make sure Santana was indeed asleep. She stayed like that for awhile, before drifting off into slumber herself.

* * *

><p>Sue stood in the entrance way to her living, watching her baby B with worry. The moment they had left the Lopez's home, Brittany had become sullen, and generally un-Brittany like. She hadn't said a word, and as soon as they entered the house, she had went right into the living and turned on the television. Sue could tell that she wasn't watching it though. A heavy frown, accompanied by drooped brows adorned her features. Tears were welled in her eyes, but had yet to fall.<p>

It killed Sue to see Brittany in such a distressed state, especially because she could tell that Brittany was trying not to cry. Something that Brittany never did. She always wore her emotions on her sleeve for all to see. So why was she trying to hold back the tears?

"Baby B," Sue said, as she sat down on the couch next to Brittany. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Brittany looked at her aunt pitifully, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Now don't do that Britt. I know you, and I know that something has you upset. So please tell me what you are feeling," Sue practically begged.

A single tear escaped from it's confinements as Brittany sadly asked, "Why does he hate me?"

"What?" Sue asked confused. "Baby B, what are you talking about? Who do you think hates?"

"Uncle Jake," Brittany said.

"Baby B, your Uncle Jake doesn't hate you."

"Then why is Uncle Jake being so mean to me?" Brittany asked, and then finally let the dam of tears fall.

Sue felt like slapping herself. Of course Brittany would pick up on her uncle's attitude shift. She should have realized this a few hours ago.

"He was so mean during that meeting, then he didn't say goodbye to me, and he said some really mean things to me when I called him," Brittany cried.

"Called? When did you call Jake?" Sue asked confused again.

"After I talked to Steve, I called home and Uncle Jake answered. He was being really mean."

"What did he say to you sweetie?" Sue asked demandingly.

"He… He said that I was a disappointment, and that I wasn't allowed to come around him anymore. He said that he doesn't love me anymore," Brittany said, as she cried even harder. "I don't understand what I did make him hate me."

Anger filled Sue's body. She wanted to murder Jake for this. "Nothing," She said forcefully, as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's body and pulled her close. "You did nothing wrong."

"Then why?"

"Because your Uncle Jake is having a tantrum over you liking girls, and that is his problem. Not yours," Sue insisted.

I know that he don't like that, but why doesn't he love me anymore? There's nothing wrong with me being a unicorn."

"Your right. There is nothing wrong with you being a unicorn," Sue said. "Your uncle just needs some time to adjust to it." She felt the need to slap herself again. The lat thing that Brittany needed was false hope, but she wanted to make her niece feel better. If that was the way to do it for now, then she will handle the consequences of it later. She knew for sure that Monday morning she was going to be paying Jacob a little visit, after she had a chance to calm down. She couldn't afford to send Jake to the hospital.

"But what if he don't?" Brittany asked. "Q's daddy kicked her out because she had a baby inside of her, and he never got used to it. What if Uncle Jake never gets used to it? What if he never loves me again."

Scratch that. She was going to see Jake in the morning, and it definitely wasn't going to be pretty. Especially because he was the reason this conversation was taking place. Here she was trying to comfort her distraught niece with no word to comfort her. Does she lie to her again and tell her something to calm her worrying mind, or does she tell her the truth and break her heart?

Neither, err... well both actually.

She'd give her a best/worst case scenario. That was Brittany could prepare herself for the worst, while hoping for the best.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Sue said, and then thought, _'again.' _"Your uncle might not be able to get over his ignorance, and if that does happen, then it's his lose. You are perfect just the way you are, and there is a very good chance that all he needs is some time to get used to your perfection."

"But you don't believe that he will?" Brittany half stated, half questioned.

'_Crap, now what do I say to her,' _Sue thought to herself. She sighed and then said the only thing that she could think of. "No, but I don't believe the very best in people like you do. He may have been great to you, but your Uncle Jake doesn't really like me, and the feeling is mutual."

Brittany looked sadder, if tat was even possible, which mad Sue feel bad. While she did show her softer, less crazy side with Brittany, she really wasn't the best at doing this. Sometimes she said exactly what Brittany needed to hear, and then other time she just made things worse. She was thinking that this was one of the latter times.

She hated when she wasn't able to comfort Brittany. It felt like she was letting the girl down, and even worse, that she was letting Jean down. She had made a promise to her sister, and she was always felt like she was breaking it. In reality, she was doing exactly what Jean asked her to do. To love, protect, guide, and be there for Brittany, the same way Sue had always been there for Jean.

Even still, that knowledge never stopped her from feeling bad, especially during the times that she had been the one punish Brittany for something. God, she always felt like crap afterwards, even if it was something as simple as losing her phone privileges while she was with Sue. It was a catch twenty two situation.

Of course she didn't take away Brittany's phone privileges anymore. Not since Brittany had spent two weeks with her the year before, and had been a hyper holy terror. She had taken away her phone for breaking several of her prized trophies, after being told ten times to calm down. Then three days, (and several hyperactive filled disasters) later, Sue found the reason why her Brittany was so hyper. Well it turned out that her Baby B wasn't hyper at all, she was as high as a kite.

Now there are several things that Sue would tolerate Brittany doing. She would tolerate Brittany riding that death bike, because it was something that the girl loved. She would tolerate her niece's need to kiss every guy at McKinley, as well as her sex life in general (as long as she was being safe.) Hell she would even tolerate Brittany being in a Glee Club that was ran by an incompetent wanker, but she would never tolerate Brittany taking drugs that were being used for recreational purposes. Never! A lesson that Brittany had learned the hard way.

Drug use was something that Sue, as well as Mary and Jacob had spoken to Brittany about. So Sue felt like her punishment fitted the situation. Unfortunately, when she decided the punishment, she made a small miscalculation. The spanking had been in no way hard. She simply applied a few swats to Brittany's bare bottom, and then it was over. They had talked before hand, and Brittany seemed to understand what she had done wrong. Brittany hadn't even cried much, until she asked to call Santana. With her phone privileges still revoked, Sue said no, forgetting how much Brittany relied on Santana.

For two day all Brittany did was cry, and if you have ever seen Brittany cry, you know how said it is. That was not how Brittany normally was after a spanking. Not that she had that many, but there had been enough of them that Sue knew how Brittany acted after them, and crying for two days was not it.

The Monday following the spanking, Sue over heard Brittany telling Santana about the punishment and that she was confused about something. She never did figure out what Brittany had been confused about, but later that day Brittany was back to her usual bubbly self.

After that heartbreaking weekend, Sue decided never to take away Brittany's phone privileges again. Her cell phone yes, but Brittany could always use the house phone to call Santana if she needed to. That was a decision that save both Sue and Brittany a lot of heart ach on at least two occasion since then.

Thinking back on it now reminded Sue of something. Brittany only ever talked to her about things she couldn't talk to Santana, Quinn, or Rachel about something.

"Baby B. Why aren't you talking to Sandbags, or the hobbit about this?" Sue asked.

"I didn't want to bother them with something that I might have been imagining," Brittany said, not looking up at Sue. "They have there own problems to worry about, and I want to be there for them this time."

"Your heart and mind amazes me sometimes," Sue said fondly. "Those girls are going to be so mad that you didn't talk to them about this. They love you very much, and because of that, you could never be a bother. Especially to Rachel. That's what happens when you are in a relationship. You are both there for each other, equally."

"But…"

"No buts except for the one you are sitting on," Sue interrupted Brittany before she had a chance to protest any further. "I've never gone through something like this before. I can not even begin to fathom what you are feeling right now, and I am not good with words. I will always be here for you if you need to talk, but I am much better with the snuggles. You could never be a bother to me, and I am positive that the same goes for Rachel, Santana, and even Quinn. I don't know where this negative thinking is coming from, but I do not like it. You are the most honest, and kind hearted person that I have ever met. Remember that always. Okay?"

Brittany softly said, "Okay," and then allowed Sue to pull her into another hug. After a few minutes of soaking up the comfort that Sue was radiating, Brittany pulled away from her aunt and seriously said, "I think that you are good with your words. You said like five whole paragraphs with no trouble at all."

Despite the seriousness in her tone, Sue knew at r niece was being a smartass, and said with a chuckle, "Cheeky brat."

"I do love your snuggles though," Brittany said, smiling widely. "They are my third favorite snuggles."

"Third!" Sue exclaimed, clearly offended. "What happened to second place?"

"I got my snuggles on with Rae," Brittany said, while smiling impossible wider.

"I've been pushed back for your girlfriend," Sue said wounded. "The little hobbit better have some damn good snuggles then."

"She really does. They're almost good as Mommy's," Brittany said, enthusiastically.

"Ugh, I guess I'll just have to prove how good my snuggles are then," Sue said, and then watched as her niece's eyes widened in excitement.

As they snuggled on Brittany's queen sized bed, Brittany momentarily forgot all about her bad day, and the troubling things her uncle had said to her. Instead, she let herself get lost in the battle at the Ministry of Magic.

Some time after Dumbledore had fought off 'he-who-must-be-named', Brittany feel into a fitful sleep. Her dreams lacked their usual cheerfulness, replaced instead by the battle at the Ministry. A scary scene, made scarier by the replacement of characters. Instead Ron being attacked by the tank full of Brains, it was Quinn and instead of Hermione being the one who was hit with what looked like a slash of purple flames, it was Santana. When the glass orb broke, Trelawney's ghostly figure's prophecy could be heard loud and clear: depicting the horrible deaths of her lover, friends, and family. And instead of Harry watching Bellatrix send the killing curse that sent Sirius through the Veil, it was Brittany watching her Uncle Jake send the killing curse at Rachel which sent her through the veil. Finally it wasn't Dumbledore who was fighting Voldemort, it was her Aunt Sue.

Brittany woke with a start a few hours later, alone in her bed, soaked in sweat, and tangled in her sheets, wit only one thing on her mind. She needed to see Rachel, and make sure her girlfriend was alright. Not thinking properly, Brittany snuck out of her bedroom window, still dressed in her pajamas, and only wearing a pair of thin socks on her feet.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this one ended in a really weird spot, but I got stuck just after this part, and I wand this t be out today. I have a hard tie writing during the week because of work, and my birthday is on Saturday, so I was afraid that if I didn't post this today, then your wouldn't have gotten it for another two weeks. Let me know what you guys think. All of your reviews are my inspiration. The more you tell me what you think, the more I find myself wanting to write.<p>

For those of you who want the lullaby translation. It can be found a this link ?lang=spanish&t=es&p=3360

**Brookburnz: **Thank you for reviewing. I am so glad that you like my story. Hearing that you stay up almost all night because you couldn't stop reading makes my heart swell. I love knowing how much my readers like my story. Don't worry, This story will be finished, and I try not to let my writers block get in the way too much. I am so glad that I have a new laptop to write again. I was seriously going crazy the last three months. Not to mention the temper I seem to have acquired without my writing. Thank you so much.

**Guest 1/13/13: **Thank you for your kind words. It makes me very happy to have my story given such a praise. Even though my story did start off quite smutty, I am glad that I haven't over killed it in the sex department. Though there will be a scene coming up pretty soon

**Goldenboy360: **Thank you for taking the time to review. I love hearing that I have a lot of creativity. Thank you

**a: **Loved your review. You are the only person to comment on the 'no glee clubbers'. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**To my other two guest reviewers**, thank you for taking the time to leave me a review


	17. Panic Induced

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

AN: Hello my fellow Glee fan fiction lovers. I would like to, once again, apologized for the long wait. I have been work in between 47- 54 hour weeks, which leaves me quite tired at the end of the day. That however seems to be changing. Thankfully. I have come home two day in a row and wrote. Hopefully it continues like his.

Before You read this chapter, I would like to tell you a short story. 357 day ago I laid in bed, well into the wee hours of the morning unable to sleep. A story growing in my mind, was not allowing sleep to come easily. The next day, the story was still fresh in my mind. So I did the only thing I could think of and wrote it out. It took me two days, but exactly one year ago today "Set Up!" was posted for you all to read. The response was amazing, and the story quickly expanded in my mind. My little one-shot became a full length story just a few short days later, and from there it grew into my longest story ever.

I had hoped to have this chapter out weeks ago, but something had stopped me from writing, and now I am glad. I want to thank each of you who are still reading this, and leaving all of your wonderful reviews. Each and every one of them means so much to me. I try and respond to them all, but there are a few that slip through my cracks, and for that I am sorry. For those people, and my guest reviewers, Thank you.

* I special thanks to for being the one who has really been pushing and inspiring me. This chapter probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your pm's and suggestions. I was stuck, and you helped get me back there again. So Thank you.

Once again thank you for all of your reviews and support. They all mean the world to me. I hope that his chapter makes up for the long gap.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Panic Induced<p>

In her panic addled mind, Brittany had neglected to think her plan through thoroughly, or at all really. Sure she had safely reached Rachel's house, which was more then a mile away from her Aunt's home, but she now she had no clue how to get into her girlfriends house. It had started to rain a few minutes after leaving her house, leaving her drenched, cold, and desperate to get into the warm house.

She had to take a few minutes to calm down, and think. She knew she wasn't going to get in there when she was still panicking slightly, and she certainly wasn't going to get in there with out some form of a plan. It took her a few minutes, but she finally calmed down enough to think properly.

She knew that the Berry's didn't have a security system, because this was Lima after all. The only interesting criminal activity that ever happened in Lima, was a few teepee houses, a few stoners, and Puck driving away with an ATM. She did know that they locked their doors though, because Rachel had said something about keys when they had returned from the park on Saturday. The only problem was, she couldn't remember what Rachel had said. He mind had been firmly planted on Rachel's butt as her girlfriend was bent over the front welcome mat.

That's it! Rachel had been picking up her house key, while she explained that her fathers always kept one there because Rachel had always been losing it as a child. Which she found ridiculous, because this was Rachel after all.

Once she had located the key, (which wasn't too hard to do with the bright light coming from the street lamps shining softly onto the front porch), Brittany slipped into the Berry house as quiet as possible. Then she hit her next problem. She could easily slip up the stairs, down the hallway, and into Rachel's room with out waking up the Berry men. Simply by using some of the combat stealth training her Aunt Sue had been teaching her for years, but how was she going to wake up Rachel without scaring her half to death? Which was sure to wake up the Berry men, defeating the purpose of her being stealthy.

The answer came to her as she quietly slipped into her girlfriend's room. Rachel was laying her bed, facing towards the doorway, sleeping soundly. Brittany stood there for a few minutes just watching the beautiful woman sleep, soaking up all the comfort that she was getting by knowing that she was alright.

Tears resumed their previous track down her still damp face. She was so overwhelmed by the beautiful sight of her girlfriend sleeping safely. She realized that she may have over reacted a little when she woke up, but who could blame her. She had been half asleep, and panicking. Surely everybody would understand.

Her dilemma on how to wake Rachel was solved when she sniffled loudly, and then heard her girlfriends tired voice ask, "Brittany, is that you?"

"Yeah," she sniffled again, and then a loud sob broke through.

Rachel was out of her bed a split second later, and had her arms wrapped around her body. She had been a little scared when she had seen somebody sanding by her bed, but quickly realized who it was. Concern slipped into every fiber of Rachel's being when she heard Brittany crying, over powering the confusion she had been feeling over Brittany's appearance in her room.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked. She was so concerned for her that she didn't even realize that Brittany was soaking wet.

"I'm just really glad that you are okay," Brittany cried into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Of course I'm okay," Rachel said reasonably. She was really confused by what was going on. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Uncle Jake shot green light out of his wand, and it sent you through the Veil," Brittany cried quietly.

Okay, Rachel was even more confused then she had already been. "Brittany, what are you talking about? Why would your Uncle have wand, and what Veil are you talking about?"

"The one in the Department of Mysteries, and he has a wand because he's a wizard," Brittany said, a little calmer (thanks to Rachel rubbing her back soothingly).

So she understood half of that. She knew that Brittany was talking about Harry Potter, but had no clue how she and Brittany's uncle played into that scenario. She needed Brittany to explain fully what she was talking about, and why she was all wet, (having just notice how soaking wet the tall blonde was.)

"Brittany, why are you all wet?" She asked first.

"Because I walked here, and it's raining," Brittany said quietly.

"Why did you walk?" Rachel asked, and then glanced at her clock. "Never mind," She said when she saw that it was only a little after two in the morning. "How about we get changed, and then after we crawl into bed, you can explain what is going on."

"Okay," Brittany meekly said, and then pulled her shirt off.

Rachel turned on her bed side lamp so that she could see inside if her dresser. She had turned back to Brittany when she noticed that her girlfriend wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Britt, where are your shoes?"

Brittany looked down at her socked feet in surprise. How could she have forgotten her shoes? She looked up at Rachel with sheepish look on her face. "I forgot them," she said meekly.

"Britt, it's over a mile to Coach Sylvester's house," Rachel frightfully loud, and then realized how loud she was being. She didn't want to wake up her daddies. "Take your pants off and sit on the bed," she instructed, and then went over to her dresser. She pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers for Brittany.

She then handed Brittany the shirt and the boxers, before kneeling down in front of her. She then proceeded to take of Brittany's soaks off and check her feet for any wounds. Once she was satisfied that Brittany's feet were wound free, she replaced her wet shirt with a dry one. She quickly moved into her bathroom, and returned a moment later with a towel and her hairbrush.

Rachel got on the bed behind Brittany, (who was once again fully dressed,) and took her girlfriends long blonde hair out of the hair tie. Rachel took the time to thoroughly dry Brittany's hair. Once she was confident that it was as dry as it was going to get without blow drying it, Rachel brushed Brittany's hair until it was nice and smooth, and then French braided it.

Brittany leaned back into Rachel's embrace once her hair was finished, and soaked up the warmth radiating off of the woman. Being in the arms of the woman she loved was calming, comforting, loving and just… heavenly. The fear that still lingered from her nightmare was quickly being washed away the warm fuzzy feelings that were rising quickly inside of her. A feeling that she only got when she was in Rachel's presence.

Rachel tightened her arm around Brittany as she place a teasing, but loving kiss, on the blonde neck just above her right shoulder. It was a small gesture, but one that she hope Brittany understood. She loved Brittany so much, and even though they had only been dating for less then a week, that love was real and true. She would always be there for her girlfriend, even if said girlfriend snuck into her house in the middle of the night.

This reminded Rachel of something.

Quietly, Rachel asked, "How did you get into the house?"

"I used the spare key, like you showed me," Brittany whispered back. "I didn't want to wake up your fathers by knocking on the door, and neither one of us has a cell phone."

"Well, I am really glad that I showed you were that key was then," Rachel said. "Lets lay down, and you can tell me what has gotten you so worried."

"Now that I've calmed down, it seems kind of silly," Brittany said as they climbed under the covers.

Rachel shut the light off and then pulled Brittany into her arms. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

Brittany sighed heavily, and then said, "Aunt Sue was reading me The Order of the Phoenix last night, and I dreamt about it. I was Harry, Quinn was Ron, Santana was Hermione, You were Sirius, Uncle Jake was Bellatrix, and Aunt Sue was Dumbledore. We were al down in the Department of Mysteries, and I watch all of you get hurt. Uncle Jake sent you through the Veil in the arch."

Now she understood, but Rachel was still confused. Why was her Uncle Jake the one who killed her? Dreams a lot of times were the brains way of working through problems, fears, and desires. So what had Brittany's Uncle done to her to make him a bad guy?

"Sweetie, why was your Uncle Jake trying to hurt me?" Rachel asked softly. In the dim light streaming in through her window, Rachel could make out Brittany's features. She watched as Brittany's lip drooped, and tears start welling up in her beautiful blue eyes.

When Brittany spoke, it nearly broke Rachel's heart.

"Uncle Jake doesn't love me any more," Brittany said, trying desperately to keep the sob that was threatening to spill out, at bay. This time not because she was trying to be strong, but because she needed to finish tell Rachel how she was feeling, before she allows herself to fully break down again. "He called me a disappointment, and he said that I wasn't allowed to come around him anymore. Then he told me that he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't love me anymore because I'm with you."

Rachel didn't no want to think about Brittany's last sentence, nor did she know what she could say to ease the sting created by Jake's words. Before Rachel had a chance to think it over, Brittany was talking again.

Her expression had changed to one that Rachel was sure had only been seen a few times. It was a look of anger, which just was not Brittany. "I won't break up with you, just to make him happy. No! Never! I love you. He's a…a….a… pee brain."

Rachel snorted at her girlfriend's choice of insult, which caused the blonde to look up at her sharply. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "It's just that even when you are angry, you still can't be mean. I think that it is adorable."

Brittany's feature softened again, as her unusual bought of anger ceased to exist. "I woke up, and had to make sure that you were okay. I had to make sure he didn't come hurt you."

Rachel cupped Brittany's left cheek in her right hand, and then said, with as much love as she could portray, "I love you. Every day, you do something or say something that makes me fall even more in love with you. Like walking over a mile in the middle night, during a rain storm, to make sure that I am okay."

"I would walk twenty miles if it meant I would get to you," Brittany said. The line might sound cheesy, but Brittany meant it. She would walk twenty, thirty, fifty miles just to get to Rachel.

"I love you," Rachel repeated, and scooted down so that she was eye level with Brittany. "I love you," she said again, and then placed her lip tenderly onto Brittany's, who responded to the kiss immediately. Her bottom lip was gently sucked into Brittany's warm, wet mouth. A moan escaped her parted lips, as Brittany released Rachel's lip, and then re-captured it.

This is what Rachel could do. She realized that she did not have to think of something to say to Brittany. She didn't have to come up with some awe inspiring speech, telling her that every thing was going to be alright. That her uncle was going to come around, or that even if he didn't she would always have her. No. Sometimes there was just nothing to say, and this was one of them. She also realized that Brittany didn't want her to say anything to that, at least not at the moment. Brittany just wanted her to be with her. Rachel could do that. She loved Brittany more then she even realized, and she would do anything for her girlfriend.

Their loving kisses quickly progressed into something more. They became frantic and needy. Despite knowing that her fathers were just down the hall, Rachel wasn't going to stop where their kisses were progressing. It had been days since she had been with girlfriend, and she knew that this is what Brittany needed. Not words, just her. Just to feel close to her.

Brittany broke away from Rachel's mouth, and trailed kisses along Rachel's line and down her throat. She stopped her movement's a Rachel's pulse point, and attached her lips onto the olive skin, and sucked feverishly.

Rachel knew exactly what Brittany was doing, and she found herself insanely turned on by the notion. If it had been Finn marking her she would have been furious, but having Brittany doing it was like ecstasy. Rachel let out a loud throaty moan, momentarily forgetting about her fathers.

Brittany released the skin she had been branding, and stare at her handy work. A smile was brought to her lips. Normally she wasn't that possessive, but because of her Uncle's ignorance, she felt the need to show off her relationship with Rachel.

"I love you," Brittany said almost desperately, the sob that had earlier been caught in her throat was nearly diminished. She captured Rachel's lips into a searing kiss, hoping to portray just how much she does love Rachel.

Brittany moved her hand underneath Rachel's shirt, and started tracing her fingers along the smooth muscular skin that she found. She made small circles along the skin, as her hand made its way up to Rachel's right breast. She began kneading the breast tenderly, occasionally rolling the nipple underneath her thumb. The touch was soft and teasing, but such a loving touch that it was almost overwhelming to Rachel.

Rachel wanted to be with Brittany, to touch her, kiss her, taste her, but she quelled her desires. This was about Brittany and her needs, not hers. Brittany was the one who need comfort. She was the one who needed to reassure herself that there was nothing wrong with her being with Rachel. That if anything it was meant to be.

So Rachel allowed Brittany to continue teasing her body. She didn't move her hand from Brittany's back when the blonde moved her wondering hand to her other breast. She stifled a moan when Brittany pushed her shirt up, and captured her nipple into her mouth, while still softly kneading her right breast. When Brittany's hand slipped into her boxers, and cupped her hand around Rachel's semi-hard member, Rachel stopped her hips from bucking.

Rachel nearly came when Brittany's hand moved past her fully erect penis, to opening, and slipped one teasing finger into the warm, wet channel. Only twice had Rachel's felt herself being filled like this. Most of the sexy-time the two had shared the previous weekend had occurred with just her penis. It was a nice change of pace.

A desperate 'please' was stifled half heartedly. Rachel's while body felt like it was tingling. She was desperate for more, but didn't want to push this. She didn't want to make it faster. This time it was about more then just their hormones, or curiosity. It was about love, and comfort, and reassurance.

With that single finger sliding tantalizingly in and out of her, Rachel felt more loved then she had ever before. A tear leaked from her eye as the emotions running through her, became too much.

Almost as if she knew that her girlfriend needed more, Brittany slipped another finger inside of her, and then moved back up Rachel's body. She started planting loving kissed onto Rachel's lips, cheeks, forehead, and nose. She whispered, "I love you", in between each kiss. She brought her free hand up to gently wipe away the tears leaking from her girlfriend's eye's, and then pulled Rachel's closer to her.

Rachel's hips began thrusting in time with Brittany's moving fingers. Her hand grabbed a hold of Brittany's shirt, as if it had a mind of its own, as her orgasm neared. A moan was stifled by Brittany's warm mouth, as her orgasm consumed her body, (her very first orgasm that was triggered by penetration only). Seedless semen spilled out of her erection, covering Brittany's arm, and her boxers.

Brittany leisurely pumped her fingers in and out of Rachel for a few minute, before bringing the cum soaked fingers to her mouth and greedily sucking them clean. She loved the way Rachel tasted. It was an intoxicating fruit taste, probably from all of the fruit Rachel ate.

Rachel laid there as Brittany continued to pump into her, more sated then she had ever been. However when she watched Brittany sucking her cum off of her fingers, she felt her soft member twitch. Once the blonde had completed her task, she tuned to Rachel and gave her a predatory look, which caused her penis to begin to harden again.

Before Rachel even registered that Brittany was moving, the blonde had thrown the covers off of them, pushed her damp boxer down around her thighs, and had her mouth wrapped around her semi-hard cock, sucking her hard again almost feverishly. All the while, working her own pair of boxers down her long legs.

Brittany's sweet and tender movements had turned into ones of desperation, as her own desire became too much for her to take. She hadn't even realized how turned on she was while she was manipulating Rachel's body. She had been taking to much comfort in being able to do that. It made her feel so close to Rachel. So loved by Rachel. She knew that Rachel had been holding back. That she had been fighting her own impulses to touch, and kiss her. She loved Rachel even more for allowing her to have complete access to her body.

Her own arousal had hit its peak though, and all she wanted was to feel Rachel inside of her. To be fill by Rachel's small, but powerful appendage. It was a desperate need.

She quickly brought Rachel's penis to a full erection, silently thanking Rachel's amazing stamina, and then straddled her girlfriend's hips. She could see that her girlfriend was surprised by her sudden movements, and froze for just a second to give Rachel's brain a chance to catch up. She positioned the head of Rachel's penis at her opening, and slowly sank down into it, savoring the feel of it sliding in.

Instead of bringing herself back up again, Brittany took the time to take off her shirt, and then motioned for Rachel to do the same. Once they were naked (well nearly naked in Rachel's case, as her boxers were still around her thighs), Brittany leaned over so that her body was skin to skin with Rachel's. Her face hovered just above Rachel's, as Brittany stared into Rachel's eye's which were being illuminated by the dim street light. She didn't move her body, until she bent down to capture Rachel's lips into a searing kiss. That's when she slowly start to roll her hips, making Rachel member slide ever so slightly out of her, and back in again.

Brittany picked a slow and steady speed with her hip movement, slowly picking up speed with each thrust. Never once breaking their kiss. She like having this control over Rachel. At that moment it was what she had needed. After the day they had, she needed to have just a little bit of control in her life, and she knew that Rachel understood that. She knew that Rachel was allowing her to take control over their love making. She knew that Rachel desperately wanted to pick up the speed, and start thrusting into her. But she was holding back, painfully so. It was intoxicating, but it wasn't going to give into her impulse fully.

As much as she liked to have this control over their lovemaking, she loved the feel of Rachel freely moving inside of her. For somebody who had been a virgin less then a week ago, Rachel was really good at sex. That thought spurred her next movement. She broke the kiss, and rolled off of Rachel.

Rachel was confused for a moment, before she realized what her girlfriend wanted. She quickly pushed her boxers down her legs, and kneeled in between Brittany's open legs. She wasted no time in pushing back into her girlfriend's wet heat. With all of the teasing, she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. She leaned over Brittany, propping herself up with her left forearm, and moved her right hand down to Brittany's clit. She picked up a slow, but effective circular rhythm, and then started kissing Brittany's neck.

There was a spot Rachel had found over the weekend that always sent Brittany's arousal sky high. It was below the woman's right ear about an inch. Rachel had found it by accident, but was so happy that she did.

Rachel started moving her hips teasingly slow, hoping that a gentler approach would, not only slow her own approaching orgasm down and speed Brittany's up, but show the woman how much she loved her. A loud moan emitted from Brittany throat, causing Rachel thrust harder into Brittany. Which made the blonde moan again, even louder.

Rachel slowed her thrusts again, as she kissed Brittany deeply for a few minutes. "We have to be quiet. I don't want to wake my fathers up," she said when they broke apart.

Brittany gave Rachel a meek smile, before she said, "I know, but it's really hard to be quiet when we're having sexy-times."

Rachel smiled down at Brittany. She knew exactly what the blonde meant. She was finding it very hard to keep her movements restrained, so that they would not rock the bed like they had over the weekend. Very hard.

She was close. A few more thrusts and she would be pushed over the edge, but she wanted Brittany to come with her. She could tell, by the blonde frantic hip motions that Brittany was close to. That was good. Chancing the risk of waking her fathers, Rachel removed her hand from Brittany clit, and placed it by the girl's head. She picked up the speed of her thrusting hips. Just fast enough to create more friction, but still weak enough not to rock the wall.

Brittany could feel her orgasm on the cusp, and knew that there was no way she was going to be able to contain the moan that was growing in her chest. So she quickly captured Rachel's lips into a searing kiss, hoping that it would stifle the moan.

Their orgasm hit nearly at once, with Rachel first, and Brittany falling into the bliss a few seconds later. The moans that escaped were stifled by the passionate kiss, which continued until long after their releases had subsided. Rachel had continued to thrust her hips in and out of Brittany until her penis had become flaccid, and then pulled out. She didn't break the kiss though, nor did she move her body away Brittany's. She was enjoying the soft, tender filled kisses. She felt like Brittany was putting all of her love it each little kiss.

Eventually Rachel broke the kiss, not because she wanted, but because her arm was beginning to cramp. She rested the rest of her body into the right side of Brittany, with her head lying on the blonde's shoulder. The pitter-patter of the remaining rain, accompanied by soft breathing, was all that was heard in the room. The near silence spoke volumes to the girls though. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, as it would have been if they were merely friends taking comfort with each other, nor was it filled with awkward tension created by uncertainty. They knew that when they rise the next morning, nothing will be regretted, and they will still be in love.

If Finn, David, and Nikki accomplished anything with their foolish, and childish stunt, it was to make this young couple fall even more in love. The same with Santana and Quinn. Whether they realized it o not, that little stunt was going to cost the trio everything that they had come to (dare I say) love, and most definitely, depend on. After all, you never mess with a girl who had a penchant for glue-fully revenge, or the ones she loved. She tends to go a little crazy. (Well crazier then normal).

* * *

><p>A hand slammed violently down on the bed side table, frantically searching for the annoying sound that was interrupting its owner's sleep. Finding nothing, a head popped up from underneath a pillow, and confusingly stared at the presumable offending alarm clock. Before Hiram had a chance to figure out why he was hearing a ringing, but the alarm wasn't going of, the noise stopped. Thanking who ever was listening to his thoughts, he laid his head back down and quickly drifted back to sleep.<p>

A few minutes later Hiram was awoken again, this time by their lovely daughter's rendition of 'Don't Rain on my Parade, blaring from his cell phone. Realization dawn on the man as he searched for the correct annoying device. After quickly taking note of the time, he answered to phone gruffly, "This had better be good. It four o'clock in the morning."

"You're damn right it's good. My niece is missing. Please tell me she's there with your daughter?"

It took Hiram a second to realize that the person on the phone was none other then Sue Sylvester. The woman with a very distinctive voice, sounded nothing like she usually did. Her hard outer shell had completely crumbled, replaced by a scared, helpless parent.

Before Hiram had a chance to react, Sue was speaking again. "I've already called, the Lopez's and Quinn's mother, and she isn't there, so please tell me she's there."

"Okay, hold on a minute, and I'll go check," Hiram said, as panic began to rise in his chest. This was the first time he had ever been called in the middle of the night by a panicking parent, looking for their kid, and he sure a hell had never been on the opposite end either.

In his foggy state, Hiram stubbed his left foot off of the corner of the bed, and yelped. Leroy, (who was a very heavy sleeper), jumped out of bed at his husbands distress. After quickly explaining what was going on, both men made the short trek down the hall to their daughter's bedroom. The Hiram quietly opened the door, trying very hard not to wake the sleeping girl.

The sight that the were met with was not one that they were expecting, but then again, what parent expects to find their daughter naked in bed with her girlfriend. Thankfully the light streaming into the room was so dim, they could barely see the girls. Well, that was until Rachel notice them in the door way and jumped away from Brittany with a frightened scream. She went cashing to the floor, taking the blankets with her, leaving Brittany fully exposed to the men. Both of whom turned their backs to the girls.

Sue (who had momentarily been forgotten,) could be heard clearly around the room, demanding to what was going on. Hiram looked at the phone in his hand stunned for a moment before putting the receiver back to his ear; only to remove it several inches away again. Sue could be really loud.

"She's here, and she's fine," Hiram said. "My daughter on the other hand is in big trouble for breaking the rules."

Brittany, (who was giggling at their situation, while getting dressed,) watched her girlfriend pop her head up from the other side of the bed when she heard the word trouble, and then stare at the back of her fathers head, with an 'oh shit' look on her face. If the reality of the word 'trouble' hadn't settled in Brittany's she probably would have gone into another round of giggles. The reality of the word as well as the situation she found herself in did settle in, causing her to sober up.

For the first time since she had awoken from her nightmare in a panicked state, she realized the consequences of her coming over to Rachel's. Her aunt Sue was not going to be happy that she snuck over to Rachel's house in the middle of the night. Especially because it wasn't the first time she had gotten in trouble for sneaking out the house. Which she felt was totally unfair. She hadn't even been at her Aunt Sue's house the first two time she had been caught, but she had still gotten in 'third warning' type of trouble.

Rachel quickly untangled herself from the blankets, after turning on the light and successfully finding her missing boxers. She stood up and told her fathers that it was safe to turn around. She gave her daddy a sheepish look and then looked at her dad, who was still talking to Sue on the phone with his back to them.

Hiram hung up his phone and then turned toward them a few seconds later. His eyes immediately connected with his daughters. He had no idea what to say to her, or even what he was really feeling. Yes he knew that she was being sexy active. Yes he knew that she had sex in that very room, in that very bed just a few days before, but that knowledge did not make it any easier to see it first hand. It did not prepare him to accidentally wake in on them in the blissfully after glow.

"I do not want to talk about his right now," Hiram finally said. "It's late, and I am tired. So we will talk when we wake up in the morning. I want you both to get cleaned up," He paused for a second, before say very pointedly, "In separate bathrooms, and then get back into bed."

Hiram paused again, and looked as if he was debating something. Leroy, who the man better then he knew himself, knew exactly what Hiram was considering, and decided to take the lead on this one. "Can we trust you two to keep things PG for the rest of the night, or do we have to separate you."

Brittany answered his question almost immediately. "We won't have any more sexy times tonight. We promise."

Leroy almost laughed at how eager Brittany was, just to be able to share the same bed as her girlfriend. It reminded him a younger, much simpler time, when something simple meant the entire world. He thought that it was endearing.

Hiram looked relived by his husband's interception, and almost smiled at Brittany's enthusiastic response. "Good, but any funny business and Brittany will be moving to the guest bedroom. Now go get cleaned up, and this door better stay open."

"It will," Rachel said quickly. She was nervous about her dads catching her in such a compromising position, but was happy that they weren't making Brittany sleep in the guest bedroom. That had to be a good sign. Right?

Hiram nodded his head, and then looked down at his phone. He told Sue that he would call the Lopez's while she called Judy back. "Your aunt was very worried about you Brittany. You scared her very much by taking off like that, and it scared us very much to be woken to find that you were gone too. We may not know you very well, but you mean a lot to our daughter, and that makes you part of our family."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, looking sadly down at her feet. "I didn't mean to make everybody scared. I had a bad dream and I wasn't thinking very clearly. I just wanted to make sure Rachel was okay."

"I understand that and I accept your apology, but please never again sneak out of your house in the middle of the night," Hiram said, and then joked, "I don't think my frail, old heart could take it."

Brittany looked up with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Before Hiram had comprehended what was happening, Brittany had her arms wrapped around the man's waist in a tight hug. Hiram relaxed into the hug, and wrapped his own arms around Brittany's back.

Where Leroy thought that it was a tender picture, Rachel couldn't concentrate on the sweetness of the moment. Her mind was too busy thinking about where her girlfriend's hands (which were currently wrapped around her Father) had been just an hour ago.

After Brittany broke the hug, Leroy and Hiram went back to their own room, leaving Brittany and Rachel alone again.

Brittany went over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. Rachel relaxed into the hug, and allowed all of the tension that she hadn't even realized she had been holding, flow from her. "I can't believe that just happened," She said, and then started to giggle. Finally understanding why Brittany had been doing the very same ten minutes ago.

"Me too, but they seem cool with it, which is always a plus," Brittany said.

"I guess," Rachel said skeptically. "My fathers saw you naked though. That's not really a plus. Nor is my dad getting a hug from you, when your hands had been touching my naughty parts a little bit ago." She was just teasing with Brittany, but Brittany turned bright red regardless. (Which Rachel was sure that was a first.)

Brittany had been so caught up in the moment, that she had forgotten that little fact. "Ops," she said sheepishly.

"Oh well," Rachel said, and then bent up to give Brittany a chaste kiss.

Their lips had barely brushed together before they heard Hiram yelling down the hall from his bedroom. "Hey, none of that."

Both of the girl's eyes widened and they quickly looked to the door to see if he was standing behind them. He wasn't. They looked back at each other, and then Brittany whispered, "How did he know that we were kissing."

"I don't know," Rachel whispered back, slightly alarmed by his father's apparent x-ray vision. "We better get cleaned up, and back to bed, before they change their minds and send you to the guest bedroom."

"I don't want that," Brittany said.

"Neither do I, so you take my bathroom, and I'll go shower in the guest bath."

"Okay."

An hour later, Hiram final allowed himself to relax and drift back to sleep. He wanted to make sure that the girls were behaving themselves and going to sleep before he allowed himself to catch a few more zees.


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Author's Notes:

Hey Guys.

I know that you are probably pist at me right now. Partly because it's been three months since I last updated, and most because you went into this chapter thinking that it was going to be a chapter. Not an authors note. I am sorry about both of those things.

Now normally I wouldn't do this, mostly because I know how it feels to go into a great story and getting an authors not instead of a chapter, but it has been three months. I feel like you guys deserve to know what is going on. I have people in my life right now who are smothering me, and it tends to make writing at home a little hard. Thanks to Reluctantly Clueless I have been writing more, but it's mostly been on Carpe Diem, and that's only because I write that at work. I have been thinking about write for Set up at work, but it has been a year since I've posted a new chapter for that story. Unfortunately, I am having a hard time even typing up the written pages of that story when I get home.

I've hit a very bad depressive state, and every day that passes I just drown a little more. I need to pull myself out of it, but can't. The one thing that I love to do, and they are making it impossible for me to do it. I need some inspiration. I need to know what you guys think. Like really think, not just that you like it.

What do you like about it?

Is there something that you don't like?

Did I add in something that contradicts something from a previous chapter?

Where do you see this story going?

What would you like to see?

What do you think Rachel and Santana are planning?

Do you think Brittany and Rachel are good together?

What about Quinn and Santana?

Is there a character that you want to see more of?

Do you want to see Santana confronting Alma, and if so do you want her to stay as she is or except Santana?

What about Brittany's Uncle Jake? What do you think is going to happen with him? What do you think Sue is going to do?

I've been leaving little hints about something that may possibly happen down the road. Have you figured it out, and if so what do you think about it? Do you want it in the story, or want me to just keep hinting at it?

I know I'm asking a lot of questions but I need something to kick start my brain for this story. I've been trying so hard to do it on my own but nothing is working. Please help me! I love this story so much, and I want to see it through to the end and possibly through a sequel. I don't want to abandon this, or have you guys get one chapter every few months. I know I am working now, but I should have more then enough time to write.

I'm starting to feel like this story is losing your interest, and I don't want that. It's been so long since I've really had a good flow going that I've forgotten some of the things I was planning. I need my memory jogged. So please tell me what you think. Drop me a review that just rambles on and on. I need it right now. I need something to hold on to.

Once again I am sorry that I have kept you all waiting for three months for no reason at all, and then teasing you with this fake chapter. Hopefully I can get a few of you to respond to this, and kind of kick start my flow again.

Thank you, btvscharmedgirl

PS: Check out my profile page for links to my twitter and livejournal accounts. I'll be keeping you posted on them from now on. Plus I have a poll going for a few one-shots that I was hoping would be a good writing exercise to get me back into the swing of things.


	19. Waking Up

AN: Hello to all my loyal readers, and I'm sure to a few new sets of eyes. I do not even remember the last time I posted an actual chapter. All I know is that it has been more then six months, and for that I am sorry. I have been battling with a server bout of depression which took over my life. When I posted the Author's Note chapter I was at the end of my line. I was getting ready to throw in the towel and end it all, so I clung to the one thing that has mad me happy for a long time. My writing. Thank you for everybody who responded to my plea. It may have taken me a little while longer, but it did help. You all have helped. I am happy to say that I am doing much better. I still have days, that I feel like I can't go on any longer, but they are coming far and in-between. I am happier, and calmer. Al of which leads to me being able to write.

I want to extend a big thank you to **Loves Sock Monkeys**. You have been my rock for months now. You have helped me through this, and helped me get back to writing. I can honestly say that I couldn't have gotten through this without you. Thank you.

**Goldenboy360: **Thank you for being a pest. Each of your reviews have given me a little bit of motive. They remind me that there are people who are still reading my story. I am sorry that it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it.

For everybody else who has reviewed, Thank You very much! I love reading what you guys have to say. The more in depth the review the better. They help keep me motivate to write the nest chapter, and help me write better.

I have one more thing to say before I let you get to the real reading. I changed Santana's mother's name To Maribel instead of Elizabeth. I kept writing it down instead of the name I had given her before we learned her true name. It was bugging me, so she's Maribel now. I will be going back and editing this story, as I found a lot of mistakes as I was re-reading it, and I'll change it to Maribel in the previous chapters.

Alright, I'm done rambling. Enjoy this chapter, though I will admit it is a bit of a filler. As it took me six months to write it might seem a little off. I'm actually not to sure how it turned out so let me know what you think please. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made. If you see any, let me know. I'll change it when I doing my editing. Same goes for past chapters. :-)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 18: Waking Up

Santana groggily woke the next morning to the comforting feeling of a wet wash cloth her face. Without even opening her eyes, she knew that it was her mother washing away the remnants of her tears and snot. There had been many times that she was woken by her mother doing it over the years.

When Santana had been a child, Maribel would do that right after Santana had fallen asleep, but as the girl grew, so did her hard outer shell. With each passing day, Santana pulled further away from Maribel, and needed her mother less and less.

There were very few times that Maribel didn't know when Santana was upset. She was her mother after all, but she allowed Santana the space that she wanted. She was always there when Santana wanted or needed her, and she would never deny Santana when she wanted her near, but she didn't always push it. Instead, she would slip into Santana's room in the early morning, and clean up the remnants off the previous night.

Last night had been a bout of many 'first time in a long time.' It had been the first time in three years that Santana had asked Maribel to stay lay with her. Two years had passed since the last time Santana had buried her face in between her mothers breast to seek comfort, and it had been just over six months since that last time Santana allowed herself to fall apart in front of the woman.

Santana forgot how good it felt to wake up in the comforting arms of her mother. She felt as though she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was; after all, she was sixteen, but she couldn't help it. She had such a horrible day at school yesterday, and damn it, she just wanted her Mami.

A soft kiss was place on her forehead, just before Maribel softly said, "Good morning, mi mariposa."

"Morning Mami," Santana said quietly, but refused to open her eyes. She wasn't ready to be forced out of her mother's warm embrace, and made to face the day.

Maribel chuckled lightly as she said, "Come on Mija, you have to get up and ready."

"Ready for what?" Santana asked suspiciously, but still refused to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes up, and maybe I'll tell you," Maribel bargained, and nearly laughed when Santana cracked her right eye open ever so slightly before closing it again. "Come on mariposa, or you won't get to spend the day with Quinn."

Yep. That did it. Santana's eyes flew open, and looked at her mother questioningly.

"Judy called last night just before I came up to tuck you in. She wanted to know if you would like to spend the day with her and Quinn," Maribel explained.

"Well yeah," Santana said, but she was confused. It was still dark out. Why the hell was her mother waking her up so early. "but I can go over there after a few more hours of sleep."

"Nope," Maribel said, popping the 'p'. "Your Papi is already at work. Diego is already on his way to school. I have to leave to go to Columbus for the day, and you lost your car privileges. If you want to go, then you are going to have to get up. I will drop you off on my way out of town."

Santana groaned, and then whined, "I thought that I wasn't being punished for the fight?"

"No, you are," Maribel said. "I had already taken your car keys away, and told you that you weren't getting them back for awhile. What I meant last night was that I wasn't going to spank you for the fight, because you just reacted to a bad situation. However, I can not in good conscience, let your brash actions go completely unpunished. So I am sticking to what I had originally done, and I am keeping your car keys for a month."

"Mami," Santana whined. "A whole month? I'd rather have the spanking."

"Well, Like I said last night. If you really want one, I am sure that I can find something that you've done, but then you would have a very sore backside, and no car," Maribel said, teasingly.

"No, I'm good. A month without Zoey sounds more than acceptable," Santana said, quickly.

"Who is Zoey?" Maribel asked confused. Weren't they just talking about Santana's jeep.

"My jeep," Santana said, as if her mother should have known that.

Maribel's jaw dropped slightly, and the dumbfounded asked, "You named your car?" Then she started to laugh at how ridicules that sounded. "You named your car Zoey?"

Santana looked up at her nearly hysterical mother feeling insulted. What was wrong with naming her jeep?

After a few minutes, Maribel laughter died down. "I'm sorry," She said, still chuckling slightly. "It's just that you are more like your father then you'd like to admit. He had named his first car, too."

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. I used to tease him mercifully about it," Maribel giggled. "You are much more like your father then your brothers are. Something I don't think I realized until just now.

"That's a good thing, right?" Santana asked unsurely.

"That is a very good thing, mija," Maribel smiled. "Come on. We have to get moving, or I am going to be late."

She tried to slip out of the bed again, but Santana wrapped her hand around her arm. Maribel turned back to Santana and saw the girl sheepishly looking at her.

"Thank you… for staying with me last night," Santana said softly, while picking at her blanket with her other hand.

Maribel smiled softly at her daughter's soft spoken words. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss onto the top of Santana's head, before softly saying. "Te amo, mija. Always. I will always be here for you if you need me, and I'm sure during those times that you want me no where near you. That's what us mothers are here for."

Maribel turned away again, but was halted by Santana meekly saying her name.

Maribel looked down at her daughter, and marveled at how young and vulnerable she looked. It had been a very long time since Santana had allowed her to see this side of her, and none of the moments in the past, compared to how… open… Santana was at the moment. It was like she had cracked a book open and all of the emotions written on the pages came spilling out.

"Si, Mija," Maribel said, trying very hard to keep her own emotions from spilling over. Emotions that she didn't even know were coming from. She guessed it was one of the empathetic mom moment. She never could handle it when one of her children were hurting, even the slightest.

Santana averted her eyes from her mothers again, and started playing with her finger tips. "I know that you will always be here for me, but I need to know something. You're okay with me… being… ya know…?" She looked into her mother's eyes briefly as she said 'ya know', hoping that it would make Maribel understood what she was trying to ask.

Maribel did understand what Santana was trying to ask, but she wanted… No. She needed Santana to say it. She needed the girl to be comfortable with this conversation. To be comfortable with talking about her sexuality with somebody other then her friends. Every time the words were spoken aloud, the easier it would be to say it again.

"I'm sorry Santana. What are you trying to ask me?" She nearly smirked, when Santana let out a soft growl of frustration.

"Mami," Santana whined. "You know what I'm asking."

"Nope. Sorry Mija. You are just going to have to say it."

Santana growled again, and then took a deep breath. She wasn't dumb. She knew exactly what her mom was doing, and she wasn't very happy with it. It took her a minute before she finally asked, "Are you okay with being… gay?"

Maribel smiled at Santana, and then dropped a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Yes Santana. I am okay with you being a lesbian. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"So if I want to talk to you about girls, you won't get all weird on me, will you?"

Maribel wanted to laugh again. In a split second her daughter went from scared and vulnerable, to smooth and cocky. "Yes Mija. If you want to come talk to me about girls. I promise I won't get all weird on you."

"Good," Santana absentmindedly said, while playing with the hem of her mother's shirt. "That's really good. I missed being able to talk to you about stuff like that. We used to be really close and then high school got in the way. I started keeping stuff from you. I felt like I was always walking around on a thin sheet if ice, and the slightest movement would send me crashing into the lake." She looked up at her mother. "The ice is gone, but I'm still standing on top of the lake. I don't feel like I am seconds away from drowning any more. Which is weird considering I just got outted to the entire school, and probably the whole damn town."

"I'm sorry that you felt like that. I wish I could have done something to make that feeling go away before now," Maribel said.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's cool, Mami. It means a lot to me that you are okay with me being…gay… with me being a lesbian." She looked confused for a second, before repeating both words again. "It's going to take some getting used to being able to say those words about myself. The first time that I actually said the words out loud was on Sunday. It was the first time I actually put a label on my feelings."

"Don't think of it as a label. Think of it more as your summing up how you feel into one word," Maribel said.

Santana thought over her mothers words for a minute. "I like that. I should have told you right after I started fooling around with Britt. Would have saved me a lot of fretting."

Maribel looked at her daughter in shock. Fretting was not a word her daughter would ever say. "Fretting?"

"I've been spending too much time with Rachel. She actually makes me do my homework."

Maribel snorted. "Come on, goof. You need to get dressed, so that we can go."

"Fine," Santana said, a little disappointed that she had to leave her mother's arms. She felt safe and comfortable there. Just like she had when she was a child.

"Well you can stay here if you want, but that just means you won't be able to see your girlfriend until tonight."

"Okay, I'm up," she said as she quickly got out of her bed.

"That's what I thought," chuckled Maribel, as she made her way to the doorway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rachel and Brittany were laying on the bed wide awake. Brittany had rolled over to face her girlfriend just after six to find her lying on her back, wide awake. She hadn't asked why the brunette was already awake. Instead she just move her body so that it was snuggled into Rachel's side, laid her head on Rachel's shoulder, and listened to Rachel's even breathing. They had been laying like that for over an hour.

Both of them were relishing in the silence, just enjoying the comforts of being wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms. It really was no better feeling. They could hear Rachel's fathers moving around downstairs, and there was a faint smell of something cooking in kitchen. Occasionally Brittany's stomach would growl, but it wasn't enough to make the girls move from the safety of Rachel's bed.

Yes, beyond that slightly opened door laid food, but it also held Rachel's fathers, who had caught the girls naked in the mist of their after glows. Neither of the girls were ready to find out what their punishment was going to be. Surely they wouldn't keep them away from each other, but they could ban them from spending any time alone together. Which is a fate just as bad.

When the doorbell sounded through the house, they realized that they couldn't put off getting out of bed any longer. There was a full day ahead of them, filled with parental lectures, cheerleading routines, and Rachel's first real sleepover. As much as it pained them to do so, both girls crawled out of bed and got ready for their day.

Unfortunately for them, there was a worried aunt who was waiting very impatiently sitting on the couch in the living room. She had just finished filling in the Berry men on the latest development in the girl's situation. At first when Sue had said that there had been a new development, the Berry men were confounded by it. What could have happened before seven o'clock in the morning? As Sue explained what was going on, the men's confoundedness slipped away, replaced by anger.

None of the parents had been paying any attention to the media other then Jacob Ben Israel's blog, so all of them missed the eleven o'clock news. During which the girl's attack had made the top story.

After Sue had hung up with Judy, she had declined the call for more sleep. Opting instead to watch the news from the previous night. She always recorded it so that she could keep up to date on everything going on in the area. Nothing happened in that town, hell the whole state without Sue knowing about it. Imagine her surprise when the top story about a video going viral several hours earlier in a small town.

Sue had been hoping to keep the outbreak of that video as small as she could, but now that was out of the question. She had checked with online what other stations top stories were, and by the eleven o'clock news the video had spread to the entire state Ohio, and part on Indiana. It was clear that every station was trying to get in on the William McKinley Gay Bashing, which most of the station were calling it. Sue knew that by the end of the day the video would be nation wide.

To make matters worse, the girl's slushy covered faces were plastered in the front page of every newspaper in the area. Along with a picture of the banner, in the top right corner. A full page article, filled with interviews of classmates, and teachers fill the pages. Sue brought a copy for the Hiram and Leroy to look at.

"How did this happen so fast?" Hiram asked angrily.

"Four lesbians outted and slushied on camera in a small town, is big news," Sue replied with a sigh. "We knew that this was a possibility. I had been hoping that it wouldn't happen, but I knew it would. I honestly can't believe it spread this quickly. I thought that we would have at least the weekend to figure out how to handle this."

"I know how this happened," Leroy growled. "Teenagers, happened to our girls. Every kid who was sent the link to that video yesterday went and sent it to their friends. There is a reason why they call it 'viral'. Internet video's and pictures spread faster then any disease out there. As we already learned, a viral video can spread state wide in a matter of hours."

"That is very depressing," Hiram muttered.

"No. Depressing is what the girls are going to be when they find out," Sue said.

"How are we going to tell them?" Hiram asked solemnly.

"We're not," Sue said, earning her shocked looked from the men. "At least not yet," she finished. "They have enough to worry about. Let them have a weekend free from this."

"We can't just hide it from them. They're bound to find out some how," Hiram said.

"Not if we are careful," Sue replied. She had been planning this down to a T. "I've already spoken with Judy and Maribel about this. All four of the girls' phones were destroyed in the attack. Now it's going to take a few days to get them a new one, so we don't have to worry about that. Since the girls are staying with me, it makes thing easier. Brittany made this easy too. With her sneaking out last night, she is grounded. I won't cancel the sleepover because they need this, but I am banning all electronic devises from my house this weekend. Just incase they sneak something past me, I've already disconnected my cable and internet. Britt has a TV in her room, that they can watch movies on, but other then that, they are on lockdown."

"You seem to have everything taken care for the weekend," Leroy said, impressed. He was still reeling from the news, and yet to even process how to handle this whole situation.

"As long as every thing goes as planned, we should be fine until Monday. I think that we should tell the girls on Monday together, and then we can figure everything out then," Sue suggested.

"I think that is a good idea," Leroy said.

"I agree," Hiram said, just as the girls were coming down the staircase.

It took her a little while, but Rachel finally convinced Brittany that she couldn't hide out upstairs all day, despite the blonde's resistance. After the fog had cleared, Brittany realized just how much trouble she was going to be in, and now she was afraid to face her aunt. Probably for the first time ever.

Rachel walked into the room first, with Brittany following directly behind her. Seeing as Rachel was several inches shorter then her, Brittany was scrunched down so that she was hiding behind her girlfriend.

If she wasn't still upset with Brittany for sneaking out, Sue probably would have laughed at her niece's antics. Unfortunately for Brittany she was still upset. Not as badly as she was a few hours ago, but it was still very presence. "Brittany, stop hiding behind your girlfriend, and come out here."

Brittany knew that tone. It was similar to the one Sue used on her Cheerios, but not quite as psychotic. It was her no non-sense, do as you are told, voice. Even Brittany knew not to disobey her aunt when she was using that tone.

The tall blonde peeked her head out from behind Rachel's and gave her aunt a sheepish smile. "Hi Aunt Sue."

Sue looked away from her niece and addressed the Berry men. "Con I have a few minutes alone with my niece, please?" She asked rather politely.

"Sure," both men answered at the same time. They grabbed Rachel by the collar on their way out, and forcefully drug the girl away from her girlfriend. Sue may have seemed nice now, but Rachel still had a hard time trusting that this Sue was the real one.

Brittany watched as her girlfriend was practically dragged out of the room, with a small level of fear rising in her. Not that she was afraid of her aunt, quite the opposite in fact. No it was more a fear of consequences. It wasn't very often that she got in trouble with her aunt, but when she did it was usually a big kind of trouble. Even with Brittany, Sue tended to be a no non-sense kind of woman on several points, and Brittany knew it. She also knew that she had broken three out of the four big rules Sue had set in place for her last night. She had left without informing an adult of where she would be; she snuck out of the house in the middle of the night, and she had unprotected sex with Rachel. Although she thought that rule was stupid at the moment because Rachel was a girl, and her not so lady part couldn't put a baby inside her so what would it matter. She'd have to talk to her aunt about that later, but at that moment in time, she was not about to make her aunt aware of that fact. No need to cause herself more trouble if she didn't need to.

Sue dropped her parental figure face and took the three long stride across the room towards Brittany. She scooped her tall niece into a fierce hug as soon as she was in arm length, kissing Brittany's face and head repeatedly. As disappointed as she was for Brittany's sneaking out the previous night, Sue was triple the amount happy to see her niece was in-deed alright. She honestly wouldn't know what to do if she ever lost Brittany. Next to Jean, the young woman was the high light of her life, and she would do anything to keep her safe. Anything.

"I am so glad that you are alright, Baby B. I was so worried when I went to check on you and found your bed empty," Sue said.

Brittany squeaked in surprise when a hard swat landed on her bottom. Once Sue had started hugging and kissing her, Brittany thought that she was off the hook. Guess she was wrong. "Ow," she said softly.

"If we were at home right now, your butt would already be across my lap, being turned three shades of pink," Sue said sternly. Her voice wavered, as tears welled in her eyes. "Do not ever scare me like that again. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry Aunt Sue," Brittany whispered. It wasn't very often that her aunt cried in front of Brittany, but it never failed to male Brittany cry as well. This time was no different. A single tear slipped from Brittany's blue eyes, follow rapidly by several more. "I won't ever sneak out again. I promise," she cried softly.

"Good," Sue said, and then let go of her niece. She cupped her hand on Brittany's cheek, and tenderly said, "I mean it Brittany. I would never survive if something happened to you."

"I'm okay Aunt Sue. Nothing happened to me," Brittany said.

"But it could have. This may be Lima, but bad stuff still happens here," Sue said pointedly.

Brittany looked at the floor and said, "I know. I really am sorry."

"I know you are. We'll talk more about this on Monday when the girls go home okay. Until then I want you to enjoy this weekend, because it's going to be the last fun one for awhile," Sue said.

"I still get to have the sleepover?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Yes you can, but you are grounded, so no electronic devices are allowed in my home this weekend."

"I think that's a fair trade," Brittany said professionally. She was happy that Sue was still allowing her to have the sleepover, so loosing the privilege of electronically devices was a small price to pay. "Thanks Auntie."

Sue pulled Brittany into another hug and whispered in her niece's ear. "I'm not happy about what you did last night, but I wouldn't take this weekend away from you. I know how important it is to you and the girls. I love you, always."

"I love you too, Aunt Sue," Brittany replied softly. She really did love her aunt, and while she was dreading them talking on Monday, she was looking forward to her friends getting to know this side of Sue.

"I have to go Baby B. I need to make a quick stop before I go into school," Sue said. "I will be back here to pick you and your friends up at four. Make sure that girlfriend of your's has all of my routines down by the time I get here."

"Okay," Brittany replied, and gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, always." After one finale kiss, Sue slipped out of the room and went to say goodbye to the Berries.

Brittany's normally perceptive mind was working in overdrive. She was fabulous at reading people, and she was sure that her aunt Sue was hiding something from her. Several something's in fact.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sue's short drive to her next destination gave her just enough time to think over what she was planning on saying to Jake. She was furious with him, even more so then she had been four years ago, but she needed to keep a level head for Brittany.

Brittany. Her loving niece had never seen the evil side of Jacob like she had. In reality Sue knew that he was a good father, who had taken excellent care of Brittany, despite the underhanded way he had gotten custody of her. Yes, there were reasons why Sue didn't get along with Jacob. Big reasons. Reasons that were shielded from Brittany from the very start.

After the death of Brittany's father Mitch, Evelyn and Jasper Pierce decided that it would be best to update their will. Just incase anything would happen to them, they wanted Brittany to be taken care of. They had spoken to Jean, who had insisted that if anything would happen to then she wanted Brittany to be with Sue, who had always taken such good care of her as they were growing up. It had always been Jean's wish for Sue to have Brittany, and had Sue not been stationed over sea's at that time she would have taken Brittany.

Evelyn, Jasper, and Sue were in the process of adjusting Brittany's custody agreement when the older couple had died in the car crash. With their new Will not yet written, the old Will stood up in court. Jacob and Mary got the Pierce's house and custody of Brittany. Sue requested the courts for custody like the plan had been, but despite knowing that it was Jean, Evelyn, and Jasper's wishes for Brittany to go with Sue, Jacob fought tooth and nail for Brittany, and he had a good case.

Jacob and Mary moved into the Pierce's home, along with their two year old daughter Emily. Leading the judge to believe that it would be in Brittany's best interest to stay in the only home she had ever known, with a stable family environment. The Judge did acknowledge that Sue wasn't a threat to Brittany's well being, and gave her part time custody. It started out as one weekend a month, and then two, and after a few years, Jacob and Mary allowed Sue to take Brittany whenever she wanted.

It pained her to say it, but Jake really was a good father figure to Brittany, as was Mary. Sue wished that he had accepted what the Pierce's and Jean had decided, but she accepted her role in Brittany's life. Which is why Jake's attitude angered her so much. He had never even raised his voice to Brittany in front of Sue. He had always been nothing but gentle with Brittany. Hell Brittany even called Emily her sister, instead of her cousin. They were her family, and now he was ruining Brittany's happy little family. A family that he had fought so hard for. A family he had lied under oath to get.

No. Sue was not going to let that happen. Jake was going to man up, and be the father that he had been to Brittany for four years. He was going to accept this part of their niece, and not let Brittany suffer because she was in love with another girl. She already knew that she couldn't just take Brittany from her home. She had Mary and Emily to think about as well. They were Brittany's family too. Taking her away from them would cause Brittany more harm then good, but if he couldn't man up, then she would do whatever she could to protect her niece's mental heath.

So that begged the question, how was she going to get him to see reason? How was she going to get him to be a man and a father?

The answer to those questions were rather simple. Well at least for Sue. See, after the custody hearing was over, Sue unearthed everything she could about Jacob. As it turned out, Jacob blamed Sue for the death if his older brother, when they were serving in Desert Storm. Which made Jacob's pursuit for custody make some sense. During her search, a few other thing came up. One of which she could easily use to blackmail him into at least playing nice.

Sue pulled into the parking lot with one finale burst if anger. She slammed her fist down into the center of the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare loudly. The woman who had been passing in front of the car jumped in fright, and then sent Sue a withering glare.

_Bitch._

Sue had one finale internal argument with her self, mentally preparing herself for practically throwing away the perfect opportunity to get custody of Brittany. "_This is what is best for Brittany_," she told herself. She couldn't just rip the teen away from the family who had been taking care of her for four years, without at least trying to mend the situation. She had to give Jake a chance to see his error, and give Brittany a chance at the very best life. Even if that meant she would never get to have Brittany live with her permanently. "_This is what is best for Brittany," _she told herself again.

She took a finale deep breath, before putting her hard persona back on. There was never going to be a time that she let that man see her in a weak moment.

She found Jake sitting at his desk in his office. None of his employee's were in yet, because he believed in family values. They all started at nine and finished a four pm. This way parents could drop their children off at school, and pick up the younger ones as they got off the bus. This was just another reason why Sue despised Jacob so much. He was such a good man, but had never given Sue the benefit of the doubt. She understood that he felt wronged, but he had no idea what she had to go through the day his brother died. He had no clue what she had to do, just to keep herself alive that day.

"Jacob," Sue said loudly, effectively grasping the man's attention.

"Susan. What can I do for you this fine morning?" Jacob asked snidely.

Sue took a seat across from Jacob. "It's hardly a fine morning."

"Well, I think it is," Jacob said chipper.

"Then you clearly haven't scene the news or read the morning paper," Sue declared calmly, but anger was evident on her voice.

"You would be correct in that assumption," Jacob said curtly.

Prepared for this very situation, Sue brought a morning paper with her. She un-tucked the folded paper from underneath her arm and tossed it onto Jacob's desk. He picked up the paper, and un-folded it. His facial features hardened as he looked over the front paper.

"Brittany made her choice, and this is the punishment she justly deserves,: Jacob said gruffly.

"She is your niece, Jacob," Sue sneered. "You have treated her like a daughter for the past four years. You disregarded her mother and grandparents' wishes for her to be with me, and lied to the courts to get custody of her. And now you want to throw that away. You want to throw her away like a piece of used meat. NO! I won't let you. You are going to accept the fact that Brittany is in love with another girl, and continue treating her like noting has changed."

"Well you really don't have a say in how I parent Brittany, and I think that we've given you to much leeway with her. Perhaps it's time to reconsider how much time she spends with you," Jacob said.

Sue smiled widely at Jacob. She had anticipated Jacob playing that card. "Well, I suppose that Mary will be interested in hearing about your high school sweetheart." She spoke the words evenly, not betraying the

emotions that were raging just below the surface. That was the only way she could get him to take the bait.

Jacob's face dropped briefly, before quickly schooling his features. "You're bluffing. There is nothing to tell Mary about Jenna. We were over a long time ago. Long before Mary and I got together."

"True, but I'm sure Mary would love to know how your relationship ended. After all, the reason could come back to bite her on the ass. He'll be eighteen soon, won't he. A prime time in a young man's life. I'm sure he'll be coming to find you soon or a later. I guess I could give him a call, speed up that process. I wonder if he'll be coming for a reunion or revenge."

Sue watch Jacob's reaction's very closely. He wasn't physically showing his reactions on his features, but his body was betraying him. Sweat beaded at his hair line, just before slowly rolling down his thin face. He adjusted his collar, as though it was suffocating him.

"I never was able to figure you out Jacob," Sue said. "You have too different sides to you. I have watched you be a great father figure to Brittany. A great father and husband. A caring boss to your employee's, and yet you didn't give me a chance. You threw away every chance you had with your first child, by what you did. Which was inconceivable given the kindhearted man that I know you can be. And now you are turning your back on a child you've called your own for four years, all because of something she has no control over."

She was getting to him. It was written clearly on his face now. All she had to do was go in for the kill, so to speak.

"So are you the loving father, husband, and caring boss, or are you the man who threw away a future with his only son; the man who lied under oath to gain custody of his niece; the man who is putting said niece through unbelievable pain right now. Better yet Jacob, which man do you want to be?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, opting instead to leave him with his thoughts. She had said her piece, and hopefully he would realize what a big mistake he was making. Just before exiting the room, Sue turned back and quietly said, "I won't let you hurt Brittany. Decide what kind of a man you want to be, and do it fast."

Then she was gone, leaving Jacob sitting at his desk, still sweating profusely, and staring intently at the front page of the morning paper.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quinn was having the most pleasant dream when she was suddenly awaken by her mother. She stared up at the older version of herself confused, blinking her eyes rapid to rid the sleep from them, and darting around the room every few second; trying desperately to figure out why her mother was waking her up.

Two thoughts flickered in Quinn's mind. The first being that she didn't have to go to school, and the second, more terrifying thought, being her mother was trapping her into having the sex talk. The very talk she had managed to weasel out of the previous night.

"Santana's here, dear. She's waiting for you in the kitchen with breakfast," Judy said sweetly.

"Bacon?" Quinn groaned.

"Yes, I believe she said that she brought bacon," Judy chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know where this new found obsession with bacon came from. You used to hate eating it."

Quinn sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she rubbed the sleepy dust out of her eyes, she sleepily said, "Pregnancy thing. I was craving it all through the second half, and Mrs. Puckerman…" She yawned widely. "… wouldn't let me have any. I snuck some when I wasn't around her, but it was never enough. I've been making up for it since I moved in with the Jones'."

An awkward silence fell between them as the weight of Quinn's words sunk in. Judy was still getting used to how easily Quinn talks about things now. The first few month after she moved back home again, Quinn was tight lipped about everything. She barely even spoke to Judy. Then sometime in mid July, Quinn would start leaving little tidbits slip about the pregnancy, and her time away from Judy. With each little tidbit, came a longer conversation about what every Quinn had said, and their relationship had grown because of it.

"Well, I'll be sure to make some every morning for you," Judy replied, and then leaned over and placed a kiss onto Quinn's forehead. As Judy walked toward the door, something dawned on her. She turned back to Quinn and asked, "Santana is the reason you started opening up more, isn't she?"

A shy, half grinned adorned Quinn's features. She nodded her head ever so slightly, and bashfully, but happily, said, "Yeah. She is. She really helped me. I wasn't doing so great for a while, ya know with giving Beth away, but Santana helped me accept it. She was even the one who pushed me to write to Shelby. We wouldn't have been able to see Beth if it wasn't for Santana making me face it all."

"Remind me to thank her then," said Judy, a soft smile placed on her lips.

"Oh, I've thanked her plenty," Quinn said with swagger. Her eye's widened as she realized how she said those words, and what they so clearly implied. She slapped her hand over her mouth, and shook her head repeatedly, hoping that it would make the words return to her. No such luck.

"I'll just add this to our little talk," Judy smirked. "I have to get something real quick. Why don't you go down stairs to Santana, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yeah. Okay," agreed Quinn. She made her way down to the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to find her beautiful girlfriend standing at the stove, removing what looked like bacon and eggs from a frying pan. "Mm," she moaned softly, as she wrapped her armed around Santana's waist, surprising her. "Mom said that you had brought breakfast, but not that it was being freshly made." Her tone was deep and sensual.

Santana smiled as she turned off the burners, and then turned around in her girlfriends arms. She went to say something but a soft pair of lips covering her own blocked the words from escaping. Quinn gently probed her tongue into Santana's mouth, easily escalating the simple good morning kiss into a heated mini make out session. The latina got lost in the kiss, as she often did when Quinn kissed her, until a loud attention getting cough sounded in the room.

The girls quickly broke apart, and looked into the direction of the cough. Maribel Lopez was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez," Quinn meekly said, before turning back to her girlfriend and burying her head into the crook of Santana's neck. "Why didn't tell me your mother was sitting here?" Quinn asked softly, mortified that she had been caught kissing the older woman's daughter.

"I tried to, but see this beautiful blonde gave me one hell of a smooch. Kinda made me forget for a moment," Santana said smoothly. She looked at her mother and said, "Sorry Mami."

Maribel smiled at her only daughter. "It's alright Mija," She assured Santana. She took a sip of her coffee before nonchalantly saying, "I just wanted to remind you that I was here, before you two started having sex on the kitchen floor."

Quinn loudly squeaked into Santana's neck, while her girlfriend's face turned three different shades of red. Santana groaned, "Aye dios Mio. Mami, no esta bien."

Maribel smirked at her daughter, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Por favor, Quinn and I have some restraint. We would never get so caught up in ourselves that we'd start having sex in common area's when there are people in the house," Santana said.

"Well that's good to know," Judy said from the doorway. "Although I would prefer it if you never have sex in common area's regardless of who is or isn't in the house."

"I'm with Judy on this one," Maribel agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Keep all sexual activities to your bedrooms."

"And only when nobody is home, please," Judy added. "I honestly don't think I can handle hearing my baby girl in the throes of passion."

"Mom," Quinn whined. She did not want to hear her mother talking about her sex life.

"Wait," Santana said, drawing the attention back to her. "You're not going to stop us from doing it?"

"No, Mija, we are not going to stop you girls from having sex," Maribel said. "Come and sit, we can discuss this while we eat."

"Sure," Santana said absentmindedly. Silence fell over them as Santana dished bacon, eggs, toast and fried potatoes to everyone.

Santana, Judy, and Maribel dug into their food without hesitation, however Quinn sat picking at her food. Judy was the first person to notice her daughter's lack of eating. "Sweetie, aren't you hungry. You seemed so excited to be having bacon in your room."

Quinn looked up from her food at her mother, seemingly judging the older woman's features for a moment. Something that Judy had notice her daughter doing quite often for a few weeks after she had returned home. The time in-between her daughter's scrutiny had grown further as the month's wore on, but it was still a look that Judy saw often. She wish that her daughter could trust what she was saying, but she understood why Quinn was still skeptical at times. This was the first time in month's where she had gotten the look twice in one week.

"You're really okay with us having sex?" Quinn asked after a few moments.

Judy place her fork down onto the table, and looked Quinn directly in the eye. "Yes Quinnie, I am okay with you having sex with your girlfriend."

"But you kicked me out of the house for having sex, and barely a week ago, you said you needed time to get used to Santana and I. Now all of a sudden you're okay with me having sex." Quinn was nearly hysterical. She truly did not know how to take this. She did not know whether to believe in what her mother was saying, or treat the situation like it was a trap.

Judy was a little hurt by her daughter's words. She had thought that they had moved past her mistake, but clearly it was still weighing on Quinn. "I never wanted you to go sweetie. I was foolish for not standing up to your father, and it is a mistake I will live with for the rest of my life. It never had anything to do with you having sex. Yes I was disappointed in your action's, but only because I thought that you would have been smart enough to use protection. As for needing some time to get use to you and Santana as a couple, I don't need any more. I can see how much you love each other, and true love deserves to be expressed. Besides, I was young once. I know how hard it is to keep you hormones in check, and I would rather have you safe at home and having sex, verses you to off at some shady motel, or a janitors closet at school."

Quinn made a face at the unruly picture that popped into her head. She did not want to think about her mother doing anything that involved the word sex, but she was a little relieved by her mother's words. She was trying really hard to not judge her mother's motives to harshly. Yes, she knew that it was going to take time until she trusted the older woman completely again, but she wish that it didn't have to be that way.

She didn't really feel like getting into a heavy discussion with her mother at the moment. She realized that they definitely need to have a long talk about a lot of things. There were too many things still left unsaid, and far to less thing that have been resolved. For the time being, Quinn decided to go for light, and cocky. "As if I would ever have sex in a janitors closet."

Santana snorted, and said, "Been there, done that, not likely to repeat. The Cheerio locker room on the other hand is another story."

"I agree," Quinn said. "But I'd rather it be in the showers."

"Mm, that does sound delicious," Santana moaned softly, and then licked her chops for good measure.

The girls played it off good, but the mothers knew that the girls were just trying to mess with them. A little payback for forcing them to having this conversation, no doubt. Well at least they hoped that they were just messing with them.

"Relax Mami," Santana said, once she noticed that Maribel had stiffened up suddenly. "Quinn has a little more control over our hormones, then Brittany did. She would never let us have sex at school."

"So you have had sex at school?" Maribel question. Boy had she been hoping that had be part of the joke, and not the truth.

"A few times," Santana said as though it was no big deal, but on the inside she was freaking out a bit. She shouldn't have said anything about that, even if she had been trying to mess with her Mami. She wasn't sure how her mother was going to react. "Brittany's a hormonal time bomb, and I never had the heart to say no to her. Not that I wanted to, mind you. Quinn has enough restraint for the both of us."

"Well that's good to know," Maribel said, referring to the restraint part, "But it doesn't make up for you having sex at school. What if you had been caught. You could have been expelled from school."

"I know," Santana mumble, as she slid down into her seat a little bit. She definitely shouldn't have said anything.

"Just so you are aware of that fact for future reference," Maribel said, letting the conversation slid for the moment. She really didn't want to embarrass her daughter by scolding her front of her girlfriend. "I want to make something clear though. Having our consent to have sex in the our homes does not mean you can go about having sex whenever you want. We want you to have a little respect for those in the house. So an open door policy is going to be instituted when you at my house."

"But Mami, You just said…"

Maribel put her hand up to stop Santana and said, "No Santana. Let me finish saying what I was saying before you start whining, please."

Santana went silent, and nodded her head.

"Thank you," Maribel said. "As I was saying, An open door policy will be put into place during the day, when everybody is home."

"So if nobody is home then we can close the door?" Santana asked, hoping her mother understood what would be happening behind the closed door.

"Yes," Maribel said.

"And if you come home and the door is closed, you'll do what?" Santana asked.

"We'll leave you alone," Judy replied for Maribel, and then added, "As long as you are being quiet. I'm okay with the knowledge that you two are have sex, but I am not okay with hearing you doing said act."

"I think that's fair," Quinn said.

"Me too," Santana agreed. "I don't really want you guys to hear us either."

"That's a comfort," Maribel replied.

"What about sleepovers?" Santana asked. "Are we still going to be allowed to have them?"

Maribel and Judy shared a brief look. They had spoken at great lengths the night before, about this, and it took them awhile to come to up with a set of ground rules that accommodated both families.

"We are not going to stop you from having your sleepovers, but there are going to be some ground rules," Maribel said.

"The sleepovers will not be a regular thing. One, maybe two weekends a month, unless you are with the other girls," Judy said.

"And there will be no sleepovers on a school night, unless Judy and I set it up. No exceptions," Maribel told them, and then gave Judy another look. "We agreed that during your sleepovers the open door policy will not be in place. All we ask is that you keep it quiet."

"So we get to keep things pretty much the same way they've been. You just know about it now," Santana summed up happily.

"Si, Mija, to an extent," Maribel nodded. "We want to make it clear that if you break any of these ground rules, an open door policy will be put into place at all times, and the sleepovers will stop unless Rachel and Brittany are with you. Is that clear?"

"Si Mami. I understand."

"So do I Mrs. Lopez," Quinn added.

Judy took a sip of her coffee, and then placed it back on the table. "That's good girls. We really what to be the cool parents here, so please don't give us a reason to play the mean parents."

"We won't, Mom. We promise," Quinn agreed.

"Perfect. So how are you girls feeling today?" Judy asked.

Quinn and Santana shared a brief look before turning back to their mothers.


	20. Dear Diary

AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the insanely long wait. I've actually had written this chapter months ago. It was supposed to be longer which is why I didn't post it, but after a fabulous review I got a few days ago I decided to just look over the chapter to see if I was over my block. After reading it tonight I decided to just post most of what was written. I hope you guys like.

AN: I want to thank everybody for their reviews. Each one has helped me over the last few months. I am doing incredibly better since my desperate plea two posts ago. I am in a much better place thanks to my lovely girlfriend mellamosammo. What are the odds that I find a girl who happens to love Glee and is a fanfiction writer. Though I haven't read her stories yet. (Don't tell her that. It might make her sad.) Thanks for everything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 19: Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Today was a suck-y way to end my great weekend. It was a nice break from all of the bad things that happened last week, but today blew all that away. Quinn took the news really hard, but Santana calmed her down. I'm really proud of how she is handling it. I thought for sure Rach and I would be consoling both of them, but after her little revelation on Thursday she seems to be a completely different Santana. I blame my beautiful girlfriend for that. She seemed to have a positive effect on her.

I think I should tell you everything, just so you're not confused. I did something really bad Thursday night. I snuck out of my house and went over to Rachel's house. I had a really bad dream and was scared that Uncle Jake was hurting her. I wasn't really thinking about it, all I wanted to do was make sure she was alright. Aunt Sue came over to Rachel's Friday morning. I won't bore you with the details of that at the moment, seeing as I'll be writing about it tomorrow.

After Aunt Sue left, Rachel and I had breakfast with her fathers. They are nice, and her Daddy Leroy is really funny. After we finished eating, her daddies gave us the sex talk. Rachel was really embarrassed by it, but I thought that it was very informative, and funny. Her Daddy Hiram was just as embarrassed as Rachel was. Leroy explained a lot about Rachel's condition, and I asked a lot of question. Especially after Hiram scolded us for not using condoms. I didn't understand why we needed to use them because Rachel can't get me pregnant, but he explained why we should, in great detail. The faces Rachel and Hiram were making as Leroy explained about the different thing Rachel would do that a condom should be used for, was priceless. It was even funnier when I leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear that I would like to try what he was talking about. Her face turned three shades of red.

They also gave us some rules. That was not the highlight of the day, but it could have been a lot worse. We have to keep the door open when they are home, but we can close it when they are not in the house. They are actually being really cool about it.

We spent most of Friday going over Cheerio routines. We had to make sure that Rachel knew the moves perfectly, which wasn't hard. After all, she is perfect. At least to me anyway. Other people just don't understand her like I do.

We didn't really do anything big over the weekend. Mostly talked and played games together. Aunt Sue even joined us for a few. One of my favorite parts of the weekend was Santana attitude. She spent the whole weekend watching Auntie Sue like she was going to hang her from the ceiling while she slept. It was quite funny. Quite, that's a funny word. Rachel uses it a lot, so I thought I would try it out.

Saturday at dinner, Auntie Sue put a red box in front of Rachel. Me, Q, and S, knew what that box was, but Rachel didn't. At least we thought we knew. It was a new uniform, but not the one we thought it was. It was a Cheerio letterman jacket, with Assistant Coach printed above Rachel's name on the left hand side. Rachel was really surprised that Auntie was offering her a job as her assistant coach. It was cute watching Rachel open and close like a little guppy, all speechless and stuff. Then like magic, her face became really serious and she said, "I would be honored to be your assistant coach."

Sunday I wasn't feeling so great. Auntie says that I caught a cold from going out in the rain Thursday night. She made me stay in bed all day, and made her extra special chicken noodle soup. Getting sick wasn't the greatest part of my weekend, but having Rachel there to take care of me was nice. She took really good care of me. I'm really happy to have her in my life. I know Rachel is a little worried by how fast our relationship has grown, but I really do love her. I have since the first time we met at the duck pond. She gets me, in a way that only a few people do.

The only bad thing that happened this weekend was that I couldn't go see my mommy, or go to the pond on Saturday. Mommy's sick again, and isn't allowed to have visitors. Today is when our great weekend stopped. We all knew that our parents were keeping something from us. We had discussed it Saturday night, when we were sharing our parent's sex talks. They all were acting really weird when they were giving us the rules for this weekend. Rachel says that we should be happy that we got to have a weekend without having to worry about it. When I saw Quinn curled up in Santana's arms looking so sad, I agreed with her. She looked so…Broken.

All of our parents, except my Aunt Mary and Uncle Jake, were waiting for us in the living room when we woke up this morning. There were several newspapers sitting on the table next to my Ipad, and there was something paused on the TV. Rachel was the first to react. She went over grabbed one of the papers, and then whispered, "Oh god." As soon as I heard that, I knew that we were getting bad news. Quinn took finding out that we were national news the hardest. She ran back to my room, with Santana following close behind.

Rachel's dads tried to comfort Rachel but even she was a little sad by it. We didn't have a chance to talk to about it though. She put her feeling aside to go comfort Quinn and Santana. San was really angry by what they had done then sad, but she put that aside to help her girlfriend. Quinn was still zoned out when her mom took her home, but at least she was calmer.

Aunt Mary came over after everybody had left. She thinks that it would be best if I stayed with Aunt

Sue until I can go back to school. I don't understand why Uncle Jake is acting like this. He's always been the bestest Uncle ever. I don't get why that had to change. It makes me really sad. I love Rachel and I want my family to love her too. I don't want the others to know how sad I am though, so don't tell. They have enough to deal with.

Aunt Sue is here to talk now. We still haven't talked about me leaving the house Thursday. I'm guessing she's going to tell me what my punishment is. TTYL.

Thursday, October 7, 2010,

I hate this. I'm only doing this because Brittany convinced me to do it. I'm Santana freaking Lopez. I don't do diaries. Just want to make that clear.

Today I had my first session with the therapist my parents hired. She's okay I guess. Better then the last guy, but it too early to tell if she'll work out. She asked me the standard questions, like how was my day? Why was I there? What did I want to come from the sessions? What was the event that landed me in her office? What a joke. As if she didn't already know. It's only been all over the news for the last week now. She suggested that I write in a journal. I laughed in her face. If she was offended by it, she didn't show it. I talked to Brittany after my session and she convinced me to do this.

Dios how did my life become so surreal. All I wanted to do was get through high school unscathed. That clearly isn't going to happen now. I've been trying to stay strong for Quinn, but I'm kind of freaking out. I know I put on this awe inspiring speech last week, but the closer Monday comes, the more I get nervous about going back to school. Everything is different now. Finn and his pathetic crones have destroyed everything I have built. I don't know how I am going to protect Brittany and Quinn now that those dicks at school don't fear me anymore. Plus there is Rachel to protect too. Rachel has been trying to convince me that it's not my job to protect them all, but it doesn't feel like that. I know that Quinn could take care of herself to an extent, but she is more fragile then she leads on. She keeps up a front to keep people from seeing that.

Mine and Rachel's plan for revenge has helped a lot to keep me calm. It's like a backup plan just in case we get to much slack from the idiots at school. She's turned out to be a total badass. She came up with a plan to show everybody who's boss around that school. Starting with our Monday Morning practice. It's her way of putting my plan to flip McKinley's social status' on it head. She is determined to make my declaration happen. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would be doing as well as I am, and I certainly wouldn't be able to be strong for Quinn. She's been a great friend to me. I swear, if somebody had told me that one of my best friends would be Rachel freaking Berry, I probably would have punched them. Guess things don't happen the way you think they would. I have to remember to thank Brittany for sleeping with the midget. I also have to come up with a really good apology for her. I treated her like crap for so long. She didn't deserve that.

Quinn has been holed up at her house all week. Every time I've gone over she's in bed, usually with Brittany glued to her. She's not crying anymore, but I think I'd prefer that to the nearly catatonic state she been in. Britt says that she's been talking to her some, but she hasn't been talking to me. I don't take offence to it though. I know Quinn better then she knows herself. The way her body relaxes whenever I crawl into bed with her, is all the words I need for now. She'll talk to me when she's ready. For now I just have to physically be there. Our group dynamic has changed since we welcomed Rachel into our lives. It's not just the Unholy Trinity anymore. While I've gotten close with Rachel, it gave Brittany and Quinn a chance to explore a friendship outside of the Trinity. I'm strangely not jealous by it either. In fact I think it's been great for them.

Since Quinn has been out of commission for the week, I've had to step up and take the role of Captain. Coach has been making me get Rachel up to speed on all of our rule, routines, traditions, dietary restrictions (which are more healthy then we've been telling everybody,) and of course the Cheerios. Quinn's better at remembering each of the girl's faults, what they excel in, and their social status. We have to make sure that Rachel goes into that practice like she owns the place. The girls aren't going to take this well, but the fastest we can get them to except it the better. We have Invitational's in just two weeks, and we've already lost a week of practice because of this bullshit. Coach cancelled practice during our absence.

Dios, I still can't believe that woman is Brittany's aunt. Talk about surreal. I think it's going to take a long time to get used to this. I'm just glad that she has somebody backing her up in this. Britt called me in tears Tuesday because she called home to ask her sister Emily a question, and her Uncle hung up on her. I think Auntie Snix will have to make an appearance soon. Nobody treats my Britts like that and gets away with it.

I guess this is helping more than I thought it would. I feel a little better than I did. I better go. I have school work to finish and I haven't even finished yesterdays work yet. Rachel is going to be on my ass when she asks about it tomorrow. We're supposed to study together. Still can't believe that anal midget is my new best friend. What the hell is this world coming too?

October 9, 2010, 8:43 am on a Saturday Morning

Hello again. Today is a very beautiful day. The sun is shining brightly into my bedroom. The temperature outside is a crisp 75 degrees with the potential to get up into the mid 80's. A fairly mild temperature for this time of the year, but I am not going to complain about it. I love when the weather is like this. Not too hot, but not cold either.

Santana is lightly snoring away on my bed. I'm lucky to have escaped her death grip, this morning. I'm just glad that she was spooning me from behind, instead of the alternative. My embarrassing morning wood was extra sensitive this morning, and I probably would have ejaculated again if she had been rubbing up against me like the last time. I blame my very stunning girlfriend for this little problem. I've been in a nearly constant state of horniness since she walked into my bedroom two weeks ago. Sure I've been having surprise erections for a while now, but the frequency between them has increase tremendously. I don't want our relationship to be all about sex though. I don't want to seem like I am a teenage boy, because I am not. Just because I have a body part that you would normally find on a male does not mean I am like them. Not at all. I love Brittany more than words can describe; which is why I ask Brittany if we could put a hiatus on our sex life. I thought about everything that has happened, and realized that we may have moved too fast. I don't regret having sex with Brittany that night or since, but I think that sex would mean more to us if we got to explore other aspects of our relationship first. Like having a first date, innocently make out sessions on my living room couch. It doesn't have to be for long. The hiatus doesn't have to be for long, just long enough for our relationship to progress naturally. I talked to her about this on Tuesday, and she agreed to it. I think she's excited by it in fact.

Santana thinks I'm crazy, but she promised not to tease me too much about it. Thankfully. Santana and I have been together most of the week. Brittany has been staying with Quinn during the day, taking care of her while Santana and I work on our plan. It's coming along nicely. We have three courses of actions set up. The part of our plan starts during our Cheerio practice Monday. Santana doesn't even know this yet, but I'm going to have full control over Monday's practice. Coach Sylvester and I have been meeting every day this week to go over my role as her Assistant. We discussed the fact that most of the Cheerio's are going to rebel against this, plus we need to make an example out of Nikki. What happened last week can never happen again. I think she admired my fire, and revengeful side. I could almost see a glint of pride in her eyes as I went over my plan for practice for Monday. At least I know that I am in the good graces of at least one of Brittany's family members. It gives me one less thing to worry about.

Santana just woke up. She's sitting up, rubbing her already messy head, looking adorably groggy. She mumble something in Spanish when I laughed, then went into the bathroom. I know I should probably be freaking out right now, with everything going on, but I just can't. I have a real friend, somebody who wants to be around me for me, not because she wants something from me. Somebody I don't have to hide a part of me from, and who I can talk about anything to. Plus I have Brittany now, and a very real potential friend in Quinn too. So despite all the bad things going on, I can't help but be happy. I know that everything will be alright in the end. Even if school is a living nightmare for the next two years, I'll still have them. That's something I haven't had before.

I just want to get them through this. They are want matter to me.

Santana wants to go get breakfast before going over to Quinn's house. We are going to try and pull Quinn from her funk today. I hope it works. The last time I went over she wouldn't even sit up.

6:25 pm the same Saturday

We didn't have any luck pulling Quinn out of her funk. She sat up this time, ate with us, and even talked a little as Santana and I explained Monday's plan to her and Brittany, but that was about it. I hope she is back to herself come Monday, but it's not a likely prospect based on what we saw today.

Santana is going to stay with her tonight, so hopefully that helps. Brittany is still grounded so she isn't allowed to stay with me tonight, so I'm all alone. Not that I mind. My dads are both home tonight so we are going to play some games and watch Funny Girl. It should be a nice night.

Sunday, October 11, 2010

I still hate this, but it seems to help. So I am going to keep doing it.

Quinn has done a 180 over night. I spent last night holding Quinn as she cried. All the emotions she had been holding in around me for the past week; broke free suddenly. I held her until both of us fell asleep, and more than likely through the night. Then I woke up before the sunrise with Quinn straddling my hips, butt ass naked, and kissing my neck. A damn fine way to wake up. She had just come from the shower because her hair was wet, and beads of water rolled down her body. Her hand was already slipping into my panties by the time I had realized what she had planned. I love it when she takes charge, but it was completely unexpected. I wasn't about ready to think it over though. If Quinn wanted to make love to me, I was all for it.

It was hot, as are most of our love making, but Quinn feel apart afterwards. She started crying right after I made her climax. I didn't know what to do at first, so I just held her as close as I could. She kept whispering I love you, over again and again, until I finally rocked her back to sleep. I feel back asleep a little while later, and when I woke up, Quinn was sitting Indian style next to me, fully dressed with a tray full of pancakes and fruit. She looked down at me with a sweet smile that is reserved for just me. "Thank you for this morning," she said, and then lifted a strawberry to my lips.

I would be lying if I said the way Quinn acted this morning didn't scare me a little bit. Not that she scares me or anything like that. I just mean that I worry about her mental health. Quinn has a tendency to go off the deep end sometimes. Scary Quinn is a real personality of hers. I don't know what to call this morning's Quinn, or the Quinn she's been for the last week. I probably shouldn't name Quinn's personalities. She'll find out about them one way or another, and then she'll get really mad at me and go all Scary Quinn again. I just don't want to lose her to her head. She's going through a lot, and I know that I've helped her through some of it, but there is only so much I can do. Maybe she's the one who should be talking to a therapist.

We talked for awhile, so I probably shouldn't worry about it too much. She explained how she was feeling about everything, and asked me how I was feeling. I told her honestly how I felt about everything. I think that's one thing that I cherish the most out of our relationship. I can be completely honest with her. Yes, there are thing we don't tell each other, but it's stupid things that would never come between us.

I spent the day helping Quinn finish up her school work. I don't know how she did it, but most of it was already done. Brittany must have been helping her do it. I decided to skip out on my family dinner, and stayed to have dinner with her and Mrs. Fabray. Thankfully Mami understood why I didn't want to come to dinner tonight. My mom's whole family was going to be at dinner, and I couldn't handle that. She tried to cancel the dinner, but they weren't taking no for an answer. Mami said that they all were really good about me being gay. I'm glad about that. It makes everything a little easier. I came home to a lot of cards, a couple of plants, a few presents, and a shit load of food. You'd think that somebody had died.

It's been a long week. I'm not sure if I'm happy that it's over or want it to continue. Nothing is going to be the same now. Tomorrow is going to change everything. I just hope that it's for the good.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Monday came far quicker than the girls were ready for, but they dutifully got out of their beds and went through their morning routines. One by one, Quinn picked up the other three and made her way to the school. They waited in the car for all of the Cheerio's to show up for practice. They wanted all of the girls there before they went in. That way they could go in as a united front, and Rachel's presence will cause the greatest impact.

Sue texted Brittany, at 5:35 to say that everybody was there. They slowly climbed out of Quinn's car, back packs slung over one arm, and duffle bags slung over the other. There first stop was to the locker room, to drop off their bags. The Unholy Trinity adjusted their uniforms, and then turned to their newest member. Santana adjusted Rachel's brand new red track suit, a present from Sue, and then adjusted her brand new letterman jacket.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

Rachel cocked her head to the left ever so slightly, put on her best award winning smile, and said devilish, "I'm always ready for a performance."

Santana smiled at her cockiness. Only Rachel Berry would turn this into a rehearsal. "Then let's do this."

Santana and Quinn put on their very best HBIC faces and stepped through the gymnasium doors first, capturing the attention of their audience. Brittany gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips, and then skipped through the double doors after her friends.

Rachel counted to thirty, just like they had discussed, and then stepped through the double doors. Without looking at her new charges, she walked across the gym and stood in front of Coach Sylvester.

"It's about time," the older woman bellowed through her mega phone. "R, turn and face you soldiers."

It took every acting technique Rachel had learned not to smile at the stunned looks on the Cheerio's faces. It was such sweet revenge. Sue put the mega phone to her lips and bellowed, "Meet your new Assistant Coach Rachel Berry. You will refer to her as Assistant Coach Berry from this day forward. If I find out any of you call her anything other than Assistant Coach Berry without her written permission, you will be kicked off of the Cheerios. Is that clear?" Only three voices responded. "I said is that clear," She repeated impossibly louder.

"Yes Coach Sylvester," the group responded.

"Assistant Coach Berry is in charge today. I don't feel like watching a week's worth of laziness spill all over my clean gym. You do as she says or you leave. Is that clear?" This time she got her desired response on the first try. "Berry, you have them for two hours. Make them regret the week off."

"Will do Coach," Rachel responded.

As Sue walked out of the gym, she yelled back. "Sand Bags, give Assistant Coach Berry her box." She didn't stop to wait for a response.

Santana appeared by Rachel's side holding a medium size red box. Rachel opened the box to reveal a mega phone, smaller in size then Sue's. It fit perfectly in her dainty hands. "Welcome to the team, Assistant Coach Berry."

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said and then put the mega phone to her lips. "Everybody grab two weights from behind you, and start running." Most of the girls followed Rachel's orders immediately. They were the ones who were either too afraid of losing her spot, or to new to know that Rachel Berry was once dubbed the school's biggest freak.

The remaining girl's paused for a moment, seemingly weighing their options before following the order. The only Cheerio left standing was the one they all knew would cause trouble, Nikki. Rachel smirked as she advanced on Nikki. Her inner badass had been hoping for this. She got up in Nikki's face, brought the mega phone to her lips and asked. "Is there a problem Ms. Brice?"

"Yeah, there is. I'm not taking orders from the school loser. Just because you're fucking the school slut, and have our coach fooled doesn't make you big and powerful. We all know that you're a freak, and soon everybody will know it too."

Silence over took the gym. Everybody halted their movements in shock. Nikki had clearly lost her damn mind, but the look their new Assistant Coach was giving Nikki was creeping them out. Smiling. That all she was doing. Smiling at Nikki.

"Is that right?" Rachel asked sarcastically, and handed her mega phone to Brittany. "I think that somebody needs a lesson in who is in charge around here," she said loud enough for everybody to hear. "In case you didn't get Coach Sylvester's memo. I AM. So you have two choices. You can either hand in your uniform right here, right now, and then leave this gym to be an outcast that you have so mercilessly persecuted, or you can keep your uniform, and keep your meager status. Though, soon that won't really matter much. So which is it?"

Nikki had the good graces to at least consider Rachel's ultimatum, before turning on her heal and walking toward the weights.

"I think you are forgetting something, Nikki," Rachel said loudly. "I believe that there is a punishment that is handed out for disobedience. Am I right Quinn?"

"Yes, Assistant Coach Berry," Quinn said sweetly. This was going to be easier then Rachel thought. Quinn was doing great at improve. "It's been awhile since we've had to enforce that rule though. You might want to remind the girls what it is."

"I think that is an excellent idea Quinn. Thank you for suggesting it," Rachel said curtly. "I just happen to have a copy of the Cheerio Rule Book that Coach Sylvester gave to me. Just in case this very situation should

the Assistant Coach or the Cheerio's Captain. Should a cadet…That would be you Nikki…fail to follow the orders of the person in charge she shall be subjected to completing the 'Heart Attack.' Sounds Serious."

"It is Assistant Coach Berry," Santana said. She would know too. Quinn made her do it the year before, when they were in the middle of a fight and Santana refused to listen to Quinn.

"Everybody put their weights back head outside to the track. Nikki, get weights on your ankles, wrists, and get to the start line. You have two minutes," Rachel barked.

Nobody spoke a word during the short trek to the track. Everybody was afraid to speak, because they didn't want to endure Rachel's wrath. All of the girl's lined up along the track, and watched as Nikki went to the start line. Rachel stood with Santana, Quinn, and Brittany on the inner circle facing the girl's.

"Nikki, you have ten minute to run the mile backwards, complete 500 jumping, 250 sit ups, and 100 pushups, in any order. All of the tasks will be completed before you get your time. If you fail to complete this in the allotted time, then you will do it over again, again, and again, until you do complete it. If you fail to complete it today before the final bell you will be stripped of your uniform permanently. Is this clear?"

"Yeah," Nikki mumble defiantly.

"I'm sorry. Would you mind repeating that. I didn't quite hear you," Rachel said.

"I said, yes I understand you," Nikki said.

"Good. I'd get ready," Rachel said, and then blew her whistle. Nikki looked stunned for a second, but recovered quickly. The group watched in silence as Nikki ran her way around the track backwards. It was actually a funny sight to see. Nikki didn't make it on her first try, nor the second. Although she did get really close the second time. Rachel remained silent, except to tell Nikki her time and to go again. By the time she told a clearly exhausted Nikki to run for a third time, most of the football team was gathered by the track too. They were supposed to be doing their morning run, but Rachel had banned them from moving onto the track. Most of them were too shocked to see Rachel standing their bellowing orders to Nikki, and them to disobey her. Others were just curious by the spectacle.

Nikki collapsed to the ground at the end of her third run. Rachel was over her immediately bellowing into the mega phone. "Did I give you your time yet?"

"No," Nikki groaned out painfully.

"Then why are you laying on the ground? Stand up and take it like a Cheerio. You are a Cheerio are you not?"

Nikki groaned as she slowly got up from the ground. "Yes I am."

"Good, then start acting like it. Stand up straight, and don't show the pain. You are not a champion because of a uniform, but because you power through the pain to accomplish what you want. That Uniform is just a reflection of your Championship. Honor that, always. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Nikki said, standing slightly taller.

"Yes what?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Assistant Coach Berry, I understand that," Nikki said.

"Good," Rachel said. "Santana, her time please."

"Nine minutes and fifty-seven seconds," Santana stated loudly.

"Good job Nikki," Rachel said. "Get in line with the other girls." Nikki hurried to get in line, before her assistant coach decided to change her mind. Rachel put the mega phone back to her lips. "I want you to forget everything you know about me. I am not the person who I once was. Now I am your Assistant Coach. I will make sure that we take home that trophy at the end of the season. In order to do that, I will be hard on you. I don't accept defeat, and a I certainly won't tolerate laziness. Every girl on this team will be pulling her own weight, and then some. New rules are going to be instituted, and old rule are going to be enforced. When we are on this field, or in that gym I am your Assistant Coach. I will be hard on you, but at the end of this year you will be thanking me. When we leave this field I am no longer your Assistant Coach. I revert back to plain old Rachel Berry. New rules will be discussed tomorrow. For today, I want all of you back in the gym in two minutes with a weight in each hand, doing sprints. Anybody who isn't will be back out here with me doing the 'Heart Attack.' You are dismissed. Except you Nikki. Take the weights back, and hit the showers. Then I want you to go to the nurse, and stay there until third period."

"Thanks Assistant Coach Berry," Nikki said, and then walked off the track slowly.

Rachel turned back to her friends and slipped from her current role for just a moment. She gave them a smile, and then started to walk back to the gym. Un-scene by them, Finn and Karofsky snuck off the track towards the main school doors.

Twenty minutes later the football players shuffled into an empty classroom with Nikki. The boys watched as Nikki sat down at a desk and just stared at the white board. It was a full five minutes before she finally spoke. "We underestimated them. This is going to be harder than we thought."

"Harder my ass," Karofsky spat, "What the fuck was that out there?"

"That was Berry's version of putting me in my place, and she won this round. She's the new Assistant Coach. She has the power to kick me off the Cheerio's at any moment. She could have done it already. I defied her, and Coach Sylvester's orders. That is grounds enough to do it. She didn't though. She made an example out of me. She's playing with me. It's her weak attempt at showing me who's the boss. She's in for a rude awakening. She said so herself, she may be our Assistant Coach out there, but when she enters those hallways she is nothing more than Man-hands Berry."

"She's been marked with the Cheerio's protection though," Finn stated. "That has to change some things. Right?"

"No, baby. Not after we outted them so publicly. Cheerio procedures only extent as far as the Cheerio enforcing it. They've lost all of their power. Nobody is going to be afraid of a couple of dykes. We have the power here not them," Nikki said.

Finn looked unsure.

"Dude, you got slushied last year when you joined fag club, and everybody thought you knocked up the head Cheerio," Karofsky said. "You weren't untouchable, and neither are they. We proceed with the plan. This doesn't change a thing."

"Agreed," Nikki agreed. "Status report."

"Stages one and two are ready to go," Karofsky said.

"Same with three and five," Finn said. "We're just waiting for Tyson to deliver the supplies for stage four."

"Good," Nikki said. Stage six is already to go. No all we have to do is wait, and then enjoy our handy work. We'll have those dykes out this school by the end of the week."

"Yeah, then we can work on the fag Hummel, then we won't have to deal with their freakiness anymore," Karofsky sneered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel stood together in the locker room, staring at the doors. Practice had gone fairly well. A lot more smoothly then the girls had been anticipating, which was a good sign to them. It gave them a little hope that all hell was going to break loose as soon as they walk through those doors. They were still timid to do so though. They could hear the loud chatter of their classmate, and knew that everybody was already in those halls.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand, and gave it a good comforting squeeze. "You ready Babe?"

"As I'll ever be," Quinn responded, with her own gentle hand squeeze.

"Then let's do this."

Brittany and Rachel shared a smile, and then Brittany threw her right arm over Rachel's shoulders. Rachel in turn wrapped her left arm around Brittany's waist, and the couple followed their friends out of the locker room. The crowd in the hallway part for them, allowing them to pass without trouble. They made it half way down the hall when the most peculiar thing happened. Every student that wasn't on the Hockey and Football team started to clap. The girls thought that was odd right up until they saw what was playing on a TV screen that was set up in the hallway.

"No way," Santana said, as she watched a video of her making her declaration to change everything at McKinley.

"How is that possible?" Quinn asked.

"I think a better question is who was recording us?" Rachel inserted.

"We really do have an 'A' stalker now Quinn," Brittany said.

"Oh, um No Britt," Santana said. "I'm pretty sure I know who did this."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Diego. He's the only one who could have shot the video, and it'd be just like him to leak a video like this. I think I might kill him for this."

"No you won't," Quinn said smiling. "You'll go home, give him a hug and thank him for being a good big brother."

"You're probably right," Santana said. "This is a good thing right? This is going to help us achieve this goal?"

"Judging by our walk of applause, it's a good thing," Rachel said.

"Come on let's get to class," Quinn said. "We'll worry about this later. I just want to get through this day without getting slushied again, and then go home."

"I have to go to my locker first," Rachel said.

"Me too," Santana said. "It's a good thing your locker is close to ours, Tiny."

"I agree. I don't really want to be separated from you right now," Rachel said.

"You're doing great Tiny," Santana said softly. "Better than I thought you would be. You held your own this morning, and showed the whole squad who their leader is. Just remember that we own this school. Not our enemies."

"Thanks Santana. You guys are doing great too," Rachel said, as they stopped at her locker. "I'm really proud of you Quinn. You could barely get out of bed two days ago, and here you are. Walking through the halls with you head held high."

"Tell me that when I make it through this day, Rach," Quinn said. "We've only been here for a few minutes."

"I will, but I think that you will make it through the day just fine. I just hope the evil trio, are smart enough to try something today. Not with everybody watching us."

"I doubt they will, but we still need to keep our eyes open. We can't afford to let them one up us," Santana said.

"Agreed," Rachel said.

Quinn eyed the pair suspiciously. They were up to something. She didn't know what they were planning, but she was sure that whatever it was, she wasn't going to like it. Her girlfriend had a bad habit of acting on impulse, and from what she's learned about Rachel over the last two weeks, so did Rachel. The only different between Santana and Rachel, was that Rachel was also cunning. She thought through her plans that were created by an impulse. The two of them scheming together would only lead one way.

Straight into trouble.


End file.
